Compromiso
by Polala0
Summary: Un encuentro entre Sakura y Akatsuki desata nuevas e inesperadas situaciones, situaciones que parten de un lejano pero no olvidado pasado. Por su parte Sasuke sigue en búsqueda de su venganza, la cual lo acerca más a su antiguo equipo en vez de alejarlo. DEIxSAKU SAKUxSASU
1. Un pasado lejano

**HOLA!, ¿COMO VAN?. SI SIGUEN OTRO DE MIS FICS, NO ME MATEN! POR EMPEZAR OTRO SIN TERMINAR LOS ANTERIORES, NO SE PREOCUPEN, JURO QUE LOS TERMINARE...EVENTUALMENTE JEJE.**

 **EN TODO CASO, HE ESTADO LEYENDO UNO QUE OTRO DEIxSAKU FICS, ALGUNOS ME GUSTARON BASTANTE, OTROS NO TANTO, PERO ME DIERON LA IDEA PARA ESTÁ HISTORIA.**

 **ALGUNAS ACLARACIONES:**

 **-EL FIC SE BASA EN EL ANIME, PERO NO SIGUE COMPLETAMENTE EL CANON, AUN CUANDO TRATO DE INTEGRARLO UN POCO.**

 **-EL PAIRING VARIARA ENTRE DEIxSAKUxSASU.**

 **-RECIBO CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA, NO ESPERO TENER CIENTOS DE REVIEWS, PERO SI ME GUSTA ESCUCHAR SU OPINIÓN PARA PODER ORIENTAR LO MEJOR POSIBLE LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

 **-Dialogo-.**

 ** _-Pensamientos-._**

* * *

Las cosas simplemente no pueden empeorar más. Cuántas veces había pensado lo mismo en su vida, para encontrarse nuevamente con que si, si podían empeorar. Los primeros días en la academia, donde las pocas personas que la notaban y le dirigían la palabra lo hacían para burlarse de ella. O cuando luego de hacer su primera amiga descubrió que ambas estaban enamoradas del mismo muchacho.

No, esas eran chiquilinadas. La primera vez en su vida donde en realidad sintió que las cosas no podían empeorar más, fue cuando durante su primera misión fuera de la Aldea de la Hoja, su equipo fue atacado por el poderoso Zabuza Momochi dejando mal heridos, sino es que casi que muertos, a sus personas más preciadas; sus compañeros del equipo 7. Después de eso, por desgracia, las cosas solo empeoraron antes de mejorar. Los exámenes chunin, el ataque de Orochimaru, el aumento de peleas entre Naruto y Sasuke, la deserción de este último. No Había pasado ni un año y medio de aquello, cuando Sakura ya enfrentaba otra crisis más. La muerte de sus padres.

\- Parece ser que fue como lo sospechábamos. Tus padres se vieron atrapados en una pelea entre ninjas renegados cuando venían de regreso a Konoha. El equipo Anbu que lo confirmó se encargó de los renegados sobrevivientes. Se que no lo compensa. En verdad lo siento Sakura-.

Era la segunda vez que Tsunade, su Hokage y mentora, le decía lo mismo a Sakura. No había sido fácil escucharlo la primera vez, cinco días atrás cuando llegaron las primeras noticias, y aún ahora, con la confirmación de los hechos, no parecía ser capaz de procesarlo. Sus padres, las personas que la cuidaron, criaron y siempre la amaron, no volverían jamás.

Tsunade esperaba con calma la reacción de su pupila, era un tema difícil de tratar. Si bien la peli rosa era una fuerte kunoichi, no quitaba el hecho de que no era más que una adolescente de 13 años.

Shizune, la asistente de la Hokage, miraba con preocupación la escena. Tanto ella como Tsunade amaban a la peli rosa, les dolía en el alma verla sufrir así. Por desgracia sabía bien, que por ahora eso no sería todo.

-Sakura-. La llamó luego de unos momentos Tsunade. En respuesta la chica apenas subió la mirada, para encontrarse con la de su maestra. -Como sabrás, cuando se confirma la muerte de un ciudadano de la Aldea de la Hoja, lo primero que se hace es revisar sus archivos. Archivos que contienen toda su información, de modo que nos ayuda a veces a esclarecer la causa de muerte, su impacto para la aldea, además de otras cosas más-.

Sakura asintió levemente, no quería usar su voz, ya que de seguro sonaría más allá que quebrada.

Tsunade dio un largo respiró y prosiguió. -Estos son los archivos de tus padres-. Explicó mientras le mostraba a la chica dos carpetas. -Dentro se encuentra un informe general sobre lo que fueron sus vidas aquí en la Hoja, además… de su testamento-.

Sakura observó con extrañeza las carpetas, sabía quienes habían sido sus padres, no necesitaba un informe que se lo dijera, aún así le causaba curiosidad que diría el testamento, ya que contenía claramente la última voluntad de sus padres.

La ojijade estiró la mano lentamente casi que pidiendo permiso a Tsunade que cuidadosamente le entregó el preciado documento. La joven tomó aire como pudo y sin pensarlo mucho empezó a leer el testamento. Los primeros párrafos eran básicos, estándar, hablaban de los bienes que tenían y como lo suponía, todos irían a ella, su única hija. Aún así mientras sus ojos más avanzaban por la página, estos más crecían.

-¿Pe…pero… que? ¿Cómo? - Casi que susurró Sakura ante el contenido del documento.

Shizune y Tsunade se miraron entre si con preocupación, como lo suponían, lo dispuesto en el testamento había sido tan sorpresivo para Sakura como para ellas.

-Sakura, lo mejor será que hablemos de… eso-. Señaló con cuidado Tsunade.

La chica la miró con inquietud y con la poca voz que tenía dijo. - ¿Y con eso se refiere a…?-.

La rubia posó sus codos sobre su escritorio para luego posar su mentón en sus manos. No sería una conversación corta, ni mucho menos fácil. -Tus nuevos tutores legales, es decir, la familia de tu prometido-.

La sorpresa había sido total para la pobre chica. No solo no sabía que sus padres le habían escogido un tutor para tal caso, sino que ¡menos que sabía que tenía un prometido!. Tsunade sabía que todo lo que pasaba era más que suficiente para acabar con cualquier persona, pero aún así era su deber seguir el protocolo, especialmente el determinado por los padres de Sakura.

Según los documentos, los padres de la chica habían concertado un arreglo matrimonial para su hija desde hace tiempo. Si bien Sakura era una kunoichi, provenía de una familia de comerciantes, por lo cual tenía sentido que la comprometieran con el hijo de uno de los principales socios de su padre.

De lo que más llamaba la atención, dentro de la de por si increíble situación, era que la familia de dicho socio, y por consiguiente de su prometido no residía en Konoha, residía en Iwagakure (La aldea oculta de las Rocas). Al parecer, el señor Haruno pensaba que con todo lo que venía sucediendo en Konoha desde años atrás, no estaría mal que la chica tuviera opciones. Además, por la forma en que describía a la familia de su socio, era obvio que el futuro de la chica estaría asegurado por la relevancia y peso de su nueva familia.

-Bien Sakura, ¿Qué sabes sobre tu prometido y su familia? -. Indagó su maestra. La chica pareció considerarlo por unos minutos, en verdad en ese momento bien podrían preguntarle su propio nombre y no lo sabría. Su confusión era total. -Aquí dice que es miembro de la familia Menbaa, un clan bastante prominente en Iwa, aunque no sabemos el por qué, ya que Iwagakure no es una aldea que comparta ningún tipo de información con las demás-.

¿Iwagakure? ¿Menbaa?. Ambas palabras, aunque extrañas, no eran totalmente desconocidas para la chica, es más parecían remover algo en lo más profundo de ella, más exactamente sus recuerdos.

 **\- - - - - - FLASHBACK - - - 7 AÑOS ATRÁS - - - - -**

-Oee! ¡Te dije que no te alejaras! – llamó un pequeño niño rubio de cabello largo, ojos azules y piel blanca.

Si bien la pequeña peli rosa escuchó el intento de regaño dirigido a ella, pareció no determinarlo en absoluto ya que siguió su camino colina arriba entre las enormes rocas. El pequeño rubio la observó con molestia. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser completar el encargo de sus padres y vigilar a una pequeña de 6 años?, definitivamente, bastante complicado.

No había pasado más de medio día y la niña ya lo había hecho recorrer la mayor parte de los terrenos del clan, ¿Qué no podía sencillamente quedarse quieta en un sitio?, además, que tenía que estar buscando una niñita entre las montañas.

Los pensamientos del chico fueron cortados por un leve golpe en su cabeza.

 _-¿Amm, Una roca?...no. Tierra-_ Pensó para si el chico mientras levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con que la pequeña pelirrosa que debía vigilar se había adelantado bastante subiendo la montaña, y ahora estaba nada más y nada menos que colgada con solo una mano de una inestable piedra.

El joven soltó un cansado suspiro, por eso odiaba tener que obedecer a su familia, todas las tareas que le daban eran en verdad problemáticas. Aun así, sin pensarlo más dio un ágil salto alcanzando a la niña.

-ñeeee….ungg-. Sonaba la presión en los labios de la pequeña niña, quien se esforzaba con todo lo que tenía por no soltarse y caer, ya que aunque no estuviera muy arriba, no sería una linda caída.

-Parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda. Hmm- dijo el rubio llegando con gracia y agilidad al frente d la chica. La niña lo observó, más que con molestia con decisión. No se daría por vencida, subiría, escalaría, dominaría esa montaña todo por llegar a su meta.

El rubio la observaba con gracia, no había hablado mucho con la pequeña, pero por lo que veía era bastante testaruda. La pelirrosa luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no soltar el agarre de la roca y caer, aún así sus pequeños brazos no aguantaron más la tensión y terminaron cediendo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritó la pequeña con temor mientras se cubría la cara con los brazos esperando el duro choque contra el piso. Sin embargo, este no llegó. La chica descubrió su rostro con lentitud para encontrarse con la cara llena de duda y burla de su cuidador, quien la mantenía sostenida del cuello de la camisa, evitando que cayera.

Los pequeños se observaron por un largo minuto, en silencio, hasta que… - emm… gracias- dijo con una tímida voz la pequeña pelirrosa.

-Jamm… Agradece que mi obligación es cuidarte, sino tu suerte hubiera sido otra-. bufó en respuesta el rubio mirando hacía abajo como mostrándole que tan terrible hubiera sido la caída. La chica pasó saliva pesadamente siguiendo su mirada. -Bien, es hora de volver a casa-. Expuso el pequeño ojiazul acomodando a la chica bajo uno de sus brazos y preparándose para saltar y emprender el camino de regreso.

La idea pareció no caerle bien a su pequeña carga ya que enseguida empezó a luchar por soltarse de su agarre. - ¡No! No quiero volver… aun no puedo!-

-Jash! Suficiente- exclamó con molestia. -Quédate quieta sino quieres que te suelte colina abajo-.

-No me importa, solo… déjame!-

Aunque el muchacho tuviera 10 años, y le llevara 4 de diferencia a la niña, le estaba costando bastante trabajo contenerla. Por lo cual cuando estuvo al limite de su paciencia estalló. -¡SUFICIENTE! ¡QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE CONTIGO MOCOSA!, ¿QUE NO PUEDES SER UNA NIÑA NORMAL Y JUGAR CON TUS MUÑECAS EN LA CASA?-. La chica pareció congelarse por el momento. El rubio sabía que no debía hablarle así, pero suficiente era suficiente. Miró de reojo a la chica bajo de su brazo, aunque tuviera una cinta roja peinándola, un poco de cabello cubría su cara. - _Lo que me faltaba, ahora va a empezar a llorar-._ Pensó con fastidio el chico.

Aun así, en contra de toda lógica. -No soy una mocosa y no soy una niña normal… soy una ninja y ¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES! - Gritó la niña pateándolo finalmente con toda la fuerza que tenía en la espalda.

No se sabe que sorprendió más al rubio, la exabrupta declaración de la chica, la fuerte patada o el hecho que gracias a esta había perdido el equilibrio y ahora ambos iban en picada hacía abajo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritaba la chica, ahora si que no se salvaría del golpe.

-Demonios- siseó para si el chico mientras veía descender frente a el a la chica, si no hacía algo ambos se lastimarían. Analizando la situación el rubio hizo rápidamente varias señas con sus manos, para luego alcanzar con un brazo a la chica y con el otro agarrarse como pudo de la montaña de piedras que al hacer contacto con la mano del chico se estiró y los atrapó. - _Estuvo cerca-._ Suspiró con alivió el chico al ver los pocos metros que les faltaron para estrellarse contra el piso y la chica a salvo bajo su brazo.

La niña parecía muda de la impresión, pero esto no detuvo la ira contenida del ojiazul. -ESTAS LOCA! O TIENES UN DESEO SUICIDA! Como se te ocurre empujarnos a ambos desde esa altura de la montaña!-

Los ojos de la pequeña se entrecerraron con tristeza, sabía que lo que había hecho había estado mal, muy mal. -Yo… lo siento-.

El semblante molesto del rubio no disminuyó. No creería en el aparente arrepentimiento de la pequeña como había creído antes cuando le agradeció por salvarla. -Como sea, te llevaré a casa, allá serás problema de tus padres-.

La chica pareció tensarse por un momento. -No… por favor, yo… aun no-

El rubio la miró con mayor molestia. -¿Y por qué no?- preguntó fríamente. -¿Qué diablos tiene que estar haciendo una niña de 6 años en la cima de una montaña-.

La chica miró hacia arriba y señaló un punto en lo alto con su pequeño dedo haciendo que su guardián también mirara. -Esa flor, solo crece en este tipo de terrenos en Iwa-. Explicó la pelirrosa aun en el agarre del chico observando la cima de la montaña. El rubio entre cerró sus ojos para poder enfocar mejor lo que señalaba la niña en la distancia. Se trataba de una flor blanca con rojo. La había visto varias veces antes, más nunca le había prestado atención.

-Quieres decir que casi te matas y me matas a mi por una estúpida flor- dijo con incredulidad y molestia el chico rodando los ojos. La pequeña no contestó nada, solo siguió observando a lo lejos la flor.

-Sandeces- soltó por lo bajo de un suspiro el chico sujetando bien a la chica bajo su brazo y dando tres grandes saltos hasta la cima. Tan pronto estuvieron en lo alto el rubio soltó sin cuidado a la pequeña, qué aunque se golpeó levemente con el piso pareció no importarle ya que lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia la preciada planta que tanto deseaba.

El ojiazul cruzó los brazos con molestia mientras veía de medio lado como la niña admiraba y arrancaba con el mayor de los cuidados la flor. El chico solo podía pensar si en verdad alguien en el mundo estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse y casi morir por algo tan estúpido, pero viendo la enorme sonrisa que ahora adornaba la cara de la chica, y todo lo que había sucedido en el día era más que obvio que si.

La niña se levantó con calma y se acercó a su cuidador. -Emm, este… yo… muchas gracias-. Soltó sin más la pequeña con un fugaz brillo en sus ojos que por un momento capturó la atención del rubio. El chico asintió levemente sin perder de vista su mirada, era como si la determinación de la chica ahora que había logrado su objetivo le diera cierto brillo extra a sus ojos.

-Bien, ahora podremos volver tranquilos a casa, claro… a menos de que tengas otro deseo suicida. Hmm-. Dijo el chico rompiendo el momento.

La niña sonrió con algo de vergüenza- Jeje, en verdad lo siento, se que te cause muchos problemas, pero prometo que ahora me portaré bien-.

El rubio rodó los ojos. ¿Que tanto podía creer en la palabra de una niña de 6 años?, y más de una tan impredecible como esa. -Como sea. Ya vámonos-

Los pequeños volvieron a la casa del chico, el rubio tenía que cuidar de la ojijade por un par de horas más ya que los padres de esta estaban en la mitad de una reunión con los suyos. Por lo que le habían informado, la pequeña era hija de uno de los principales socios de su padre, por lo cual no le extrañaba que le hubieran pedido que tuviera tanto cuidado con la chica.

Tal como la chica lo prometió, el resto del día paso sin el mayor de los percances, pues la pequeña se dedicó a cuidar de la flor sin causar mayor problema. A decir verdad, ahora que la niña se había calmado no parecía ser tan mala compañía ya que no lo interrumpía mientras estudiaba, es más de vez en cuando podía percibir la curiosa mirada de la chica sobre los libros que leía.

Entrada la noche volvieron los padres de la pequeña.

-¡Okasaasan, Otosan!- corrió la pequeña a saludar con emoción al ver entrar a sus padres.

El rubio apenas y levantó la mirada levemente, hasta que vio entrar a sus propios progenitores; se levantó y a modo de saludo hizo una pequeña reverencia. Los padres del rubio devolvieron el gesto de la misma manera, claramente ambas familias eran bastante diferentes en su trato hacia sus hijos.

-Sakura- dijo con una gentil sonrisa la madre de la chica acariciándole la cabeza. -Espero que no hayas causado ningún problema-. La pelirrosa sonrió de medio lado con vergüenza recordando todo lo ocurrido.

El padre de la chica conocía bien esa sonrisa, por lo cual sonrió con vergüenza al pequeño rubio que se había encargado de cuidarla toda la tarde y dijo. – Lamento los inconvenientes que mi pequeña te haya podido causar-.

El chico tenía bastante que decir al respecto, pero sabía mejor que comportarse de una manera tan impulsiva frente a sus padres, por lo cual se conformó con decir. -No fue inconveniente alguno-.

-Bien- respondió el padre del rubio con tono autoritario. -ya que toda la siguiente semana, mientras terminamos nuestros negocios, la chica será tu responsabilidad-.

-Eso no es necesario Menbaa-san -. interpuso la madre de Sakura. -Sakura puede…-

-No se como sean las cosas en Konoha, pero aquí en Iwa una niña extranjera de 6 años no puede simplemente andar sola. Mi hijo la cuidará, es su deber para con nuestros socios y como miembro de la familia Membaa-.

La noticia no emocionaba para nada al pequeño. Ser niñero simplemente no era lo suyo, aun así sabía que ante las órdenes de su padre por mucho que replicara como en veces anteriores no había salida. El chico tan solo asintió, aceptando la tarea encomendada.

Sus padres parecieron levemente sorprendidos ante la ausencia de réplicas del muchacho, no era común que aceptara lo que le imponían sin un poco de pelea antes, para terminar haciéndolo a regaña dientes.

-Recuerda, aunque estés cuidando de ella no podrás descuidar tus demás deberes-. Aclaró la madre del chico. -Seguirás entrenando y estudiando en los horarios establecidos-.

El rubio no respondió nada, solo devolvió una turbia mirada a la mujer, estaba cansado de pelear y de seguir órdenes.

-Está claro, Deidara-. Dijo a modo de orden el padre del rubio. A lo cual el chico luego de un largo e incomodo silencio solo respondió.

-Hai-.

 **\- - - - - INTERRUPCIÓN DEL FLASHBACK - - - - - -**

–Entonces conoces a la familia Membaa –. Analizó Tsunade luego de escuchar el relato de su aprendiz.

Sakura asintió levemente aun algo perdida en el dolor y sus recuerdos.

–¿Y tu prometido? –. Interpuso Shizune -¿Crees que se trate de ese chico, Deidara?-

–Umm, pues, fue la única persona contemporánea a mi edad que conocí mientras estuve allá, también era el único hijo barón que tenía el socio de mi padre… además…–.

 **\- - - - - CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASHBACK - - - - - -**

Tal como lo sentenció el padre del rubio, durante toda la semana que Sakura y sus padres estuvieron en Iwa, Deidara fue el encargado de cuidar a la pequeña pelirrosa. Lo que significaba que a donde fuera el rubio, debía de ir la pequeña.

–Apresúrate. Si–. Llamó el chico a la pelirrosa.

–Amm. No entiendo por que tu entrenamiento tiene que empezar tan temprano, al fin y al cabo, dura casi todo el día–.

El chico soltó un cansado suspiro mientras caminaba frente a la somnolienta niña. –Jaaa… Y eso que tu solo tienes que verme entrenar. No se como esperas convertirte en una kunoichi sin practicar–.

La niña infló los cachetes con molestia, si bien hasta ahora había empezado la academia sabía que lo lograría, sería una kunoichi a como diera lugar.

Tal como los días anteriores Deidara llegaba al campo de entrenamiento de su clan donde practicaba por horas un poco de Taijutsu, ninjutsu y lo demás que su maestro le instruyera. Sakura lo miraba a lo lejos con algo de interés, aunque el chico solo le llevara 4 años de edad, era más que obvio que le llevaba siglos en práctica y habilidad.

– _Espero ser capaz de hacer todo lo que Deidara hace cuando tenga su edad_ –. Pensó la chica mientras soltaba un largo suspiro. – _Tengo que ser una buena, no una excelente kunoichi si quiero conquistar en verdad a Sasuke-kun_ – _._

Terminada la práctica los chicos volvieron a la casona por un rápido refrigerio, antes de su siguiente y según Deidara, más tediosa actividad. Estudiar.

\- Bien Deidara, hoy te centrarás en aprender sobre la forma en que fluyen los canales de chakra en el cuerpo. Más te vale no perder el tiempo, ya que la otra semana volveré a tomarte la lección-. Anunció su tutor dándole al menos 10 libros tamaño extra grande antes de marcharse.

El rubio soltó de golpe en el piso los pesados libros con un cansado suspiro. Odiaba sentarse por horas simplemente a leer, el era una persona más de práctica que de teoría. Además, muchas veces ni entendía los libros y pergaminos que le daban por lo cual terminaba aprendiendo cosas que recitaba de memoria sin un entendimiento real.

-Será mejor comenzar-. Dijo por lo bajo para si mismo, tomando el primero de los libros y sentándose a leer.

Transcurrieron al menos 4 horas en el más sepulcral de los silencios. El rubio empezaba a desesperarse. -¡AAAAAA! Nunca voy a aprenderme todo esto a tiempo-. Estalló lanzando el libro contra el suelo con furia.

Aun así. -Shh. Te importaría, estoy tratando de leer-. Lo silenció Sakura. Por un momento el rubio había olvidado totalmente la presencia de la chica, había estado tan callada.

El ojiazul la estudió de reojo con algo de sorpresa. -Esos no son libros para niños. Hm-. Dijo el rubio al ver a Sakura con el más grande de los libros de los que le había dejado su maestro. La chica lo miró con aburrimiento por un segundo antes de cerrarlo y devolverlo.

-De todas formas ya lo lei-.

La sorpresa en la cara del rubio no se hizo esperar. -Jaaa… como si creyera que una niñata de 6 años ya leyó tal libro-.

La chica encogió levemente sus hombros quitándole importancia. -En realidad era el único de esos que me faltaba por leer-.

Deidara rodó los ojos mientras soltaba un bufido. -Si, si, porque solo pasar los ojos por las páginas es leer-.

-Pues mejor que tu método de estudio de observar una página por casi 2 horas- dijo la chica sacando la lengua. -Te reto, pregúntame lo que quieras, estoy segura que seré capaz de responder-.

-Pff…como sea, solo haz silencio necesito concentrarme-.

-Si claro… gallina-

-¿¡Que dijiste!?-

-Dije GA-LLI-NA. O quieres que te lo escriba en una hoja para que lo mires dos horas y lo entiendas-.

Deidara empezaba a perder la paciencia, definitivamente era mejor cuando la chica estaba callada. Aun así, no queriéndole dar el gusto tomó el más gordo de los libros, lo abrió casi que la mitad y luego de leer un poco disparó la primera pregunta, que para desgracia suya Sakura no tardó en responder correctamente; ni esa, ni las 20 siguientes.

- _Como demonios puede saber tanto una mocosa de esa edad-_. Pensaba irritado el rubio viendo la petulante sonrisa de la niña.

-Te lo dije- dijo con autosuficiencia la chica.

-Si si, como sea, cualquiera puede saber esas cosas con tal de leer un librucho-.

-¿A si?, bien. Entonces ¿que tal si yo te pregunto ahora a ti? Después de todo tu eres el que va a tener el examen-.

Deidara se quedó en blanco en ese momento. -Emm, este… bueno yo no he tenido el tiempo aun de leerlos todos. Si-.

-Está bien, solo te preguntaré sobre lo que has leído-. Dijo la chica tomando el libro que Deidara había estado leyendo las últimas 4 horas y abriéndolo en una de las primeras páginas.

A diferencia de Sakura, el chico no pudo responder sino la mitad de las preguntas.

-¡Eres una tramposa!, eso no estaba allí-.

-Lo estaba implícitamente-. Refutó la chica. -Solo fuiste capaz de responder las preguntas textuales-.

El ojiazul se acercó y sin la menor de las delicadezas le arrancó el libro de las manos a la niña. -Como sea. Tengo que continuar con mis estudios-.

La peli rosa se quedó callada mirándolo por un momento. Las preguntas que le había hecho al ojiazul no eran imposibles de responder, solo necesitaban un poco de comprensión, comprensión que claramente el no tenía.

-Sabes, si quieres puedo ayudarte. Es decir, claramente no vas a alcanzar a terminar con todo esto empleando tu método de estudio-.

Deidara la ignoró por completo, no necesitaba la ayuda de una niñita. La ojijade soltó un pequeño suspiro, por lo poco que había visto del chico en esos días, era una persona que le gustaba hacer las cosas por si solo, como si en verdad nunca necesitara ayuda. Lentamente se acercó y se sentó junto a el.

-Tal vez deberías empezar por este-. Dijo ofreciéndole otro de los libros. -Explica los principios que se desarrollan en el que tu tienes-.

El chico la miró de reojo, en verdad no estaba avanzando nada con el libro que tenía entre manos, ¿sería tan malo aceptar la ayuda de la pequeña niña?. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos nuevamente por la chica.

\- No se como esperas convertirte en un ninja sin adquirir el conocimiento-. El rubio se quedo en silencio, eran prácticamente las palabras que había usado contra ella hace tan solo unas horas. -Reconozco que tu eres muy fuerte, a lo mejor por eso no piensas que sea importante este tipo de cosas. Pero para ser un buen ninja se requiere tanto fuerza como conocimiento-.

-Que sabrás tu de eso-. Soltó sin reparo el chico con molestia.

Una triste sonrisa se formó en la cara de la pequeña-. Lo mismo que tu, pero tal vez de una forma diferente. Yo… quiero ser una gran kunoichi, pero la verdad… es que no soy muy fuerte. Mi padre dice que es porque aun soy muy pequeña. Aun así, he visto como los chicos de mi edad hacen cosas increíbles que yo… no creo que alguna vez sea capaz de hacer-. El recuerdo de las batallas de práctica en que había participado Sasuke volaron por la mente de la pequeña en ese momento-. Por eso me he esforzado tanto en que si no puedo ser la mejor en la práctica, al menos lo seré en la teoría mientras reúno más fuerza-.

Deidara no dijo nada, no sabía mucho de la chica, solo que era molesta y por lo que había demostrado hasta el momento aparentemente muy decidida. El rubio chasqueó la lengua y sin mirarla tomó el libro que le ofrecía. El resto de la tarde pasó en total armonía. Deidara leía a su ritmo mientras Sakura le comentaba uno que otro detalle intentando ayudarlo ya que definitivamente él nunca le pediría directamente su ayuda.

Pasados unos días, el chico no podía negar que se sentía satisfecho, nunca había avanzado tanto es sus estudios teóricos a tal velocidad, aunque le pesaba que fuera gracias a Sakura, quien con cada día que pasaba parecía sentirse más a gusto con él. Y no era la única, el chico empezaba a disfrutar el tiempo con la pequeña, era lo único en su rutina impuesta que no parecía cansarle, es más le ayudaba a disfrutar un poco todo lo demás.

-Lo estás arrojando mal, tienes que cogerlo así y girar un poco la muñeca -. Le explicaba con burla el rubio a la pequeña cuando intentaba practicar el lanzamiento de shuriken.

-¡No es como si no quisiera!, mi muñeca simplemente no gira en ese sentido-. Se quejaba la chica.

-Excusas, excusas- Se burló el chico arrojando un shuriken y atinando en el blanco.

-Creído-. Se quejó la chica haciendo un nuevo intento y fallando. -¡NOOO!. Así nunca voy a poder impresionar a Sasuke-kun!- se lamentó la chica. El rubio apenas y rodó los ojos. No era la primera vez que escuchaba del tal Sasuke-kun por parte de la pelirrosa. Era claro que no solo era el chico que le gustaba, sino básicamente la razón de su todo. La razón por la que se esforzaba tanto para ser una buena kunoichi, la razón por la cual casi los hace morir yendo por una simple flor ya que en sus palabras "le iba a gustar mucho a Sasuke-kun porque tiene los colores de su clan". Definitivamente Sakura era aun una niña.

La semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y así como había llegado Sakura se había marchado con sus padres de vuelta a Konoha.

 **\- - - - - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - - - - -**

-Es decir que durante el tiempo que estuviste en Iwa hace 7 años, ese chico Deidara fue la persona con quien más tiempo pasaste-.

-Así es- respondió Sakura a la pregunta de Tsunade.

-Tendría sentido que fuera tu prometido, además la fecha de constitución del compromiso cuadra con las fechas en que volvieron a Konoha después de su viaje a Iwa-.

Sakura permanecía en silencio mirando al vacío. Tenia tantas preguntas por hacer, tanto en que pensar y a la vez se encontraba tan agotada como para hacerlo, por lo cual lo único que salió de sus labios fue… -Entonces, ¿que es lo que debo hacer?¿que va a suceder conmigo?-

Tsunade y Shizune se miraron entre si con pesadez, para luego volver la mirada a Sakura.

-Sakura, no hay manera sencilla de poner esto; como tu maestra quiero ayudarte especialmente en este momento a que todo sea lo menos traumático posible. Pero como Hokage, tengo que honrar la ley, lo que significa honrar la solemne voluntad de tus padres-.

-Quiere decir que…-. La fortaleza de Sakura había llegado a su limite, empezaba a desquebrajarse lo cual era más que notorio por el quiebre en su voz y las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos.

-Sakura, Kizashi y Mebuki establecieron el compromiso creyendo que era lo mejor para ti. Todo lo que hacían lo hacían pensando en lo que sería lo mejor para ti. Yo, aunque me duela, no soy nadie para demeritar sus decisiones y esfuerzo. Por lo cual, no me queda otra opción que notificar a la familia Menbaa sobre lo sucedido y asignarles tu custodia legal-.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Sakura. Nunca se sintió tan sola como en ese momento. Sus padres ya no estaban, ¿Dónde diablos estaban Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke cuando más los necesitaba?, y ahora su mentora y maestra le daba la espalda.

-Yo…- tartamudeó con dificultad Sakura. -No me quiero ir, no quiero ir a Iwa-.

-Lo sé Sakura, ninguna de nosotras quiere eso. Y te prometo que haré todo en mi poder para que puedas permanecer en Konoha. Después de todo, aunque tu custodia legal pasé a los Menbaa, no significa que necesariamente tengas que mudarte a Iwa-. Sakura miró entre sus lágrimas con algo de duda a Tsunade. La rubia le sonrió amablemente y completó. -Tal vez con la propuesta indicada tu prometido encuentre mucho más provechoso establecerse en Konoha-.

No hubo más que decir, más que discutir. Tsunade envió el comunicado a Iwa, mientras en Konoha Sakura se encargó del funeral de sus padres. Los días y las semanas empezaron a transcurrir luego del desdichado incidente. La pelirrosa no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le esperaba, una nueva aldea a lo mejor, una nueva vida, un hombre. Recordaba al chico de Iwa con cierto cariño, pero realmente nunca se planteó si quiera el volverlo a ver, más después de todo ese tiempo, y menos en esas circunstancias. ¿Y como podría hacerlo? cuando a la única persona que su corazón veía y reconocía de tal forma era a Sasuke, sin importar el tiempo que hubiera pasado desde que él se marchó de la villa.

Había transcurrido un poco más de un mes desde la muerte de los padres de Sakura, y desde que esta se enteró del dichoso compromiso, cuando Tsunade la mandó a llamar. La joven kunoichi estaba acostumbrada a ir a la oficina de su mentora ya fuera por una misión u otro asunto, aun así desde el día en que Tsunade había enviado la comunicación a Iwa se sentía algo ansiosa, ya que de seguro solo sería cuestión de tiempo para tener una respuesta.

-Tsunade-sama- dijo la chica entrando a la oficina y mirando alrededor. Allí se encontraban no solo la Hokage sino que su primer sensei, Kakashi. De seguro se trataba de una misión, por lo cual se relajó.

-Sakura por favor siéntate- le instruyó la mujer al tiempo que Kakashi bajaba su libro para poner atención.

- _Extraño-_. Fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de la chica al verlo tan atento. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz de su maestra.

-Vamos al punto. Como bien saben hace un poco más de un mes mande un comunicado a los Menbaa en Iwagakure en base a los desafortunados acontecimientos que ocurrieron-.

El cuerpo de la chica se paralizó y empezó a sudar frio. - _Diablos! ¡No, no! No!, no puede ser-._ Pensó con desesperación. A lo mejor ya había llegado la respuesta.

Tsunade sonrió con simpatía ante la reacción de la chica y prosiguió. -Al día de hoy, no ha habido respuesta-. La pelirosa se relajó momentáneamente, eso era en verdad un alivio, pero estaba segura que Tsunade no la llamaría solo para decirle eso, por lo cual se volvió a tensar instantáneamente mientras terminaba de escuchar a su sensei. -Creo que el tiempo de espera ha sido más que suficiente, y como hokage tengo la obligación de velar por mis ciudadanos. Sakura, si bien se que eres una extraordinaria joven, responsable y totalmente autosuficiente, te asignare un tutor legal, no para que te vigile sino para que vele por tus intereses-.

-Amm?- fue lo único que salió de los labios de la chica. ¿A donde diablos iba Tsunade con eso?

-Kakashi- llamó la rubia al jounin. – Haz conocido a Haruno Sakura desde hace varios años, estuviste a cargo como su maestro cuando era tan solo una genin, eres una persona de confianza tanto para mi, como para está aldea por lo cual te considero el más adecuado para encargarte de ella-. Kakashi asintió levemente. -Esto es mucho más que una simple misión. Así que debo preguntar, ¿aceptas la custodia legal de Haruno Sakura?-.

El peligris volteó a mirar a la pelirrosa con calma, aunque no era notorio a causa de su máscara, podía verse en sus ojos la amabilidad de una sonrisa. -Por supuesto, si es que ella me acepta-.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos, no podía creer la situación. -Pe…pero yo…-

Tsunade conocía más que bien a su estudiante, así que prefirió aclarar las posibles dudas. -Sakura una vez se establezca tu tutor legal no podrá ser revocado a menos que sobrevenga una circunstancia extrema. Es decir, ni siquiera Iwa o los Menbaa podrán hacerlo y mucho menos sin mi aprobación-.

Sakura cerró su boca y asintió lentamente. -Kakashi sensei, ¿está usted seguro? Es decir, no creo que esto fuera algo que usted escogería, si no fuera por… la situación-.

El jounin pareció considerarlo por un momento antes de levantar la mano, y como de costumbre y acariciar afectuosamente el cabello de la chica. –Sakura, no olvides que eres uno de mis lindos y adorables estudiantes, y hace tiempo que te acepté bajo mi tutela. Aunque la situación sea inesperada, créeme cuando te digo que no la cambiaría por nada-.

La pelirrosa sonrió ante su maestro, sabía que no era un hombre de muchas palabras, por eso esas pocas significaban mucho. -Gracias Kakashi sensei, le prometo que no seré una carga-.

-Nunca lo has sido ni lo serás Sakura. Además, como dijo Tsunade-sama, eres una extraordinaria joven, responsable y autosuficiente, definitivamente la menos problemática de mis estudiantes-.

Tsunade procedió a hacer las formalidades necesarias al ver que ambos estaban de acuerdo. Kakashi se ofreció a mudarse con Sakura, pero la joven kunoichi le recalcó que no quería ser una carga, además sabía cuanto apreciaba su sensei el tener su propio espacio. Como lo expuso Tsunade, su aprendiz era una joven independiente y capaz, así que el otorgar su tutoría era una mera formalidad. La chica se retiró del despacho de la hokage con un peso menos. El que Kakashi fuera su tutor le aseguraba su estadía en Konoha. No tendría que preocuparse más por los Menbaa ni por Iwa.

Kakashi observó con satisfacción desde la ventana del despacho, como la sonrisa de Sakura parecía volver aunque fuera mínimamente. La pelirosa había pasado ya por mucho, había perdido muchas personas en su vida, no merecía perder también su hogar ni aldea.

-Listo- exclamó la Hokage terminando de firmar un documento. -Eres oficialmente el tutor legal de Sakura-.

Kakashi asintió con una sonrisa tras su máscara. Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la intensión de salir, pero las palabras de la Hokage lo hicieron detenerse en el sitio.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Hatake Kakashi se ofreciera por cuenta propia a hacerse cargo de otra persona, menos de una chiquilla-.

Sin voltear a ver a la mujer el jounin preguntó – ¿Tanto le molesta que me le haya adelantado a hacerlo?... Hokage-sama-. La mujer sonrió para si ante tal respuesta, era cierto el jounin se le había adelantado y por mucho, ya que se lo había pedido desde que se enteró de la muerte de los Haruno, y solo siguió insistiendo con mayor intensidad cuando se enteró acerca de los Menbaa y de Iwa.

\- Te la encargo-

-Lo sé, después de todo Sakura también es su estudiante… Tal vez más que eso-.

La rubia suspiró profundamente, amaba a Sakura como a una hija. Nunca había querido que tuviera que pasar por todo eso, mucho menos quería que se marchará a Iwa. Por lo cual apenas se cumplió el termino pertinente de espera decidió tomar cartas en el asunto para asegurar el bienestar de Sakura.

-Por eso mismo, no tengo que advertirte más-.

Kakashi sonrió. Ni el ni Tsunade habían esperado un minuto más después de que se cumpliera el término en que debía llegar la respuesta de los Menbaa. Era un alivio que nunca hubiera llegado. Sabía que Tsunade hubiera podido hacer mucho más por obtener una respuesta del clan, pero le alegraba que no lo hubiera hecho.

Sakura no estaría sola ni desprotegida, sus dos maestros se encargarían de eso.

 **\- - - - EN IWAGAKURE - - - - - -**

Un hombre observaba con detenimiento la carta en sus manos. Llevaba observándola casi que un mes desde que llegó.

-¿Aun sigues con eso?-. Le preguntó su esposa sentándose junto a él. -Si tanto te molesta deberías responderla y ya-.

-¿Y ya?. ¿Y que se supone que responda?, ¿que no seremos capaces de cumplir con nuestra palabra? ¿Qué no se podrá llevar a cabo el compromiso porque nuestro hijo no solo huyó de casa convirtiéndose en un ninja renegado, sino que ahora se rumorea que forma parte de una de las peores organizaciones en la historia?. Esa no puede ser una respuesta-.

 **\- - - - 1 año y medio después- - - -**

Habían pasado tres años desde que Sasuke abandonó la aldea en busca de poder, un año y medio desde la muerte de sus padres, de que Kakashi hubiera pasado a ser su tutor legal, y una semana desde que Naruto, su mejor amigo, hubiera vuelto a la aldea después de tres años de entrenar fuera.

Sakura había crecido bastante, ahora era toda una jovencita de 15 años. Había estado entrenando bajo la tutela de Tsunade, convirtiéndose así, no solo en una gran luchadora, sino que en una de las mejores medic-nin de la aldea. Su dedicación y esfuerzo la habían convertido en quien ahora era, aunque para nadie era un secreto que gran parte de ese ímpetu que normalmente la impulsaba a crecer y avanzar era el deseo de encontrar a Sasuke, su compañero de equipo y amor de infancia. La muerte de sus padres no solo la había ayudado a entender un poco mejor al chico, sino que a valorarlo más, en realidad a valorar a cada persona que había en su vida.

La pelirrosa sintió algo de emoción cuando Tsunade les encargó a Kakashi, Naruto y ella su primera misión después de tanto tiempo separados. Definitivamente el equipo 7 no era lo mismo sin Sasuke, pero ya se encargarían de traerlo de vuelta, o al menos eso se decían junto con su rubio compañero. Por el momento la misión consistía en ir a Suna (La aldea escondida entre la arena). Debian asistir el rescate de Gaara, el Kazekage; quien había sido secuestrado por el temible grupo conocido como Akatsuki.

Les tomó algo de tiempo el llegar al sitio donde estaba Gaara, y cuando lo hicieron las cosas no mejoraron tampoco. No solo habían tenido que enfrentarse con el despreciable Itachi Uchiha por el camino, sino que cuando finalmente llegaron al sitio indicado, ya era demasiado tarde, el Kazekage habia muerto.

Definitivamente era un día que ninguno de los presentes podría olvidar. Especialmente Sakura, no solo la reacción de Naruto al ver a su amigo muerto, el enfrentamiento contra Sasori de la arena Roja junto a la abuela Chiyo y la increíble resurrección del Kazegage, sino también por el inesperado reencuentro con la persona que menos pensó volver a ver en la vida. Deidara.

Si bien lo primero que Sakura vio al entrar a la cueva fue el inerte cuerpo del Kazekage, no pasó más de unos segundos para que su mirada se subiera hasta la despreciable persona que se encontraba sentado sobre el.

 _-Ese, ese sujeto_ , _no, no puede ser_ -. Pensó para si misma la chica observando al Akatsuki. Aunque hubieran pasado varios años, esas facciones, el cabello rubio, el azul en su ojo visible. Y si eso no era suficiente para despejar la duda, de seguro lo fue la forma de hablar del muchacho, y el modo en que lo llamaba el otro sujeto. -¿ _Deidara de Akatsuki, es acaso… el mismo Menbaa Deidara?-._ El protector de su frente aunque tachado con la marca de la traición seguía siendo de Iwagakure.

La pelirrosa no tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar más lo insólito de la situación ya que pocos segundos después Naruto había salido tras el muchacho, dándole paso a una pelea mortal contra Sasori. Tenía que estar concentrada.

 _-Una kunoichi de Konoha, esos enormes ojos verdes, ese ridículo cabello rosa… ¿sería posible? No, no puede ser, bueno en realidad no importa, al fin y al cabo, será cuestión de tiempo para que la acabe Sasori-._ Pensaba para si mismo Deidara mientras era seguido de cerca por Kakashi y Naruto. Era mejor concentrarse en el momento, luego tendría tiempo para pensar en necedades.

La pelea contra Naruto y Kakashi no dejó bien parado al rubio, se encontraba mal herido, había perdido sus brazos, en verdad había tenido suerte de salir si quiera con vida. Esa misma noche luego de volver a la base y recuperar sus brazos, la mente de Deidara empezó a divagar.

 _-Como puede ser que hayan derrotado a Sasori. Es decir, como puede haber sido vencido por una anciana y una niña. Especialmente por esa niña-._ Los recuerdos de ese día volvieron a pasar por la mente de Deidara, la entrada de la cueva estallando, los ninjas de la hoja apareciendo, todo iba según de acuerdo al plan, hasta que sus ojos se centraron en cierta chica de cabello rosa. La chica era tan parecida a la pequeña de entonces, no estaba seguro de que era ella, es decir cuantas personas con esos rasgos en verdad existían en el planeta. La pequeña Haruno Sakura, no había pensado en ella en años y ahora que la recordaba parecía ser por la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba inconscientemente en su rostro, que no todo en su vida eran malos recuerdos.

 **\- - - - - FLASHBACK - - - -**

Hasta ahora llevaba tres días a cargo de la pequeña pelirrosa. Si alguien le preguntará que pensaba de la pequeña y estuviera dispuesto a responder con sinceridad, la primera palabra que venía a su mente era. -Torpe-. Soltó el rubio con una mano en su cara y negando levemente con la cabeza.

-¡Que no me digas asi!-. Replicó la ojijade con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un adorable puchero.

Bueno tal vez tierna sería otra palabra para describirla viendo los gestos tan exagerados de la chiquilla. Los pequeños se dirigían hacía el centro Iwa, donde Deidara debía hacerse cargo de unos mandados de su madre. La niña miraba alrededor maravillada, era la primera vez desde que había llegado a esa aldea que salían de los terrenos de la familia Menbaa.

-MIRA! ¡UN PARQUE! ¡VAMOS A JUGAR!- Exclamó con emoción la pequeña niña. Deidara quien iba unos pasos frente a ella miró el sitio de reojo y sin dedicarle mayor pensamiento simplemente siguió.

-¡OYE!- llamó la pelirrosa corriendo hasta donde el para detenerlo. El rubio vio como la pequeña se atravesaba en su camino y lo miraba con ojos de corderito, casi que rogándole. Aun así…

-No tenemos tiempo para eso, recuerda que solo vinimos a recoger un encargo-.

-Por eso mismo! Si nos apresuramos eso no tomará más que un par de minutos, podríamos usar el demás tiempo para jugar. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favooor!-.

La niña empezaba a darle un dolor de cabeza con su insistencia y rogadera. El pequeño estaba por negarse, sin embargo, al ver la chispa de emoción en los ojos verdes de la pequeña se detuvo, parecía casi tan emocionada como cuando había conseguido la estúpida flor.

-Hmm. Está bien, pero que sea rápido-

-SIII!. Gracias Dei-kun- exclamó la pequeña antes de salir corriendo al terreno lleno de juegos.

-¿ _Dei-kun?¿Amm?-_ Pensó con extrañeza el pequeño, nunca nadie el había dicho así. En todo caso lo mejor sería seguir a la pequeña de cerca antes de que causara cualquier tipo de problemas.

Deidara avanzó con lentitud al área de juegos, esperaba ver a la chiquilla saltando de un lado al otro, entre los deslizadores, los pasamanos y los columpios. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarla con un grupo de chicos de su misma edad.

-¡Claro que me encantaría jugar!- decía la niña con emoción, al parecer el grupo de chicos la habían convidado a unírseles, en cualquiera que fuera el juego estuvieran jugando. -Oye Dei-kun!, ¡vamos a jugar a las escondidas! -. Le llamó la niña al verlo llegar.

En ese momento el ambiente cambió por completo, era como si la llegada del joven rubio hubiera hecho que el sol se apagará un poco y la gravedad aumentara, ya que todos en el patio de juegos de habían quedado congelados. Deidara observaba con sigilo a los presentes, mientras ellos lo hacían casi que con disgustó y temor.

-Emm, verás creo que contigo ya estaríamos completos- Dijo el mayor de los otros muchachos rompiendo el pesado ambiente, pero sin dejar de mirar a Deidara.

Sakura pareció dudarlo por el momento. -Umm.. pero no hay limite de personas en un juego como escondite-.

-Pues asi son las cosas aquí en Iwa-. Respondió otro de los pequeños de manera un tanto grosera. Era bastante obvio que los otros chicos no querían que Deidara jugara.

Al rubio en verdad no le sorprendía la actitud de los demás. Su familia, aunque respetada, era también temida, todo gracias a su dichoso Kekkei Genkai. Era un tanto irónico que también le temieran a el, cuando ni siquiera lo había despertado, en todo caso. -Iré a realizar el mandado, puedes quedarte aquí mientras tanto, solo no se te ocurra alejarte de este terreno-. Dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

Deidara salió del campo de juego tratando de no darle mayor importancia. Odiaba como lo trataban en la aldea a causa de su familia, y para peor odiaba como lo trataba su misma familia, tantas obligaciones, expectativas para prolongar el estilo de vida que odiaba, en verdad no había sitio o momento de paz para el muchacho.

Soltó un largo suspiro poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, lo mejor sería apresurarse, sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse de golpe cuando escucho unos rápidos pasos tras de el.

-¡Ouch!-Se quejó la persona que acababa de chocarlo por la espalda

-Pero si que eres torpe, torpe- se burló el rubio al ver que se trataba de Sakura

La chica había chocado con el muchacho y terminado en el suelo. La pequeña se masajeo la espalda con una mano mientras se levantaba. -Y mira quien lo dice, que clase de persona se detiene en la mitad de la nada y de manera tan exabrupta-.

El chico rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para seguir. -Como sea, deberías aprovechar el parque mientras voy y vuelvo ya que no creo que salgamos más de la casa en lo que queda de la semana-.

La niña lo alcanzó y empezó a caminar junto a el. -Ne, está bien. Igual no es como si tuviera muchas ganas-. El rubio la miró desde la esquina de sus ojos, ¿Qué no tenia muchas ganas?, eso no era lo que hubiera parecido hace tan solo unos momentos. Aun así, la niña parecía feliz nuevamente simplemente caminando junto a el.

Caminaron unas cuadras más en silencio, cuando la pequeña preguntó. -Dei-kun, podemos jugar escondidas en tu casa? -.

-No se si tenga el tiempo- respondió secamente el muchacho. -Tengo práctica de…-

-Shuriken. Lo sé. Pero tal vez después de eso-.

El niño la observó por un leve momento, ¿si tantas ganas tenía de jugar, por qué simplemente no lo había hecho con los chicos del parque?, y tal como si le hubiera leído la mente, la chica agregó. -No tiene que ser necesariamente escondidas, basta con que se algo que también disfrute Dei-kun-. El chico lo pensó por unos segundos, ¿algo que el disfrutara? Literalmente era la primera persona que le proponía eso.

-A mi me gusta jugar a las escondidas, congelados, recoger flores. ¿Qué tipo de cosas te gustan a ti?-.

-…-

-…-

-El arte-.

 **\- - - - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - - -**

La pequeña Sakura, no solo una de las primeras personas que lo había tratado de manera diferente, sin prejuicios ni expectativas, tal vez por eso mismo una de las primeras personas a las que le había contado sobre su amor por el arte; claro que en esa época entonces era un gusto, como se podría decir, más normal y sano. Aun así, era parte de los pocos buenos recuerdos que tenía en Iwa. O lo había sido hasta el día en que la niña y sus padres partieron de regresa a Konoha, y su padre le había informado sobre el compromiso.

 **\- - - - - FLASHBACK - - - -**

-¿Comprometido?-. Preguntó el pequeño rubio no pudiendo creer lo que le acababan de informar.

-Así es-. Dijo con certeza su padre. -Tan pronto ambos cumplan la mayoría de edad se llevará acabo la boda-.

El pequeño parecía bastante confundido al respecto. Sus padres siempre habían controlado cada aspecto de su vida, pero nunca pensó que llegarían a eso. – Yo… no… ¿por qué? -. Tartamudeo por lo bajo.

-Deidara, sabes muy bien cual es tu objetivo como miembro de la familia Membaa. Debes no solo mantener en alto su nombre, sino que perpetuarlo. En todo este tiempo no te has molestado por interactuar con nadie más que con esa niña-.

-Pe…pero… ¿Como podría hacerlo?, ¡nunca tengo tiempo sino para hacer lo que me exigen! -. Explotó con ira el muchacho. No solo no tenia el tiempo, sino que también sabe que seria en vano, nadie en Iwa querría relacionarse con un Menbaa.

-Ese es otro punto. Siempre has hecho lo que decimos al mínimo de tus capacidades, sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo. Parece ser que la presencia de la chica, cambio un poco eso; nunca has tenido mejores resultados en el entrenamiento o el estudio que los que obtuviste está semana. Parece ser que de alguna manera ella te motiva-.

El rubio se quedó en silencio observando con obvio a sus progenitores, puede que la presencia de Sakura esa semana hubiera mejorado un poco las cosas, pero no las cambiaba de fondo.

-No, no voy a aceptar esto-.

-¿Aaa no?. Dijo su padre con un poco de burla-. Porque no es como si tuvieras opción, nosotros no te estamos preguntando, solo informando-.

La palabra ira se quedaba corta para lo que sentía el chico. No era la primera vez que estallaba una pelea en el hogar de los Menbaa. No importó cuan en desacuerdo estuviera Deidara, o cuantas razones en contra les diera.

-Suficiente. Las cosas se harán como lo he dicho y no hay lugar a otra opinión. Le hemos dado nuestra palabra a los Haruno, si bien, no son parte de un prominente clan o familia, servirán para nuestros fines. Deidara, honraras el compromiso quieras o no, eso es todo-.

 **\- - - - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - - -**

Ciertamente había sido una de las peores peleas que había tenido con sus padres, pero no la peor, ni la única. Y pensar que todo eso ahora solo hacía parte de un pasado distante, especialmente desde que había abandonado su hogar. Viéndolo en perspectiva no se arrepentía, al menos no de eso, había abandonado su familia y aldea, pero había obtenido su libertad.


	2. El plan de Akatsuki

**\- - - - -ESCONDITE DE AKATSUKI - - - - -**

-Parece que no será tan fácil llegar al kyubi-. Dijo el líder de la organización, Pein.

-Así es, después de nuestro último encuentro con el, la Hokage decidió mantenerlo bajo vigilancia en la aldea-. Estableció un enorme hombre azul con dientes de tiburón, mejor conocido como Kisame.

-Con Konoha en alerta, no será nada fácil si quiera acercarse-. Opinó Itachi.

Todos analizaban la situación, debían de conseguir al nueve colas, pero ¿Cómo?.

-No necesitamos ir a Konoha por el, tampoco necesitamos acercarnos a la aldea a sacarlo-. Declaró Pein volviendo a llamar la atención de todos. -Me imagino que todos aquí han escuchado de Haruno Sakura-.

Hubo unos pocos murmullos antes de que los presentes empezaran a opinar.

\- Ninja de la hoja-. Opinó Itachi.

\- Medic nin y aprendiz de Tsunade-. Dijo Kakuzu

-La asesina de Sasori-. Agregó Hidan.

Deidara tan solo guardó silencio, al igual que los demás sabia quien era la chica, tal vez mejor que nadie allí. Era extraño que después de no saber o pensar si quiera en ella en años, y ahora parecía que su nombre tomaba bastante relevancia, bueno para la organización y para los demás, para el a pesar de todo no era más que otra kunoichi.

Pein asintió. -Además de eso, es una de las personas más cercanas al jinchuriki del kyubi. Como hemos podido constatar, si hay algo que nuestro preciado jinchuriki no puede dejar de lado son sus camaradas-.

-Como todo buen ninja de la hoja-. Se burló Hidan.

Los demás ignoraron el comentario ya que su líder continuó con el plan. -Según nuestros informantes Haruno Sakura ha estado haciendo varias misiones fuera de la aldea, y ya que los demás miembros de su equipo no se encuentran disponibles la mayoría misiones que se le asignan son para ejecutar sola -.

-Usaremos a la chica para atraer y atrapar al jinchuriki-. Dijo Itachi a modo de pregunta, pero también de afirmación.

-Así es. Aunque el jinchuriki tenga restringida la salida de la aldea, encontrara la forma de escabullirse y buscarla, después de todo, no sería la primera vez que hace algo similar por uno de sus compañeros de equipo-. Afirmó Pein mirando de medio lado a Itachi, refiriéndose claramente a Sasuke.

-Ya que atrapar al jinchuriki del kyubi es nuestra misión, me imagino que atrapar a la chica también lo será-. Dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa Kisame.

Pein asintió y mirando alrededor del circulo preguntó- A menos que alguien tenga una mejor idea o protesta-.

Todos permanecieron en silencio aceptando lo dicho. Aun así, parecía que Pein no estaba aun satisfecho con la vaga respuesta ya que volteó a mirar al joven rubio de la organización. -¿Deidara?-.

El rubio le devolvió la mirada con algo de duda.

-Según mis informantes e Iwa, parece haber una relación previa que te une con esta chica-.

-Pff… claro que no, no es nada importante. Hm-.

-JAJAJA acaso ¿es tu noviecita? -. Se burló abiertamente Kisame.

Deidara frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, mientras cruzaba sus recién reconstruidos y vendados brazos sobre su pecho. Estaba a punto de responder, pero con un rotundo no, cuando su líder se adelantó. -Más como una prometida-.

Las miradas de los demás miembros se posaron sobre el joven, algunos de manera disimulada como Itachi y Konan. Otros no ocultaban su burla ni sorpresa como Kisame y Hidan.

-Esa no fue decisión mía, sino de mi familia. Si…. En todo caso, desde el día en que abandoné mi aldea, si no es que antes, esos vínculos fueron cortados y no significan nada para mi. Hm.-. Declaró con total convicción el muchacho en respuesta.

Los demás miembros observaron con atención al muchacho, tratando de determinar la veracidad de sus palabras. A decir verdad, no había ninguna señal en su semblante que demostrara que no fuera como el decía.

-Bien, porque no quiero complicaciones-. Dijo Pein dando por cerrado el tema.

No habían pasado ni siquiera 3 días desde la reunión, cuando…

-¡AAAA! Si no hago algo o salgo de aquí próximamente, ¡VOY A ESTALLAR!- Gritó casi que desesperado Deidara mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del escondite de Akatsuki.

-Tranquilícese Deidara-san-. Dijo Zetsu siguiéndolo con su usual calma. -Necesita dejar que sus brazos sanen al 100%, además, no es como si hubiera mucho que pudiera hacer hasta que Pein-sama le asigne un nuevo compañero-.

El rubio soltó un cansado y frustrado suspiro, no era solo el estar convaleciente por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, sino tener que estarlo en una base solo en compañia de Zetsu, ya que luego de la reunión todos los demás miembros habían partido a seguir con sus misiones.

La conversación de los dos Akatsuki se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon unos pasos al otro lado del pasillo. Como un segundo instinto, Deidara se tensó enseguida. Zetsu simplemente comentó. -Parece que Itachi y Kisame-san cumplieron con su misión-.

Segundos después pudieron ver como llegaba por el pasillo, un mal herido Kisame, seguido de un tranquilo y totalmente sano Itachi, quien llevaba en su hombro a una inconsciente y un tanto golpeada Sakura.

-Para ser una florecita tiene más que espinas, garras. Tener una prometida tan salvaje como esa, en verdad te compadezco muchacho-. Se burló Kisame pasando por el lado de Deidara.

Deidara apenas observó por unos segundos a la inconsciente kunoichi antes de seguir su camino, sin darle la menor de las importancias. Itachi observó la situación con su típica apatía, definitivamente el tendría que encargarse de la prisionera.

El mayor de los Uchiha no tuvo más opción que llevar consigo a la muchacha a su habitación, ya que la base en que se encontraban era en verdad pequeña, con una cantidad limitada de cuartos y más de camas. Nunca pensó que la batalla por capturarla fuera a ser de tal magnitud, la chica era una digna aprendiz de la Hokage, había dado buena pelea. Itachi había tenido que intervenir con su genjutsu para atraparla ya que la estrepitosa pelea entre Sakura y Kisame no solo empezaba a llamar la atención, sino que estaba seguro que a ese paso los dos lucharían a la muerte, dificultando más las cosas.

El pelinegro observó a la kunoichi, tenía bastantes heridas, pero ninguna fatal; lo mejor sería esperar a que se despertara y ella misma se curara, después de todo, era una medic-nin.

Le tomó un día entero a Sakura recuperar el sentido. Cuando lo hizo se levantó confundida y en un sitió totalmente desconocido para ella.

-¿ _Que sucedió?¿donde estoy?¿como llegue aquí?-._ Pensaba la chica mientras se sentaba y miraba a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un pequeño y oscuro cuarto, sin ventanas. Dentro del cuarto solo parecía estar la cama doble en que se encontraba acostada, un escritorio con unos cuantos libros y un sillón.

Tan pronto como se movió, sintió un gran dolor en su abdomen y en otras áreas de su cuerpo. - _¿Pero que?-._ En cuanto vio su ropa sucia y sintió las heridas fue como si le cayera un baldado de agua fría encima, ya que todos los recuerdos de su última pelea aparecieron en su mente. _-No! No puede ser…. Yo… ¿fui capturada por Akatsuki?-._

Como pudo la chica se levantó, hubiera querido sanar sus heridas antes de tomar su camino, pero no tenía el suficiente chakra ; no solo había gastado bastante durante la batalla, sino que no había siquiera comido algo desde aquel día para recargar sus energías.

Lentamente, pero con paso firme Sakura empezó a caminar por la base buscando una salida, sabía que si seguía viva no era una mera coincidencia, de seguro Akatsuki la querría para algo, sino ni siquiera se hubieran molestado en buscarla o enfrentarla.

 _-Tengo que ser cuidadosa, en el estado que me encuentro no puedo enfrentarme ni al Akatsuki más débil-._ Pensó para si la chica, mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustada, cualquier paso en vano en territorio enemigo significaría la muerte.

La chica dio un pesado respiro, con la poca fuerza que tenía intento sentir aunque fuera la minima señal de chakra en las cercanías, cuando no sintió nada se armó de valor y dio vuelta en la esquina del corredor, cuando…

-Haruno-san, que bueno ver que se encuentra despierta-. Dijo con su falsa sonrisa Zetsu apareciendo en el suelo frente a ella. -lo mejor será que me acompañe-.

El corazón de la chica casi que se detuvo con la aparición del extraño hombre planta. Verlo solo le confirmaba lo que más temía. Se encontraba en la base de Akatsuki. Tomando todo el valor y auto control que tenía la chica apretó sus puños a lado y lado, sabía que cualquier ataque que hiciera no solo sería en vano sino que la pondría en un aprieto, asi que se limito a preguntar. -¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?-.

Zetsu le sonrió a la chica y respondió. -Yo no soy quien para darle ningún tipo de información. Lo único que puedo decirle es que si quiere alguna respuesta será mejor que me acompañe-.

La pelirrosa lo observó con notoria molestia. No era quien ¿porque no sabía o simplemente porque no quería decirle nada?. Apostaba más por la segunda respuesta, después de todo, el hombre planta era parte de Akatsuki, algo debía saber de sus planes.

No tuvo más opción que seguir a paso lento al Akatsuki, quien la llevo de inmediato al peor sitio que pudo imaginar. La cocina. Tan pronto Sakura cruzó la puerta tras de Zetsu fue como si la tensión y el silencio se apoderara del ambiente. Todos los presentes miraban con duda a la recién llegada, bueno y tal vez uno con odio.

-¿ _Como puede estar despierta tan rápido?, se supone que no saldría de mi genjutsu sino hasta dentro de tres días-._ Pensó con duda y algo de asombró Itachi al ver a la pelirrosa entrar a la estancia.

 _-¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿no debieron haberla puesto en un calabozo o algo así. Hm?-._ Se preguntó para si Deidara mirando desde su puesto en la mesa a la chica.

 _-No puede ser que yo haya recibido más daño en la batalla. Maldita kunoichi, ya me las pagará-._ Maldijo en su mente Kisame.

-Estaba deambulando por los corredores-. Dijo Zetsu rompiendo en silencio. -Será mejor que se encarguen de ella Kisame, Itachi-san, después de todo es su responsabilidad-.

Luego de esto el hombre planta se fundió con el piso y desapareció, dejando a una indefensa Sakura a la vista de todos.

Por su parte la pelirrosa estaba más allá de estática, no solo su corazón parecía haberse detenido, sino que su cerebro, lo único que hacía era pasar con cautela sus ojos de unos de los hombres al otro. Tenía más que razones suficientes para odiar con toda su alma a cada uno allí; dos de ellos eran de cierta forma las ultimas personas que quería ver en la fas de la tierra y por una broma cruel del destino se encontraban simplemente allí.

-Lo mejor será que comas algo, así podrás recargar tu chakra y curarte-. Dijo Itachi levantándose de su asiento y dando unos cuantos pasas hacía ella,

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de la kunoichi pareció finalmente reaccionar ante el peligro que esto representaba, ya que automáticamente dio dos pasos hacia atrás tratando de mantener la distancia del Uchiha.

-¿P…Por qué me trajeron aquí?¿que… que es lo que quieren de mi?- Tartamudeó la kunoichi. Hubiera deseado que su voz no sonara así, pero la situación simplemente no le permitía controlarse mejor.

-Jaaa… que vamos a querer de ti kunoichi-. Se burló Kisame. -¿Acaso tienes algo que ofrecernos?-.

Sakura pasó saliva con dificultad, esa no había sido para nada una respuesta.

-Lo único que debes saber es que ahora eres prisionera de Akatsuki-. Dijo con calma Itachi, dando otro paso hacia donde la chica.

-¡Tu… tu… mal nacido! Aléjate de mi-. Dijo con afán la chica enojándose y poniéndose en pose de pelea.

A lo cual Itachi respondió en seguida con una escéptica mirada. -Apenas y tienes fuerza para estar en pie, dudo que puedas mantener una pelea-. La chica apretó con más fuerza los puños y sus dientes. Ese desgraciado la estaba llamando débil. Estaba por responderle, pero el pelinegro se le adelantó nuevamente. -Si obedeces al pie de la letra nuestras ordenes, no habrá necesidad de que salgas lastimada-.

Deidara observaba en silencio y con algo de molestia la tensa situación. Le fastidiaba la forma en que el Uchiha le hablaba a los demás, como si siempre fuera el quien estuviera en control de toda situación. Desgraciado.

-Ja…. como si fuera a creer en la palabra de un Akatsuki, más aún de asesino traidor- Soltó sin más la chica. Si bien tenía miedo, ver al hombre frente a ella, y más hablándole de manera tan condescendiente le hacía hervir la sangre.

-No tienes que creerme, las cosas son como son. Así que por el tiempo que estés aquí, más vale que te comportes-.

El pelinegro siguió avanzando, claramente con la intensión de pasar de largo de la chica. Aun asi la chica tenía pensado todo lo contrarío, ya que apenas lo tuvo a su espalda le lanzó un golpe con el poco chakra que le quedaba.

Sin embargo, el golpe nunca impacto, o no le da forma que la kunoichi esperaba. Itachi era muy rápido, había visto venir el triste intento de ataque, por lo cual lo bloqueo fácilmente con la palma de su mano.

Sakura sabía que la probabilidad de darle y causarle daño en esa situación era mínima, aun así, no se había podido controlar, menos al recordar en lo que se había convertido Sasuke cuando lo vieron por ultima vez en uno de los escondites de Orochimaru. La chica observó con impotencia como su puño había sido capturado por el Uchiha, quien ahora la observaba casi que estudiándola sin quererla soltar.

Así como no había podido controlar sus puños, la ojijade no pudo controlar su lengua. -Llegará el día en que pagarás, pagarás caro por todo el mal que has hecho. Pagarás con sangre el daño y sufrimiento que le causaste a la villa y especialmente a Sasuke-kun-.

El Uchiha miró con detenimiento el rostro de la chica mientras decía aquello, podía verse en sus ojos el fuego que alimentaba su decisión, por lo cual le quedaban claras dos cosas. La primera, tal como lo había anticipado, al ser la chica la excompañera de equipo de su hermano, lo detestaba con todo su corazón por todo el daño que le había hecho. Y la segunda, por ese mismo hecho, no podría descuidarse estando cerca de ella, ya que parecía tener toda la intensión de cobrarle lo que había hecho a su hermano.

Kisame y Deidara observaban atentamente la escena, no podían creer la valentía, o más bien estupidez de la kunoichi de cruzársele a Itachi así.

- _La misma imprudente de antes. Hm. Sakura_ -. Pensó para si Deidara

La entretenida escena termino cuando luego de unos segundos en que la kunoichi y el Uchiha mantuvieron la mirada, esta desfalleció repentinamente. Al estar tan cerca Itachi la atrapó antes de que impactará con el piso.

-Wow, segunda vez que usas el sharingan con ella en la semana. No creo que su débil mente aguante-. Opinó Kisame en tono de burla.

Itachi miró a la desmayada chica en sus brazos. Podían decir lo que fuera de la chica, pero no que su mente fuera débil, no después de haber rotó tan rápido su último genjutsu. Lo que si es que definitivamente era muy impulsiva. -Se desmayó por falta de chakra-.

-Que conveniente-. Bufó Kisame mientras terminaba su café de un sorbo y se levantaba. – Será mejor ir a entrenar, deja que el mocoso se encargue de su noviecita-.

El rubio frunció el ceño. -¡Ya les dije que no es mi novia ni nada mío!. Además, encargarse de ella hace parte de su misión, no de la mía. Si-.

-JAJAJA. Es por eso, o es que te da miedo el humor de perros que se manda la florecita. Ni siquiera yo quisiera estar allí cuando se levante-. Se burló más el hombre tiburón acercándose a la puerta y por ende a Sakura e Itachi.

-Me encargaré de ella. Nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento-. Dijo Itachi dando por terminada la conversación y saliendo de la cocina con la inconsciente chica.

Tal como lo había dicho, el Uchiha llevó a Sakura de nuevo a su habitación donde la dejo antes de ir a entrenar. Pasarón un par de horas más antes de que la chica recuperara nuevamente el sentido.

-¡Demonios!- Golpeó con la fuerza que le quedaba la cama al despertarse nuevamente en el mismo sitio. - _Definitivamente me desmayé por usar el poco chakra que me quedaba de una manera tan irresponsable-._ Se reprendió así misma, como podía ser tan inconsciente y estúpida.

Nuevamente se levantó con todo el cuidado que pudo, su cuerpo se sentía cansado y aun bastante adolorido. Definitivamente necesitaba comer algo si quería recuperar energía y chakra. Dando un rápido vistazo alrededor notó que nuevamente se encontraba en esa habitación sola, pero a diferencia de antes, no había pergaminos y libros abiertos sobre el escritorio, en lugar de eso había una bandeja con comida.

 _-¿Comida?¿Será para mi?-._ No pudo evitar sentirse estúpida ante su propia pregunta, claro que era para ella, es decir ¿que acaso veía alguien más en la habitación? La verdadera pregunta debía ser ¿Era seguro comerla?

Aunque la comida fuera una sencilla sopa, una pieza de pan y agua empezaba a hacer que se le hiciera agua la boca a la chica. Parecía que con solo haber detectado la presencia de su comida su estomago se hubiera activado porque el hambre empezaba a reclamarle más y más.

- _Podría estar envenenada-._ Pensó para si misma. _-Aunque realmente lo dudo, es decir si hubieran querido matarme lo hubieran hecho y ya, no tendrían que molestarse preparando y envenenando una comida-._

La chica tomó un pedazo de pan y lo partió. Lo paso varias veces por su nariz para olerlo, lo miro detenidamente y luego probó un poco. No parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal en el, estaba segura que de haberlo, hubiera sido capaz de detectarlo. Probó de la misma manera la sopa y el agua, hasta que decidió no dudar más y simplemente comer.

La comida le cayó como una bendición, empezaba a sentirse mejor, necesitaría algo de descanso, pero estaba segura que en unas cuantas horas sería capaz de curarse.

La chica se sentó en la cama a pensar, tenía que analizar bien la situación si quería tener al menos la mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir. Aun no entendía que quería Akatsuki con ella, pero lo que fuera parecía requerir que estuviera con vida, eso era un pequeño punto a favor en el mar de puntos en contra. No tenía energía, estaba algo lastimada y aunque se recuperar totalmente la probabilidad de escapar de Akatsuki era mínima, especialmente del Uchiha, que al parecer no se le escapaba nada.

 _-¿Que se supone que debo hacer?-._ Se preguntó un tanto desesperanzada dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama. _-Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke-kun. ¿Ustedes que harían?-._

 **\- - - - - - EN KONOHA - - - - -**

-¿COMO PUEDE SER QUE NO HAYA SEÑAL ALGUNA DE ELLA?- Explotó en furia Tsunade ante el equipo Anbu frente a ella.

-Lo sentimos Hokage-sama. No hay registro de que Haruno-san haya entrado nuevamente a la aldea después de su última misión, nadie la ha visto dese entonces-.

La rubia tenia un muy mal presentimiento, había enviado a Sakura hace unos días a una misión rango B fuera de la aldea, por mucho que se hubiera tardado hubiera tenido que volver el día de ayer. Sakura era de las que siempre cumplía sus misiones a tiempo y se reportaba cuanto antes, así que el que no apareciera era extraño.

Una nube de polvo se hizo presente frente al escritorio de la Hokage. Era Kakashi.

-No ha regresado a la aldea-. Dijo con pesadez Tsunade al peligris.

-Si hubiera sido un simple retraso estoy seguro que habría mandado al menos un mensaje o una notificación-. Opinó el jounin con inusual seriedad.

Tsunade asintió con la misma seriedad. -Enviaré un equipo de Anbu a que revise la zona en la que estaba-.

-Si no le molesta, preferiría ir yo mismo-. Refutó enseguida Kakashi. Pensar que algo malo podía haberle ocurrido a Sakura lo tenía más allá que perturbado.

La hokage negó enseguida con la cabeza. -Naruto se daría cuenta enseguida de que algo sucede y no dudaría en querer ir también-.

-Puede decirle simplemente que me mando fuera en una misión, no tiene que especificarle cual ni el porque-.

-No, necesito alguien que lo contenga, el sabe que Sakura debía volver el día de ayer, de seguro ya debe estar impacientándose-.

Kakashi sabía que la Hokage tenia razón, de por si el rubio andaba bastante inquieto desde que le habían prohibido dejar la villa, aunque fuera por su seguridad; sumarle a eso el hecho de que su mejor amiga no aparecía, era como ver una bomba a punto de estallar. Aun asi…

-Yamato y Sai pueden hacerlo. Yo… tengo que encontrar a Sakura, ella es mi responsabilidad-.

Tsunade entendía a Kakashi a la perfección, pero tenían que mantener la cabeza fría para poder afrontar lo mejor posible la situación.

-Enviare un escuadrón Anbu y punto final-. Kakashi estaba notoriamente inconforme con la decisión de la Hokage, ella viendo esto se adelanto y completó. -Se que estás preocupado Kakashi, pero Sakura es fuerte y es capaz de cuidarse sola, confió en que estará de vuelta en tan solo unos días y por supuesto que se llevará el castigo de su vida. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por ahora es esperar y tratar de contener a Naruto-.

 **\- - - - - DEL VUELTA A LA BASE DE AKATSUKI - - - -**

La pelirrosa había recuperado un poco de fuerza, sabía que aunque quisiera no sería capaz de dormir mucho más, así que decidió volverse a aventurar fuera de la habitación. Sabia que en el momento no sería posible escapar, pero al menos podría divagar un poco por las instalaciones para darse una mejor idea de como hacerlo cuando la oportunidad se presentara.

Tan pronto intento abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa. -¡ _QUE DEMONIOS! ¡ESTOY ENCERRADA!-._ Esto pareció encender nuevamente la ira de la kunoichi. -De verdad creen que con una simple cerradura van a detenerme-. Dijo con ira por lo bajo apretando con fuerza su puño. -Ingenuos-.

No aplicó mucho chakra en el golpe, ya que no lo necesitaría; de un solo puñetazo abrió la puerta, es más la mando volando contra la pared contraria en el corredor. No era mucho, pero esa pequeña victoria le había sacado una leve sonrisa a la kunoichi, quien sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la habitación.

No había dado más que un par de pasos fuera cuando escuchó una muy molesta voz tras de ella. – ¿Qué no sabes como abrir una simple puerta?... Definitivamente sigues siendo torpe-.

La chica sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole toda la espalda, girando lentamente para encararlo dijo casi como un susurro. -Deidara-.

El chico la miró con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos. -Parece ser que aun me recuerdas… Sakura-.

Los jóvenes se observaron en total silencio por un largo momento. El rubio admiraba finalmente de cerca cuanto había crecido Sakura, en verdad era increíble pensar que la pequeña y torpe niña se hubiera convertido en toda una kunoichi de la hoja. Por su parte Sakura intentaba encontrar pequeños detalles del Deidara del pasado, ya que para ella también era insólito ver no cuanto había cambiado, sino en lo que se había convertido.

-¿Co… como es que…?- tartamudeo la chica. Sin embargo, el momento se vio interrumpido por quien menos esperaban.

-Parece que ya recuperaste algo de fuerza-. Dijo Itachi viendo la extraña escena. La cara de incredulidad de Sakura volvió al enojo con la aparición de Itachi. -Aun así, deberías utilizarla en algo más útil como curarte en vez de estar destrozando puertas-.

El silencio y la tensión se apoderaba nuevamente del ambiente, aun así el Uchiha no parecía en lo más mínimo afectado por eso, ya que sin el mayor de los problemas siguió avanzando por el corredor hasta que estuvo unos pasos más allá de la chica y sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada le ordenó. -Sígueme-.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban clavados en la espalda del Uchiha, sin embargo, no pudo evitar llevarlos nuevamente hasta Deidara, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle.

-Ahora-. Dijo con mayor seriedad y dureza Itachi retomando su camino

La kunoichi no tuvo más opción que seguirlo, dejando a un silencioso Deidara atrás.

El rubio observó como la joven pelirrosa acataba las ordenes del Uchiha. En cuanto ambos se perdieron de su vista, Deidara volteó a mirar la puerta como estudiándola.

-¿ _Que demonios hacía ella en la habitación de Itachi?-._

El Uchiha le mostró a Sakura la base en la que se estarían quedando, o bueno al menos las partes a las que ella podría acceder. En realidad, no había sido mucho, solo la cocina, el baño, la sala y una pequeña habitación que servía de biblioteca. No cruzaron más que las palabras necesarias durante el recorrido, cuando regresaron nuevamente a la primera habitación, en la cual milagrosamente la puerta ya había sido arreglada.

-Podrás desplazarte por la base y hacer uso de las habitaciones que te enseñe. Tienes estrictamente prohibido salir de las instalaciones sin permiso o supervisión. Está demás recordarte que aunque no lo veas o notes, siempre habrá alguien vigilando así que no trates de pasarte de lista-. Sakura trataba de digerir cada pizca de información, ya que sabia que hasta el mas mínimo de los detalles podría serle útil. -Espero haber sido lo suficientemente claro-.

-Como el agua- dijo de manera altanera la chica. – Aunque, lo que aun no me queda para nada claro es ¿Qué demonios quieren de mi?-.

La fría mirada de Itachi se clavó en la chica causándole un poco de temor, como alguien podía tener tan poca emoción en el rostro, era como ser observado por una estatua. -Eres una simple prisionera Kunoichi, así que más te vale empezar a cuidar tu actitud y tus palabras-.

El odio de Sakura por ese hombre parecía solo aumentar. Se sentía tan impotente ante el. -Hasta donde sabía Akatsuki solo tiene victimas mortales, no prisioneros-.

-Con más razón deberías aprender a comportarte, nunca se sabe cuando pases de un grupo al otro-.

-Jmm, bien si ese fue todo el tour-. Dijo la chica abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Esperaba poder al menos azotarla con furia para desquitar en algo su enojo, para su desgracia el golpe que anhelaba oír nunca llegó.

-¿Que demonios?- dijo la chica viendo que Itachi había detenido la puerta y ahora se encontraba recostado en el marco. -¿Alguna razón para que sigas aquí?- dijo la ojijade cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo con total molestia.

El Uchiha la observó por un momento antes de levantarse y empezar a quitarse la capa de la organización.

-Mientras estés acá, estarás a mi cargo; por esa razón compartiremos habitación-.

-¿!QUE!?¿QUE ACASO NO TIENES TU UNA PROPIA!?-

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa burlona, pero mucho menor se formó en los labios de Itachi. -Está es mi habitación, la que no tiene una propia eres tu-.


	3. Malos inicios

La noche no fue nada grata para Sakura. No solo había tenido que compartir la habitación con un hombre relativamente desconocido, sino que además ese hombre era uno de los mayores asesinos en la historia de Konoha.

Les agradecía a los cielos que al menos el susodicho hubiera tenido la decencia de no haber querido tomar o compartir la única cama en la habitación, y que se hubiera conformado con arreglar unas cuantas cobijas en el suelo improvisando otra cama.

Poco fue lo que durmió la pelirrosa esa noche, estando pendiente de cada movimiento de Itachi. Por eso cuando se despertó avanzada la mañana, se sorprendió al encontrarse en la habitación totalmente sola.

 _-Fantástico, parece que en verdad no piensa asesinarme… bueno al menos por ahora-._ Pensó la pelirrosa mientras salía de la cama. _-Lo mejor será aprovechar y…-_

TOC TOC TOC

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por alguien que golpeteaba la puerta. No pasaron un par de segundos cuando el golpeteó fue acompañado por una voz. Era Zetsu, el hombre planta.

-Sakura-san. Itachi- san me pidió que en cuanto despertara la llevara a la cocina a comer algo-.

La chica soltó un cansado suspiro. Definitivamente era como Itachi le había dicho el día anterior, no por que no los viera, significaba que no la estaban vigilando.

-Sakura-san-.

Dando otro largo suspiro la chica dejo la habitación para seguir al extraño sujeto, después de todo, quisiera o no, tenía que comer. Fue de total alivio para la chica encontrar la cocina vacía al llegar, no quería que se repitiera la inhóspita situación del día anterior.

El akatsuki que la guió hasta allí apenas le explicó el funcionamiento y ubicación general de las cosas para luego dejarla sola con sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba ¿Por qué razón akatsuki la querría allí?,¿Qué harían con ella?,¿que debía de hacer?,¿Como escaparía?,¿sería siquiera posible?.

Las dudas y la ansiedad crecían en ella con cada momento, hasta que alguien entró a la habitación y rompió el silencio.

-Con que eso es lo que olía. Hm-. Opinó un sudoroso rubio entrando con el pecho descubierto y los brazos vendados.

Sakura apenas y lo miró de reojo, no pensaba girar a hablarle, menos mientras estuviera semi desnudo y sucio. El rubio se acercó unos pasos más olfateando más ampliamente el ambiente, para luego arrugar la nariz. -Por un momento pensé que era uno de los horrorosos brebajes de Sasori-.

La chica apretó levemente los ojos mientras trataba de percibir el olor del que hablaba Deidara, para ella su comida olía relativamente bien. Es decir, era cierto que no era la mejor cocinera, pero tampoco para llamar a su sopa horroroso brebaje. -A lo mejor es el horrible aroma que traes, en verdad se ve que estás convaleciente y todo, pero no te mataría al menos darte una ducha-.

No era que Deidara hubiera querido ofender a Sakura y su forma de cocinar, francamente poco le importaba, simplemente acostumbraba a ser honesto y espontáneo con sus pensamientos y palabras. Por lo cual no pudo evitar demostrar su molestia ante el comentario de la chica.

-¡Estaba entrenando!. Si. ¿A que querías que oliera, a un maldito jardín de rosas?-.

La chica no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos, le recordaba un tanto a uno de los días que había pasado en la aldea escondida entre las rocas con Deidara en su niñez, el chico no había cambiado en su forma de hablar ni en sus respuestas.

-Como sea, podrías alejarte. No quiero que tu olor se le pegue a mi comida-.

Lo que parecía que sería una discusión fue interrumpida por la entrada de otro de los miembros de Akatsuki.

-JAJAJAJA. ¿Interrumpo algo? -. Se burló Kisame enfocando su vista en la peculiar escena de un Deidara sin camisa, sudoroso y al parecer bastante animado a pocos pasos de la chica.

Sakura pareció tensarse levemente, si bien no se sentía segura o gusto con el rubio, este le generaba mucha menos desconfianza que el enorme hombre tiburón. Deidara, aunque fastidiado pareció calmarse, no quería darle el gusto a Kisame de verlo si quiera molesto.

El joven rubio siguió de largo hasta la nevera, sacando algo de beber y se sentándose en seguida a tomárselo, mientras el enorme hombre tiburón se adelantó hasta donde estaba Sakura aspirando el aroma.

-ummm. Vaya, vaya… espero que la comida no tarde mucho rosadita -

Sakura arrugó más el entrecejo, no apreciaba la forma en que el akatsuki la llamaba y tampoco como le hablaba. De forma que respondió de la manera más irónica y hostil. -¿Que acaso tengo pinta de empleada?. Si quieres comer algo prepáralo con tus propias manos, o bueno, en tu caso ¿aletas? -.

Deidara casi escupe su bebida ante la respuesta, le resultaba arriesgadamente graciosa la actitud de la chica, además disfrutaba cualquier oportunidad de burlarse de Kisame.

La sonrisa burlona de Kisame desapareció por un leve momento, y sintiéndose ofendido contraatacó. -Estas muchachas de ahora, no saben su lugar y en verdad no saben respetar. Deidara, será mejor que aprendas a controlar a tu mujer-.

El comentario fue como un baldado de agua para ambos jóvenes.

-No digas estupideces-. Contestó el rubio, quitándole importancia y siguiendo con su bebida. Ambos trataron de no darle mayor relevancia, intentando pensar que solo lo decía por haberlos encontrado solos en la cocina y no por algo más. Sin embargo, el siguiente comentario de Kisame dejo claro que no era así.

-Si no tienes cuidado de seguro no hará comida ni para ti, ¿y que clase de esposa sería esa?, es mejor que arreglar ese tipo de comportamientos mientras están comprometidos. Sino ya podrás buscarle un mejor reemplazo-.

Kisame rio por lo bajo, la molesta actitud de los chicos lo había incentivado a soltar tal comentario, y por el tenso ambiente que se formaba, había atinado. Sakura se quedó congelada en el sitio, lo dicho por el ninja de la niebla era prueba concreta de que en akatsuki se sabía de su extraña conexión con el rubio. Para Deidara significaba sacar a relucir un tema que claramente le fastidiaba y esperaba evitar lo más posible especialmente frente a la pelirrosa.

Ninguno encontraba que decir para salir del horrible y molesto tema. Deidara vio como Kisame se alistaba para seguir soltando sus estúpidos comentarios, por lo cual hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Ya te dije que dejes de decir estupideces. Además, ni quien quisiera probar esa maloliente comida. Hm-. Dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura no volteó a mirarlo, prefería que el tema simplemente acabara allí, por lo cual se concentró a terminar su comida para salir cuanto antes del sitio.

El día pasó sin mayor eventualidad, Sakura regresó a la habitación que compartía con Itachi y se quedó allí pensando en lo que debía hacer. _-Tal vez pueda enviar un mensaje, o una señal. No, no, de seguro me detectarían, y no solo eso, no quiero que nadie arriesgue su vida solo viniendo hasta aquí por mi-._ Pensaba la chica imaginando especialmente a su mejor amigo y su sensei. Naruto y Kakashi, de seguro irían por ella hasta el mismísimo infierno, que no distaba en realidad de donde se encontraba, era demasiado riesgo para ellos, especialmente para Naruto, que lo perseguía akatsuki.

La puerta se abrió lentamente llamando la atención de la chica. Para molestia, aunque no sorpresa de la kunoichi era su compañero de cuarto, Itachi. El Uchiha apenas la miró por unos segundos como reconociendo su presencia, mientras ella lo observó de pies a cabeza casi que estudiándolo. El pelinegro usaba un pantalón gris de sudadera y una camiseta blanca, cargaba su chaqueta negra con nubes rojas doblada en un brazo, además su cabellera estaba totalmente mojada, lo cual solo le indicaba una cosa a la pelirrosa. - _¿Ya anocheció?. Es difícil saber cómo transcurre el tiempo sin si quiera poder ver la luz del sol-._ Pensó mientras suspiraba con pesadez la chica antes de volverse a hundir en sus pensamientos.

El pelinegro empezó a acomodar en el suelo algunas sabanas y cobijas alistando la que sería su cama. Apenas y miraba desde el rabillo del ojo a la chica, parecía haberse deprimido más al verlo entrar. A decir verdad, el aspecto de la chica empezaba a rayar en deplorable.

-Será mejor que te des una ducha, así podrás descansar mucho mejor-. Dijo Itachi con su típico semblante lanzándole una toalla.

La chica apenas y salió de sus ensoñaciones cuando sus reflejos la hicieron notar la trayectoria de lo que había arrojado el pelinegro para detenerlo en el aire, le tomo un par de segundos analizar lo que era y asociarlo con las palabras del chico. Sin decir nada se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a dirigirse al baño, cuando antes de salir Itachi la interrumpió nuevamente.

-Puedes usar la ropa que hay en los primeros cajones mientras arreglas la que llevas puesta-.

Sakura se detuvo y miró hacía abajo. Era cierto, parte de su ropa estaba rasgada por la pelea al ser capturada hace tan solo un par de días, sin mencionar que estaba un tanto untada de sudor y sangre. Sin pensarlo mucho escogió algo de donde el Uchiha le señaló, no que hubiera gran variedad o elección y sin más se dirigió a donde sabía que estaba el baño.

Ser capaz de tomar un baño caliente fue un gran alivio para la chica, tomó su tiempo en la tina, no tenía afán de volver a su cuarto y encontrarse con Itachi, es más, esperaba que al hacerlo el pelinegro se encontrara dormido. Haría menos incómodas las cosas, aunque si lo pensaba a fondo, Itachi tal ves era el menos molesto de los miembros de Akatsuki que había en la base. Si no supiera mejor hasta pensaría que es algo amable, después de todo fue el único que se molestó en mostrarle el sitio y ofrecerle algo de ropa fresca. Bueno, aunque esa ropa fuera tres veces su talla y estuviera marcada por el abanico Uchiha en uno que otro lado.

Las semanas empezaron a transcurrir de manera similar para Sakura. Se levantaba, iba a la cocina a hacer su desayuno, si tenía suerte no se encontraba con nadie; si no la tenía terminaba repartiéndose insultos ya fuera con Kisame o Deidara. A veces iba por uno que otro libro al pequeño cuarto que hacía de biblioteca, escogía algo y lo llevaba de vuelta a su habitación, donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, es decir, no es como si tuviera más a donde ir mientras estaba en cautiverio. Además, había notado que nadie entraba realmente a la habitación de Itachi, solo el y ella. Los demás por mucho golpeaban la puerta si necesitaban algo, pero no entraban como si fuera su casa, de seguro por miedo o respeto al Uchiha.

Trataba de comer siempre a diferente hora que los demás, para no tener que soportarlos; la mayoría de veces funcionaba. Sin embargo, parecía que Itachi pensaba algo parecido, ya que frecuentemente ellos dos coincidían en horas de sus comidas, no le alegraba, pero no le molestaba del todo.

Así, aunque la rutina era tediosa, parecía volverse menos incómoda. Ya ni siquiera le molestaba compartir pieza con Itachi, usar su ropa mientras lavaba la suya, o intercambiar una que otra palabra con él. Después de todo él era el único con el que podía tener una conversación decente, o al menos intercambiar unas cuantas palabras de forma civilizada, cosa que agradecía después de dos semanas allí en cautiverio.

Por su parte Deidara no compartía los mismos pensamientos que la chica. Todo lo contrario, entre más tiempo pasaba Sakura en la base de Akatsuki era peor para él, ya que más le costaba ignorarla. Las incesantes bromas de Kisame para con ellos, la forma en que cada vez que se la cruzaba parecían ladrarse. Y lo peor, que aun dentro de toda la situación, la chica parecía haberle tomado un tanto de apreció a Itachi. ¿¡Como demonios podía ser!?, el Uchiha la secuestraba y mantenía cautiva, y ella le hablaba como si nada. Los escuchaba conversar a veces mientras estaban en la cocina, cuando se topaban por los corredores y hasta de regreso a su pieza. Esa era otra cosa que se cuestionaba desde el primer día. Sakura era una prisionera de Akatsuki, ¿No debería de estar quedándose en uno de los calabozos, en ves de compartir una pieza con Itachi? Definitivamente no lo entendía, entre más lo pensaba menos quería hacerlo, solo esperaba que el líder le asignara un compañero y una misión para poder irse de esa base de una maldita vez.

\- - - - - KONOHA – DESPACHO DE TSUNADE- - - -

-¿Alguna nueva pista?-. Preguntó Kakashi a la Hokage.

La rubia negó con una notoria cara de preocupación. – Ninguna. Soló sabemos que Sakura fue secuestrada por Hoshigaki Kisame y Uchiha Itachi, después de una estruendosa pelea-.

Kakashi soltó un cansado suspiro. Eso era lo único que sabían hace ya dos semanas. Habían sido un par de semanas bastante difíciles para él, no solo por pensar en lo que podía estar pasando su pupila, sino por lo difícil que estaba siendo controlar a su otro estudiante. -Tsunade-sama, por favor permítame ir a busc…-

-La mitad de mi ANBU lleva dos semanas afuera buscándola, la otra mitad aquí cuidando de la aldea y vigilando a Naruto-. El ninja copia miró el horizonte por la ventana detrás de la Hokage. Sabía a donde iba con eso, si el desapareciera de repente alertaría más al rubio, volviéndolo inmanejable. De por si era difícil de mantenerlo en la oscuridad de los sucesos, más con la cantidad de rumores que volaban por ahí de que Sakura había sido secuestrada por Akatsuki. Tsunade soltó un pesado suspiro lleno de cansancio y prosiguió. -Él no es tonto, sabe que algo pasa. Estoy segura que hace mucho que dejo de creerme cuando le digo que la misión de Sakura simplemente se alargó-. Kakashi asintió. El rubio era más perspicaz de lo que generalmente mostraba, el mejor que nadie lo sabía. – Por lo cual, te asignare un grupo especializado de búsqueda. Saldrán cuanto antes, ya que entre más rápido vayas y vuelvas con Sakura, menos problemático será el contener a Naruto-.

Kakashi pareció un tanto sorprendido por la decisión de la Hokage. No sabía que tan prudente era, pero no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

-Hai-. Respondió con firmeza Kakashi agachando levemente la cabeza y tomando el pergamino con las especificaciones de la misión que Tsunade le ofrecía antes de desaparecer en una pequeña nube de humo.

\- - - - DE VUELTA CON AKATSUKI - - - -

Terminaba otro de sus días en cautiverio de la misma forma que muchos de los anteriores.

-Mmmm- dejó escapar de sus labios la pelirrosa con algo de alivio, mientras se secaba y recogía su cabello y se ponía la que ahora era su usual piyama, un pantalón negro holgado y una camiseta blanca propiedad de Uchiha Itachi. Con una mano quitó el vapor que se había acumulado en el espejo del baño y miró su reflejo. _-Lista para dormir. Aunque no es como si tuviera mucho sueño, después de tantos días de no hacer nada-._ Pensó saliendo distraídamente del baño.

-Cuanta demora. Pensé que te habías ahogado en la tina-. Dijo con malicia Deidara quien esperaba que desocupara el baño.

Instantáneamente el ceño de la chica se frunció, el poco buen humor que tenía de seguro sería arruinado por el molesto rubio. -Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte-. El chico rodó su ojo visible mientras la veía pasar. -Todo tuyo -.

En cuanto Sakura pasó frente a él, los ojos de Deidara se engancharon en la parte alta de su espalda, más exactamente en su camisa, así como inconscientemente su mano.

\- Así que propiedad del Uchiha- se burló viendo el pequeño abanico bordado.

La chica se soltó con violencia del agarre del rubio y con mala cara respondió. -No que sea de tu incumbencia, pero si, la ropa pertenece a Itachi-san-.

La chica apenas dio unos pasos más cuando la voz de Deidara se escuchó nuevamente. -No me refería a la ropa- dijo con sarcasmo, burlándose el rubio. -¿Alguna vez has escuchado del síndrome de Estocolmo?-.

 _(*El síndrome de Estocolmo es una reacción psicológica en la que la víctima de un secuestro desarrolla una relación de complicidad y un fuerte vínculo afectivo con su captor.)_

Sakura apenas y apresuró el paso, lo que menos tenía era ganas de escuchar las estupideces de Deidara, y menos si eran de ese tipo. El rubio sonrió mientras veía a la chica perderse por el corredor, aun así, cuando está desapareció de su vista no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se volviera un gesto casi que amargo mientras pensaba. - _Estúpido Uchiha-._

\- - - - - - - - PUEBLO CERCA DE KONOHA - - - - - - -

-Según los rumores, Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame fueron avistados en las cercanías hace un par de semanas-. Dijo un enorme hombre peli naranja a sus tres compañeros que permanecían aun en la entrada de la aldea.

-Ummm, aun así, no creo que estén en esta aldea, ya que no siento ningún chakra fuera de lo común aquí-. Respondió una pelirroja.

Todos parecieron considerarlo por un segundo, aunque en realidad lo que hacían era esperar la decisión de su líder. Quien finalmente se pronunció. -Reabasteceremos y pasaremos la noche en este pueblo. En la mañana reuniremos lo que podamos de información para partir-.

Todos asintieron como de costumbre ante las órdenes del líder de Hebi, Sasuke Uchiha.

\- - - - - - EN KONOHA - - - - -

Era un poco más de media noche. Junto a la puerta de la aldea se encontraban listos para su misión Sai, Neji y Kiba, mientras esperaban por quien sería su capitán.

-Yoo-. Anunció Kakashi con su tranquilidad de siempre apareciendo en una pequeña nube de humo frente a los chicos.

-Kakashi-san. Llega…con tan solo 5 minutos de retraso-. Dijo Sai mirando su reloj con leve sorpresa, desde que había entrado a formar parte del equipo Kakashi, nunca había visto al ninja copia llegar tan …temprano.

Neji y Kiba parecían aliviados, sabían por Naruto y Sakura que tan tardío podía ser su maestro, por lo cual 5 minutos de tardanza parecía casi que un milagro. El peligris no prestó mayor atención y les anunció. -Bien, la hokage nos ha encargado una misión bastante especial. Debemos ubicar y traer de vuelta a la aldea a Haruno Sakura cuanto antes. Se que todos aquí haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para cumplir a cabalidad y de la mejor manera la misión-.

Todos asintieron con total decisión en sus rostros.

-Empezaremos la expedición desde el sitio donde los ANBU encontraron los últimos rastros de Sakura hace un par de semanas-. Explicó mostrándoles un mapa. -Exactamente a medio día de distancia. En el bosque que queda entre Konoha y está otra aldea-.

Todos asintieron, si salían en ese momento llegarían aproximadamente al otro lado a medio día, y bien sabían que seria apenas el inicio de la búsqueda. Sin más los ninjas empezaron su recorrido a toda velocidad, sin si quiera percatarse que alguien los observaba desde las sombras.

\- - - - - - BASE DE AKATSUKI - - - -

Sakura se levantó como siempre, para encontrarse con una habitación vacía. Nunca le había preguntado a Itachi a donde iba en las mañanas, pero sobre entendía que gastaba ese tiempo entrenando, ya que el Uchiha no era de los que les gustara perder el tiempo ni siquiera durmiendo, definitivamente en ese aspecto se parecía a su pequeño hermano.

Para Sakura era bastante difícil no ver algo de Sasuke cada vez que miraba a Itachi, no solo eran bastante parecidos físicamente, sino que habían muchos detalles o comportamientos que compartían, ¿se preguntaban si ellos lo sabrían?, es decir después de todo de seguro eran cosas que habían asimilado hace muchos años cuando ambos convivían, mucho antes de la masacre, y toda la desgracia.

La chica se levantó y verificando que su ropa estaba seca se cambió. Era molesto tener que estar lavando ropa tan seguido, además que por eso mismo y por el estado en que había quedado después de su batalla hace semanas, por mucho que la arreglara, esta empezaba a hacerse añicos. Aún asi, no estaba dispuesta a salir de día con la ropa del Uchiha, menos con Deidara y Kisame rondando por ahí para fastidiarla.

No quería pensar en las palabras de Deidara la noche anterior, pero si tenía que ser sincera no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza. Ella ¿propiedad del Itachi Uchiha? Ja!, nunca. Tener uno que otro sentimiento por él, jamás de los jamases; sin embargo, ¿haber desarrollado cierta empatía por el moreno?... quería negarse si quiera la posibilidad de que algo como eso pasara, pero no podía del todo.

Sakura miró la habitación que compartía con Itachi, si bien era una prisionera de Akatsuki, sabía que las cosas podrían ser mucho peor, y no lo eran gracias a Itachi. No que el le cumpliera cada capricho y la tratara como una reina, pero al menos constataba que no le faltara lo básico. La ojijade suspiró viendo la camisa con el pequeño escudo Uchiha mientras la sostenía en sus manos. No debía de agradarle Itachi, no debía si quiera sentir la menor empatía por él, así que empujando todos esos pensamientos arrojó la camisa al piso y salió de la habitación.

La pelirrosa se dirigió a la cocina, donde por desgracia se encontraban Zetsu, Deidara y Kisame terminando de comer.

-Rosadita, milagro que nos acompañes en el desayuno- dijo molestándola Kisame.

Sakura simplemente siguió de largo hasta la nevera para tomar algo de leche y prepararse un café.

-Es cierto. Hm-. Apoyó Deidara. – Generalmente solo apareces por aquí cuando ya no estamos, o bueno… cuando está solo Itachi-.

Sakura ignoró también el comentario del rubio.

-JAJAJA-. Rio Kisame levantándose de la mesa y tomando su espada para salir de allí. -Pues tendrá que conformarse por ahora con nosotros, Itachi partió en horas de la mañana y dijo que no volvería sino hasta la noche-.

-¿Qué acaso tenían una misión? Hm. Por que si es así, ¿por qué demonios te dejo aquí?-. Preguntó Deidara

El enorme hombre azul lo miró con burla y contestó. -No, simplemente tenía temas que atender. Me quede porque alguien tenía que asegurarse que ustedes niños se comporten-. Guiñándoles el ojo y saliendo de la habitación. -Vamos Zetsu, serás mi compañero de entrenamiento por hoy-.

Zetsu empezó a desaparecer en el piso, de seguro siguiendo a Kisame, pero antes de desaparecer totalmente murmuró algo que para Sakura de seguro serían las últimas palabras que hubiera querido escuchar. -Queda a su cargo Deidara-san-.

\- - - - - CON KAKASHI- - - - - -

El ninja copia y su equipo avanzaban tan rápido como podían entre los árboles, recién acababa de amanecer, cuando…

-Alto- ordenó Kakashi deteniéndose en un árbol, mientras los demás hacían lo mismo.

Kakashi miró a su alrededor con cautela, viendo de reojo a Neji que parecía también percibir algo sospechoso en el ambiente, por lo cual con el mayor de los sigilos empezó a alistar un kunai por debajo de su manga mientras activaba su byakugan.

 _-30 grados, a las 5, viene a 84 kilómetros por hora-_. Pensó Neji listo para atacar al intruso. Aun asi antes de que pudiera si quiera mover un dedo el brazo de Kakashi apareció frente a él dándole a entender que se detuviera. - _Pero que…-_

Las cavilaciones de Neji y de los demás ante la extraña situación fueron interrumpidas ante las palabras de Kakashi. -En verdad crees que no sé qué estás ahí… Naruto-.

No pasó ni medio segundo cuando el rubio ninja de la hoja apareció frente a los demás con una de sus típicas y zorrunas sonrisas. -Jejeje, ¿desde hace cuanto sabe que estoy aquí Kakashi-sensei?-.

Todos parecieron bajar su guardia y tranquilizarse por el momento al ver que se trataba de su camarada y amigo. El peligris bajó la mano con la que había detenido a Neji mientras daba un largo suspiro. -Para serte sincero, no hace mucho. Noté que alguien nos seguía luego de alejarnos unos cuantos kilómetros de la aldea, pero estaba esperando que la persona que fuera actuara o atacara para conocer sus intenciones. Solo supe con certeza que eras tú hace unos segundos cuando les pedí a los demás que nos detuviéramos-.

-jiji, es usted muy hábil Kakashi-sensei. Dattebayo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa Naruto.

El ninja copia sonrió igualmente aun debajo de su máscara y sin perder la sonrisa respondió. -Los halagos no te llevarán a ningún lado. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí Naruto? Tsunade-sama te prohibió rotundamente abandonar la aldea-. Terminó con algo más de seriedad y mirando al rubio fijamente.

El semblante de Naruto también se endureció enseguida. -Usted sabe bien lo que hago aquí. No podía quedarme encerrado más tiempo en la aldea y menos sabiendo que algo le sucedió a Sakura-chan-. Estableció con total convicción el joven.

Kakashi observaba con detenimiento al muchacho, mientras los demás esperaban a ver como manejaba la situación. Todos allí sabían que Sakura había sido capturada por Akatsuki, pero tenían prohibido el si quiera mencionárselo a Naruto.

-¿Por qué dices que algo le sucedió a Sakura? Naruto- preguntó finalmente Kakashi

-Yo… simplemente lo sé. Es decir, hace semanas que debió volver de esa simple misión de rango B. Sakura-chan siempre cumple sus misiones a tiempo, nunca se retrasa. ¡Y no solo eso!, usted, Ino, Tsunade-obachan, incluso Sai-. Dijo señalando a su compañero unas ramas más arriba. -…todos hacen la misma cara cuando les pregunto por ella. ¡Así que no se atreva a negarme más que algo le sucedió a Sakura-chan!, por qué si no es así dígame! ¿Dónde está ella?, ¿por qué no ha vuelto a la aldea?, ¿por qué ni siquiera me ha escrito? AAA! Ahhh.. dígamelo. Dattebayo!-.

La palabra desesperación se quedaba corta para describir lo que mostraba el pobre rubio en el momento. Todos allí no podían evitar sentirse mal, sabían lo unidos que eran Naruto y Sakura, lo mucho que significaba la pelirrosa para el chico. Eran mucho más que amigos, eran casi que hermanos.

Kakashi saltó hasta quedar frente a Naruto, con total calma puso su mano sobre su hombro intentando calmarlo. No solo le dolía la desesperación de Naruto, sino que el mismo la sentía.

-Naruto, lo lamento. No te lo quisimos decir antes, aunque sabíamos que eventualmente te enterarías-. El rubio pasó saliva con dificultad, el tono de Kakashi presagiaba lo peor. -A decir verdad, si, algo le sucedió a Sakura, por desgracia aun no estamos seguros de que-.

-Pe…pero… Sakura-chan debe llevar desaparecida al menos dos semanas… es imposible que Tsunade-obachan no…-

-Tsunade-sama ha hecho el mayor de sus esfuerzos para encontrar a Sakura, pero lamentablemente no hemos obtenido los mejores resultados-.

-Bien yo si que los obtendré-. Dijo totalmente decidido el chico. – Encontraré a Sakura-chan y la llevaré sana y salva de vuelta a la aldea 'ttebayo!-.

-Naruto, no puedes arriesgarte así, sabes porque Tsunade-sama te tiene prohibido salir de la aldea-.

-Lo sé, pero ¡Estamos hablando de Sakura-chan!, estoy seguro que la vieja entenderá- suplicó el joven jinchuriki.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza. -Naruto, la Hokage fue muy clara en cuanto a lo que tiene que ver contigo y a esta misión. Lo siento, pero órdenes son órdenes-.

La cara de Naruto pasó de súplica a total decisión mientras recitó las palabras impartidas por su mismo sensei en su primer día como genin. -Aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura, pero quienes abandonan a sus amigos son peor que basura. No se usted Kakashi-sensei, pero yo no quiero ser basura, la basura no llega a ser Hokage, no lo merece. Estoy seguro que tanto usted como obachan lo entienden-.

Kakashi pareció sufrir el impacto de las palabras de Naruto. Como podía pedirle a Naruto que dejara a Sakura cuando ni el mismo lo haría, era algo bastante hipócrita de su parte. Los demás esperaban la decisión de Kakashi. Luego de un largo minuto.

-Bien, iras con nosotros. Pero tienes que prometerme dos cosas-.

Naruto asintió y declaró. -Lo que sea-.

-No puedes alejarte de mi ni por un segundo y tienes que seguir todas y cada una de mis órdenes al pie de la letra-.

Naruto asintió con solemnidad.

-Lo digo enserio Naruto. Entiendo que quieras ir porque se trata de Sakura, pero no puedo dejar que olvides que tu presencia en esta misión es un tema de seguridad a nivel mundial-.

Naruto asintió. -No dejaré que Akatsuki me atrape, menos mientras busco a Sakura-chan 'ttebayo!-.

Kakashi tomó aire, había algo más que tenía que decirle a Naruto. Sin embargo, perdió totalmente la oportunidad.

-Más fácil dicho que hecho- dijo Sai saltando para quedar en la misma rama que ellos. -Especialmente porque si queremos encontrar a la fea, tenemos que encontrar a Akatsuki-.

El pobre de Naruto pareció empalidecer de golpe. -Eso quiere decir que…-

Kakashi asintió. -Hasta donde sabemos, Sakura fue capturada por Akatsuki-.

\- - - - - EN EL PUEBLO CON HEBI - - - - - -

-Parece como si todo el pueblo hubiera sabido que Akatsuki estuvo por aquí- Dijo Suigetsu reuniéndose con su equipo. Era un poco más de las 7 de la mañana, y desde que había amanecido Sasuke los había puesto a recolectar información en las calles.

El menor de los Uchiha parecía bastante pensativo. Había percibido lo mismo, es decir para ser Akatsuki, y más si se trataba de su hermano Itachi, no habían pasado demasiado desapercibidos. En ese momento llegó Karin rápidamente. -Acabo de hablar con un hombre venía desde el sur. Al parecer no se trata de simples avistamientos de Akatsuki en el área, sino que también hubo una pelea-.

-¿Una pelea?, ¿con quién?-. Preguntó emocionado Suigetsu

-Según cuentan las aves, fue hace ya un par de semanas. Akatsuki y un ninja… de la hoja-. Complementó Jugo al llegar al sitio.

-En definitiva, un ninja muerto- dijo Suigetsu como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Sasuke asintió y miró a Karin. -El hombre con el que hablaste, ¿venía del sur?-

La chica solo asintió con seriedad.

-¿El sur?, no queda por allá la aldea de la hoja ¿Konoha?. Si Itachi y Kisame-senpai lucharon contra alguien de la hoja e iban hacía el sur, de seguro es porque iban para Konoha y esa persona trataba de detenerlos-. Dedujo Suigetsu.

Karin negó en seguida. -El hombre pasó por Konoha hace unos días, al parecer todo está en calma por allá. Según el, los rastros de Akatsuki y de la pelea empiezan un poco más allá de la mitad del camino desde Konoha para acá-.

Todos trataban de unir las piezas de aquel rompecabezas, hasta que Sasuke comenzó a caminar. Los demás sabían que eso significaba que de seguro ya tenía un plan y un destino fijo, así que lo siguieron sin decir más mientras él explicaba sin detenerse. -Lo mejor será revisar el campo de batalla, así nos aseguraremos que quienes pelearon contra el ninja de Konoha fueron efectivamente Itachi y su compañero. Una vez esclarecido esto seguiremos por las demás aldeas donde se dice que hubo avistamientos reuniendo información-.

Tal como lo estableció Sasuke, Hebi avanzó hasta la zona donde se supone hace un poco más de dos semanas se había llevado la batalla.

El pelinegro analizaba con cuidado la escena. Había rastros por todas partes, aunque desde su punto de vista eran demasiado obvios. La forma en que había sido marcada la tierra por los golpes, las huellas, los rastros de chakra.

-Esas marcas son definitivamente hechas por Samehada-. Dijo Suigetsu estudiando el suelo.

-Itachi también estuvo aquí- dijo con aburrimiento Sasuke activando su sharingan y viendo los restos de chakra. - _El otro chakra, parece familiar, pero no recuerdo de donde-._ Pensó para si al detectar el chakra del que debió ser el oponente de los Akatsuki. -Hmp. Karin ¿puedes percibir algo? -.

La chica se concentraba lo más que podía en los rastros de chakra que había en el sitio. -Lo lamento Sasuke-kun, no siento al dueño de ninguno de estos chakras cerca-.

-Hn-

-Pero…- Karin pareció inquietarse de golpe. -Siento 5 chakras, provenientes del sur acercándose a toda velocidad-.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Akatsuki?- preguntó Suigetsu

Karin negó con la cabeza. -Seras idiota, Akatsuki viaja en parejas no en quintetos-.

-¿Qué tan poderosos son los chakras?- preguntó Sasuke mirando la dirección de la que se suponen debían de venir.

-Umm, son fuertes. Pero hay tres especialmente poderosos… y uno de ellos…mmm…-

-¿¡Uno de ellos que zanahoria!?- preguntó con bastante emoción Suigetsu alistando su espada.

-Umm, no lo sé… es, difícil de describir. Uno de ellos es demasiado grande y cálido, casi como un sol-.

-¿ _Como un sol? ¿A qué demonios se refiere con eso? -._ Pensó Sasuke para si mismo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Sasuke?, podrían ser ninjas de la hoja, ya que al parecer han estado yendo y viniendo seguido por acá-. Cuestionó Jugo

Sasuke lo pensó por un leve momento. No quería tener que lidiar con eso, ya que de seguro le quitaría tiempo, lo mejor era terminar de analizar la escena para poder seguirle la pista a Itachi e irse de allí cuanto antes. -Hmp-.

-¿Amm?-. Soltó Karin con duda cerrando sus ojos. -Se desviaron a unos cuantos kilómetros, ya no vienen para acá-.

Todos parecieron relajarse ante lo dicho por la chica. -Bien, sigan buscando-. Ordenó Sasuke volviendo a su trabajo. Sin embargo, su concentración no duró mucho ya que pocos segundos después había saltado hacía atrás poniéndose en pose de defensa junto a su equipo.

-Kiba y Akamaru, parece que tenían razón. El olor que percibieron definitivamente era conocido-. Dijo Kakashi bajando del árbol en que se encontraba con total calma y observando al familiar y a la vez extraño chico frente a él. -Cuanto tiempo sin verte…. Sasuke-.

Karin se sorprendió, no solo no había podido sentir a ese hombre extraño acercándose, sino que ahora no podía sentir a las 5 personas que se suponen iban hacía allí y de repente habían cambiado de dirección. -¿Pero cómo? Yo sentí que se alejaban-. Susurró casi que para sí misma.

Kakashi sonrió levemente para responderle. -Esos eran nuestros kage bunshins (Clones de sombra). Mientras los reales-. Dijo Kakashi mientras sus compañeros saltaban y quedaban a su lado. -Conciliamos y disfrazamos lo mejor que pudimos nuestro chakra-.

Teniéndolos al frente la pelirroja finalmente lo entendió. Ni siquiera habían escondido del todo su chakra, ya que sabía que para un ninja sensor como ella ni un chakra oculto se le pasaría, lo habían disminuido a un punto en que cualquiera que lo detectara, pensaría que eran simples animales.

Los dos equipos se miraban con hostilidad, parecía que fuera a punto de iniciarse una batalla, especialmente por las fuertes miradas que se dedicaban Sasuke y Naruto. Pero contrario a todas las predicciones.

-¡Teme! Dinos donde demonios se encuentra Itachi!-

Vaya. Eso si que era nuevo, pensó para si Sasuke.


	4. No todo es tan malo ¿o si?

-¡Teme! Dinos donde demonios se encuentra Itachi!-

Vaya. Eso si que era nuevo, pensó para si Sasuke. Generalmente lo primero que proclamaba Naruto al verlo era que lo llevaría de vuelta a la aldea sin importar el método.

-Hmp. ¿Y eso para que lo quieres saber un dobe como tú?- bufó Sasuke.

Kakashi le había informado al rubio todo lo que sabían sobre la desaparición de Sakura en el camino. Para el rubio el hecho de que estuvieran involucrado no solo Akatsuki, sino que Uchiha Itachi, hacía que la situación se volviera tensa en extremo. No quería perder una segunda persona importante para él a causa del mismo asesino, el Uchiha mayor.

La tensión aumentaba cada segundo, las cosas no mejoraron cuando Naruto finalmente respondió. -Quiero saberlo porque… voy a acabar de una vez por todas con ese desgraciado -.

Todos los que lo conocían parecieron congelados ante tal declaración, no era usual para el Usumaki reaccionar y mucho menos hablar así.

-Cálmate Naruto- Dijo con aparente tranquilidad Kakashi, levantando un brazo para mantenerlo a raya.

La mirada de Sasuke se endureció más de ser posible. No dejaría que nadie se interpusiera, nadie le quitaría el gusto de arrancarle el último de los suspiros a su hermano mayor, de extinguir la vida de ese malnacido. Mucho menos Naruto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke estaba frente al rubio con espada en mano, listo para darle un golpe certero. Sin embargo, Kakashi no se quedaría atrás, no por nada era uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea. El Uchiha tuvo que detener su ataque en seco, cuando sintió un kunai presionarse contra su cuello, el ninja copia lo había detenido amenazándolo desde la espalda. Estaba por iniciar una batalla bastante interesante, o lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Kakashi le dio la señal a Sai y Kiba de alejar a Naruto de allí, antes de soltar a Sasuke.

-No buscamos pelea-. Aclaró el ninja copia guardando el kunai y rodeando a Sasuke para quedar frente a frente; sabía que lo que menos tenía era tiempo para perder. -Aunque estemos tras el mismo objetivo por el momento, no tenemos la misma finalidad. Estamos en una misión de búsqueda y rescate, no de asesinato-.

Naruto empezó a tratar de zafarse del agarre de Kiba y Sai, quien lo mantenían unos cuantos metros atrás. -Hablará por usted Kakashi-sensei, yo no voy a dejar que ese mal nacido se siga saliendo con la suya-.

-Naruto-. Advirtió el peligris viéndolo desde la esquina de su ojo. -Recuerda las condiciones-. El rubio se quedó quieto en ese momento, pero su mirada llena de furia no disminuyó ni un poco.

-No que quiera meterme e interrumpir está bella reunión-. Dijo Suigetsu acercándose a Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa, siendo más que obvio su líder conocía a esos ninjas. -Pero mi espada Kubikiribōchō, empieza a impacientarse-.

La tensión empezaba a subir nuevamente, esa era una clara invitación a la pelea. Aun así, Sasuke levantó su mano impidiéndole el avance, y luego preguntó. -Uchiha Itachi en un criminal de rango S en todos los libros Bingo, todo ninja en el planeta tiene órdenes de matarlo a primer avistamiento, especialmente los ninjas de Konoha. ¿Por qué la Hokage mandaría un grupo especialmente tras él y ordenaría no matarlo? -.

Kakashi miró a su antiguo estudiante con algo de lástima, siempre le había tenido un especial aprecio a Sasuke, ya que veía mucho de si en ese chico, ahora lo único que veía era que hubiera sido de si mismo sí hubiera tomado todas las decisiones equivocadas.

-Es cierto, acabar con Uchiha Itachi es algo que ha deseado Konoha desde hace mucho tiempo-. Respondió el peligris con simpleza. -Sin embargo, está vez vamos tras él por algo mucho más importante-.

-Hmp. ¿Y eso sería?-. Dijo con una mueca arrogante el pelinegro. Para el no existía nada más importante en el mundo, tal vez en el universo que acabar con Itachi.

-En verdad que te fallé como maestro Sasuke, sino puedes imaginar algo más importante que acabar con un simple criminal-. Dijo por lo bajo Kakashi, de modo que sólo Sasuke lo escuchara, luego levantando un poco más la voz finalmente respondió. -Rescatar a uno de nuestros camaradas-.

Sasuke no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Simplemente miró a Naruto de reojo antes de responder. -Akatsuki solo tiene víctimas, no prisioneros. Los únicos que capturan con vida es a los jinchuriki, que eventualmente pasan a ser otra víctima mortal más-.

-Eso también lo sabemos, por eso mismo Naruto y los demás están un tanto… inquietos. Desconocemos las razones o motivos de la captura, pero sabemos que por ahora tenemos al menos una oportunidad de rescatar a nuestro camarada-.

-Típico de Konoha-. Bufó Sasuke con apatía. -Siempre yendo tras nubes de colores. Quien quiera que sea la persona que buscan de seguro ya está muerta-.

Los ninjas de Konoha habían escuchado lo dicho por Sasuke, y no les había gustado ni un poco.

-Agradezco tu… preocupación, pero tenemos razones para pensar que no lo está-. Contrarrestó Kakashi. Hacía tanto tiempo Sasuke no sentía tantas ganas de rodar los ojos como en ese momento. ¿Preocupación?, su único objetivo al decir lo que según él era la cruda verdad, era sacar de su camino a esa partida de inútiles. -Así que, si no te molesta, seguiremos con nuestra búsqueda-. Dijo con algo más de dureza Kakashi.

El Uchiha tan solo lo miró con dureza. No quería que Konoha se interpusiera en su anhelada venganza, pero parecía ser que por ahora no tenían intensión de hacerlo. Bueno la mayoría de ellos. El pelinegro miró desde el rabillo del ojo a su rubio excompañero de equipo, claramente le estaba costando como siempre contener sus estúpidos impulsos.

-Hn. Vamonos-. Anunció Sasuke a su equipo dándole la espalda a Kakashi y a los de Konoha.

Sin embargo…

-¡ESPERA TEME!-

El Uchiha ni siquiera volteó a mirar a Naruto, o no sino hasta que escuchó como se soltaba del agarre de sus compañeros y corría hacia donde él. Antes que Naruto lo interceptara, Sasuke desapareció y reapareció detrás del jinchuriki con su espada desenvainada.

-No deberías tentar más tu suerte Naruto-. Dijo siniestramente Sasuke a pocos centímetros del rubio. Naruto pasó saliva pesadamente, nada impedía que Sasuke lo enpalara con su espada en ese momento. Kakashi y los demás se congelaron en su sitio, cualquier movimiento en vano podía provocar al Uchiha, que ellos sabían no necesitaba de por si de muchas más razones para simplemente acabar con Naruto.

El rubio sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero también sabía que era la mejor opción que tenía así que sin pensarlo más soltó. -Tengo algo que pedirte-.

Sasuke frunció nuevamente el ceño. -No voy a volver a esa patética aldea-.

-No… no, es eso. Es… sobre Itachi-. Sasuke apretó más la mandíbula, ¿qué demonios quería Naruto de él, con relación a Itachi y que le hacía si quiera pensar que le iba a ayudar?. -Necesito que nos ayudes a encontrarlo, si alguien puede hacerlo estoy seguro que eres tú-.

Sasuke bufó y de una patada empujó a Naruto al suelo. -¿Qué ahora los ninjas de Konoha necesitan alguien que haga su trabajo por ellos?… patético-. Naruto se giró para encarar nuevamente a Sasuke, quien enseguida bajó su espada para apuntarla al cuello del rubio.

-Eres una triste excusa de ninja Naruto, le haría un favor al mundo y a mí mismo si acabara contigo aquí-.

Naruto pareció no ser afectado por las palabras de el vengador, ya que en ningún momento bajo o desvió la mirada de los ojos negros carbón de este. Es más, manteniendo la misma voz que antes completó. -No te pido que lo hagas por mí, sino por Sakura-chan-.

El vengador levantó levemente con duda una de sus cejas. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver la molestia en todo eso? Y como leyéndole la mente el rubio respondió. -Ella es la persona que Akatsuki, más exactamente Itachi, capturó-.

\- - - - -KONOHA - - - - -

-¿¡COMO DEMONIOS PUEDE SER QUE UN MOCOSO HAYA ENGAÑADO A UN GRUPO ENTERO DE ANBUS!?- Gritaba Tsunade reprendiendo al grupo que recién le informaba de la desaparición de Naruto.

-Lo sentimos Tsunade-sama. Hemos buscado por todas partes, definitivamente el jinchuriki no se encuentra en la aldea desde anoche-.

La rubia Hokage golpeó su escritorio y luego cerrando los ojos apretó con una de sus manos el puente de su nariz. - _Ese mocoso, de seguro escapó para seguir a Kakashi. Sabía que cuando se enterara no se iba a quedar quieto, pero nunca pensé que fuera a ser tan rápido-._ Pensó con total molestia la hokage.

-Tsunade-sama, si usted lo ordena comenzaremos la búsqueda fuera de la aldea-.

-No. No puedo dejar la aldea desprotegida y menos por ese mocoso. Vuelvan a sus otras funciones, yo misma me encargaré de él-.

Los ANBU asintieron con una pequeña reverencia y luego como por arte de magia desaparecieron. No pasaron ni siquiera un par de segundos cuando la asistente de la Hokague entró a la oficina.

-Shizune. Envía cuanto antes un mensaje a Kakashi diciéndole que Naruto escapó anoche de la aldea, de seguro para averiguar qué sucedía con Sakura y seguirle a él el paso-.

-Hai. Tsunade-sama, en seguida. Aunque tal vez sea mejor que primero lea esto-. Dijo la pelinegra entregándole un pergamino.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es el último informe de los ANBU fuera de la aldea, llegó de urgencia hace unos minutos. Según uno de sus informantes, algunas personas vieron a Itachi Uchiha en uno de los pueblos cerca de la frontera hace tan solo un par de horas-.

Tsunade frunció el ceño ante la nueva información. -Un avistamiento confirmado-. Dijo leyendo el pergamino.

-Hai-.

-Todo esto parece muy extraño. Durante años no se vio o supo nada del Uchiha más que contadas veces. De repente aparece hasta en la sopa-.

-Así es, según ANBU ha habido más que suficientes rumores de personas que lo han visto en las últimas semanas-.

-Las dos últimas semanas para ser exactas-.

Shizune asintió, tampoco creía que fuera una coincidencia. -Aun así, no hemos podido dar con él, y mucho menos con el paradero de Sakura-chan-.

La Hokage frunció el ceño mientras analizaba la situación. -Es como si el desgraciado quisiera decir, aquí estoy, vengan por mí, pero no les voy a hacer todo el trabajo así de fácil-.

-Entonces, ¿usted cree que sea una trampa? -. preguntó con seriedad Shizune.

-Posiblemente lo es, y por la reciente desaparición de Naruto, estamos por caer en ella-.

-Entonces, ¿Qué piensa hacer?, no será nada fácil traer a Naruto de vuelta, más si ya se enteró de la desaparición de Sakura-.

-No dudo que lo haya hecho, y ya me parecía extraño. Todo el país está plagado de rumores sobre mi aprendiz siendo secuestrada por Akatsuki-. Tsunade pareció considerar la situación por un largo momento. -Bien, haremos lo siguiente. Uno, envíale el mensaje a Kakashi con lo que te dije, además de la última información sobre Itachi. Y dos, comunícales a los demás grupos que tienen asignado el caso de Sakura, que deben reunirse cuanto antes, les asignaré un nuevo objetivo.

\- - - - - - DE VUELTA EN EL BOSQUE CON SASUKE Y NARUTO - - - - - - -

Las palabras de Naruto parecieron quedarse colgadas en el aire.

- _Ya se me hacía extraño que esa molestia no los acompañara, además eso explica la actitud de Naruto-._ Pensó el pelinegro mientras observaba al rubio casi que con desinterés. Kakashi miraba la escena con especial atención, sabía que no debía esperar mucho, pero algo dentro de el esperaba que Sasuke se solidarizara al menos un poco sabiendo que quien estaba en peligro era su excompañera, Sakura.

Por desgracia el notorio y total desinterés del Uchiha, le demostró que nuevamente, había esperado demasiado. -Hmp. Con que la molestia. Tratándose de ella, de seguro ya se encuentra muerta-.

Naruto apretó los dientes, necesitaba contener sus impulsos, no por la posición en que estaba, sino porque sabía que la ayuda de Sasuke de momento era invaluable. -No, ella… no lo está-.

-Pues será cuestión de tiempo. Akatsuki no va a mantener con vida a una inútil, mucho menos Itachi-.

-¿¡ENTONCES PARA QUE SE LA LLEVÓ!?- Explotó de golpe Naruto. -Tu mismo lo dijiste, Akatsuki tiene víctimas, no prisioneros.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio ante lo dicho por Naruto, pelear contra su lógica sería pelear contra el mismo. ¿Pero qué querría Akatsuki con Sakura? ¿Y por qué Naruto estaba tan seguro de que aún no la habían matado?

-Wow!, ¿quieres decir que alguien peleó contra Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigami Kisame y vivió para contarlo? -. Interrumpió Suigetsu rompiendo el pesado ambiente y con ilusión en sus ojos.

Naruto sonrió levemente y aun bajo la espada de Sasuke en el suelo contestó. -Sakura-chan es así de sorprendente, después de todo por algo es la aprendiz de la Godaime Hokage-.

-Umm, si es su aprendiz tal vez la secuestraron para llegar a la Hokage-. Opinó Suigetsu un tanto pensativo.

-Es una de las teorías- Comentó Kakashi acercándose lentamente sin despegar la vista de sus estudiantes.

-Entonces por eso creen que sigue viva. Porque le sirve a Akatsuki más viva que muerta-. Dijo Sasuke, pensando en lo dicho. Había escuchado ciertos rumores de la poderosa aprendiz de la Hokage, pero nunca se imaginó que se tratara de Sakura.

Viendo que la conversación parecía haberse calmado un poco Naruto decidió retomar el tema. -Teme, ¿nos ayudarás? -.

La atención de los presentes pasó nuevamente a Sasuke, mientras el mismo ambiente hostil se volvía a formar. -No tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo- contestó finalmente retirando su espada. -Que esa inútil siga viva o no, es problema de Konoha-.

-¡Bastardo!¿¡Como puedes si quiera decir eso!?. ¡Estamos hablando de Sakura-chan!, nuestra compañera de equipo-.

-Ex compañera… Ya te lo dije una vez Naruto, el único lazo que tengo en este mundo, es un lazo de odio con mi hermano. Los demás no importan, no me importa en lo más mínimo su misión, solo les advierto, que no se atraviesen más en mi camino, porque no tengo más tiempo ni paciencia que perder-.

Naruto apretó sus puños y sus dientes viendo aun a Sasuke desde el suelo. No podía creer lo frío que era su excompañero. Es decir, el podía acostumbrarse a su odio, desplantes y hasta intentos de asesinato. Pero Sakura-chan, ella siempre lo quiso, se preocupó y estuvo para él, probablemente después de todo ese tiempo aun lo hacía, mientras que ese bastardo…

-Déjalo que se marche, estamos aquí por Sakura, no por el-. Dijo Sai seriamente acercándose y dándole una mano a Naruto para levantarse.

Sasuke empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia su equipo, ya habían perdido bastante tiempo. -Karin, ¿alguna señal?-.

-Lo lamento Sasuke, lo mejor será seguir reuniendo información-.

Jugo quien se encontraba junto a la pelirroja levantó en ese momento la mirada al cielo, llamando la atención de sus compañeros de equipo, mientras susurraba. -Un ave mensajera de Konoha-.

Sasuke apenas y miró de medio lado, reconociendo inmediatamente el halcón que había visto más de una vez en su niñez aterrizando en el brazo de Kakashi.

-Un mensaje urgente de la Hokage- dijo Neji al ver la etiqueta del pergamino. Mientras Kakashi lo desenrollaba y lo leía. -Umm, parece que ya notaron tu ausencia Naruto-.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza mientras sonreía y se acercaba a su sensei. -Debo estar en muchos problemas-.

-No tantos como en los que estaré yo si no te llevo de vuelta-.

Los ojos de Kakashi se deslizaron hasta el final del pergamino con total atención. -Umm, parece que tenemos una pista bastante fresca-. Dijo Kakashi mirando de reojo al grupo de Sasuke, que extrañamente no solo no se habían marchado aun, sino que parecían algo pendientes.

-Yoo. Sasuke- llamó Kakashi sorprendiendo a todos. -Creó que tengo algo que te puede interesar-.

El Uchiha apenas cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y fruncía el ceño, mientras veía a su viejo sensei acercarse con el pergamino que recién había recibido. Por el sello y el color del empaque, sabía que era un mensaje urgente enviado por nada más ni menos que la Hokage, así que decidió esperar a ver qué tipo de información era la que Kakashi tenía.

-Un informante bastante confiable de la aldea, dice haber visto hace tan solo un par de horas a Itachi-.

Sasuke estudiaba con detenimiento las expresiones del ninja copia, aunque era bastante difícil descifrarlo, más aún con esa máscara.

-Hmp. ¿Y… piensas darme la información y detalles así nada más? -. Dijo con escepticismo el pelinegro.

Kakashi sonrió amigablemente. – Parece que algo te enseñé -.

 _-Un ninja debe ver más allá de lo inesperado-._ Resonó automáticamente en la mente de Sasuke, era cierto, Kakashi se lo había enseñado.

-Hmp-.

-Bien, como sabes, tanto nosotros como tú, vamos tras Itachi. Creo entender el punto de Naruto al haberte pedido que nos ayudaras. Claramente si alguien quiere encontrarlo tanto como nosotros, ese eres tú; pero también si alguien lo conoce mucho mejor que nosotros, ese también eres tú-.

-¿A donde quieres llegar con esto Kakashi?-. Preguntó Sasuke empezando a hartarse

-Lo más conveniente para todos por el momento es unir fuerzas, dado que estamos persiguiendo un mismo objetivo-. Concretó el peligris sin darle más vuelta al asunto.

-Hn. ¿Que acaso la edad te está dejando sordo Kakashi? -. Dijo con altanería Sasuke. -Ya le dije al dobe que no me importa su misión en lo más mínimo-.

-Puede que no te importe nuestra misión. Pero estoy seguro que en algo te importa la información que ha reunido Konoha para esta, la gran ventaja que nos da; por no mencionar lo que pasará cuando encontremos primero a Itachi-.

-Pff. Dudo que lo encuentren antes y si lo hacen, no habrá diferencia. Después de todo seré yo quien acabe con él. Nadie más tiene siquiera oportunidad-. Expresó Sasuke con prepotencia.

-No lo sé, aun cuando esté por fuera del objeto de la misión, Naruto parece bastante decidido, y tu mejor que nadie sabe cómo puede llegar a ser-.

Sasuke se tensionó levemente. No que creyera que el rubio en verdad tuviera la fuerza u oportunidad de acabar con su hermano, pero tratándose de ese dobe, cualquier cosa podía pasar. Antes de que más ideas pasaran por la mente del vengador, Kakashi continuó. -Konoha tiene bastantes informantes brindándonos información constantemente en relación a Itachi y Akatsuki, te ofrezco acceso a eso a cambio de una pequeña colaboración mientras rastreamos a Itachi y rescatamos a Sakura-.

El Uchiha bufó por lo bajo encontrando gracia en las palabras de su exsensei. -Sus razones tendrán para creer que ella sigue viva y está con Itachi, pero como ya les dije, no es de mi incumbencia, es más no movería ni un dedo para salvarla. Yo solo voy tras Itachi-.

-Perfecto, una vez lo encontremos y nos diga donde está Sakura, podrás encargarte de él como siempre lo deseaste-.

-Jaaa… pensé que estabas en contra de todo eso de la venganza-.

Kakashi tan solo miró a su estudiante por un largo segundo sin sentimiento alguno, antes de responderle. -Poco importa lo que yo piense al respecto, ya demostraste que ese es el camino que has escogido y el único que estás dispuesto a seguir-.

Sasuke no parecía del todo convencido.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, tienes mi palabra de que no interferiremos. Sabemos cuanto significa para ti acabar con Itachi, y como te lo dije, esa por ahora es la menor de nuestras prioridades o preocupaciones-.

Todos esperaban mientras Sasuke parecía sopesar sus opciones.

 _-No los necesito, puedo seguir consiguiendo información por mi cuenta, además para rastrearlo tengo a Karin. Sin embargo, puede que tomé más tiempo de esa manera, después de todo llevamos semanas siguiéndole el rastro y no pareciéramos estar más cerca, o no más que los de Konoha-._ Pensaba Sasuke mirando de reojo a su exsensei. - _Podría matar a Kakashi ahora mismo y obtener el pergamino con la información. Sin embargo, eso solo me daría una pequeña fracción de toda la información que maneja Konoha. Además, tener que viajar con esos idiotas, especialmente con Naruto, solo traería más problemas, después de todo es el jinchuriki del nueve colas… Un momento, Naruto es un jinchuriki, uno de los objetivos de Akatsuki, eso definitivamente podría ayudarme a acercar a ellos y por consiguiente a Itachi-._

Por su parte Kakashi esperaba pacientemente la decisión de Sasuke. - _Ummm, espero que está no haya sido una mala idea, pero en realidad, si alguien puede encontrar a Itachi en un tiempo record, ese es Sasuke. Además, el no descansará en paz hasta que enfrente a su hermano, si acepta no solo nos ayudará a llegar a Sakura, sino que podremos estar allí una vez se enfrenten, se que Sasuke se ha vuelto muy fuerte, pero… podría llegar a necesitarnos-._

Todos esperaban ansiosamente la respuesta, aunque la mayoría ya anticipaba la rotunda negativa. Pero contrario a la creencia popular. -Hmp. Bien, acepto la propuesta-.

\- - - - - BASE DE AKATSUKI- - - - - -

Sakura estaba segura que ese había sido el día más largo que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Luego de que Zetsu desapareció dejando a Deidara como su encargado, había empezado lo que ella solo podría describir como su infierno personal.

-Te faltó el reverso-. Señaló con una sonrisa burlona el joven rubio que se mantenía tranquilamente sentado descansando mientras la pelirrosa lavaba la loza.

Sakura rodó los ojos estando de espaldas y sin prestarle mayor atención siguió con su trabajo.

-Oe! ¡Que no me escuchaste! Te dije que te faltó …-

-Si tanto te molesta como quedo el vendito plato por qué no levantas tu perezoso trasero y lo lavas tú-. Declaró la chica soltando de un golpe la esponja y salpicando agua. Una cosa era lavar los trastos que había usado ella misma en su desayuno, otra cosa muy diferente era hacerlo bajo la supervisión y órdenes de Deidara.

-¿Y desde cuando los pájaros le tiran a las escopetas?- Se burló abiertamente el rubio. -Si no lo recuerdas, quien está a cargo aquí soy yo.

-Jaaa ¿Tu a cargo?, por favor, si a duras penas y podrás hacerte cargo de ti mismo-. Señaló la pelirrosa secándose las manos y disponiéndose para salir.

-Aaaa, aaa , aaa. ¿A dónde crees que vas?-. Dijo Deidara desde su silla haciendo que Sakura se detuviera y lo mirara con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?-

-Tienes razón, personalmente no me importa. Sin embargo, como encargado de momento tengo que mantener un ojo en ti, ya sabes, para cerciorarme de que no intentes nada estúpido-.

-Amm, y que no puedes hacerlo silenciosamente y sin fastidiarme como Zetsu-.

-Umm, podría hacerlo, pero vamos-. Sonrió Deidara ampliamente. -¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?. Hm.-.

Sakura apenas rodó los ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. No le gustaba acatar las órdenes de Akatsuki, mucho menos de Deidara, pero no podía simplemente olvidar su papel y desventaja allí.

-Bien. Sígueme-. Dijo Deidara levantándose y saliendo de la habitación seguido de la fastidiada chica.

\- ¿a dónde vamos? -. Preguntó la ojijade al ver que se desviaban del corredor principal.

-Pues, a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo bastantes cosas que hacer. Así que independientemente de tu fastidiosa presencia-. Anunció el chico mientras abría una puerta y entraba. -debo seguir con mi trabajo-.

La kunoichi entró justo detrás del chico, nunca antes había estado en esa pieza, ya que no era una de las que Itachi le hubiera enseñado. De seguro estaría bien entrar allí estando con Deidara, bueno, viendo a su alrededor entendió que de seguro solo bajo esa condición lo estaría.

-¿Está es… tu habitación?-. Preguntó la chica examinando el cuarto con la mirada.

-Hm-. Asintió el chico siguiendo hasta el fondo.

La habitación era totalmente diferente a lo que Sakura estaba acostumbrada en la base. No solo era casi que tres veces el tamaño la de Itachi, sino que está tenia una que otra ventana, aunque no eran muy grandes, parecían ser más tragaluces ya que estaban ubicados en él techo revelando pequeñas partes del cielo. Desafortunadamente, eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención, el sitio era un caos total, por lo cual Sakura no pudo hacer más que agradecer lo limpio y ordenado que era Itachi. La habitación estaba repleta de ropa, libros abiertos y tirados por doquier, estatuas y arcilla esparcidas por todas partes.

-Necesito preparar algo de arcilla, así que agradecería si te quedaras en una esquina en silencio y no desordenaras nada. Hm-.

Una enorme gotita se formó en la nuca de Sakura. ¿Desordenar algo? Acaso era posible desordenar el desorden.

-Estás seguro que no puedo simplemente volver a mi habitación-

-Ya te dije, voy a preparar mi arcilla, es un proceso delicado y complejo. Hm. No puedo estar interrumpiéndolo para ir a ver que tantas estupideces haces, o como pierdes el tiempo-. Respondió Deidara alistando los materiales necesarios, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras miraba alrededor buscando un sitio para acomodarse. -Hasta empiezo a extrañar a Zetsu-. Refunfuñó sentándose en la única esquina libre y limpia de la cama.

Deidara sonrió por lo bajo. -Estoy seguro que solo lo extrañas porque no sabes que te ve como un bocadillo-.

La chica miró al rubio con algo de duda. Quien en respuesta respondió.

-¿Alguna vez has visto comer algo a Zetsu?-.

La ojijade frunció levemente el ceño tratando de recordarlo.

-Déjame ayudarte antes de que desgastes tus pobres neuronas. La respuesta es no. ¿Y por qué? ...Pues porque Zetsu solo come carne, y no cualquier tipo de carne, carne humana-.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Sakura. Zetsu siempre le pareció el más inofensivo de todos allí. En verdad no podía dejarse llevar por las apariencias, menos cuando se trataba de Akatsuki.

La chica se distrajo por un largo rato mirando el techo, más específicamente las nubes que podían verse pasar por el traga luz, empezaba a entender un poco mejor a Shikamaru, era algo bastante relajante. Sin embargo, el cielo quedo totalmente despejado y azul luego de unas cuantas horas.

Sakura dio un largo suspiro mientras se levantaba, inconscientemente se había recostado en la cama para tener una mejor vista. Tan pronto estuvo nuevamente sentada miró hacia donde estaba Deidara, vaya, en verdad parecía totalmente concentrado en su trabajo. La chica se levantó para estirar sus piernas mientras caminaba lentamente por la habitación. Viendo que no había mucho que hacer empezó a detallar las esculturas que había en ella, tratando de encontrarles un significado o sentido. Algunas tenían clara forma de animales, otras no tanto, había bastantes esculturas amorfas.

-La mayoría están aun en proceso de creación. Hm.-. Dijo el chico al ver que la pelirrosa llevaba varios minutos observándola.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó distraídamente Sakura. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que por un segundo olvidó que hablaba con el idiota de Deidara.

-No lo sé. Su verdadera forma será revelada una vez llegue su momento-.

Sakura continuó observando la extraña figura intentando entender las palabras del akatsuki. Luego de unos minutos la chica miró nuevamente alrededor, para su desgracia no tenía nada más que hacer.

-¿Te importaría si leo alguno de estos libros?-. Preguntó la ojijade recogiendo uno del piso.

Deidara ni siquiera volteó a mirarla, pero respondió con una risa socarrona. -Pensé que ya conocías todos los libros de memoria-. Sakura rodó los ojos ante el recuerdo. -Además, ¿cuándo el hecho de que me importara te impidió hacerlo? Hm-.

La respuesta y extrañamente el mismo recuerdo hizo sonreír a la pelirrosa levemente.

-El arte de la guerra- Leyó Sakura el título del libro que había tomado entre manos. -Ya lo leí-.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-. Comentó Deidara rodando los ojos.

Sakura rio levemente para si misma. -Mejor tomaré otro-. Dijo empezando a caminar alrededor de la habitación.

-Buena suerte encontrando algo que no hayas leído, cerebrito-.

Así la chica empezó a rodear el cuarto mientras recogía los libros y los ponía en tres filas.

- _Bien estos son los que no he leído, estos los que ya leí, pero podría volver a leer; y estos los que ya leí y definitivamente no quiero volver a leer en mi vida-._ Pensó para sí la kunoichi. - _Será mejor encontrar un sitio cómodo para sentarme, umm, parece ser que la mejor opción es la cama, pero… está tan desorganizada-._

-Deidara-. Llamó la chica

-Hm-.

-Tiende tu cama-. Ordenó la pelirrosa ganándose una escéptica mirada el rubio.

-¿Disculpa?-. Preguntó con fastidio e incredulidad el chico.

-Si tengo que estar aquí por quien sabe cuantas horas más necesito un sitio al menos decente para sentarme-. Se quejó la chica con sus manos en las caderas.

-¿Que no tienes todo el piso?-.

-…- La chica no respondió sino con una rápida mirada hacia el desorden de alrededor.

-Bueno, las partes visibles al menos. Estoy segura que en algún lado te podrás acomodar-.

La pelirrosa bufó fuertemente. -Como sea, me acomodaré como pueda en ese desastre de cama-.

El chico rodó los ojos antes de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo. -Si tanto te molesta pues arréglala. Hm.-

-¿Y arruinar tú fabuloso orden?- respondió con sarcasmo

-Lo que sea-. Dijo el akatsuki volviendo a ignorarla.

Sakura dio un largo suspiro y sin tener más opción arregló la cama, lo que conllevó a que tuviera que recoger y doblar la ropa que había sobre esta. - _Bueno ya que la doble y colgué lo mejor será ponerla en los cajones y en el armario, sino de seguro no tardaran en volver a estar por ahí votadas y se perderá mi trabajo-._ Reflexionó la chica mientras abría lo que parecía ser el armario. -¡ _Vaya! con que aquí es donde van los libros-._ Pensó viendo un estante con un par de ellos en el closet. - _Pondré los libros que no me interesan aquí de una vez, así dejaran de hacer estorbo-._

El rubio no puso mayor atención a lo que hacía la chica, había empezado a integrar los reactivos que ayudaban a explotar mejor la arcilla, por lo cual no se podía desconcentrar, sin embargo, luego de varias horas cuando al fin se desocupó, levantó su rostro, se dio la vuelta y…

-¡QUE DEMONIOS LE SUCEDIÓ A MI HABITACION!-

Sakura que se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente sobre la ahora perfectamente tendida cama lo miró como si estuviera loco. -Que no es obvio, la organice-.

El rubio miró con confusión alrededor. El suelo estaba despejado, ya no estaba la ropa ni los libros por doquier, era un cambio en verdad radical. Y por muy bueno que fuera, el chico no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto agraviado.

-¡Te dije que no movieras nada!-

-También dijiste que si tanto me molestaba ordenara-. Respondió con tranquilidad la chica mientras pasaba otra página del libro. Deidara llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente donde se masajeo como tratando de calmarse. -Por cierto, ¿Cuánto más tiempo vas a estar jugando con tu plastilina?, porque francamente hace mucho pasó la hora del almuerzo y tengo un poco de hambre-.

La vena que se formaba en la frente de Deidara, estaba a punto de explotar. -ZETSUUU!-

Tan pronto como el otro miembro de Akatsuki apareció Deidara despachó a Sakura con él, mientras azotaba la puerta con toda su fuerza y los dejaba por fuera. El rubio se dio la vuelta y miró alrededor con extrañeza, se sentía un tanto fuera de lugar en el sitio. Lo mejor sería darse un baño para sacarse el resto de arcilla que tenía sobre él, se dio la vuelta y con pasos pesados caminó hasta el armario para sacar algo de ropa limpia, lo abrió y…

 _-Vaya-._ Pensó con algo de sorpresa. - _No solo dobló y colgó toda la ropa, sino que hasta la ordenó por colores. También guardó los libros por orden alfabético. Hm-._ Lentamente tomó una camisa y pantalón, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dándole una rápida mirada sin poder evitar pensar _. -En verdad se ve mucho mejor-_.

Por su parte Sakura comió algo rápidamente y sabiendo que Zetsu no la detendría regresó a su propia habitación. - _Vaya, es la primera vez en semanas que me siento cansada, es decir organizar ese desastre no fue mucho, pero al menos fue algo_ -. Pensó para si misma con una sonrisa la chica y sin más se acostó. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se quedara dormida.

A la mañana siguiente la joven kunoichi se despertó. - _Umm, me quede dormida sin si quiera cambiarme de ropa o darme un baño-._ Analizó mientras se estiraba lentamente. _-Parece que Itachi ya salió, bueno eso no sería extraño; o tal vez ni siquiera llegó a dormir, no lo recuerdo… en todo caso…-._

La chica puso sus pies en el suelo, lista para dejar la cama, pero algo llamó su atención. - _Ummm, ¿Qué es esto? -._ Pensó mientras se agachaba para observar detalladamente su descubrimiento. - _Acaso es… ropa-._

Y si, tal como la chica pensó, había varias piezas de ropa nueva dobladas junto a su cama. No eran la mejor tela, o las mejores marcas, tal vez ni siquiera los colores que típicamente usaba, pero no por eso apreció las prendas menos. Por fin tendría ropa de su talla y para ella, no tendría que estar lavando cada dos días, ni tendría que seguir usando mientras tanto la ropa del Uchiha, era un gran alivio.

Tan pronto se vistió la chica se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró con Itachi que tomaba tranquilamente algo de café.

-¡Buenos días!- Saludó con inusual emoción la pelirrosa.

El Uchiha apenas y la miró como reconociendo su presencia antes de volver a su tasa de café.

Sakura sabía que la ropa no había podido llevársela nadie más ni menos que Itachi por dos razones. La primera, él era el único que parecía tratarla como persona allí y segundo, solo él hubiera entrado a la habitación que ellos compartían. Sentía que debía agradecerle de alguna forma, por extraño que sonara y más estando en la situación que estaba, así que sin pensarlo mucho ofreció. -Creo que vi algo de harina el otro día, ¿Qué te parece si preparo unos panqueques de desayuno? -.

-¡Bien, panqueques serán!-.

Itachi no dijo nada, sin embargo, tampoco se retiró en cuanto acabó con su bebida, por lo cual tan pronto Sakura terminó de cocinar empezó a servir los dos platos.

Deidara iba entrando a la cocina cuando se detalló a una muy diferente Sakura que la de los días anteriores. _\- ¿Por qué demonios se ve tan feliz? ¿Es mi impresión o hay algo diferente en ella? Hm-._ Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando detalló mejor lo que sucedía. _-¿¡Ella esta… esta… haciendo y sirviéndole el desayuno a Itachi!?-._

Tan pronto el plato estuvo frente a él Itachi asintió en señal de agradecimiento y sin más empezó a comer. Sakura no perdió el tiempo y poniendo su plato en el puesto de en frente empezó a hacer lo mismo. La chica apenas y le había dirigido una rápida mirada a Deidara, no quería arruinar su buena actitud y menos retomando la estúpida pelea de ayer. Aunque no por eso pudo evitar recordar la forma en que la había tratado el chico, y para ser honesta, se sentía un tanto molesta. Bueno, no que no tuviera razones para no estarlo, pero lo estaba por las que menos parecía ser conveniente estarlo. _-Maldito desagradecido. Como pudo tratarme así luego de que pasé toda la tarde limpiando ese chiquero-._ Pensó para si la chica al ver al rubio.

\- - - - - EN UNA ALDEA NO MUY LEJANA - - - - -

El equipo de Kakashi y Hebi habían viajado lo que quedaba del día anterior y parte de la noche hasta llegar al pueblo donde el informante había reportado ver a Itachi. Sin embargo, habían decidido acampar un par de horas en las afueras para reponer energía en caso de tener un enfrentamiento. Es decir, no podían dejar nada a la suerte, menos yendo tras el infame Uchiha Itachi.

Decir que la noche había sido complicada, era poco. Los dos grupos parecían no congeniar en lo más mínimo. Poco habían hablado durante el trayecto, pero en cuanto armaron el campamento.

-Suigetsu, encárgate de la primer guardia- Ordenó Sasuke al espadachín.

-¿Quién se encargará en nuestro grupo de la primera?- Preguntó Kiba enseguida llamando la atención de los demás.

-Emmm, ¿no es suficiente con que él lo haga? -. Dijo Naruto señalando a Suigetsu.

-No. No nos podemos fiar de el-. Respondió cortantemente Neji.

La hostilidad en el ambiente empezaba a aumentar nuevamente.

-Yo puedo hacerla-. Ofreció Sai.

Neji simplemente asintió y antes de ir a dormir dijo. -Tomaré la misma guardia que tome el Uchiha. Es del que menos me fio-.

Las palabras de Neji parecieron quedar colgadas en el aire intoxicando el ambiente, bueno para la mayoría, ya que Tanto Sasuke como Kakashi permanecieron indiferentes a los comentarios.

Naruto por su parte miraba de reojo a su excompañero. Le había prometido a su sensei que se mantendría al margen y no causaría problemas, pero tenerlo tan cerca, después de casi tres años, dificultaba las cosas para el rubio. _-Parece tan frio sino es que más que antes. ¿En verdad es el mismo Sasuke de la academia? ¿de cuando éramos genins? ¿sigue siendo el Sasuke que me prometí a mi y a Sakura-chan llevar de vuelta a casa?-._


	5. Conviviendo

Las cavilaciones del Uzumaki continuaron por un buen rato, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por la voz de su sensei. -Naruto-.

-¿Amm?-. Respondió el rubio girando y encontrándose con que allí, ahora solo se encontraban frente al fuego, su sensei como siempre leyendo su pequeño libro; un poco más alejado Sasuke observando el fuego y él.

-Lo mejor será que descanses. Mañana será un largo día -. Completó Kakashi

-Emm. Si, claro-. Dijo el rubio levantándose para ir a su sleeping – Buenas noches… Kakashi-sensei-.

El jounin apenas y levantó la mirada de su libro por un segundo a modo de respuesta.

Varios minutos después cuando solo quedaron Kakashi y Sasuke frente al fuego, el ninja copia comentó. -También será un largo día para ti-.

El pelinegro bufó con notoria molestia. El era una persona grande y autosuficiente, no necesitaba que nadie le dijera lo que debía de hacer. Finalmente, el ninja copia cerró su libro y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al pelinegro se levantó y anunció. -Lo digo como una sugerencia, no como una orden. Descansa Sasuke-.

El joven Uchiha vio con molestia como su exsensei se retiraba, mientras un pequeño y molesto sentimiento de reminiscencia trataba de apoderarse de él. El ambiente había sido hostil entre los equipos desde que habían cerrado el acuerdo con Kakashi, aun así y en contra de toda lógica, las cosas no resultaban del todo incómodas, o al menos no para él. Y eso era lo que le resultaba más extraño.

Tan pronto amaneció ambos equipos entraron al pueblo para buscar más información.

-El contacto confirmó los hechos. Itachi Uchiha estuvo aquí en el pueblo ayer en la tarde-. Dijo Kakashi cuando todos estuvieron reunidos.

-¡¿Alguna señal de Sakura-chan?!-. Preguntó enseguida Naruto. A lo que Kakashi y Neji negaron con pesadez. Ellos dos se habían reunido con el contacto mientras los demás buscaban más información por su cuenta.

-Al parecer estaba totalmente solo-. Completó Neji.

-Varios testigos, personas y animales, corroboraron a ver visto a alguien con sus características-. Aportó Jugo mirando a Sasuke como corroborando lo dicho por los ninjas de la hoja.

-Que extraño, pensé que Akatsuki siempre operaba en parejas. ¿Habrá sucedido algo con Kisame-senpai?-. Opinó Suigetsu.

Sai negó con la cabeza. -Según reportes ANBU de la semana pasada, Hoshigami Kisame, estuvo rondando una aldea no muy lejos de aquí -.

Todos allí trataban de unir lo mejor que podían la información.

-¿Que dijo su contacto sobre lo que hacía Itachi aquí?-. Preguntó Sasuke mirando a Kakashi.

El ninja copia respondió con total calma, no dejándose amedrentar por la dureza de la mirada del pelinegro. -Es difícil de saber con precisión. Él se dejó ver por la aldea por un buen rato sin parecer tener un rumbo fijo, o eso pareciera para cualquiera que no hubiera estado realmente prestándole atención-. Esto pareció picar la atención de Sasuke. -Nuestro informante tuvo que ser bastante cuidadoso, sabiendo quien es la persona con que tratamos. Así que lo único que nos pudo aportar fue, que en un momento Itachi pareció visitar algunas casas-.

-¿Qué casas?-. Espetó con dureza Sasuke-. Ese definitivamente no era un comportamiento normal.

Kakashi le arrojó en seguida un pequeño mapa con una que otra zona marcada. -Ya las visitamos todas. Todas están vacías, lo han estado por varios años-.

Sasuke cerró el mapa y se dio la vuelta. Sin embargo, la voz de Kakashi lo interrumpió. -No pierdas tu tiempo Sasuke, las revisamos de arriba abajo tanto con el sharingan como con el byakugan. No presentaban ninguna anormalidad-.

El joven Uchiha se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta mientras preguntaba de manera demandante. -¿sus dueños?-.

\- Revisamos los registros, eran simples civiles, la mayoría muertos por causas naturales o ataques de bandidos hace ya un buen tiempo-. Respondió sin más Neji

-En realidad es imposible determinar por que Itachi entró a esas casas. Pudo haberlo echo como una simple técnica de distracción-. Explicó el Hatake.

-¡Distracción de que! Prácticamente se paseó por la mitad del pueblo con la capa de Akatsuki, para ahora ya todo el mundo sabe que estuvo acá-. Exclamó Suigetsu.

-Pero nadie sabe por qué-. Agregó pensativo Sasuke. -Los otros sitios donde ha habido avistamientos…-

-Se encuentran todos en un radio de 80 kilómetros a la redonda. Tanto en los que han visto a Itachi, como a Kisame-. Respondió enseguida Kakashi.

Sasuke asintió.

-Aun así, este parece ser el primero en el que entran en casas-. Dijo Neji. -De resto solo han entrado a tiendas y sitios de provisiones-.

-Umm. Tal vez buscaba en las casas, algo que no puede conseguir tan sencillamente, en una tienda-. Apuntó Karin. -¿pero qué?-.

-Eso no importa, no es como si pudiera conseguir un arma de destrucción masiva o algo en verdad importante en ese tipo de viviendas-. Comentó Kiba. -Lo que importa ahora, es ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente paso? -.

-Bien, considerando que está es la más reciente pista, será mejor aprovecharla al menos mientras aún esta fresca. Kiba, Akamaru, ¿Pueden detectar el aroma de Itachi?-.

Kiba frunció levemente el ceño. -Lo lamento, hemos estado intentando detectarlo desde que llegamos. Su aroma parece estar varias y diferentes partes del pueblo, pero desaparece totalmente en la puerta de entrada-.

-De seguro usó un jutsu de transportación desde ese punto-. Opinó pensativo Naruto.

-Eso hará que sea más difícil encontrarlo-. Comentó Sai sacando un mapa y extendiéndolo frente a los demás. -Estos son los sitios en que ha habido reportes de Akatsuki en las últimas semanas. Todos corresponden tanto a Uchiha Itachi como a Hoshigaki Kisame. En base a ellos podemos crear un perímetro, eso hará más fácil la búsqueda-.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que siguen por la misma área?, por lo que se, los Akatsuki no son de los que se quedan quietos en un solo sitio-. Interpuso Suigetsu.

-Lo hacen si tienen una buena razón-. Repuso Kakashi. -Por el patrón en que se movilizan, pareciera que están buscando algo-.

-O a alguien- soltó Kiba mirando de medio lado a Naruto y ganándose una pesada mirada de los demás ninjas de la hoja.

-Dudo que se trate de Naruto, hubieran ido directamente a Konoha por el-. Dijo Kakashi con aparente calma.

-Tal vez haya otro biju en la zona- razonó Neji-.

-No que Konoha sepa. Hasta donde sabemos el único biju en el país del fuego es el nueve colas, pero por cómo están las cosas gracias a Akatsuki no lo podemos descartar del todo-. Explicó Kakashi. -En todo caso concuerdo con Sai, lo mejor será determinar un perímetro y hacer un barrido de la zona-.

\- - - - - - BASE DE AKATSUKI- - - -

Deidara observaba con el mayor sigilo que podía el leve intercambio de palabras entre Sakura e Itachi mientras desayunaban, a decir verdad, era algo impresionante, después de todo, no era todos los días que se escuchara hablar más que unas cuantas palabras al Uchiha.

-Vaya, nunca me imagine que ese sello también se pudiera usar así-. Respondía emocionada Sakura. -Sería de gran utilidad para almacenar hasta las cosas más frágiles como los tubos y botellas de medicina-.

Itachi asintió mientras acababa su plato. -Gracias por el desayuno. Tengo asuntos que atender, me retiro-.

Sakura le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, mientras lo veía salir. Tan pronto como Itachi abandonó el sitio, Sakura se dedicó a acabar su comida sin perder ni un poco la sonrisa. Deidara, que se encontraba al otro lado de la cocina, apoyado contra el mesón la miraba con detenimiento mientras terminaba de tomar su café. ¿Como podía ser alguien tan feliz en cautiverio y peor aun bajo la custodia del Uchiha?

El rubio avanzó hasta la mesa y se sentó frente a Sakura, ocupando el mismo puesto en que antes estaba Itachi. La pelirrosa apenas y le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de retomar con mayor rapidez su comida. El akatsuki pudo ver como antes su presencia la sonrisa de la chica disminuyó, era como si con solo estar en su campo de visión le estuviera quitando la felicidad.

-¿Qué acaso no soy tan buena compañía como Uchiha?-. Se mofó con ironía Deidara. – A de ser toda esa presencia y felicidad que el bastardo irradia. Hm-.

Sakura ignoró el comentario de Deidara, haciéndolo enojar más. -Te estoy hablando. Si-. Dijo el rubio mientras bajaba de golpe su taza sobre la mesa haciendola temblar un poco.

-¿Y qué demonios quieres que diga?-. Respondió con la misma agresividad la chica soltando sus cubiertos y mirando fijamente al rubio.

Deidara no se intimidó en lo más mínimo por la aguda mirada que le dedicaba Sakura en el momento, sus pensamientos distaban de esta, se habían quedado rondando la pregunta. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era lo mucho que le molestaba ver a Sakura tan a gusto con el Uchiha; hacía que algo dentro de el se retorciera al ver la amabilidad con la que ella lo trataba, ¿no era más que obvio que ese bastardo no lo merecía? Había llegado esa mañana con la leve intensión de agradecerle de una u otra forma a Sakura por arreglar su habitación, sin embargo, todo eso se fue por la borda al verla tan servicial y acomedida con el Uchiha. Diablos, el sintiéndose ligeramente agradecido y hasta culpable por lo acontecido el día anterior, cuando de seguro Sakura hacía lo mismo y mucho más por el mal nacido de Itachi.

El ninja de la roca volvió en si al notar la dura mirada que le dirigía la chica, seguramente esperando una respuesta. -Olvídalo-. Contestó levantándose de su silla, queriendo dar por terminada la absurda conversación.

-¡No!¡Quiero saber ya mismo cual es tu problema!-. Respondió la chica levantándose también de golpe para hacerle frente. -Estoy cansada de esta situación, ¿no crees que de por si es bastante malo para mi ser una prisionera de Akatsuki, como para tener un idiota hostigándome todo el día? -.

El rubio la observaba con detenimiento, la mirada de la chica se había endurecido con los años, pero sin duda seguían expresando tantas emociones como antes. Deidara chasqueó la lengua para luego formar una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su cara. -Lamento si mi entrenamiento como Akatsuki no incluyó una sección de cómo ser un buen anfitrión con los rehenes-.

La chica rodó los ojos. -Por favor, entiendo la clase de basura que conforma Akatsuki, pero no solo por ser parte tienes que ser un idiota todo el tiempo-.

-Aa ¿sí?, y me imagino que lo dices por alguien en especial. Hm-. La chica sacudió sus hombros, nunca lo aceptaría públicamente, pero si, lo decía por Itachi, que para ser un desertor y asesino serial, no insistía en amargarle más la existencia. Viendo que no habría respuesta el chico prosiguió. -No te engañes Sakura, si sigues viva es porque alguna utilidad tienes por el momento para Akatsuki. Esa enfermiza relación con Itachi…-. Dijo casi que con asco y notorio desprecio el rubio. – no es más que una ilusión que te creaste tu misma para sentirte en algo segura, pero déjame decirte algo, nunca estarás menos segura que cuando estés en presencia de él-.

Sakura pasó saliva pesadamente sin despegar su mirada de la de Deidara. La chica no entendía a que venía todo eso, es decir no que el rubio no tuviera razón, pero ella era una prisionera, no había mucho que pudiera hacer mientras estuviera allí a cargo de Itachi. – ¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga? Además, no sé a qué diablos te refieres con esa enfermiza relación con Itachi, ¿Qué crees que yo escogí por mi cuenta estar acá para poder convivir con él? -.

-Pues no pareciera que te molestara mucho-.

-Aparentemente mucho menos que a ti-.

Deidara no dijo nada, pero su mirada no dejo de ser totalmente seria. Sakura por su parte no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que parecía molestar el tema del Uchiha a Deidara, en lo poco que lo conocía era el tema que parecía ponerlo más serio.

-Para ser tu compañero parece ser que no te agrada mucho-. Se burló la chica despectivamente. -Pero bueno, que se puede esperar de un grupo formado por traidores-.

-Tienes razón, no me agrada, no me agrada en lo más mínimo. A de ser porque no todos nacimos para alabar el suelo por el que caminan los Uchiha y mucho menos para jurarles lealtad. Además, tu misma lo dijiste Sakura, este es un grupo de traidores, para que vayas y estúpidamente empieces a confiar en alguien en el -.

Las palabras de Deidara parecían tener un doble significado. Le advertían no confiar en Itachi, ¿pero a su vez también le decían que no confiara en él?

Deidara decidió que era más que suficiente y sin decir más, se retiró. La ojijade por su parte sentía como la invadía la ira, su buen humor había sido totalmente arruinado, y tal vez lo peor era que había sido arruinado con la verdad. No debía confiar, ni bajar la guardia. Pero era muy difícil vivir en estado de alerta estando en la situación que estaba.

La pelirrosa no le dirigió la palabra a nadie más en los siguientes días; es más, poco dejaba la habitación, apenas comía en las tardes y se llevaba algo con ella para comer en las noches.

Itachi no era de las personas que les gustara compartir y charlar, pero el repentino cambio de actitud en la chica lo hacía extrañarse, y lo empezaba a inquietar. Ahora cada vez que se cruzaban, ya fuera en el comedor, en los corredores o en su pieza la ojijade parecía observarlo con cautela de medio lado, pero nunca le dirigía ni media palabra. Bueno a el ni a nadie. Las peleas e insultos entre la chica, Kisame y Deidara también habían cesado. En el caso de Kisame por que por mucho que intentara la chica ni se inmutaba, en el caso de Deidara, porque el parecía tampoco tener nada que decirle a la chica.

El quinto día de la aparente huelga de silencio de la chica, paso algo que ella nunca esperó. Sakura se encontraba en su habitación sentada en la cama leyendo, apenas y era medio día, por lo cual se sorprendió bastante cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe haciéndola girar en seguida.

Era Itachi, pero no el típico Itachi de siempre. El Uchiha parecía estar sudando bastante mientras respiraba con notoria dificultad. No llevaba la capa de Akatsuki, por lo cual podía verse su sucio uniforme, y el cómo sostenía su costado con uno de sus brazos.

El ninja pareció no detallar la sorpresa en la cara de la chica al verlo entrar en ese estado, ya que se dirigió en seguida a uno de sus cajones a buscar algo. La desesperación del ninja era notoria, ya que revolvía el cajón con gran afán con su única mano libre.

 _-Donde demonios…-._ Pensaba Itachi sacando el cajón para volcar todo su contenido en el suelo. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando notó a la joven kunoichi a unos pocos pasos de él.

-Este… yo… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? -. Dijo la chica viéndolo con notoria preocupación.

Itachi pareció volver en sí, ya que enseguida retomó su típica compostura. -No. Estoy bien-.

Sakura apenas y levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad. -No tengo que ser una medic-nin para saber que eso no es cierto. Déjame echarte un vistazo-.

Aun asi Itachi se negó nuevamente. -Dije que estoy bien-.

La desconfianza en los ojos del pelinegro era obvia para la chica. -Mi deber como medica es ayudar a todo aquel que requiera ayuda, tu claramente la necesitas-.

Itachi la miró por un largo rato, mientras aun trataba de controlar el dolor que lo embargaba y apaciguar su respiración.

-Será rápido y prometo que no haré nada invasivo-.

-¿Como sabes que bastará con eso?-

-Bueno, si tienes fuerza para estar de pie y renegar atención, que tan grave puede ser. Además, parecen ser simples heridas de batalla-.

El Uchiha consideró lo dicho por pocos segundos, hasta que finalmente aceptó.

-Quítate la camisa y siéntate en la cama-.

Tan pronto como el Uchiha lo hizo Sakura empezó a curarlo. Tenía una que otra herida, cortadas y leves quemadas en los brazos y la cabeza. El principal problema parecía ser uno de sus pulmones, que estaba a punto de colapsar. - _Debió ser un golpe directo y bastante fuerte para lograr tal daño. Lo que no entiendo es como hicieron para darle al pulmón sin quebrar las costillas-._

-Si no te molesta que pregunte. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -. Preguntó Sakura aun trabajando en el.

Itachi la miró con algo de duda. La pelirrosa no había hablado en días y ahora de la nada parecía hasta preocupada. -Tuve una pelea-.

-Eso ya lo sé-. Dijo rodando los ojos. -Me refiero a… que no sabía que existiera alguien que…-

-Fue Deidara-

-¿Deidara?- Respondió sin poder esconder su sobresalto la medic-nin.

El Uchiha asintió. -Una pelea de práctica que… se salió de proporciones-.

Sakura pasó saliva pesadamente. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Además, si ese era el estado de Itachi no quería ni imaginarse el de Deidara. -¿Co…como?¿Por qué?-

-Quiso usar una técnica mortal-.

-¡¿QUE?!. ¡En una pelea de práctica! ¿¡Qué esta loco!?-.

Itachi no dijo nada, solo se movió un poco como constatandose de que el dolor en verdad habia cedido. -Creo que es suficiente-. Comentó levantándose y poniéndose la camisa, mientras alejaba con cuidado a Sakura.

-Espera aún no termino, aún tienes daños en el pulmón-. Rebatió la chica.

-No es nada grave-. Agregó el Uchiha, ganándose una mirada llena de dudas. -Estaré bien-.

Itachi empezó a recoger el cajón que había volcado al llegar. Vio con algo de molestia los múltiples envases vacíos, había sido descuidado, se había quedado sin medicina. Por su parte Sakura parecía tener bastante en mente, ya que se había quedado parada frente a la cama mirándolo sin realmente prestarle atención. Cuando al fin se decidió, la chica dio unos cuantos pasos hasta el y preguntó. - ¿Qué sucedió con Deidara? -.

Itachi se levantó, puso nuevamente en su puesto el cajón y mirando a Sakura le dijo. -Zetsu se está encargando de él-. La mirada de Sakura no dejo a Itachi, la respuesta no había sido del todo satisfactoria por lo cual completó. -al parecer se llevó la peor parte-.

La chica bajó la mirada al piso con desánimo, no podía evitar que la preocupación empezara a crecer, si bien Deidara no era su persona favorita en el mundo, ni si quiera en Akatsuki, no podía simplemente desechar el creciente sentimiento.

-De seguro lo está atendiendo en su habitación-. Sakura miró nuevamente al Uchiha, con algo de duda. -No voy a obligarte a que lo cures, después de todo forma parte de Akatsuki. Pero tampoco voy a impedir que sigas tus convicciones... Es tu decisión-.

La chica se quedó congelada en el sitio. Uchiha Itachi le estaba dando la opción de ayudar o no a Deidara. ¿por qué?, no lo sabía ni tenia tiempo para pensarlo. Lo realmente importante en el momento era si ayudaría a Deidara, cosa que pareció no tomarle mucho tiempo para decidir ya que instantáneamente sus pies empezaron a avanzar hacia la salida. Pocos segundos después se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación del rubio, donde sin pensarlo mucho abrió la puerta y viendo el panorama allí adentro le surgió una mayor pregunta… se había decidído a ayudar a Deidara, pero ¿cómo?

\- - - - - CON EL GRUPO DE KAKASHI - - - - -

Tal y como lo habían acordado hace unos cuantos días, los dos equipos peinaban lo mejor que podían la zona. Al parecer había habido muchos más avistamientos de Akatsuki de los inicialmente previstos. Y no solo eso. Uno que otro testigo, pudo corroborar como hace casi tres semanas, habían visto a los dos miembros de Akatsuki llevando consigo a una inconsciente chica pelirrosa. Así que hasta ahora, la información parecía coincidir. Lo que no parecía cuadrar del todo, era la unión de los dos grupos.

-QUE SI!-.

-QUE NO!-.

-QUE SIIII-I-.

-QUE NOOO-O-.

-YA! ¡ME TIENEN HARTA! - Explotó Karin ante la estúpida discusión de Naruto y Suigetsu. -A quien demonios le importa si el ramen es o no la mejor comida! -

-HEY! ¡SI que lo es y debería importarles a todos, así podemos buscar un buen restaurante de ramen y comer bien por una vez! - respondió Naruto.

-Por enésima vez dobe, no vamos a desviarnos del camino solo a buscar un estúpido restaurante de ramen-. Dijo Sasuke también fastidiado con la discusión.

-AJA! ¡Ves! ¡Hasta Sasuke me da la razón! ¡El ramen es estúpido! -. Se burló Suigetsu.

-Pff y a quien le importa la opinión de un impedido de gusto como el teme. Si fuera por él, solo comeríamos tomate en todas sus presentaciones todos los días, dattebayo-.

-Umm, es cierto, ahora que lo pienso Sasuke pareciera tener cierta fijación con los tomates-. Dijo un pensativo Suigetsu.

-Y que lo digas, además al pobre no le gusta en nada las comidas dulces-.

-¿enserio?, ¿¡cómo puede ser que a alguien no le gusten los dulces!?-

-Asi es, dattebayo. Tengo la teoría de que por esa falta de azúcar el teme se volvió tan amargado-.

El joven Uchiha empezaba a perder la paciencia. Sabía que viajar con el grupo de Kakashi iba a ser agraviante, pero nunca imaginó que tanto ni de esa manera. Todos los malditos días, Naruto y Suigetsu tenían cientos de estúpidas peleas, sobre los temas más absurdos que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Y lo peor no eran en si las peleas, sino que por alguna razón siempre terminaba en ambos ninjas hablando y burlándose de Sasuke por una u otra cosa.

El Uchiha apretó la mandíbula con más fuerza, podía sentir como la caliente sangre corría por sus venas, era energía pura. Y considerando que la mayoría se concentraba en su mano y empezaba a echar una que otra chispa, tal vez lo era. Frunciendo un poco más su ceño, miró a los dos idiotas que no dejaban de parlotear y…

-El almuerzo está listo chicos- Anunció Kakashi mientras aparecía de la nada con su típica sonrisa y el libro de siempre en su mano.

-VAYA! Ya era hora, dattebayo!. ¡Me moría de hambre! - Dijo feliz Naruto mientras corría hasta la hoguera donde los demás cocinaban pescado. -¡Uuu!, ¡ese pescado esta enorme! ¡Y se ve bastante dorado! -. Apreció el rubio con la boca echa agua mientras se acercaba a tomarlo.

Sin embargo, alguien le ganó por una milésima de segundo. -Ja… ni lo pienses. Este pescado lo hice especialmente para Sasuke-kun-. Alegó Karin

-¡QUEEEE!... Pe…perooo…-

Aun asi la chica no le puso mayor atención, ya que simplemente caminó con una enorme sonrisa hasta donde el Uchiha estaba y se lo ofreció.

-Maldito teme-. Decía Naruto con pequeñas cascaditas en sus ojos. -Siempre le toca la mejor parte-.

-Toma-. Le ofreció gentilmente Sai otro pez, habiendo presenciado la escena, haciendo que la sonrisa del Uzumaki se recompusiera totalmente.

-Gracias Sai-.

Todos parecían disfrutar finalmente su almuerzo en silencio. Habían sido días complicados, un tanto tensos, bueno realmente tensos; pero dentro de todo parecía que empezaban a hallar cierto equilibrio y normalidad.

-Llegaremos al siguiente pueblo al anochecer, lo mejor será pasar la noche allí y reabastecer-. Dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke asintió dando su consenso.

-¡Una vez lleguemos allí podemos buscar un restaurante que tenga ramen!-

-Ya te dije que nadie en su sano juicio quiere comer ramen-. Protestó Suigetsu aun con la boca llena.

Todos los presentes soltaron un cansado suspiro, sabiendo la pelea que estaba por re comenzar.

\- - - - - - BASE DE AKATSUKI - - - - -

Zetsu intentaba detener las hemorragias de Deidara, pero le estaba costando demasiado trabajo al ser tantas. Por lo cual Sakura no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a la cama donde estaba el rubio.

-¿Tienen instrumental médico?-

Zetsu apenas y la miró dudando sobre lo que la chica acababa de decir.

-Consíguele lo que necesite- Dijo Itachi desde la puerta. -Yo la vigilare -.

El hombre planta asintió y desapareció enseguida en el suelo. La pelirrosa puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Deidara mientras escaneaba los daños con su chakra.

 _-Tiene varias contusiones internas, algunos músculos y ligamentos desgarrados, ningún órgano vital esta comprometido, pero las quemaduras en su piel son de segundo y tercer grado-._

-Esto es todo lo que hay- Dijo Zetsu apareciendo con una maleta llena de instrumental médico. La chica asintió y mirando rápidamente su contenido, empezó a trabajar. Tanto Itachi como Zetsu observaban el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Sakura, definitivamente era una médica formidable.

Apenas había logrado detener las contusiones internas, cuando Deidara empezó a recobrar la consciencia.

-Amm…umm- Se quejaba con pesadez el rubio mientras empezaba a moverse levemente.

-Quédate quieto- Le ordenó la medic-nin mientras trabajaba en él.

Aun asi el movimiento y los quejidos no cesaron.

-Quédate quieto- repitió con un poco más de dureza en su voz.

-Pero que..- Deidara había finalmente abierto los ojos, para encontrarse con una muy concentrada Sakura con sus manos sobre el. -¡Que demonios…!-

El chico estuvo por levantarse de golpe, pero unas manos lo detuvieron en el sitio, haciendolo sobresaltarse aun más. -Tú-. Dijo apretando la mandíbula el rubio al ver que quien lo sostenía en su sitio era Itachi. -¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS SIGUES CON VIDA!? -.

Itachi pareció no perturbarse en lo más mínimo por el reclamo. Esto solo hizo que la ira de Deidara creciera y empezara a moverse con más violencia. -¡SUELTAME! ¡QUITAME TUS SUCIAS MANOS!-

-Deidara, ¡es suficiente! - Dijo Sakura deteniendo su trabajo para también sostenerlo. -Necesitas calmarte-.

-¡Me calmare cuando ese bastardo este en el infierno!-

-Basta … solo lograrás re abrir las heridas y lastimarte más-. Era como si las palabras de la chica hubiesen traído de vuelta el dolor, ya que el rubio empezaba a sentir como fallaba su cuerpo, y aun así no se rendía, solo miraba con eterno odio al Uchiha.

-Itachi-san por favor retírate-. Decidió finalmente la chica, viendo que era por él que Deidara reaccionaba así.

Itachi miró por un largo segundo al rubio con la frialdad de siempre.

-Yo me encargaré - dijo Zetsu acercándose, a lo cual el pelinegro asintió y sin más se marchó.

-En los implementos que trajiste hay un sedante...-. Le dijo Sakura al hombre planta.

-NO NECESITO DE NINGÚN SEDANTE-. Grito enseguida Deidara.

-Bien, bien. Si te quedas quieto y me dejas terminar de trabajar no lo usaré -.

El rubio la miró casi que con odio considerándolo por un momento. -Bien-.

-Aunque por otro lado, podría ayudarte con el dolor-.

-He dicho que no…! Hm -

-Está bien- Dijo con tranquilidad la chica volviendo a concentrarse en el.

Sakura trabajó en Deidara por al menos tres horas. Si bien el dolor había disminuido, seguía siendo bastante fuerte, aun asi el rubio soportaba lo mejor que podía, no quería mostrar debilidad, y quería que la chica terminara cuanto antes.

La médica dio un largo suspiro llevándose la mano a la frente para limpiar un poco de sudor. -Bien, creo que eso será todo por ahora-.

Zetsu miró al rubio por encima, ciertamente estaba mucho mejor. -Le agradecemos su ayuda, Sakura-san-. La chica sonrió débilmente ante las amables palabras del extraño hombre planta.-Lo mejor será retirarnos y dejarlo descansar-.

Sakura estaba por acatar lo dicho y seguir a Zetsu, cuando…

-Espera, hay algo que necesitamos hablar-.

El rubio apenas y se reincorporó con dificultad en la cama mientras le indicaba a Zetsu con la mirada que los dejara solos. Cosa que luego de un momento de estudiar la situación el extraño akatsuki hizo.

Sakura se dio la vuelta quedando a unos cuantos pasos de la cama de Deidara, quien la observaba con extrañeza, y casi que con molestia. -¿Por qué… por qué lo hiciste?-

-Sabes con un simple gracias basta-. Bufó la chica mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-SAKURA. HABLÓ ENSERIO! POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LO HICISTE, ¿POR QUE ME SALVASTE?-.

-A MI NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ DEI-BAKA!... además, que se supone que hiciera, ¿simplemente dejarte morir?-.

-…- El chico no dijo nada apenas mantenía la seria mirada sobre ella.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si en todo caso hubiera podido llegar a eso, es decir, Zetsu no iba a dejar que sucediera, yo… simplemente pensé que lo mejor sería ayudar para hacer menos escandalosa la situación-.

-jumm-. Un molesto bufido escapó de los labios del chico, bufido que luego se convirtió en un leve gruñido de dolor.

-Serás baka- dijo la pelirrosa acercándose para ayudarlo. -Lo mejor es que te recuestes, necesitas reposo al menos por un par de días mientras las hemorragias internas terminan de sanar-.

-Jm. Además de medico y ninja, buena samaritana. Pero que suerte. Hm-. Dijo a modo de sarcasmo el chico dejándose ayudar.

Sakura ni siquiera se pareció inmutar por el comentario.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres un sedante al menos mientras duermes?, no pude encontrar ningún tipo de medicamento para el dolor en el botiquín, así que prácticamente es la única opción-.

-No. Déjalo. Hm. Así está bien-.

-Bien, creo que no hay nada más que pueda hacer por ahora. Tienes desgarrada la piel en varios sitios, mañana puedo ayudarte con eso, ya que por hoy apenas y pude sanar un tanto tus quemaduras para no generar una sobre carga de chakra en tu epidermis-.

-Como quieras-. Dijo Sakura al ver que la molesta actitud del chico no cambiaba; se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir de allí, atravesó la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de cerrarla tras de ella escuchó un muy leve.

-Gracias-.

Una pequeña sonrisa se coló en los labios de la kunoichi quien respondió con un suave. -Descansa-. Antes de cerrar totalmente la puerta.

\- - - - - - CON NARUTO Y LOS DEMÁS- - - - -

-¡Pero mira qué suerte! ¡Encontrar una pensión con aguas termales!-. Decía un emocionado Suigetsu mientras se relajaba en las cálidas aguas.

Tal como lo había predicho Kakashi, habían llegado a su siguiente destino después del anochecer. Lo mejor era esperar al siguiente día para reunir información cuando hubiera más sitios abiertos y gente en las calles.

Jugo, que se encontraba junto a su compañero disfrutando tan solo asintió, hasta el grandulón sabía que no estaba mal relajarse y disfrutar de vez en cuando. Kakashi, Kiba y Sai también se encontraban en el sitio. Los únicos ausentes de momento eran Naruto, Neji y Sasuke.

La puerta que daba a las termales se abrió llamando la atención de todos, especialmente al ver de quien se trataba.

-Ah. Con que decidieron unirse-. Dijo sin siquiera mirarlos Kakashi que mantenía una toalla sobre su cara y la cabeza hacia atrás.

Neji y Sasuke apenas y giraron con molestia sus ojos.

-No es como si hubiéramos tenido otra opción-. Dijo un irritado Neji en toalla entrando a las cálidas aguas.

-El dobe prometió que se callaría y nos dejaría en paz si veníamos por un rato-. Agregó Sasuke imitando la acción de Neji.

Mientras el rubio levantaba su dedo pulgar en señal de victoria.

-Pensé que no te gustaban las aguas termales-. Apuntó Sai dirigiéndose a Naruto-.

-Claro que me gustan, dattebayo!- Exclamó empezando a deshacerse de su toalla para entrar. – ¿Por qué habría de no hacerlo?-.

-Pues, después de la última vez, pensé que no te gustaba que la gente viera tu pequeña cosa-.

La mirada de los demás se clavó enseguida en Naruto que acababa de quitarse la toalla. El rubio no pudo evitar ponerse totalmente rojo.

-Que…que tanto miran, dattebayo!-.

-Con que de ahí viene el apodo que te dio Sai-. Dijo explotando en risa Kiba. –No cabe duda de que te va muy bien JAJAJAJAJA, buen trabajo Sai-.

El aura de Naruto empezaba a tornarse negra. Mientras los demás carcajeaban por lo bajo.

Sai sonrió levemente ante la reacción de Kiba, tal vez poner apodos en verdad servía para hacer amigos, aunque no de la forma que su libro decía. -¿Tú crees? Sakura me prohibió seguir poniendo apodos, luego de darle uno a Yamanaka-.

-JAJAJAJA-. Seguía riendo Kiba con fuerza. -Bueno Sai, algunas personas simplemente no pueden lidiar con la verdad, pero no es culpa tuya-.

La sonrisa de Sai creció un poco más. -Gracias, pulgoso-.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Explotaron en risa Naruto y Suigetsu. Mientras Kiba apenas y se había quedado con los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabara de recibir un golpe.

Jugo, Kakashi y Neji reían disimuladamente a su modo mientras que Sasuke observaba la escena de manera extraña.

-Teme… tu… ¿te estas riendo? - Dijo Naruto con total asombro dejando de reir.

Instantáneamente la mirada de todos se clavó en Sasuke quien llevando su mano a su boca simuló toser un poco. -Yo no me río de tarugadas, idiota-.

-Es cierto, las únicas veces que he visto a Sasuke reír es después de acabar con alguien… y eso que era más una sonrisa sarcástica, más que una risa-. Dijo Suigetsu con algo de duda.

-Entiendo. Era igual cuando éramos genins, siempre después de acabar con alguien tenía esta escalofriante sonrisa-. Dijo Naruto haciendo una tétrica cara con una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia.

-¡No, no! Es algo más así- Interrumpió Suigetsu haciendo su propia versión.

-Vaya, esa si que es una extraña y perturbadora sonrisa-. Dijo Sai desde su sitio mientras los demás no podían evitar pensar… - _Y tu eres quien para hablar de sonrisas extrañas-._

Y así siguió transcurriendo la noche entre extraños comentarios y risas.

\- - - - - - - BASE DE AKATSUKI - - - - -

Tan pronto Sakura regresó a su habitación compartida se encontró con que allí se hallaba Itachi. No era una sorpresa en verdad viendo las horas que eran y luego de todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Cómo está Deidara?- Preguntó el chico luego de que la pelirrosa entrara.

-Se repondrá-

Itachi asintió y regresó a lo suyo, leyendo un pergamino en el escritorio.

-Tu, ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿algún problema para respirar? -

El chico respondió un leve -No-. Sin siquiera voltear a mirarla, haciendo que el ambiente empezara a ponerse un poco pesado.

-Este… Itachi… ¿qué es lo que sucede con Deidara?-

Itachi seguía leyendo el pergamino. – Pensé que habías dicho que se repondrá-.

-No… digo, si; pero no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que parece que tú y Deidara no se llevan muy bien-.

-Hmp-.

-Bueno, más que eso, es como si se odiaran-.

El Uchiha levantó su cabeza levemente aun sin mirar a la chica, parecía estar contemplando uno idea en su mente, luego de unos segundos respondió. -¿Por qué te importa?-.

-No, no es que me importe yo solo… me preguntaba-.

-No tengo nada que decir al respecto, tal vez debas preguntarle directamente a el-.

La chica soltó un cansado suspiro. Si, claro, Deidara diciéndole algo a ella. Los pensamientos de Sakura se vieron interrumpidos por el chirrido de la silla ya que Itachi se había levantado.

-lo mejor será que comas algo para reponer tu chakra-. Y sin más el Uchiha salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta tras de él.

- _Amm, ¿acaso me esta diciendo que vayamos a cenar… juntos?-._ Pensó Sakura por un leve momento viendo la puerta aun abierta.

La chica nunca entendería al misterioso Uchiha, así que decidió no pensar más de lo que debía cuando esa noche llegó a la cocina y se encontró con Itachi preparando la cena, cena que compartió con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura desayunó con Itachi, sabía que no debía confiar en el Uchiha y mucho menos congraciar con él, pero en verdad luego de esos días de total solitud entendía que era más fácil hacerlo que no hacerlo. Era una prisionera de Akatsuki, pero no por eso tenía que serlo de manera miserable. Esperaba poder recuperar su libertad algún día, y definitivamente cuanto antes, pero por el momento había otro pensamiento molestando su mente.

-Será mejor llevarle algo de comer a Deidara y revisarlo-.

Itachi apenas asintió mientras la pelirrosa se levantaba y salía de la cocina con los platos en mano.

TOC TOC TOC

TOC TOC TOC

TOCCCC TOCCCC TOCCC!

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS QUIERES!? ¡QUE NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE ABRIR UNA PUERTA SIN DERRIBARLA!- Gritó del otro lado Deidara luego de ignorar los primeros golpes de la chica.

Sakura abrió de golpe y finalmente entró. -Pff pues lo siento!… solo trataba de respetar tu privacidad-.

El rubio apenas y rodó los ojos, hasta que… -¿Qué es eso?-. Dijo de manera escéptica viendo lo que cargaba Sakura en sus brazos.

-Pues que parece-. Respondió con sarcasmo mientras ponía las cosas en la mesa junto a la cama. -Comida-.

-¿Y por qué me la traes?-

-No sé, solo pensé en que me esforcé demasiado ayer en ti como para dejarte morir estúpidamente de hambre-.

-Zetsu hubiera…-

-Zetsu y Kisame no están, así que era yo o…-

Deidara bufó con molestia mientras se sentaba con esfuerzo en la cama. -Lo que sea-.

La chica soltó un cansado suspiro mientras le pasaba con cuidado el plato. Apenas y miraba al rubio comer con esfuerzo, era obvio que estaba aun bastante mal herido, pero sabía mejor que intentar ayudar a alguien tan orgulloso. Cuando Deidara terminó de comer Sakura le retiró los platos.

-¿Y qué tal?- Preguntó tranquilamente la chica

-¿Qué tal que...?-

La ojijade rodó los ojos -El clima….pues la comida idiota. Ves que te la comiste y no moriste envenenado-.

Deidara recordó su comentario sobre la comida de la chica en los primeros días que ella estuvo en la base cocinando. -Emm, si. Al parecer no sabe tan mal como huele. Hm-.

La chica negó levemente con la cabeza y retomando la conversación. -Voy a hacerte un rápido chequeo y luego trabajaré con los músculos desgarrados y las quemaduras que quedaron-.

Deidara no asintió, pero tampoco se negó, así que Sakura simplemente procedió a trabajar. Habían estado al menos media hora en silencio cada uno es sus pensamientos, cuando…

-Deidara, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

El rubio pareció volver en sí ante la abrupta interrupción, a decir verdad estaba bastante concentrado en como el chakra de Sakura se movía por su cuerpo, era un sentimiento cálido y relajante. -¿Amm?-

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede con Itachi?-.

Para la rubia no pasó para nada desapercibida la leve tensión en el cuerpo del chico ante la mención.

-No se de que hablas-. Dijo por lo bajo mirando hacia el otro lado como tratando de ignorarla.

La chica frunció el ceño ante la respuesta. -Si, por eso casi te matas con el en una batalla de práctica -.

-Jamm. Veo que ya te fue con el chisme-.

-Si, por su puesto, ya sabes cómo es Itachi, siempre contando y anunciando lo que pasa a viento y marea-. Respondió con ironía Sakura. -No seas baka, si me contó fue por que tuve que atenderlo a el también y necesitaba saber como se había hecho sus heridas-.

La cabeza de Deidara se giró de golpe hacia la chica y tomándola con fuerza del brazo le preguntó, bueno más bien le exigió saber. -¿¡Tu lo salvaste!?-

Sakura sintió algo de temor, no solo por el fuerte agarre de Deidara sobre su brazo sino por la mirada asesina que este le dirigía. Así que pasando saliva y con cuidado respondió. -Yo… yo no lo salvé, simplemente le ayudé un poco… sus heridas no eran tan graves-.

Deidara pareció pensarlo por un largo rato. ¡Que sus heridas no eran tan graves!, mejor dicho, casi se había matado el mismo intentando acabarlo y apenas le había hecho un rasguño al Uchiha. ¿Cómo podía ser?, tenía que trabajar más en su técnica especial!

-Deidara-

-Amm-

El rubio miró a la chica, parecía bastante incómoda, pero mientras la detallaba finalmente notó como ella trataba de zafarse de su fuerte agarre. Sin decir nada simplemente la soltó. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un largo momento. Deidara acostado en la cama y Sakura sentada de lado junto a él. Ninguno miraba al otro como queriendo evitar presenciar lo incómodo del momento.

-Entonces… me vas a decir que fue lo que sucedió…- dijo suavemente la chica

La molestia del rubio por el contrario no parecía disminuir, o bueno solo lo hizo cuando vio la cara de Sakura, acaso ¿eso que veía en ella era… preocupación? Pero ¿por qué? O mejor dicho ¿por quién?.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?-

Sakura simplemente asintió. El rubio dio un largo suspiro y … -Bien…-

El odio de Deidara hacía Itachi no era secreto para nadie, así que contarle la razón de este a Sakura tampoco parecía ser para él la gran cosa, es más ahora que le contaba como había sido todo, su pelea contra Itachi, su entrada a Akatsuki, sentía que se le quitaba un peso de encima, era la primera vez que lo hablaba con alguien. Sakura escuchaba con atención, a decir verdad, nunca se había puesto a pensar en por que Deidara se había unido a Akatsuki, y ahora que lo escuchaba, una cosa era segura, ambos eran allí prisioneros, aunque no fuera de la misma forma.


	6. Enfrentamientos

\- - - - - FLASHBACK - - - - -

Sakura esperaba por Deidara en el corredor. Ese día habían ido al centro de la aldea a recoger el encargo de la madre de Deidara. Por desgracia para los pequeños se habían entretenido hablando en el camino de regreso, por lo cual Deidara había llegado un poco tarde a su práctica de shuriken. Razón por la cual el joven ahora estaba siendo reprendido por sus padres.

La pequeña pelirrosa podía escuchar los gritos y replicas dentro de la habitación. No podía evitar sentirse mal no solo porque regañaran a su amigo, sino que además se sentía culpable, ya que ella había sido la que los había hecho perder más tiempo en el camino tanto de ida como de vuelta. Luego de una larga hora el rubio salió de la habitación.

Cuando la ojijade lo vio salir con el más amargo de los semblantes no supo que decir, así que se limitó a observarlo. El rubio que notó la presencia de la pequeña apenas salió, la miró y siguió de largo.

-Dei-kun…-

-Lo siento, pero… no tengo tiempo-.

La pequeña sabía que se refería a que le había prometido jugar a las escondidas con ella luego de la práctica de ese día. -Yo… no te preocupes por eso, solo quiero saber si… ¿estás bien? -.

El joven rubio se detuvo en seguida en el pasillo aun dándole la espalda a la chica. Luego de un largo momento contestó. -Por su puesto que lo estoy, solo tengo que… reponer unas cuantas horas de la clase de hoy-.

-¿Horas?, pero si solo llegaste tarde 20 minutos-.

El rubio dio un largo suspiro y con pesadez respondió. -Así es la forma en que funcionan las cosas aquí en la mansión Membaa-.

La pequeña no sabía que decir, era obvio que la forma en que manejaban las cosas en la casa Membaa era una enorme carga para Deidara, lo podía ver en sus largas horas de estudio, entrenamientos y las reprimendas. Así que tratando de darle algo de consuelo la chica opinó. -Las cosas mejorarán -.

En ese momento el rubio volteó a mirarla y contestó. -Mejorarán el día que me vaya de aquí, el día en que pueda tener mi libertad-.

\- - - - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - - - -

Luego de que Deidara le hubiera contado sobre el porqué de su aversión contra Itachi, Sakura había seguido curando al rubio, hasta que este se había quedado totalmente dormido. Durante todo ese tiempo, la chica no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que debía sufrir Deidara, estando en un sitio que no quería estar, con personas que claramente no le agradaban y ahora que recordaba lo que alguna vez le había dicho, siendo nuevamente privado de su valiosa libertad.

Un sentimiento de calidez se desplegó por el corazón de la chica mientras lo veía dormir tranquilamente, por un momento pudo ver en él, al joven chico que había conocido hace tantos años.

-Dei-kun- Dijo por lo bajo mientras pasaba una mano por su frente removiendo uno que otro rebelde cabello.

La convivencia no solo avanzaba con Sakura y los miembros de Akatsuki, también lo hacía con Hebi y los ninjas de la hoja, más increíblemente con Sasuke y Naruto.

Llevaban viajando juntos cerca de dos semanas. Parecía que cada vez los arranques asesinos de Sasuke hacia Naruto iban disminuyendo, o más bien como lo describía Kakashi, los niveles del tolerancia de pelinegro iban aumentando.

No era que Sasuke aceptara del todo a Naruto, ya que sabía mejor que nadie que no debía hacerlo. Pero por ahora las cosas fluían simplemente, parecían estarse entendiendo, aunque muchas veces a base de peleas como en los viejos tiempos. El Uchiha tenía que reconocer que Naruto había crecido en más de un modo, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser impulsivo e infantil la mayor parte del tiempo.

Por su parte Naruto intentaba darle espacio al vengador, principalmente porque se lo había prometido a Kakashi; y secundariamente porque sabía que no era el lugar ni el momento, debía concentrarse en recuperar a Sakura, ya luego volvería a lidiar con el caso del teme.

Cada día parecían estar más cerca de Akatsuki, llegando a un punto en que les perdían la pista por solo horas.

-Bien, lo mejor será detenernos por hoy acá y acampar-. Dijo Kakashi viendo que empezaba a anochecer.

-Iré a buscar comida-. Dijo Jugo

-Te acompaño-. Ofreció amablemente Kiba.

-Creo que hay un lago cerca. Iré por agua- Dijo Suigetsu.

-¿!Un lago!? ¿Crees que pueda tomar un baño?-. Preguntó totalmente esperanzada Karin.

-Umm, no lo se zanahoria, pero ni se te ocurra meterte al agua antes de que yo beba, que lo que menos quiero es beber tu suciedad-. Se burló el espadachín tomando su camino, mientras la pelirroja rodaba los ojos siguiéndolo.

-Creo que nosotros tendremos que armar las tiendas-. Dijo Sai a lo cual Neji asintió.

-Vaya, que grupo tan eficiente, ni siquiera tuve que pensar en la división de trabajo-. Dijo Kakashi sacando su libro y recargándose en un árbol. -Parece que lo único que queda faltando es que alguien se encargue de la fogata. Naruto, Sasuke ¿les importaría? -.

El Uchiha gruñó por lo bajo. Mientras el Uzumaki gritó enseguida. -¿Y que se supone que va a hacer usted Kakashi-sensei?-.

-Lo más importante, supervisar-. Respondió el peligris con una pequeña sonrisa, sin dejar de ver su libro.

Sasuke y Naruto lo miraron con molestia. Ese hombre definitivamente no cambiaba.

-Hn. Dobe, encárgate de la leña, una vez la tengas yo encenderé el fuego-.

-¡QUE!, Eso no es justo, porque puedes usar tu katon y listo-.

-Hmp-.

-Cambiemos, tu recoges la leña y yo prendo el fuego-.

Sasuke miró con fastidio a Naruto por un largo momento, hasta que de un solo y rápido movimiento, sacó su katana y la dirigió hacia el árbol en que estada recostado Kakashi. El jounin pareció no inmutarse, ni siquiera cuando el árbol cayó de lado cortado en varios pedazos.

-Ahi tienes, ya puedes empezar a prender el fuego-. Dijo Sasuke con una pequeña mueca de satisfacción guardando nuevamente su espada.

-¡QUE!, Eso no es justo, dattebayo!-

-AA, ¿no?. Que acaso tengo que ser un dobe como tu y sufrir hasta haciendo el más sencillo de los trabajos para que tengan valor-.

El rubio estaba que echaba chispas, definitivamente si algo no había perdido Sasuke en todo ese tiempo era su gran orgullo y falta de humildad.

-Teme!-

-Naruto-. Dijo a modo de advertencia Kakashi aun sin moverse de su sitio.

-Si, si, como sea…- Dijo Naruto empezando a juntar unos cuantos troncos de los que había cortado Sasuke.

Con bastante esfuerzo y bajo la mirada burlona de Sasuke, Naruto finalmente pudo prender el fuego.

-Pensé que iba a tener que hacerlo yo mismo- Dijo Sasuke cuando vio a Naruto sentarse a su lado.

-Pues me hubieras podido ahorrar el trabajo-

-¿Y perderme el espectáculo?-. Se burló el Uchiha, ganándose una rodada de ojos por parte del Uzumaki.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, cuando… -Teme, ¿Qué pasará una vez derrotes a Itachi?-

La pregunta de Naruto había estado carcomiéndole la cabeza desde hace días, así que finalmente se había decidido a simplemente hacerla. El silencio entre los tres presentes empezaba a ponerse pesado, aunque Kakashi no diera señal de estar oyendo, ciertamente lo hacía, por su parte Sasuke sopesaba la respuesta y el que tan conveniente era comentársela a Naruto.

El rubio empezaba a impacientarse así que presionó. -¿Regresaras a la aldea?-

-…¿Para qué?-.

-¿!COMO QUE PARA QUE!? Pues la aldea es tu hogar, y nosotros… tú sabes cuánto significas para Sakura-chan, para mi… hasta para Kakashi sensei-.

El pelinegro apenas y miró desde la esquina de su ojo al jounin, que seguía al parecer sin prestar atención.

-Ya te lo he dicho Naruto, así que entiéndelo de una vez. Mi único vínculo es con mi hermano. Así que no tendría porque volver a esa aldea y menos por ustedes-.

-¿Entonces que harás?, si no tienes lazos que te aten a nadie ni a ningún lado-.

Sasuke lo pensó por un largo momento, era cierto. Por una parte era una ventaja, le daba cuanta libertad quisiera, pero por otro lado lo dejaba en la mitad de la nada al no tener realmente nada ni nadie. A decir verdad, el Uchiha había estado tan enfocado en su meta de destruir a Itachi, que poco había pensado en que sucedería después, o bueno lo poco que había pensado al respecto lo había dejado de lado hace mucho.

 _"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha_. _Odio muchas cosas, y no me gusta nada en particular. Lo que tengo no es un sueño, porque yo voy a hacerlo realidad. VOY A RESTABLECER MI CLAN, y a destruir a alguien en específico"_

El Uchiha permanecía en silencio rememorando sus palabras de hace tiempo. Restablecer su clan, ¿Qué tan difícil sería?, más considerando que para eso requeriría hacer algo que no solo no hacía hace mucho, sino que evitaba a toda costa, acercarse a alguien. Miles de dudas empezaron a aparecer en la mente del muchacho, dudas que no estaba listo para enfrentar, al menos no aun; no mientras no acabara con Itachi, ya que de no lograrlo nada de ello tendría sentido.

Naruto y Kakashi esperaban con paciencia la respuesta del vengador. Sin embargo… -¿¡A dónde vas teme!? No hemos terminado de…-. Empezó a reclamar Naruto cuando el Uchiha se levantó y empezó a alejarse.

-Naruto…-. Llamó Kakashi apenas dirigiéndole una mirada a la espalda de Sasuke mientras se alejaba. -Déjalo, tiene bastante en que pensar-.

El rubio conocía bien ese tono en su maestro. Le dedico una mirada a su mejor amigo y pensando en su actitud de hace unos momentos se dio cuenta que lo mejor sería darle su tiempo, al menos por ahora.

\- - - - - BASE DE AKATSUKI - - - - -

En la semana transcurrida luego de que Deidara le contara a Sakura, el porqué de su profundo odio hacía Itachi, las cosas parecían haber cambiado aún más. Ahora que la chica había escuchado un poco más de su historia, parecía entenderlo más, por lo cual su relación con el rubio había mejorado considerablemente.

-OUCH! ¡NO PODRÍAS SER MÁS CUIDADOSA!, para ser médico tienes tacto de gorila! -. Se quejaba el rubio mientras Sakura le retiraba las vendas.

Una venita se formó en la frente de la chica. -¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE!?-. Explotó mientras tomaba una venda y con está empezaba a ahorcarlo.

Bueno, se llevaban mejor en su extraña y especial manera. Sakura había cuidado de Deidara llevándolo a una rápida recuperación. Había pasado el 80% de la semana curándolo, revisándolo o ya fuera solo haciéndole compañía. Había sentido algo de nostalgia al sentarse en la misma habitación que el chico mientras ambos leían en silencio, no recordaba lo cómodo que podía ser leer con alguien en una habitación, ya que en Konoha era prácticamente imposible con sus amigos, especialmente con Naruto.

La pelirrosa prosiguió con su trabajo, el rubio debía encontrarse en ese momento totalmente bien. Lo miró de reojo felicitándose a si misma por el buen trabajo, no le quedarían ni marcas de las quemaduras que había sufrido. Sus ojos se detuvieron en las manos del rubio, desde el primer día que había llegado allí, habían permanecido vendadas, incluyendo el día del incidente. No les había prestado mayor atención ya que no mas viendo el buen estado de sus muñecas y la movilidad de las manos aun con las vendas que las envolvían sabía que estaban bien y no habían recibido algún daño. Además, el chico parecía algo reacio cada vez que siquiera se acercaba a estas.

-Oe!- llamó el muchacho, haciéndola volver en si.

-¿Amm?- . La chica se había quedado embotellada en sus pensamientos al observar las manos de Deidara especulando.

-Te pregunté que cuando podré salir de aquí—

-aaa, claro. Quería que guardaras reposo para asegurarnos que ninguna herida interna volviera a abrirse, pero es seguro decir que estás 100% curado-.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado con satisfacción. -Ya era hora. Hm-

-¡Disculpa!, trabajé con lo que tenía a la mano, en una situación casi que de emergencia. Unas enormes gracias es lo que deberías…-

-Lo sé-. Interrumpió el chico mirándola con detenimiento y luego regalándole una leve sonrisa. -Pero lo de las gracias…. Hm…-

Sakura le dio una mirada mordaz, sabía que lo hacía para molestarla, así que no le daría el gusto. La chica soltó un cansado suspiro. -¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar a la cocina?-.

-Bueno la cocina suena mejor que seguir encarcelado en esta pieza-.

Los jóvenes emprendieron su camino, mientras hablaban y peleaban amigablemente por todo y nada, era casi una rutina ahora entre ellos. Tan pronto llegaron a su destino.

-Itachi-san-. Dijo a modo de saludo la pelirrosa al ver al pelinegro sentado a la mesa.

Itachi levantó su mirada, se encontraba comiendo algo mientras leía un pergamino. El Uchiha agachó la cabeza levemente como devolviendo el saludo a Sakura, luego le dedicó una rápida mirada al rubio junto a ella, que como siempre lo miraba con frialdad y odio.

Sakura pudo sentir como el enojo de Deidara cargaba el ambiente, entendía su aversión hacia Itachi, más después de que casi se mataba en el intento de acabarlo sin obtener el mínimo resultado. Así, que en el intento de literalmente desarmar la bomba antes de que detonara, la chica hizo acto con la mejor de las sonrisas y preguntó. -Bien Deidara, hoy me siento generosa, así que… ¿que te gustaría comer? -.

La mirada enojada del rubio permanecía fija en Itachi, quien había vuelto a lo suyo sin prestarle la menor atención.

-Ejemm ejemm- aclaró su garganta la chica, tratando de llamar su atención.

\- Si, si… haz lo que sea-. Respondió finalmente el rubio volviendo en si y mirándola.

-Bien, ¡entonces papilla de zanahoria será!-

-¿¡QUEEE!?. Pero dijiste que ya estaba sano y podía comer lo que quisiera-

-jajajaja. Bueno dijiste que hiciera lo que fuera, y ese es el plato más sencillo sin mencionar nutritivo que sé preparar-.

Deidara rodó los ojos. -Yo también puedo cocinar sabes-.

-Si no me lo dices, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-. Respondió molestándolo la chica mientras empezaba a buscar que preparar dentro de los gabinetes. -Pero ya enserio, que te parece una buena tasa de ramen-.

-¡Ahora si estamos hablando!. Hm-. Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio recordándole a la pelirrosa a su mejor amigo de vuelta en Konoha.

La chica dio un profundo respiro tratando de alejar la nostalgia que diariamente amenazaba con invadirla y sin más exclamó. -Bien, ramen será-.

Sakura había empezado a cocinar, cuando Deidara se ofreció a ayudarla ya que en sus palabras, "quería comer ese mismo día". Estaban preparando los ingredientes cuando los otros dos miembros de la base se hicieron presentes llamando la atención de los demás allí.

-Con que aquí estabas- dijo Kisame mirando a Itachi que lo miró como siempre con desinterés. -Zetsu tiene noticias-.

El hombre planta sonrió y mirando a Itachi anunció. -El kyubi cada vez está más cerca, será solo cuestión de tiempo-. Sakura se tensó enseguida sabiendo que estaban hablando de Naruto. Mientras Itachi simplemente asintió aceptando la información. -Pero eso no es todo-. Continuó Zetsu con una aun mayor sonrisa de ser posible. -El kyubi no se encuentra solo, parece ser que ha encontrado refuerzos. Está con tu hermano menor Itachi-.

La cara de Itachi pareció cambiar levemente de desinterés a fastidio, pero esa no fue la reacción que más llamó la atención para todos allí, sino la de Sakura, que al escuchar esto último no pudo evitar que se le resbalara el tazón que sostenía en las manos, mientras que de sus labios se escapaba con total sorpresa y desasosiego una clara palabra. -Sasuke-.

Todos vieron como el tazón cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, aun así, lo más interesante era la cara pálida y shockeada de la chica. Para nadie allí era un secreto que el menor de los Uchiha, junto a la Haruno y el contenedor del kyubi, habían formado parte del mismo equipo hace años en Konoha.

Lo que todos allí desconocían era que tan profunda era la relación entre el Uchiha y la Haruno, bueno casi todos, excepto Deidara, que se daba una idea al recordar con claridad la devoción de la pequeña Sakura para con Uchiha Sasuke desde sus días de la academia.

Itachi por su parte pensaba en sus planes, definitivamente ese no era el momento aún para enfrentar a Sasuke, por lo cual sin perder más tiempo declaró. - Kisame y yo esperaremos aquí por el kyubi, como se había planeado desde un principio-.

El Uchiha le dedicó una rápida mirada a la Haruno, que parecía apenas empezar a reponerse del shock. _-Según los informes el kyubi se encuentra también acompañado por Hatake Kakashi, un miembro del clan Hyuga, otro del Inuzuka y un ANBU raíz, ellos serán más que suficiente-._ Pensó para si Itachi, antes de completar. – Zetsu, tu y Deidara distraigan a Sasuke y su grupo para que no interfieran-.

El fastidio y amargura del rubio ante la situación no se hizo esperar, cuando comentó con total malicia. -¿Distraer? No querrás decir ¿acabar? -.

La tensión era palpable en ambiente. Sakura que lentamente volvía a ser consciente de la conversación se tensó de inmediato ante las palabras de Deidara. El Uchiha apenas y miró con aburrimiento al rubio y respondió. -Nuestro objetivo es reunir a los bijuss, grupos insignificantes como Hebi no son de nuestro interés-.

-Es eso. Hm. ¿O es que no quieres que nada le pase a tu triste y patético ototo?-. Respondió el ninja de la roca mirando de medio lado a Sakura.

Itachi apenas y le dedicó una desinteresada mirada al rubio acompañada de un típico. -Hmp…-antes de retirarse del sitio.

-JAJAJA-. Rio como siempre Kisame luego de presenciar la entretenida escena. - Eso en lenguaje Uchiha significa que hagas lo que quieras-. Aclaró saliendo con calma tras Itachi.

-Lo mejor será partir cuanto antes, el grupo se encuentra aproximadamente a unos 15 kilómetros al oeste-. Opinó Zetsu, a lo cual Deidara simplemente asintió antes de que el hombre planta desapareciera.

Sakura y Deidara quedaron prontamente solos en la cocina. La molestia del chico era mucho más allá que obvia, especialmente porque, aunque lo intentara disimular se escuchaba como siseaba por lo bajo -Estúpidos Uchiha, ya verán-. El ambiente era pesado y casi que sofocante para la chica; el rubio estaba a punto de marcharse sin embargo se detuvo de golpe al sentir que algo, o más bien alguien, lo sujetaba del brazo.

-Deidara… ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? -. Le preguntó con extrañeza y notoria preocupación Sakura.

El ninja de la roca volteó sin soltarse del agarre de la chica y sonriéndole con malicia le respondió -¿Que no escuchaste?, lo que se me venga en gana. Y creo que estoy en el humor de acabar con uno que otro Uchiha-.

Sakura estudió las palabras y semblante del rubio por un momento. Podía ver la seriedad y decisión en ambas cosas, y aunque no dudaba que Sasuke era bastante fuerte, tampoco podía negar que Deidara lo era, es decir, después de todo y fuera como fuera, él rubio era un miembro de akatsuki.

-Deidara, por favor… no lo hagas. Sasuke-kun…-

La sonrisa maliciosa del rubio empezó a cambiar a una mueca de disgusto y casi que de fastidio, jaló su brazo liberándose del leve agarre de Sakura. -Sasuke-kun esto, Sasuke kun aquello. Lo sé Sakura… vives y mueres por los Uchiha. Hm. Es una lástima que hoy uno de ellos vaya a morirse, pero por mi-.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo. Se que estás resentido contra Itachi, pero no tienes porque desquitarte con Sasuke-kun, el no te ha hecho nada-.

Las palabras de Sakura se repitieron varias veces en la mente de Deidara. Si bien parecían ser ciertas, no se sentían como tal. Por alguna razón sentía tanto odio contra Sasuke como contra Itachi. Aun así, no era el momento para pensar en eso. El rubio salió de sus cavilaciones notando la cada vez más angustiada cara de Sakura. Por lo cual no pudo evitar preguntar. -¿Por qué te importa tanto?, cuando pequeños me dijiste que nunca, ni siquiera te miró; sé que te abandonó a ti y a tu equipo por ir con Orochimaru, y estoy seguro por eso mismo que si viene hasta aquí es solo por Itachi-.

¿Acaso había algo que él no sabía?, ¿había pasado algo más entre ellos? El solo sabía lo que decían los rumores y como se diría vulgarmente, las malas lenguas; pero nunca, desde que se habían reencontrado, le había preguntado sobre el tema directamente a Sakura.

La ojijade bajó lentamente la mirada, sabía que era algo difícil, casi que imposible de explicar; porque no importaba cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto, ni ella misma conocía a ciencia cierta la respuesta. Sabía a la perfección desde hace ya varios años que los sentimientos que tenía por el vengador no eran, y nunca serían correspondidos. Él no la quería, mucho menos se preocuparía nunca por ella, lo tenía más que claro; aun así, eso no significaba que ella no pudiera hacerlo por él.

-Los sentimientos no siempre son correspondidos, pero no por eso son menos significativos o reales-. Fue la única respuesta que pudo dar la medic-nin. Por qué era lo único que sabía con certeza. Sasuke siempre sería una persona valiosa para ella, aunque para el ella no lo fuera.

El akatsuki sopesó por un leve momento las palabras de Sakura, intentando hallarles una razón o significado. No era algo sencillo, y definitivamente ya no tenía más tiempo que perder así que sin siquiera intercambiar una palabra o mirada más, se giró para marcharse.

-Por favor Deidara, no quiero que Sasuke-kun… ni tu salgan heridos-. Susurró la pelirrosa casi que como una súplica a espaldas del chico.

El ninja de la roca sintió como las palabras de Sakura se le clavaban. ¿Qué ahora la pelirrosa también se preocupaba por él? No, de seguro solo lo decía para salvar al estúpido del Uchiha. No queriendo pensar más en ellos Deidara se apresuró a dejar el sitio.

\- - - - - - -CON SASUKE Y LOS DEMÁS - - - - -

El equipo de Konoha y Hebi escudriñaban otra zona cuando de repente.

-¡Alto! ó Jugo, sorprendiendo a todos, ya que el gigante generalmente no era de los que hablaba y menos de los que ordenaba algo.

Sasuke observó con receló al peli naranja, por un momento pensó que se trataba de uno de sus ataques de ira, pero cuando vio como varias aves se acercaban y empezaban a revolotear con afán frente a él, supo que se trataba de otra cosa.

-Emm, ¿Qué sucede grandulón? ¿qué quieren tus amiguitos? -. Preguntó Suigetsu saltando hasta el árbol en que estaba Jugo con sus aves.

-Dicen que encontraron una base de Akatsuki, está a… unos 14 Kilómetros-. Los dos equipos se tensionaron de golpe, ¿Qué acaso al fin encontrarían lo que tanto habían estado buscando?

-Amm, ¿estás seguro?, es decir, son solo aves, ¿Cómo pueden si quiera saber que es una base de Akatsuki? -. Cuestionó el Inuzuka.

-Las aves de Jugo no se equivocan-. Respondió un tanto ofendida Karin, defendiendo a su compañero. -No es la primera vez que dan con una base de Akatsuki, que es mucho más de lo que se puede decir de Konoha y sus perros-.

Kiba le mostró los dientes mientras gruñía junto con Akamaru ante el despectivo comentario de la chica. Sin embargo, la voz de Jugo los hizo distraerse de inmediato. -Alguien entró a la base hace menos de 2 horas, por la descripción parece ser Hoshigami Kisame-.

-Bien, esta es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando-. Declaró Kakashi haciendo rápidamente su jutsu invocación. En cuestión de segundos varios perros aparecieron frente al peligris. -15 kilómetros al este, ya saben que hacer-. Sin decir más los perros empezaron a correr. Los demás presentes miraban al ninja copia con algo de duda, por lo cual este simplemente respondió. -Asegurarán el área desde la periferia, no intervendrán, pero nos avisarán si alguien más se acerca-.

-Suigetsu, Jugo-. Dijo Sasuke empezando a avanzar nuevamente hacia al sitio indicado con total decisión.

Los dos ninjas en cuestión asintieron y lo siguieron sin decir más.

-ESPERA TEME!, NO NOS DEJES ATRÁS-. Grito Naruto siguiendo cuanto antes a Sasuke.

-¡SASUKE-KUN! – Se quejó Karin, no queriendo tampoco alejarse del pelinegro y siguiéndolos.

Los ninjas de la hoja se miraron entre ellos por un rápido momento. -¿Cuál es el plan?- Preguntó Sai mirando a su líder y capitán, Kakashi.

-Cumpliremos nuestra misión, encontraremos a Sakura-. Respondió con un dejo de seriedad.

-¿Qué sucederá con Sasuke?-. Preguntó Neji

El ninja copia pareció considerarlo por un leve momento antes de responder. – Nuestra misión es rescatar a Sakura. Nuestra obligación, mantener a Naruto lejos de las garras de Akatsuki. Todo esto dentro del deber de no abandonar nunca a un camarada-.

-¿Eso quiere decir que también ayudaremos a Sasuke?- Preguntó el Inuzuka.

Kakashi sonrió levemente tras su máscara – Todo depende de si lo consideras o no uno de los nuestros-. Neji, Sai y Kiba se miraron entre ellos pensándolo. Kakashi sabía que no podía inmiscuirlos en una pelea como la que libraría de seguro el Uchiha, menos después de todo lo que había hecho así que completó. –En todo caso, no creo que Sasuke quiera nuestra ayuda, recuerden nuestro acuerdo con el y con Hebi -. Sin esperar más y no queriendo que sus estudiantes les tomaran más ventaja Kakashi empezó a avanzar a toda velocidad seguido de los demás miembros de su escuadrón.

Kakashi y los demás ninjas de Konoha habían avanzado poco más de 8 kilómetros cuando escucharon una enorme explosión.

-¿Que fue eso?-. Preguntó Kiba. -Huele como a pólvora y… ¿arcilla? -.

Neji activó su byakugan mientras incrementaba la velocidad. -Ese chakra. Es el del tipo que secuestró antes al Kazekage-. Dijo Neji recordando su corto encuentro.

-Deidara-. Aclaró Kakashi, recordando también aquel día en que él y Naruto lo habían seguido y peleado con él, mientras Sakura y Chiyo se enfrentaban a Sasori.

-También hay otro sujeto, pero no lo puedo reconocer-. Aclaró Neji.

-¿Otro akatsuki?-. Preguntó Sai

Neji asintió. -Definitivamente, ya que parece estar peleando junto al tal Deidara en contra de Hebi y Naruto-.

Pocos segundos después Kakashi y los demás llegaron al campo de batalla. Aunque la batalla no llevara mucho, parecía que en el sitio se hubiera librado casi que una guerra. Varias porciones del campo estaban totalmente destruidas, había tierra y pedazos de arboles por todo lado. En la mitad de todo esto estaban Naruto, Suigetsu y Sasuke. Mientras que un poco más alejados observaba la escena Karin, al parecer protegida por Jugo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… con que Kakashi, el ninja copia nuevamente-. Dijo Deidara parado en una de sus aves de arcillas en el aire.

-Es todo un placer-. Dijo Zetsu apareciendo entre la tierra nuevamente.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Exclamó Sai al ver al llegado, ese extraño hombre que parecía una planta, no le parecía conocido, ni siquiera del libro Bingo.

-Yo soy Zetsu, de Akatsuki-. Se presentó casi que amablemente, causándole un escalofrío a los presentes, si era Akatsuki, definitivamente era peligroso.

-Bien, ¿y qué es lo que quieren acá? -. Preguntó Kakashi acercándose y parándose junto a sus estudiantes con la intensión de proteger a Naruto, sabía que Akatsuki no peleaba solo porque sí, y la primera razón que venía a su mente al verlos allí era que iban tras el Kyubi.

Deidara rio ante la acción. -JAJAJA, hoy no venimos por el kyubi si eso es lo que tanto te preocupa-. Todos parecieron un tanto sorprendidos por las palabras del rubio, aun así, lo más sorprendente vino después. – Estamos aquí por él-. Dijo mirando con odio al menor de los Uchiha. -… y su patético grupo Hebi-.

Sasuke, que no le despegaba la mirada a Deidara frunció más el ceño ante tal declaración. ¿Qué diablos quería Akatsuki con él? Aun así, esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones en el momento. -¿Dónde está Itachi?-. Exigió Sasuke mirando a Deidara.

El rubio rodó los ojos mientras chasqueaba la lengua con molestia. -Estos Uchiha, se creen los dueños del mundo. Hm-.

-Itachi-san se encuentra ocupado de momento, pero cualquier cosa que desees con él, puedes arreglarla con nosotros-. Dijo un sonriente Zetsu.

-¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTÁ ESE BASTARDO?¿QUE HIZO CON SAKURA-CHAN?- Gritó bastante impaciente Naruto. Kakashi levantó enseguida su brazo deteniéndolo en el sitio.

-Aaaa, la joven Sakura-san-. Dijo Zetsu casi que lamiéndose los labios. Y haciendo que los presentes lo miraran con desagrado y desaprobación. -Fue toda una fortuna que Itachi-san se la encontrara -.

-¿¡SE LA ENCONTRARA!? ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICIERON? ¿QUE QUIERE ESE MALNACIDO DE ELLA? SI LE LLEGARON A TOCAR UN SOLO CABELLO…-

-Naruto contrólate-. Le ordenó por lo bajo Kakashi al ver como los ojos del chico empezaban a tornarse rojos mientras su chakra aumentaba.

Deidara por su parte permaneció serio al escuchar el nombre de Sakura mientras miraba al otro rubio. _– Definitivamente vino por ella, después de todo Sakura es una de las personas más preciadas para el jinchuriki del kyubi. Mientras que ese Uchiha…. Hm -._

-SASUKE-KUN! ACABAN DE DESCUBRIRSE DOS CHAKRAS ENORMES. 5 KILOMETROS MÁS ADELANTE! - Gritó Karin llamando la atención de todos en el campo de batalla.

Sasuke no esperó más y se lanzó hacia al frente dispuesto a avanzar hasta donde casi podía jurar que se encontraba Itachi. Sin embargo, sus movimientos fueron interceptado por Zetsu que apareció de la nada frente a él listo para atacar.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto-. Dijo Naruto entrando en la pelea de Sasuke y Zetsu. Sin embargo, parecía que Zetsu solo esquivaba los ataques de Naruto mientras contestaba con toda su fuerza los de Sasuke.

-Si las dos presencias que aparecieron a unos cuantos kilómetros son Kisame e Itachi, lo mejor es que nos adelantemos, así tendremos más oportunidades de encontrar a Sakura-. Dijo Neji empezando a correr, a lo cual Sai y Kiba asintieron siguiéndole el paso.

Deidara apenas los vio pasar en dirección a la base e Itachi, mientras supervisaba la pelea de Zetsu desde es aire.

-Kakashi-sensei, por favor adelántese y busque a Sakura-chan. Yo me quedaré con el teme-.

-No creo que el en verdad te quiera aquí-. Dijo Deidara con aburrimiento desde su ave viendo como Sasuke insistía en pasar de Zetsu con dirección a Itachi.

Kakashi pareció analizar la situación. ¿Qué quería akatsuki con Sasuke? ¿Y por qué parecía que solo era con él?, bueno y por lo dicho por Deidara con el y con Hebi, ya que los demás pasaron libremente.

-Parece que Sasuke-kun puede defenderse bien sólo-. Dijo Zetsu luego de que este le hiciera una profunda cortada con su espada. -Una lástima que no pueda decirse lo mismo de tu otra estudiante Kakashi-.

Un escalofrió paso por la espalda del ninja copia y del Kyubi.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Dijo Naruto con seriedad

-Tal vez deberías corroborarlo por ti mismo-. Respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa Zetsu.

Naruto miró la dirección en que habían desaparecido hace segundos Neji, Sai y Kiba. Pasó con pesadez y miró al siempre imperturbable Uchiha junto a él. No quería abandonar a Sasuke, pero…

-Aquí solo estorbas dobe-. Dijo Sasuke con la mirada aun clavada en el hombre planta.

-De seguro es una trampa-. Dijo Kakashi acercándose a los dos chicos.

\- ¿Lo es? -. Preguntó con una sonrisa Deidara saltando de su ave para quedar junto a Zetsu. – Claramente Itachi y Kisame se encuentran más adelante, están esperando por el kyubi. Hm. Es una lástima que sus amigos se hayan adelantado, es decir, ¿cuantos rehenes más van a ser necesarios para atraerlo?-.

Las palabras de Deidara cortaron a Naruto como un cuchillo. ¿rehenes... mas?¿Qué acaso Sakura había sido capturada solo por él, solo para llevarlo a ellos?

Kakashi frunció el ceño ante tal declaración, pero no se extrañó en absoluto, tampoco lo hizo Sasuke; es más al Uchiha ya le parecía desde que se había enterado del secuestro. Es decir que mejor forma de atraer a Naruto que usando a Sakura de carnada, no solo era una de sus personas más preciadas, sino que como el vengador lo veía, una carnada bastante fácil de atrapar.

El Uchiha no quería estar perdiendo el tiempo más en estupideces asi que siguió con sus ataques que ahora iban dirigidos tanto a Zetsu como Deidara.

El joven jinchuriki parecía congelado en el tiempo. Si antes tenía afán de rescatar a Sakura, ahora era casi que una necesidad que no lo dejaría vivir. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?, la habia puesto en peligro sin siquiera saberlo, mucho menos quererlo. Tal vez la aldea tenía razón en rechazarlo en un principio, si no tuviera lazos que lo unieran a está, todos estarían mucho más seguros.

-Naruto-. Llamó Kakashi al Uzumaki poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Kakashi-sensei yo…-

El peligris negó antes de que siquiera dijera algo. -Lo importante ahora es rescatar a Sakura-.

El rubio levantó la mirada llena de decisión, era cierto, las cosas no cambiaban, al menos no de momento. Necesitaba hallar a su amiga, y necesitaba hacerlo cuanto antes. El rubio miró al frente viendo la batalla, al parecer ya no solo luchaba Sasuke, ahora también lo hacía Suigetsu a su lado. Kakashi anticipándose a lo que Naruto diría opinó. -Si Uchiha Itachi está más adelante, estoy seguro de que Sasuke nos alcanzará. Por ahora tenemos una misión que cumplir-.

Naruto asintió con algo de pesadez, pero sin decir nada más siguió a Kakashi.

El menor de los Uchiha miró de medio lado como Kakashi y Naruto se adelantaban. Momento que distracción de Deidara utilizó para lanzarle otro de sus ataques.

Jugo se había unido a la pelea también ahora que Karin había tomado un poco más de distancia. Asi que mientras Deidara luchaba contra el Uchiha, sus dos compañeros lo hacían contra el extraño hombre planta, Zetsu.

-¡Katsu!- Gritó Deidara detonando otra de sus bombas, mientras Sasuke apenas y evitaba el impacto.

La tierra y humo levantados por la explosión fue la cortina perfecta para que Sasuke intentará un acercamiento mientras saltaba hacía Deidara amenazándolo con un. -¡Chidori!-.

El ataque eléctrico atravesó a Deidara en la mitad, cosa que no pareció complacer a Sasuke, menos aun cuando este se desintegró por completo volviéndose un montón de arcilla. - _Un clon de arcilla-._ Pensó con molestia el Uchiha mientras lo estudiaba con su sharingan activado.

El pelinegro no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar lo sucedido ya que varias aves blancas se lanzaron hacia el en picada intentando atacarlo por la espalda. El joven Uchiha saltó evadiendo algunas de las aves que a su vez chocaron entre si y explotaron, mientras las que no pudo evadir las cortó con su espada, haciendo que estas estallaran también a una corta distancia.

-No tengo tiempo para esto. ¡VINE AQUÍ PARA ACABAR CON ITACHI!-. Explotó en ira el Uchiha. -Así que hazte a un lado-.

-Acabar con el malnacido de Itachi-. Dijo con un suspiro y burlándose Deidara nuevamente desde el cielo. -Un gran sueño-.

-Pronto será una realidad-.

-No lo creo. Hm. Es una lástima que hayas venido hasta aquí … bueno al menos solo para eso-.

-Hmp. Que otra razón tendría para venir hasta acá-.

Deidara pareció pensarlo por un momento. -Umm, pues en vista a que venias con los de Konoha y el Kyubi…-

La cara de Naruto y Sakura pasaron como un flash en la mente de Sasuke. ¿Alguna vez pensó aunque fuera por un momento el haber ido por ellos? Rápidamente, las caras de sus compañeros fueron reemplazadas por el diabólico rostro de Itachi. No, el lo hacía por su hermano, así como todo en su vida, giraba alrededor del odio hacia su hermano.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, más exactamente en el área en que debía estar para entonces Naruto. Una tercera y muy real imagen se formó en la mente de Sasuke, casi que la combinación de las dos anteriores. Naruto y Sakura siendo atacados brutalmente por un diabólico Itachi. La cara de Sasuke se tensó más de ser posible, en ese momento solo tenía algo claro, no importaba como, y no importaba por que, su única misión en el mundo, era acabar con Uchiha Itachi.

Mas adelante Kakashi y Naruto llegaron para presenciar de entrada como se libraba una enorme pelea.

-Y al fin aparece… El kyubi-. Dijo con una enorme sonrisa Kisame mientras su espada golpeaba nuevamente a Kiba y Sai.

Naruto miró con ira la escena. Itachi permanecía lejos de los demás, casi que indiferente a la batalla. Kiba y Sai atacaban a Kisame con todo lo que tenían, pero no parecía que avanzaran mucho. Neji tenía activado su byakugan mientras miraba en un punto fijo tras Itachi.

-Puedo ver la base. Se encuentra bajo tierra, solo se percibe un chakra dentro, estoy 90% seguro de que se trata de Sakura-. Dijo Neji cuando Naruto y Kakashi llegaron.

-¿Como se encuentra?-. Preguntó Kakashi sin perder de vista a los Akatsukis frente a él.

-Es difícil de saber, hay una especie de campo de energía haciendo interferencia, pero por lo que puedo ver sus niveles de chakra son consistentes y estables, posiblemente se encuentra bien-.

Las palabras de Neji parecieron quitar un pequeño peso de encima de los hombros de Naruto y Kakashi. Sakura estaba viva, y por lo que decía Neji al menos relativamente bien. Aun así, no era momento de cantar victoria, más con lo que se venía encima.

La pelirrosa por su parte caminaba desesperada por la base. Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba ver a Naruto, necesitaba ver a Sasuke, constatarse que se encontraban bien. En las semanas que llevaba allí había podido detallar algo muy importante y que explicaba por qué la dejaban vagar por ahí tan libremente. La base no tenía una aparente entrada ni salida.

 _-¡Demonios!-._ Pensaba sintiéndose como un león enjaulado. -¿ _Como demonios salen y entran de aquí!? Es decir, es una base bajo tierra, no hay entrada, no hay salida. ¿Qué acaso todos en Akatsuki pueden moverse entre la tierra como Zetsu? Tal vez si golpeo una de las paredes, pero si me equivoco podría venirse abajo toda la estructura y enterrarme-._ La kunoichi posó su cabeza como derrotada contra la pared del oscuro corredor, esperando encontrar una respuesta. - _Se puede sentir la presencia de varios chakras afuera, por la intensidad que emiten de seguro se trate de una pelea. Espero que se encuentren bien… Naruto, Sasuke… Deidara-._


	7. Escape

**HOLA! QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SUS COMENTARIOS. ME ALEGRA QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA :)** **PARA LOS FANS DEL SASUXSAKU NO SE PREOCUPEN, YA LLEGARÁ SU MOMENTO.** **NO SIENDO MÁS LES DEJO OTRO NUEVO CAPÍTULO. DISFRUTEN!**

Sakura caminaba de un lado para otro palpando las paredes del escondite. _-Esta parece tener una consistencia menos dura que las demás-._ Estaba más que decidida a salir de allí, le costara lo que le costara. - _Bien, espero que la base no se venga abajo-._ Pasó saliva pesadamente mientras acumulaba chakra en su puño y…-. ¡ _Un segundo!, ¿como puedo ser tan estúpida?, no se a donde va ninguna de estas paredes porque no hay siquiera una ventana, pero se donde hay una ventana, o bueno… algo parecido-._

La kunoichi no perdió ni un momento mientras corría por el pasillo a una habitación que para ahora conocía bastante bien. - _¡Maldición!, está cerrada_ -. Pensó con fastidio intentando forzar la puerta. _-Bueno, no hay de otra, que Deidara me perdone-._ ¡BANG! Y así de una patada, abrió la puerta.

La pelirrosa miró el techo, donde sabía que había unos pequeños tragaluces, no era muy alto, pero necesitaría algo en que apoyarse para saltar y derribar el techo de un golpe. _-Debe ser un golpe certero para evitar que los escombros caigan sobre mi-._ Sakura puso la pequeña mesa sobre la cama de Deidara, y luego unos cuantos libros para llegar a la altura necesaria, tomó aire e impulso mientras reunía chakra en su mano y … - 1, 2, 3!-.

En el campo de batalla los contrincantes se habían dividido lo mejor que podían. Kisame luchaba contra Kiba, Sai y Neji. Aunque para entonces Kiba estaba tan herido que difícilmente contaba como contrincante para el Akatsuki.

No muy lejos de ellos Naruto y Kakashi enfrentaban a Uchiha Itachi, con la esperanza de poder sobrepasarlo y que al menos uno llegara hasta donde debía encontrarse Sakura.

-¡Rasengan!- Gritó Naruto impactando al Akatsuki de un lado. Mientras que Kakashi lo impactaba del otro con su -¡Chidori!-.

La poca satisfacción que sintieron por haber golpeado al mayor de los Uchiha no duró mucho ya que en seguida el cuerpo de este se transformó en una parvada de cuervos.

-¡Kai!-. Gritó Kakashi con su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto haciéndolo volver en si.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?... no me diga que todo fue….-

-No bajes la guardía Naruto, podría atraparte en un genjutsu mucho peor-. Opinó recordando su horrible tiempo en el tsukuyomi.

El rubio pasó saliva con algo de temor, definitivamente ni pelear ni vencer al Uchiha sería algo fácil. Mientras tanto Itachi, que permanecía impasible observando a los dos ninjas frente a el pareció percatarse de algo. - _Con que está intentando salir-._ El Uchiha dio una rápida mirada al panorama en general. - _Tal vez sea lo mejor-._ Así que haciendo un rápido y casi que imperceptible movimiento de manos, que puso más en guardia a los ninjas de la hoja, mencionó en un leve susurro. -Kai-.

En el escondite, Sakura volvía a formar la hilera de muebles y libros. Sus golpes anteriores habían sido un total fracaso. - _Un escudo de chakra. No puedo creer que no me percatara antes. Es decir, es una base de Akatsuki, obviamente no podía ser tan fácil. Mi única opción es dar un golpe con tanto chakra como me sea posible y esperar que sea lo suficiente para atravesar el muro y romper el escudo. Aquí voy!...1, 2, 3! ¡Shannaro!-._

La chica se impulsó con toda la energía que tenía, dudó por unos pocos segundos, pero en cuanto sintió el muro agrietarse bajo su puño-. ¡LO LOGRÉ!-. No paso mucho tiempo cuando estuvo finalmente en la superficie. Lo primero que hizo la pelirrosa fue respirar el aire puro que jugaba con su cabello, como había extrañado esa sensación. Sin embargo, no pudo disfrutarlo mucho ya que las explosiones de chakra que sentía y el sonido de espadas y kunais chocando la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, la horrible realidad.

Naruto y Kakashi luchaban con todo lo que tenían contra Itachi.

-Wowww… ¿Qué fue eso? -. Dijo el rubio al sentir un fuerte temblor.

-Naruto, ¡concéntrate! -. Le reprendió su sensei reflectando los shuriken que estaban por golpearlos.

Naruto pasó saliva pesadamente y volvió a ponerse en guardia, tenía que ser cuidadoso, no se trataba solo de su pellejo el que estaba en juego, sino también el de Kakashi.

-¡KIBA!- Grito Sai viendo al pelicastaño y su perro impactar con toda la fuerza contra un árbol, después del último ataque de Kisame.

-JAJAJA. Uno menos, parece que la diversión está por terminar-. Se burló el enorme hombre tiburón. Neji y Sai lo observaban con enojo mientras trataban de regular su respiración, ¿como un hombre tan grande podía ser tan rápido?

\- ¡Ninpou choujuu giga!- Exclamó Sai enviando las más grandes de sus bestias al ataque. Sin embargo estas desaparecieron al solo contacto con Samehada.

-Demonios-.

-Esa espada absorbe todo tipo de chakra, hasta el que se usa en técnicas-. Dijo Neji con su byakugan activado observando la escena. -Lo mejor será usar ataques directos y ninjutsu-.

Sin esperar más el ojiblanco se lanzó al ataque- ¡Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas!-.

Los golpes impactaron a Kisame lanzándolo unos cuantos metros atrás. - _Bien, ¡le di!-_. Sin embargo, la alegría de Neji se evaporó a la vez que el cuerpo de Kisame. _-¡Pero como!, ¿un clon de agua?¿Dónde está el verdadero?-._

Su pregunta fue respondida de la peor manera. -¡Suiton Suikoudan no jutsu! (Misil tiburón Acuatico)-.

Ni Neji ni Sai lo vieron venir, ya que los atacó de sorpresa por la espalda; pero luego de que se formara un enorme tornado de agua, prácticamente imparable. Este los absorbió, para que una vez dentro de el, un enorme tiburón blanco los empezara a atacar.

 _-No… puedo… no puedo respirar-._ Pensaba con preocupación Sai dentro del remolino. Lo peor era que la angustia de ahogarse, empezaba a transformarse en desesperación al sentir los fuertes golpes del tiburón blanco. Tristemente la situación de Neji era similar. Llevaban bastante peleando, le quedaba poco chakra, casi ni podía mantener activado su byakugan.

Naruto y Kakashi observaban con preocupación la situación de sus compañeros, intentaban llegar a ellos, pero por desgracia la pelea con Itachi no iba mejor.

-¡NEJI! ¡SAI!- Gritó Naruto siendo pateado con fuerza hasta el otro lado del campo.

- _No puede ser, tengo que hacer algo. Pero a esta distancia y con la intensidad de ese ataque, la única opción que me queda es usar el Kamui. Pero si lo hago, me quedaré sin chakra, y por cómo están las cosas, sería el final para todos nosotros-._ Pensaba Kakashi con preocupación.

-Cualquier intento será inútil-. Dijo Itachi con su típica frialdad como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Kakashi.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del ninja copia. _-¿Dónde demonios están?-._ Pensó Kakashi mirando la arboleda por la que habían llegado. Necesitaban ayuda, ¡pero ya! Y como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus plegarias.

¡BANG!

El tornado de agua había explotado expulsando a Neji y Sai. Aún así lo que más llamó la atención de Kakashi fue que no solo el remolino de agua había estallado; sino que en el suelo alrededor de este, se encontraba arrodillada con una mano en el piso la persona que tanto ansiaba ver.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!- Gritó con emoción Naruto levantándose desde su sitio al ver a la pelirrosa.

La cara de la chica rayaba entre la furia y la total decisión. Pero se tornó en una leve sonrisa al escuchar la voz de Naruto y ver la cara de su sensei al otro lado del campo de batalla.

 _-Gracias al cielo-._ Pensó Kakashi mientras soltaba un suspiro y apenas esquivaba el katon del Uchiha.

Sakura miró alrededor con preocupación. Kiba estaba en el suelo, con bastante sangre y heridas. No muy lejos de ahí en la misma condición se encontraba el fiel y Sai parecían apenas respirar mientras también yacían en el suelo. Tenía que actuar y entrar en modo médico cuanto antes. Sin embargo… -¿Y a ti quien te dio permiso de salir?, florecita-. Sakura sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espalda, de todas las sonrisas que le había dirigido Kisame, esa era la más maquiavélica y aterradora. -Pero bueno ya que el kyubi está aquí, no veo porque no darme el gusto de acabar de una buena vez contigo, al fin y al cabo…- decía mientras se sacudía el polvo y se acercaba empuñando a Samehada. -No es como si tuvieras más utilidad-.

No muy lejos de allí.

La batalla entre Deidara y Sasuke, avanzaba entre explosiones, rayos y enormes bolas de fuego, pero aun así parecía que tardaría mucho más. Ninguno de los dos lograba sobrepasar o tomar la ventaja sobre el otro.

El rubio era un verdadero reto para el Uchiha, especialmente porque parecía estar preparado para la mayoría de sus técnicas. Casi que ni el sharingan parecía tener efecto en él. Por su parte Deidara se esforzaba y atacaba con todo lo que tenía, parecía ser un paso más, un entrenamiento para poder acabar con Itachi, fundamentalmente porque el joven Uchiha tenía un estilo de pelea bastante parecido al de su hermano mayor.

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua mientras volvía a tomar distancia. Empezaba a cansarse y eso era lo que menos necesitaba, debía conservar su fuerza para cumplir su verdadero objetivo. -Suigetsu-.

El espadachín miró a Sasuke mientras Jugo parecía seguir la pelea contra Zetsu. Los dos ninjas de Hebi compartieron una rápida mirada, sin más Suigetsu asintió y de un salto intercambió lugar con Sasuke.

-Parece que yo seré tu nuevo oponente-. Dijo el ninja de agua a Deidara, que lo miraba molesto desde uno de sus pájaros. El rubio en verdad quería acabar con el Uchiha.

Por su parte Sasuke se integró a la batalla de Jugo y Zetsu, en la cual tan solo intercambió unos pocos golpes con el Akatsuki cuando un mal movimiento de su propio compañero de equipo le dio y lo mandó volando varios metros hacía el otro lado. O bueno, al menos eso fue lo que pareció.

 _-Ahora es cuando-._ Pensó Sasuke aterrizando perfectamente luego del golpe de Jugo y empezando a moverse a toda velocidad entre los arboles hacia el sitio donde debía de estar Itachi.

-¡Kuso!-. Maldijó Deidara al percatarse de lo hecho por el Uchiha. -¡Zetsu!-.

Deidara esquivó el ataque de Suigetsu y salió a toda velocidad detrás de Sasuke.

-¡OYE!- Gritó Suigetsu al ver como su oponente escapaba. Sin embargo, antes de si quiera poder seguirlo,Zetsu salió del suelo impidiéndole el paso.

-¿¡Otra vez tu!?-.

Zetsu ahora era totalmente blanco. Acababa de dividirse de modo que la parte negra seguía peleando con Jugo.

En el otro campo de batalla, Sakura esquivaba como podía los ataques de Kisame, a decir verdad, ese hombre era demasiado fuerte para ella; se encontraba ya bastante mal herida.

-Creo que este es el adiós, rosadita-. Anunció Kisame con una enferma sonrisa, parándose frente a la agotada y muy malherida kunoichi, que apenas y tenía fuerza para levantar la cabeza.

Naruto y Kakashi vieron a lo lejos lo que pasaba y sin poder contenerse gritaron al unísono. -¡SAKURA!-. Por mucho que lo desearan, Kisame y la chica se encontraban muy lejos, y no era solo porque su pelea con Itachi los mantenía casi que fijos en el sitio, sino que ni, aunque volaran en ese momento lograrían llegar.

Itachi pareció interesarse también por la escena ya que casi al tiempo que resonó el grito del jinchuriki y del ninja copia, su cabeza giró a mirar hacia la dirección en que se encontraban Kisame y Sakura. O eso parecería para cualquiera, a decir verdad, su mirada estaba fija en un punto más allá de ellos. _-Se acerca-._ Pensó para si Itachi mientras observaba la escena en cámara lenta gracias a su sharingan.

Sakura veía con horror como la espada de Kisame descendía con toda la velocidad y fuerza hacia ella, que se encontraba totalmente indefensa y sin fuerzas en el piso. Inútilmente intentó protegerse del golpe levantando su brazo para cubrir su cara. Aun así sabía que era un mero reflejo, ya que de esa no se salvaría, ese sería su triste fin.

Naruto y Kakashi vieron horrorizados como la espada llegaba a la chica y de repente….

-¡BANG!-

Un gran impacto hizo agitar con violencia el viento en el campo de batalla, mientras enormes nubes de tierra y polvo se levantaban en el sitio donde estaba la chica. Los aterrados espectadores de la escena veían cuan fuerte había sido el impacto de la monstruosa espada.

-SAKURA-CHAN-. Gritó con voz rasgada un desesperado Naruto. El impacto había parecido para él más una explosión.

Apenas la nube de tierra y polvo se disipó, todos los presentes esperaban ver la peor de las escenas. El corazón de Naruto parecía haberse detenido en el momento, era como si alguien le estrujara el pecho con toda su fuerza, sentía como se le secaba de golpe la garganta, previendo la escena que estaba por presenciar. Sin embargo, lo que tanto anticiparon Naruto y Kakashi en ese momento, gracias a los cielos no se cumplió.

Cuando tuvieron visibilidad lo primero que lograron ver fue algo que ni en un millón de años hubieran esperado.

Sasuke enfrentaba a Kisame, deteniendo a Samehada con su desenfundada Kusanagi. Y más allá de esto, otra cosa que podían apreciar con aun más incredulidad, era que Sakura había desaparecido del sitio.

La mirada fría de Sasuke se desvió levemente, desde la esquina de su ojo pudo observar el suelo vacío tras él, donde hasta unos segundos se supone estaba Sakura. Sin perder un segundo más desvió la mirada hacia arriba, confirmando sus sospechas.

La chica había sido movida del sitio, por nada más y nada menos que una enorme ave, que para esa entonces el Uchiha conocía bastante bien. Era un ave de arcilla de Deidara.

Kisame parecía no querer ceder ante la espada de Sasuke, ya que, aunque le estaba costando no rompía el contacto.

\- Esto sí que es una verdadera sorpresa-. Opinó el ninja tiburón mirando el ave de arcilla y luego a su nuevo oponente. Sasuke Uchiha.

El Uchiha menor le devolvió el comentario con la más fría de las miradas, ya que aunque nunca lo expresaría o aceptaría ante nadie, para el todo lo que sucedía también era una verdadera sorpresa. Ya que sí, en realidad ambas cosas eran increíbles. El que su cuerpo se hubiera movido a tal velocidad para salvar a Sakura y más que eso, que Deidara también hubiera interferido para salvarla.

Los otros dos ninjas de la hoja no se quedaban atrás en cuanto a confusión mientras miraban con cautela y casi que desconcierto la escena, que se vio nuevamente interrumpida por otro nuevo llegado, el ex ninja de la roca.

Deidara saltó desde lo alto de un árbol, entrando al campo de batalla. Para ese momento la tensión era más que palpable.

El rubio de Akatsuki escaneó con su mirada el panorama en general, lo que veía no le gustaba para nada, y lo que sentía mucho menos. Estaba en medio de la situación más hostil que hubiera podido imaginar. Una situación en la que no quería estar del lado de Akatsuki, ciertamente no quería estar del lado de Konoha; lo único que sabía o quería realmente era que Sakura no saliera lastimada.

El estresante y extraño ambiente fue roto nuevamente cuando un muy mal herido Zetsu apareció desde el suelo anunciando. -Se acercan más ninjas de la hoja-.

Itachi miró por última vez alrededor detallando especialmente a su pequeño hermano, luego asintió ante las palabras de Zetsu y sin más desapareció del sitio.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Zetsu y Kisame hicieran lo mismo, claramente por ahora sería una retirada.

Deidara sabía bien que pasaría si lo atrapaban los ninjas de la hoja, después de todo era un criminal clase S, miembro de Akatsuki reportado en todos los libros Bingo. Sabía bien lo que debía de hacer, por lo cual se preparó emprender su huida en el ave que sobrevolaba de por sí ya el campo, el ave con la que había salvado a Sakura. Sin embargo, en cuanto estuvo a punto de saltar hacía esta, algo o más bien alguien lo detuvo.

-Déjala-. Le exigió con frialdad Sasuke apuntándole con su espada.

El ninja de la roca lo miró con molestia, y luego de lo que pareció un largo minuto respondió con una sonrisa llena de malicia. -¿Dejarla contigo?...Hm, no lo creo-.

-¿Y por qué no?, no eres nadie para decidir…-. Respondió con hostilidad el Uchiha, hasta que el rubio lo interrumpió.

-Amm, ¿Y tú si?. La persona que nunca la valoró, que siempre la menosprecio y solo la lastimó …Jaaa. No me hagas reír-.

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula y puños con fuerza, dentro de sí sabía que todo era cierto. Lo que le extrañaba era porque a el Akatsuki le importaba, más aun, ¿por qué lo sabía?

Deidara por su parte sonrió cuando pudo detectar el enojo que le había causado al Uchiha. Mientras tanto Naruto y Kakashi se acercaban con cautela. No sabían que pensar. Al parecer el akatsuki había intentado, así como Sasuke, proteger a Sakura. Pero no hallaban la razón o él por qué de sus actos.

Además de esto Sakura permanecía inconsciente y fuera de alcance al estar arriba en el ave de arcilla. Ninguno de los dos tenía fuerza para iniciar otra confrontación, y definitivamente no querían hacer ningún movimiento súbito frente al akatsuki viendo que Sakura seguía en peligro. Por lo cual Kakashi optó por la opción racional, el diálogo.

-Sakura necesita atención médica -. Estableció el ninja copia deteniéndose a varios metros de Sasuke y Deidara. -Estoy seguro que para lo que la quieren, no les servirá de mucho si está muerta-.

La sola idea perturbo bastante al ninja de la roca, definitivamente no quería que saliera lastimada, y mucho menos que muriera.

-Lo que quieren es a mi-. Estableció con total seriedad Naruto. -Deja a Sakura-chan en paz, a cambio yo… iré con ustedes-.

-¡Naruto!-. Le reprochó molesto Kakashi. No quería que nada malo le pasara a ninguno de sus estudiantes, tanto a Sakura como a Naruto. Pero entregar un jinchuriki a Akatsuki, era riesgoso tanto para el chico como para todo el mundo.

Sasuke tan sólo permaneció en silencio ante la proposición de su ex compañero de equipo, después de todo sabía que por el momento sería lo mejor; dudaba que Naruto se quedara quieto en las manos de akatsuki. Aun así para sorpresa de todos…

-Hm, lamento informarte que eso poco me interesa. Atrapar al jinchuriki del Kyubi es problema de Itachi y Kisame-.

Los tres hombres se tensaron enseguida, eso si que no lo hubieran esperado ni en un millón de años. ¿Un akatsuki que no aprovechaba la oportunidad de quedarse con un jinchuriki?

-Entonces ella tampoco es tu problema. Sólo la usan para llegar a Naruto-. Razonó Sasuke.

El Akatsuki no sabía si era su impresión o en realidad Sasuke estaba demasiado empeñado, por no decir hasta preocupado por que dejara ir a Sakura.

-Hmmm-. Dijo pensativamente Deidara, antes de que una serie de explosiones alrededor de los otros ninjas llamaran su atención dándole la oportunidad de escapar.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!- Gritó Naruto intentando en vano alcanzar el ave.

-¡Maldición!-. Dijo por lo bajo Sasuke mientras aplastaba con su espada una de las arañas de arcilla que había usado Deidara para distraerlos.

Varios kilómetros, aún no muy lejos de allí. El ninja de la roca observaba con detenimiento a la inconsciente y mal herida kunoichi mientras sobrevolaban el cielo. Aun no sabía por que motivo había decidído no solo intervenir para salvarla de Kisame, si no por que no la había dejado con los ninjas de la hoja, después de todo era obvio lo que ella hubiera querido de estar consciente.

El akatsuki soltó un cansado suspiro, ¿en que problema se había metido?¿Que se supone que haría con la chica?. No solo era obvio que ella necesitaba atención médica; sino que además no podía llevarla con el, el no tenía un lugar a donde ir, o peor, lo tenia aunque no quisiera, ya que tarde o temprano tendría que re agruparse con sus compañeros de Akatsuki.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeó la cara del rubio sacándole de sus pensamientos. Empezaba a hacer un poco de frío, especialmente por la velocidad con la que volaban. Considerando esto le dio otra mirada a Sakura, para luego con un cansado suspiro sacarse la capa negra con nuves rojas y extenderla sobre ella, cubriendola como con una cobija. - _Con tantos problemas que tengo encima, lo último que me falta es que se enferme-._

Volaron unas cuantas horas más hasta que Deidara consideró que sería seguro aterrizar. Seguro tanto para el como para ella. No quería tener que encontrarse con ningún Akatsuki y menos con los ninjas de Konoha.

Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo donde luego de que Deidara consiguiera vendas, medicinas y una habitación, procedió a curar a la chica. _-Tal vez lo mejor sea dejarla aquí, de seguro despertará en unos cuantos días y en cuanto se sienta bien regresará a Konoha-._ Sopesaba el rubio mientras la terminaba de vendar. _-Después de todo ni siquiera se por que la traje, Hm. De seguro fue más que todo para molestar al Uchiha-._ Pensaba riendo por lo bajo. _-Tan solo con imaginarme su cara Jajajaja-._

Sakura empezó a moverse levemente en la cama en ese momento, llamando la atención del rubio que apenas y la miró con fascinación mientras la chica se movía y balbuseaba. -No... no más ramen Naruto-.

Una sincera sonrisa se coló en los labios del chico. Tal vez habia sido algo mas que la satisfacción de amargar un poco a un Uchiha. La presencia de Sakura era algo que de alguna forma el en verdad disfrutaba.

El tranquilo momento fue interrumpido por quien el muchacho menos esperaba.

-¡Deidara- sempai!-.

El ninja de la roca saltó en seguida poniéndose en pose de defensa. Ni si quiera se había percatado de la presencia de Tobi, ahora sin más estaba justo allí.

-Tobi, ¡¿que demonios haces aquí?!-.

El enmascarado llevaba ya un tiempo como miembro no oficial de Akatsuki. Por lo cual Deidara poco había interactuado con él. Y en lo poco que lo había hecho, sólo habian un par de palabras que le venía en mente para describirlo, molesto y extraño.

-Pein-sama me envió por usted. Me pidió que lo llevará cuanto antes a la base del norte-. Tobi pareció distraído al notar la persona acostada en la cama tras el otro akatsuki. -¿Que no es esa la chica del Kyubi?-.

El rubio se quedó en silencio pensando en que decir. No le convenía que la organización supiera que la había llevado con él. Ante la falta de respuesta Tobi continuó con su ánimo de siempre. -¡Pein-sama estará complacido! ¡De seguro mientras tengamos a la chica el plan aun podrá funcionar!-.

La mandíbula de Deidara y su semblante se tensionaron en ese momento. Por sus propios caprichos y estupidez había terminado inmiscuyendo nuevamente a Sakura.

Gracias a la técnica especial de teletrasportación de Tobi, les tomó apenas unos cuantos minutos llegar a la base norte. El rubio cargaba en sus brazos con todo el cuidado a la aún inconsciente pelirrosa. Caminaban lentamente por uno de los pasillos del sitio cuando una molesta voz los interrumpió.

-Sigues con vida. Bien, además que suerte, trajiste contigo a la chica. Ya que no no hemos podido atrapar al kyubi, aun puede tener utilidad-.

Era Kisame, quien era seguido de cerca por como siempre un silencioso e indiferente Itachi.

El comentario de Kisame pareció caer en oidos sordos, ya que ninguno de los presentes comentó al respecto. No por que no tuvieran nada que decir, sino por el contrario. Tanto Itachi como el mismo Deidara sabían que esa no era en lo más mínimo la razon por la cual el ninja de la roca había llevado consigo a la chica.

El rubio no les dirigió más que una fría mirada antes de continuar su camino. Kisame lo miró con algo de extrañeza hasta que la voz de Itachi lo hizo volver en si.

-Tenemos más cosas que hacer. Lo mejor será dejar que él se encargue mientras tanto-.


	8. No buscas problemas

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO UN POCO MÁS LARGO. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

**UN RECORDERIS O ACLARACIÓN. LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE DEIDARA ODIA TANTO A ITACHI, ES LA MISMA QUE EN EL ANIME. PORQUE NO SOLO DESPRECIÓ SU ARTE SINO QUE A RAÍZ DE QUE LE GANÓ EN BATALLA, EL RUBIO SE VIO OBLIGADO A ENTRAR A AKATSUKI. TAL VEZ LA DIFERENCIA SUSTANCIAL ES QUE EN MI FIC DEIDARA LE MOLESTA UN POCO MÁS SER PARTE DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN YA QUE PRÁCTICAMENTE RESTRINGE SU LIBERTAD.**

**NO SIENDO MÁS LOS DEJO PARA QUE LEAN :)**

* * *

La base del norte era una de las bases más grandes que tenía Akatsuki, cada miembro tenía su propia habitación equipada con todo lo necesario, incluido su propio baño. En cuanto Deidara pasó de largo de Kisame e Itachi no lo pensó ni un segundo antes de dirigirse con la chica a su cuarto. 

Si antes había pensado que haberla llevado consigo había sido un error, las palabras que había cruzado con Kisame solo lo confirmaban. Gracias a él la ojijade volvía a ser prisionera de la organización. El rubio dio un largo suspiro después de acomodarla en la cama. Lo menos que podía hacer por ella era cuidarla de momento. En parte se lo debía, ya que ella lo había salvado y cuidado a él, hace tan solo unos días. 

\- - - - - CON LOS NINJAS DE KONOHA - - - - - - 

Tal como lo había advertido Zetsu, varios ANBUS y equipos de jounin habían llegado al campo de batalla tras el escape de los miembros de Akatsuki. 

-¡LLEGARON LOS REFUERZOS!- Anunció Maito Gai apareciendo instantáneamente frente a Kakashi. 

El ninja copia apenas suspiró con cansancio al ver a los recién llegados. 

-Lamento la tardanza-. Se disculpó un pequeño perro ante el peligris. 

-No te preocupes Pakkun, llegaron… justo a tiempo-. 

Pakkun miró alrededor con algo de duda olfateando el sitio. -Puedo percibir su aroma, ¿Dónde se encuentra la chiquilla?-. 

El desánimo de Kakashi ante la pregunta no pasó desapercibido para Gai ni para su canino amigo, que miraron el escenario de lo que debió ser una caótica escena. 

-Sigue en poder de Akatsuki-. Respondió con remordimiento el ninja copia después de un buen rato en silencio en que la pregunta pareció flotar entre ellos. 

El semblante de Gai decayó de inmediato, sabía lo mucho que la chica significaba para Kakashi, es decir, el ninja copia no era de los que dejaba entrar a muchos en su vida, pero cuando lo hacía lo eran todo para él; especialmente sus adorables y ya no tan pequeños estudiantes. 

-Tsunade-sama ya fue informada acerca de la situación, dio órdenes de reagruparse en la aldea-. Anunció uno de los ANBU apareciendo frente a Gai, Pakkun y Kakashi. El ninja copia pareció pensarlo por menos de un segundo, sin más dio un largo suspiro y asintió. 

Kakashi se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus ex estudiantes. Sabía que lo que venía no sería algo fácil, menos tratándose de Naruto y Sasuke. 

Ambos chicos permanecían en total silencio, cada uno hundido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras que alrededor los equipos recién llegados curaban y ayudaban a los pobres e inconscientes Neji, Kiba y Sai. El equipo de Sasuke apenas observaba la escena desde los árboles en total expectativa y silencio. 

-Naruto-. Dijo el jounin acercándose y tratando de llamar su atención. Sin embargo, el rubio mantenía su mirada fija en el piso y los puños apretados, intentando controlarse. Sabía que lo había estado haciendo durante todo ese tiempo, era un milagro que el chakra del kyubi no se hubiera hecho presente durante toda la confrontación. Asi que intentando nuevamente con suavidad lo llamó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. -Naruto-. 

El chico pareció volver en si pero solo para tensarse ante el leve contacto, de forma que se retiró de golpe como si la mano de su sensei lo quemara. 

-Naruto, es hora de que volvamos a Konoha-. 

-¿¡Qué!? No puede estar hablando enserio, ¡dattebayo! ¡Tenemos que ir tras Sakura-chan!-. 

Kakashi dio un cansado suspiro, no es que el no quisiera, pero símplemente no podía seguir arriesgando así la seguridad de Naruto ni de nadie más. Llevaría al rubio a la aldea y se encargaría de que fuera como fuera se quedara allí, luego de ser necesario partiría el mismo en búsqueda de la chica. 

-Naruto, ya hablamos de esto. Quedamos en que acatarías mis órdenes -. Se impuso Kakashi. 

-Que las acataría siempre y cuando me permitiera buscar a Sakura-chan-. 

-No puedo permitir que sigas, con esto. Que no te das cuenta que no es seguro, especialmente para ti. Todo esto es una forma de Akatsuki para…- 

-Lo sé-. Interrumpió Naruto mientras su mirada era cubierta por su cabello. – Y por eso mismo, ¿¡cómo puedo abandonar a Sakura-chan cuando todo esto es mi culpa!?-. 

-¿Entonces entrarás en el juego de Akatsuki!?¿les darás lo que quieren? Piénsalo bien Naruto, no solo eres tú, es la seguridad de todos, de la villa. ¿En verdad crees que eso es lo que Sakura querría?-. El rubio pasó saliva pesadamente, aun sin levantar el rostro analizando por un momento lo dicho. 

Kakashi dio un cansado suspiro, sabía que pagaría con creces lo siguiente que haría. El jounin levantó su mano con la intensión de ponerla en la espalda de Naruto, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a unos milímetros de hacerlo una amenazante espada lo detuvo en el sitio. 

-Que técnica más vieja e infantil-. Dijo Sasuke con su espada en alto apuntando a Kakashi. Era la misma técnica que él había usado para detener a Sakura la noche que se había marchado de la aldea. 

La cara de Naruto se llenó de incredulidad al darse cuenta de lo que su sensei intentaba hacer. ¿en verdad pensaba llevarlo a la aldea, aun en contra de su voluntad? 

-Esto ya no te incumbe Sasuke-. Dijo con pesadez Kakashi. Tenía que ser realista, por mucho que quisiera a todos sus estudiantes sanos y salvos de vuelta, era algo que en el momento no se podía. 

-Claro que me incumbe-. Respondió siseando de manera amenazante. 

-¿Qué?, ¿Después de 3 años de abandono y ausencia, de repente te preocupan mucho Naruto y Sakura?-. 

El pelinegro bajó su espada, aunque sin guardarla. -Hmp. No podría importarme menos lo que suceda con ese par de fracasados; pero tenemos un trato-. 

Naruto y Kakashi lo miraron con extrañeza e incredulidad, no le importaban, pero aun así pareció no escatimar en esfuerzos por recuperar a la chica. 

-No podemos seguir a Akatsuki, mucho menos rescatar a Sakura en estas condiciones-. Respondió el jounin. 

-No me interesa Sakura ni mucho menos Akatsuki. Naruto irá conmigo hasta que encontremos a Itachi-. Declaró el vengador con toda la seriedad del mundo. 

-Ya veo. Entonces solo piensas usarlo como carnada-. Dijo a modo de reprimenda el jounin. -Como puede ser que no veas más allá de tu propia venganza, con eso pones en peligro no solo a tu compañero...-. 

-Excompañero- 

-Como sea, a tu excompañero y al resto del mundo. ¿Sabes lo que sucederá si Akatsuki atrapa a Naruto?-. 

El silencio era totalmente crudo entre los tres hombres. Kakashi suspiró frunciendo el ceño con notoria molestia. -Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, no quería hacer esto. Pero si las cosas son así, no tendré más opción que llevarlos conmigo así sea arrastrados-. 

No solo el sharingan de Sasuke se activó ante la inminente amenaza, sino que de la nada su equipo se materializó detrás de él, haciendo que los demás ninjas de la hoja en el campo se pusieran alerta. La cara de molestia de Naruto estaba a la par con la de Sasuke. Kakashi estaba acostumbrado de por si a la del pelinegro, pero ver tal semblante en la cara del rubio era en verdad inquietante. 

-Lo lamento Kakashi-sensei. Pero no hay forma de que vuelva a Konoha sin Sakura-chan y sin el teme-. 

-Naruto, piensa bien lo que estás haciendo. Si te vas así con Sasuke…- 

-Tendré mayores oportunidades de recuperar a Sakura-chan-. 

\- Terminarás siendo atrapado por Akatsuki-. Rectificó el ninja copia. 

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr-. Declaró con determinación Naruto. 

El tenso ambiente parecía aumentar con cada respiro y cada segundo que avanzaba, Kakashi sabía que una confrontación entre Konoha, Hebi y Naruto no terminaría bien; además si de por si era difícil tratar con un estudiante terco y cabeza hueca, con dos era una misión imposible. 

El jounin levantó una mano hacia atrás, indicándole a los demás ninjas de la hoja que bajaran las armas ya que él se encargaría. Y dirigiéndose con paciencia antes sus ex estudiantes dijo. -Les propongo lo siguiente, regresaremos a la aldea, de seguro Tsunade-sama querrá de vuelta a Sakura tanto como nosotros-. Sasuke bufó por lo bajo como negando la absurda afirmación, pero el jounin decidió ignorarlo y proseguir. -Por lo cual asignará el mejor equipo que pueda para ir tras ella-. 

La fuerte mirada de los dos chicos no disminuyó ni un poco ante las palabras de su exsensei. 

-No pienso volver a esa patética aldea, menos estando tan cerca de atrapar a Itachi. Además, no estoy negociando otro trato, simplemente haré que se cumpla el primero llevando a Naruto conmigo. Quieran o no-. Escupió casi que con odio el pelinegro. 

-Kakashi-sensei, se lo que intenta hacer-. Dijo en un tono más apacible Naruto. -Pero ya no soy un niño al que deba cuidar y proteger, tampoco al que pueda engañar tan fácilmente. Una vez ponga un pie en la aldea obachan y de seguro usted, se encargarán de que no vuelva a dejarla. En verdad lo lamento, pero Sakura-chan no solo es mi amiga, sino que su secuestro es mi responsabilidad. ¿Qué clase de ninja, más aun, de Hokage sería si no asumo la responsabilidad por ello? -. 

El peligris solo podía observar como sus estudiantes y la situación en general se le salían de las manos. ¿Qué podía hacer para arreglar todo eso?¿cómo podría rescatar a Sakura, mantener a Naruto a salvo y ayudar a Sasuke?¿Había alguna opción en la que todo aquello fuera si quiera posible? 

-Gai-. Llamó Kakashi, haciendo que su compañero que observaba al igual que los demás con atención la escena se acercara. -Necesito que le entregues un mensaje a Tsunade-sama por mi-. 

Una de las cejas de Gai se subió en señal de duda. -¿Qué no piensas regresar a la aldea con nosotros?- 

Kakashi miró nuevamente la seria cara de sus estudiantes y negó levemente con la cabeza. -Tengo que encargarme de algo antes-. 

-umm, Tsunade-sama no estará muy complacida, especialmente si se trata de Naruto-. 

-Estoy seguro de eso-. 

-Bien, veo que ya lo tienes decidido-. Dijo Gai sonriéndole a su antiguo rival. -Pero, si quieres puedo…- 

-No te preocupes Gai, esto es un tema que le compete especialmente al equipo 7-. 

El cejudo jounin asintió y sin más respondió con el pulgar en alto. -¿Qué quieres que le diga a la hokage?-. 

\- - - - - - DE VUELTA A LA BASE DE AKATSUKI - - - - - - 

Sakura no despertó sino hasta el siguiente día. 

Una vez empezo a recuperar la consciencia... _-¿Que sucedió?¿Dónde estoy?-._ Sus ojos apenas y se estaban acostumbrando a la luz, que de por si era poca. Lo primero que la chica distinguió entre las sombras fue una cabellera rubia, lo cual hizo que los últimos eventos volvieran a su mente. 

-¡NARUTO!- Soltó la chica casi con desesperación sentándose de golpe en la cama. Sin embargo, unos brazos la sostuvieron ligeramente evitando que hiciera más movimientos súbitos. 

-No te precipites, aun necesitas algo de descanso. Hm-. 

La conocida voz hizo que la chica sintiera algo de decepción y escepticismo en el momento. -¿Deidara? -. 

-Hm- 

Ahora que la imagen era clara, la ojijade observó al rubio de Akatsuki, quien luego de dejarla puesta en su sitio se retiró para sentarse en un sillón que había junto a la cama. 

-¿Que.. que fue lo que sucedió? -. Preguntó temerosa. Recordaba no solo la presencia de sus amigos, sino las pocas probabilidades que en el momento parecían tener de ganar la pelea. 

Deidara chasqueó la lengua, no quería entrar a dar explicaciones, ya que había cosas de las que ni él estaba seguro. 

-¿Qué sucedió con Naruto?-. 

-...- 

-¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?- 

-...- 

-¿Qué sucedió con Kakashi y con los demás?-. 

-...- 

La creciente preocupación e histeria de la chica era tan notoria en su voz como en sus rasgos que comenzaban a tensarse casi que con dolor. El rubio dio un cansado suspiro y apoyando los codos en sus rodillas respondió. -El kyubi y su equipo corrieron con suerte, Konoha recibió refuerzos justo a tiempo, por lo cual nosotros tuvimos que retirarnos-. 

La pelirrosa pareció tranquilizarse levemente, pero no del todo. -¿¡Y Sasuke-kun!?¿¡Que diablos le hiciste!?-. 

El ex ninja de la roca nunca sintió tantas ganas de rodar sus ojos como en ese momento. Después de todo lo que había pasado: la había salvado cuando claramente no debía, la pelea con Kisame que la había dejado en tal estado, el volver a ser prisionera de Akatsuki; y lo que le preocupaba a la chica era eso, hacerle reclamos acerca del estúpido del Uchiha. Tenía que estar bromeando. 

El rubio sonrió maliciosamente apoyando su mentón sobre una de sus manos. -¿Tu qué crees?-. 

Sakura endureció su semblante a la vez que intentaba levantar de la cama su adolorido cuerpo. -Tu… maldito miserable… que…-. 

-Ya te lo dije, no te precipites-. Interrumpió Deidara mirándola con aburrimiento aun desde su asiento. 

-¡Dime que le hiciste a Sasuke-kun!- 

Deidara se levantó del sillón, acercándose lentamente a Sakura para ayudarla a antes de que se lastimara más. -Por suerte para ti y para el estúpido del Uchiha, las cosas salieron de una forma… un tanto inesperadas-. Sakura miraba con total ira al rubio quien estaba ahora parado frente a ella. -Así que no, no te preocupes más, tu adorado Sasuke-kun seguía vivito y coleando la última vez que lo vi. Si -. 

Era como si el aire hubiera vuelto a los pulmones de Sakura. Sasuke estaba bien. Naruto, Kakashi y los demás también. Ni en el mejor de los escenarios se imaginaba tal cosa. Dando un enorme suspiro lleno de alivio, la chica relajó su cuerpo y se tranquilizó. 

-Deberías preocuparte más por tu situación-. Los ojos de Deidara estaban clavados en la chica como intentando establecer su punto. 

Ese fue el momento en que pareció que Sakura finalmente notaba su propio estado. Estaba adolorida, tenía varias heridas, aunque en su mayoría tratadas y vendadas. Aun así, bajando levemente su cabeza la pelirrosa simplemente opinó en un susurro. -He estado en peores-. 

El rubio soltó un largo suspiro y se alejó levemente ya que la chica se había tranquilizado y estaba al menos en algo consciente de su estado. -No te muevas, necesitas comer algo para reponer tu energía-. 

Sakura permaneció en silencio mientras Deidara caminaba hasta la puerta. Sin embargo, poco antes de que el rubio abandonara la habitación. -Sigo siendo prisionera de Akatsuki-. 

Aunque lo dicho por Sakura había intentado ser formulado como una pregunta, terminó sonando como una afirmación. Razón por la que Deidara ni siquiera sintió la necesidad de responder. 

-Me seguirán usando para atraer a Naruto y al Kyubi-. 

Otra pregunta o más bien afirmación. 

Lo único que dijo Deidara antes de abandonar la habitación sin si quiera girar a mirarla fue. -No tardaré, quédate aquí-. 

Tan pronto Sakura tuvo fuerzas terminó de curarse a si misma. Aun así, el rubio cuidó de ella y estuvo pendiente las siguientes semanas. Era obvio que el estado anímico de la chica no era el mejor, así como que, aunque no peleara constantemente con Deidara lo resentía como captor. 

La libertad de la chica en el nuevo escondite era mucho más limitada que en el anterior. Las únicas veces que tenía permitido abandonar la habitación en que se encontraba era cuando Deidara se lo permitía y la escoltaba; y aunque compartían la mayoría del tiempo juntos, era poco lo que hablaban. 

Deidara solo permitía que Sakura saliera de la habitación en dos situaciones. Para ir a la cocina cuando estaba seguro que no habría nadie más alrededor, y cuando tenía la oportunidad de entrenar sin sus demás camaradas de Akatsuki. 

Aun asi y sin importar cuan cuidadoso fuera, habían sido varias las veces en que Sakura y Deidara se cruzaban a Itachi en sus pocas salidas. Generalmente el Uchiha se limitaba a observar disimuladamente a la pelirrosa, mientras que ella lo ignoraba o por mucho de dirigía una amable sonrisa tratando de romper el tenso ambiente. 

El mayor de los Uchiha no podía evitar cuestionarse a si mismo que tan importante era en realidad Sakura, no solo para Deidara, sino que para Sasuke, ya que en su último encuentro el menor se había lanzado a protegerla, antes que a atacarlo a él, como pensó que sería desde que sintió su presencia. 

Por lo que había podido percibir y conocer de la chica en semanas anteriores, le quedaba claro que no era una mujer cualquiera. No solo era claramente la aprendiz de Tsunade y una fiel ninja de la hoja, sino que además era una persona, noble, amable y compasiva hasta con quienes menos lo merecían. Lo podía ver aun en la forma en que actuaba a pesar de su situación; si bien su ánimo había decaído y su actitud en algo cambiado, era como si la chica se negara a dejarse ver como una simple víctima. 

Por su parte los demás miembros de la organización seguían con sus planes como si nada pasara. Konan y Pain apenas y notaban la presencia de la chica ya que nunca la veían; Kisame seguía yendo en sus demás misiones con Itachi, esperando el momento en que tuvieran que volver a necesitarla para atrapar al Kyubi; mientras que Tobi era una persona que se ausentaba de la guarida inexplicablemente la mayoría del tiempo. 

\- - - - - EN KONOHA - - - - 

Tal como habían acordado Gai volvió con el resto de los refuerzos y heridos. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la aldea fue ir ante Tsunade, que por su puesto no estuvo nada complacida con la decisión ni el mensaje de Kakashi. Pero de todo lo acontecido y reportado había algo que no dejaba darle vueltas en la cabeza. 

_-Que ese mocoso del Uchiha se interpusiera para salvar a Sakura era ya de por si una sorpresa; pero ¿Deidara de Akatsuki? Es un milagro de los cielos que no haya aceptado intercambiar a Sakura por Naruto, después de todo, atraparlo a el es el objetivo de Akatsuki. ¿Qué demonios se trae entre manos ese crio? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con su antigua relación con Sakura y los Menbaa? ¡En todo caso eso es lo de menos! -._ Pensó la Hokage con furia golpeando su escritorio y apretando sus dientes _. -Lo principal ahora es traer de vuelta a Naruto antes de que también sea capturado por Akatsuki-._

Aunque la situación fuera difícil, el tiempo no se detenía. Rápidamente transcurrió un mes desde la batalla entre Konoha y Hebi en contra de Akatsuki. 

-Sasuke, ¿no crees que va siendo hora de un descanso?-. Se quejó un muy sudoroso y deshidratado Suigetsu mientras saltaba entre arboles tras sus rápidos compañeros. 

Karin no pudo evitar asentir levemente ante la petición del ninja de agua, ella misma estaba a apunto de caer desmayada por el cansancio. Llevaban un mes no solo de exhaustiva búsqueda, sino de evitar a toda consta a todo ninja de Konoha, que ahora parecían dedicarse a buscarlos a ellos. No era extraño ya que desde entonces estaban en compañía del jinchuriki del kyubi. 

Aun así Sasuke solo continuó, su sed de venganza cada día era peor, no podía creer la forma tan estúpida en que Itachi se había escapado de sus manos la última vez que lo vio. Todo había sido culpa de la estúpida molestia y su notoria necesidad de protección. Le enervaba la sangre el tan solo pensar en ello. 

Por su parte Naruto y Kakashi parecían querer seguir el ritmo a Sasuke tanto como podían, cada día sin saber de la pelirrosa era peor que el anterior. El hecho de saber que estaba con Akatsuki como carnada para el jinchuriki del Kyubi era una cosa, pero saber que estaba con ellos y ni obteniendo al Kyubi la devolverían era otra muy diferente. ¿Qué quería Akatsuki de Sakura? O más específicamente ¿Qué quería el rubio de esa organización con ella? 

-Sasuke-. Habló Jugo situándose junto a el mientras seguían saltando de árbol en árbol. -No nos hemos detenido casi que en dos días enteros, todos aquí necesitan descansar-. 

El Uchiha apenas le dedicó una fría y rápida mirada al peli naranja. Ni siquiera había notado que llevaran tanto tiempo sin descanso, era difícil pensar en ello, cuando llevaban un mes sin la mínima señal de Itachi o Akatsuki. ¿Cómo podía ser que aun teniendo consigo un jinchuriki, ningún miembro de la terrible organización se hubiera si quiera acercado? 

-Tu equipo tiene razón, necesitamos reponer fuerzas no solo en caso de una confrontación, sino para poder continuar-. Opinó el ninja copia un poco más atrás del vengador. 

Era un argumento válido, para la mayoría. El Uchiha se detuvo en el sitio haciendo que todos los demás también lo hicieran. -Pueden descansar un par de horas. Seguiré hasta el punto de encuentro de mi contacto. Nos veremos allí a más tardar esta noche-. 

Karin suspiró cansada saltando a la planicie, aunque fueran solo unas horas en verdad que le servirían para reponerse. Suigetsu pareció igual de aliviado. Kakashi y Jugo tan solo asintieron observando al muchacho; sin embargo, Naruto…-Iré con el Teme-. 

-Hmp. No es necesario-. Respondió Sasuke dispuesto a seguir solo su camino. 

-Lo sé, pero tengo tantas o más razones que tú para querer saber que dicen tus contactos-. 

-Naruto-. Interpuso Kakashi. -recuerda que estas tratando de pasar desapercibido tanto de Akatsuki, como de Konoha. No es buena idea que te acerques tanto a una población-. 

-Usaré un jutsu de transformación, nadie me reconocerá-. 

-Sabes que, si aparece un ANBU, un Akatsuki o cualquier tipo de ninja sensor te descubrirá-. 

-Es cierto, tu presencia es demasiado particular-. Apuntó Karin desde lo bajo del árbol. 

Un cansado silencio empezaba a llenar el ambiente nuevamente, las cosas entre los chicos y Kakashi habían estado bastante tensas desde que Naruto se rehusó a volver a Konoha. 

-Como sea, yo me largo-. Dijo Sasuke retomando su camino. 

Naruto miró con algo de duda pero aun así dureza a Kakashi por unos momentos, luego sin decir más siguió al pelinegro. Kakashi soltó un cansado suspiro y no teniendo más opción también los siguió. En verdad le preocupaba el bienestar de esos dos tercos muchachos. Maldecía la hora en que aceptó ser un sensei. 

\- - - - - - BASE NORTE DE AKATSUKI - - - - - - 

Sakura observaba con atención desde lo alto de un árbol el panorama que se desplegaba frente a ella. Había cientos, tal vez, miles de árboles, adornados de fondo por una gigantesca montaña. La chica pareció volver en si cuando escuchó unos cuantos pasos acercarse a ella. 

-Esa montaña, no estaba ahí ayer-. Opinó la ojijade sin dejar de observar el paisaje a lo lejos. 

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces. Todo lo que ves alrededor es un genjutsu. Así no podrás saber nuestra ubicación exacta, mucho menos salir o entrar a voluntad propia-. Respondió un cansado Deidara sin camisa, limpiándose el sudor que escurría por su frente luego de su entrenamiento. 

Sakura dirigió una última mirada al horizonte antes de saltar del árbol para llegar frente al rubio Akatsuki y opinar. -Lo sé, me refería a por que molestarse en crear un genjutsu que cambie día a día, con solo una imagen falsa bastaría para confundir, ¿no lo crees?-. 

Deidara terminó de secarse el sudor, empezando a caminar de vuelta a la base contestó. -Cuál sería la gracia en eso. Hm. Crear un genjutsu tan sencillo, no sería algo digno de un miembro de Akatsuki-. 

La chica no comentó más sobre el tema, simplemente se limitó a seguirlo. Sus días en cautiverio eran tediosos, lo único que los hacían medianamente llevaderos era la compañía de Deidara, aunque muchas veces también sentía que ni eso era suficiente para llenar el creciente vacío en su corazón. La pelirrosa extrañaba no solo su libertad, sino que su aldea, su trabajo y especialmente a sus amigos. Muchas veces se encontraba intentando no pensar más en ellos, era demasiado doloroso; estaba acostumbrada a pasar unos cuantos meses como hasta ahora sin verlos, pero no sin saber totalmente de ellos o como estarían; la incertidumbre de saber si volvería a verlos algún día era lo que peor la carcomía. 

Aunque nunca lo discutieran abiertamente Deidara lo sabía de sobra. Era obvio que nadie quería vivir en cautiverio, lejos de la vida que conocía, de la vida que deseaba. 

El ex ninja de la roca, muchas veces se encontraba deseando poder darle la libertad que tanto quería y merecía Sakura. Pero ambos sabían que eso estaba más allá de lo imposible, era casi como ir en contra de Akatsuki y sus objetivos. 

-Ya casi es hora del almuerzo-. Opinó Sakura rompiendo el silencio. - Puedo cocinar hoy si estás muy cansado-. 

El chico lo pensó por un rápido momento. Estaba casi que seguro que si iban a la cocina no habría mayor problema, después de todo la mayoría se encontraba fuera en misiones y los que no, no es como si comieran generalmente a esa hora. 

-Hm-. Confirmó a la vez que entraban a la base. -Solo asegúrate que lo que prepares sea algo digerible. Si.- 

La apacibilidad del momento fue totalmente arruinada por el comentario. -¡Disculpa!- exclamó la chica mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. -Mi comida siempre ha sido digerible, por no decir sana y deliciosa-. 

El rubio rodó los ojos mientras se ponía la camisa y continuaba el camino seguido de la ahora enojada chica. -No lo sé, a veces pareciera que cocinaras con intensión de vengarte, o mejor, de matarme-. 

-Jamm… No que no lo merecieras, pero para que sepas ¡cocino lo mejor que puedo con lo poco que hay!-. 

-¿Que acaso en la cocina solo hay pescado y verduras? Hm.-. 

-Disculpe usted señor maestro de la cocina, por no usar cantidades exageradas de sal, azúcar y harinas en mis platos -. Dijo la chica con total sarcasmo. – En verdad, me sorprende que con esa forma tuya de cocinar y tragar, camines y no rebotes-. 

Una venita se formó en la cabeza de Deidara. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía! -Pues a mi me sorprende que con esas porciones tan pequeñas tuyas no hayas muerto de hambre. Hm. ¡Si quiera sabes que es una comida mujer!, por que tus platos parecen una simple degustación. Y ni siquiera una muy buena, debo agregar-. 

-Bien, pues si no te gusta como cocino…-. 

-Si no te gusta como cocino-. Repitió burlándose de ella el rubio imitando una voz chillona y ganándose una mirada asesina de la chica. Sakura sabía que lo único que lograría de seguir con la estúpida discusión sería que Deidara la fastidiara aun más, por lo cual en cuanto entraron a la cocina decidió empezar con lo suyo y simplemente ignorarlo. 

El rubio sonrió con autosuficiencia, no tenía mejor pasatiempo que fastidiar a Sakura, así que dándose por bien cumplido, se sentó en el comedor a descansar un poco mientras la veía cocinar. 

Ver a la chica ir y venir por toda la cocina, usando un delantal, cortando, espolvoreando y de vez en cuando tarareando era algo que Deidara encontraba inexplicablemente entretenido en las últimas semanas. Tal vez era la saltarina actitud de la chica, el hecho que era bueno tener alguien más que hiciera ese tipo de cosas por él, o simplemente que finalmente había encontrado en la base de Akatsuki una grata compañía; pero le era difícil dejar de observarla una vez comenzaba. 

La única vez que Deidara había presenciado una escena vagamente familiar a aquella, había sido hace muchos años en una de las pocas veces que su madre se había decidido a cocinar algo para su familia. Por un momento no pudo evitar pensar en su madre, su padre, su hogar y su familia. Y no solo eso, sino ¿Qué hubiera sido él si se hubiera quedado en Iwa?¿Hubiera presenciado muchas más veces la familiar escena por parte de su madre?...o igualmente ¿de Sakura?. 

Ahora que lo pensaba, si se hubiera quedado en Iwagakure, siendo parte de la familia Menbaa, cumpliendo con todo lo que querían sus padres, ¿sería el panorama muy diferente a la actual? Es decir, después de todo el había estado comprometido con la chica, hubiera sido cuestión de tiempo para que ella tuviera que ir a vivir a su casa, a convivir con él. Si nunca se hubiera marchado de su aldea, de seguro hubiera llegado el momento en que igualmente se cruzaría con Sakura. 

Eso no sonaba tan mal después de todo, ¿o si?. El rubio agitó levemente la cabeza como queriendo sacarse el pensamiento a la fuerza. No podía, no debía pensar en eso. Él lo sabía, nunca hubiera sido feliz en ese sitio, y de seguro ella tampoco, sería casi tan infeliz como lo era allí, especialmente teniendo que cumplir un compromiso de ese tipo cuando tenía siempre tan presente al estúpido Uchiha menor. 

-¡Taran!- anunció Sakura sintiéndose orgullosa del almuerzo que había hecho. 

-ejemm ejem!- carraspeo su garganta con fuerza la chica, al parecer el rubio estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos ya que aunque su mirada estuviera en ella, no la determinaba en lo más mínimo. 

-¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO DEI-BAKA!-. Gritó la pelirrosa poniendo el plato con fuerza en la mesa y finalmente haciendo reaccionar al chico. 

-CASI ME MATAS DE UN INFARTO! Y YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS A…-. El comentario del rubio murió en sus labios, no a causa de una enojada Sakura quien lo miraba con molestia de frente con los brazos en forma de jarra, sino por el plato de comida frente a él. 

-¿Qué ahora me vas a decir que hay algún problema con la comida?- Dijo la ojijade cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo con más molestia. 

El rubio parecía perplejo observando la bandeja. Hace mucho, tal vez más que demasiado tiempo no comía algo así. 

\- Tonkatsu (Cerdo apanado)-. Dijo por lo bajo Deidara, refiriéndose al nombre del plato. 

Sakura soltó un largo suspiro mientras traía otro plato para ella y se sentaba en la silla frente a la de él. -No es realmente comida saludable, pero considerando lo mucho que entrenaste hoy no creo que te haga daño-. Deidara volteó a mirar a la chica con incredulidad, algo le decía que había algo más tras ese simple plato. Sintiendo la fuerte mirada del rubio sobre ella decidió completar. -Además, hace años me dijiste que era tu plato favorito, así que pensé que si lo seguía siendo, prepararlo aseguraba la menor cantidad de tus estúpidos reclamos y quejas-. 

Deidara apenas y siguió observando como la chica ignoraba su fija e incrédula mirada y empezaba a comer. 

No solo no podía creer que la chica lo supiera, bueno lo recordara, sino que se hubiera tomado el trabajo por el. No lo merecía, no lo merecía en lo más mínimo. Cuando por fin pudo salir de su asombro, decidió simplemente seguir el ejemplo de la chica y limitarse a comer. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, y menos a Sakura, pero el Tonkatsu estaba bueno, mejor de lo que alguna vez le supo o pudiera recordar. 

Consumieron sus alimentos en total silencio antes de que Deidara llevara a Sakura de vuelta a la habitación. Como de costumbre el rubio se retiró después de eso, tenía varios asuntos que como Akatsuki debía tratar. 

La pelirrosa se acostó en la cama tomando uno de los libros que el rubio le había conseguido y sin tener nada más que hacer como siempre, se puso a leer, evitando pensar en lo que el destino tenía deparado para ella. 

\- - - - - - CON SASUKE Y NARUTO - - - - 

Los tres ninjas avanzaron a toda velocidad hasta el punto de encuentro donde verían al informante de Sasuke. El sitio de reunión era un muy pequeño pueblo, ubicado en la frontera entre el país del fuego y Amegakure (la aldea oculta entre la lluvia). 

-Sasuke-sama-. Saludó un felino al ver llegar a los tres ninjas al sitio. 

El Uchiha apenas y movió su cabeza en señal de saludo y reconocimiento. 

-¡QUEEE! ¿¡ESTE ES EL FAMOSO CONTACTO POR EL QUE RECORRIMOS MEDIO PAIS DEL FUEGO!?¿¡UN GATO?!-. Exclamó un bastante sorprendido Naruto. 

-En realidad es un Ninneko o Ninbyō (gato ninja)-. Respondió Kakashi mirando al felino con curiosidad. 

Sasuke pareció ignorar la reacción de su idiota compañero y prosiguió con la reunión. -¿Qué tienes para mi Netsuyu?-. 

El gato lamió una de sus patas con total despreocupación y girando levemente su cabeza verificando que nadie los estuviera observando respondió. -Lo mejor será hablar en un sitio más tranquilo-. Dijo empezando a caminar hacia lo que parecía una vieja cabaña a las afueras de la aldea-. Últimamente hemos tenido… bastantes visitantes inesperados, por no decir no deseados de Konoha-. 

Este último comentario pareció clavársele tanto a Naruto como a Kakashi. 

-¿ANBU?-. Pregunto más a modo de afirmación el ninja copia siguiendo también al ninneko. 

El gato asintió enseguida. -Entre otros, principalmente ninjas rastreadores y miembros del clan Hyuga-. 

Definitivamente Tsunade no estaba escatimando esfuerzos en encontrarlos. 

Una vez dentro de la pequeña cabaña el gato les ofreció té y un sitio donde sentarse a hablar a sus invitados, y sin dar más vueltas al asunto comenzó. -La abuela gato me contó que ibas tras Itachi-. Sasuke tan solo asintió. -Prrr mmm.. bien. Si estas tras Itachi, de seguro estás tras Akatsuki. Como todos sabemos, los rumores indican que Akatsuki tiene origen en Amegakure (la aldea oculta entre la lluvia), por lo cual especulan que allí debe estar su base. Sin embargo, puedo decirte que… eso no es cierto. Si bien Akatsuki solía rondar mucho por estas zonas, hace cerca de un mes no se ha vuelto a saber nada de ellos por estos sitios. Es más, los únicos avistamientos que ha habido desde hace semanas de Akatsuki, son en el sentido totalmente opuesto-. 

-¿El sentido opuesto?- Preguntó algo perdido el rubio 

El gato asintió y sin más les soltó. -Parece ser que Akatsuki se encuentra hacia el otro lado del país del fuego, más exactamente en el país del rayo-. 

-¿Estas seguro?-. Preguntó con su típica frialdad y exigencia Sasuke. 

Netsuyu asintió nuevamente y completó. -Varios ninneko los han visto, incluso uno que otro ha visto a Itachi en las cercanías de la aldea oculta entre las nubes. Al principio parecía un simple rumor entre gatos, pero sé de buena fuente que es más que un rumor, es la realidad-. 

-¿Algún otro detalle?-. Demandó Sasuke 

El gato lamió su pata y negó con su cabeza. 

Sasuke se levantó y con un simple -Aa-. Salió de la cabaña. 

-Jeje, disculpa. El teme no es el mejor en cuanto a situaciones sociales-. Dijo Naruto ofreciendo una leve reverencia al gato y saliendo tras su amigo. -¡Gracias por la información Netsuyu!-. 

Kakashi negó levemente con la cabeza mientras se levantaba con tranquilidad de su asiento. -Gracias por el te-. 

Netsuyu asintió aceptando sus palabras, antes de que Kakashi saliera del sitio no pudo evitar escuchar como el ninneko le decía. -Es bueno saber que Sasuke-sama no se encuentra solo después de todo -. 

\- - - - - DE VUELTA EN EL ESCONDITE DE AKATSUKI - - - - - 

Sakura casi que se había quedado dormida cuando escuchó que la puerta del cuarto se abría, seguido de una inconfundible voz. -No son si quiera las 10 de la noche y ya estás durmiendo. Hm -. 

-Bueno no es como si tuviera mucho que hacer aquí-. Se quejó sentándose en estilo mariposa en la cama, mientras refregaba levemente sus ojos. 

Deidara apenas y la miró mientras se quitaba su capa de Akatsuki, sus zapatos y recogía lo necesario para darse un baño. -¿Que ya terminaste con los libros?- 

La pelirrosa soltó aire como si lo dicho le causara gracia. -Creo que ya no quiero volver a ver un libro en mi vida-. 

Era totalmente entendible, la chica llevaba un mes en que lo único que podía hacer era leer, de vez en cuando cocinar y de vez en cuando ver a Deidara entrenar. Cualquiera se hubiera vuelto loco en tal situación, especialmente alguien tan activo como lo era Sakura. El rubio odiaba sentirse mal por la chica, por cosas como esa le era cada vez más difícil el verla como una simple prisionera. 

El chico decidió que lo mejor para el sería no pensar mucho en eso, después de todo no es como si hubiera algo más que el pudiera hacer al respecto. Entró al baño dispuesto a darse una rápida ducha, para luego ir a dormir, había tenido un largo día. Sin embargo, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos en el agua, la imagen de una triste Sakura venía a su mente. 

_-Es una estupidez. No tengo tiempo ni siquiera de pensar en eso. Hm -._ Se dijo así mismo sumergiéndose nuevamente en la bañera. Y definitivamente no siguió pensando en eso, sino en todo lo contrario, una rápida imagen de la sonrisa de la chica pasó volando por su mente. 

Eran pocas las veces que la chica sonreía ahora. Básicamente lo hacía en dos ocasiones. La primera, después de ganarle una discusión a Deidara. El solo pensamiento le hizo sonreír; muchas veces peleaba con Sakura por la pura dicha de hacerlo, aun cuando sabía que con la chica la mayoría eran discusiones perdidas. En todo caso, la segunda situación en que había podido captar una leve sonrisa por su parte, había sido durante las ocasiones en que lo había acompañado a entrenar. Si bien el no le había permitido participar activamente en las prácticas, parecía ser que el solo verlo hasta ahora había sido suficiente para la ojijade; eso no le extrañaba para nada, después de todo Sakura era una kunoichi, y según sabía ahora, una muy buena. 

La chica se recostó en la cama solo mirando el techo, de seguro una vez Deidara saliera de la ducha se iría a dormir. Había entrenado gran parte de la mañana y por como eran las cosas volvería a hacerlo el siguiente día. Constantemente se preguntaba que hacia el chico en las tardes cuando la dejaba sola, pero estaba segura que la respuesta no sería mejor que la primera vez. -Son temas que solo le competen a Akatsuki-. Era la única respuesta al respecto que le había sacado, ya se imaginaba que tipo de temas crueles e inhumanos serían, le costaba pensar que una persona como el rubio llevara parte en esas cosas. 

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la realidad en cuanto la puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a un rubio con pantalones negros, camisa blanca y cabello suelto mojado. Era una imagen a la que se había acostumbrado, después de todo habían compartido habitación por un mes y a diferencia de cuando compartía pieza con Itachi, el rubio muchas veces estaba aún dormido cuando ella despertaba en la mañana. 

-Y… ¿algun avance o algo que pueda saber en cuanto a mi horrible situación? - Soltó la chica como de costumbre. 

Deidara simplemente la ignoró mientras iba hasta el armario y sacaba el futón en que había dormido desde que tuvo que cederle su cama a Sakura. 

-Vaya, que bien-. Dijo con algo de sarcasmo la ojijade levantando su cabeza con su brazo y recostándose en la cama de medio lado para mirar al rubio. -¿Qué crees que me mate primero, el cautiverio, Akatsuki o el aburrimiento?- Preguntó con notorio sarcasmo la chica. 

-¿Quién quieres que lo haga?, porque si dices que Akatsuki conozco a uno que otro más que dispuesto a hacerlo-. Devolvió el rubio con una sonrisa petulante, terminando de hacer su cama y mirando a la chica. 

Sakura soltó un cansado respiro. Tal vez sería mejor que seguir sentada viendo como los días y la vida se le pasaban. No que fuera suicida o algo por el estilo, pero se cuestionaba que tan malo sería morir intentando escapar. Tal vez sería lo mejor, ya que no tendrían con que chantajear a Naruto. No, no, no podía pensar así, no podía simplemente morir, no cuando tanta gente contaba con ella, especialmente su amigo Naruto, no quería simplemente dejarlo solo en el mundo. Encontraría otra manera. 

Los pensamientos de Sakura se vieron interrumpidos por las palabras del chico. -Espero que tus ronquidos me dejen dormir esta noche, mañana me espera un día muy largo. Hm-. 

-Pe…pe… de que demonios hablas! ¡YO NO RONCO! -. 

-Umm, tienes razón, solo sueñas con volverte una motosierra Jajajaja-. 

Sakura empezaba a apuntar uno de los libros que tenía con ella hacia la cara del chico, cuando. 

-Será mejor que te duermas, mañana entrenaremos desde las 5 de la mañana -. 

La chica se quedó con el libro en la mano mirándolo con extrañeza, tal vez no estaba entendiendo bien. -¿Entrenaremos?- 

-¿Que tienes algo mejor que hacer?-. Se burló el chico poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos, totalmente listo para dormir. Pasaron unos pocos minutos en silencio, el akatsuki estaba por dejar ir su consciencia, pero una molesta voz se lo impidió. 

-Buenas noches-. 

-Hm-. 

No era la primera vez que le daba las buenas noches, pero si la primera vez que en verdad se las deseaba, la primera que esas palabras llevaban un poco de felicidad y agradecimiento implícito. O al menos asi lo vio él. 

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron por primera vez tan temprano desde que habían llegado allí. La pelirrosa sentía una mezcla de emoción, ansiedad y confusión. ¿Por qué de la nada Deidara la dejaba, más aun, la invitaba a entrenar? ¿Acaso era parte de un truco? ¿hubiera sido mejor negarse? ¿si lo hubiera hecho que hubiera ganado con eso, además de quedarse encerrada otro día sola en esa aburrida habitación? Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto cuando el rubio también estuvo listo. 

Tan pronto estuvieron en el campo de entrenamiento. 

-¿Una batalla de práctica?-. Preguntó con algo de incredulidad Sakura, había asumido que entrenarían con los kunai, shuriken o cada uno por su lado, no había esperado algo asi. 

-¿Qué mejor forma de medir fuerzas que poniéndolas aprueba?, claro a menos que estés muy asustada para hacerlo-. Se burló Deidara. 

El semblante de Sakura se retrajo demostrando molestia ante las palabras del chico. -Asustada ¿yo?... más aun ¿de ti? Jajaja eso si que es ridículo-. 

-Eso lo veremos-. Respondió Deidara saltando en una de sus aves y empezando a desenvolver sus vendadas manos una vez estuvo en el aire. 

La chica lo observó , enfocando su mirada hacía el cielo. Por lo que sabía de los reportes de la aldea escondida de la arena, Deidara era un luchador de larga distancia. Lo que explicaba claramente porque su primer movimiento era alejarse. 

-Bien. Es momento de actuar-. Dijo Sakura para si misma mientras se ponía sus guantes. 

Deidara miraba desde el cielo cual sería el primer movimiento de Sakura, para ser sincero tenía bastante curiosidad ya que nunca antes la había visto pelear. Pero si había derrotado a su excompañero Sasori, y le había dado una buena pelea a Kisame, en verdad debía de ser algo digno de ver. Y si que lo fue. 

La chica golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que grandes pedazos de roca y piedra volaran por el sitio, algunos fragmentos llegaron tan alto que el ave de Deidara tuvo que esquivarlos para que no lo golpearan. 

_-Vaya, como puede una niña de ese tamaño tener una fuerza tan monstruosa-_. Pensó el rubio viendo el gran desastre. - _Aunque con ese carácter que se manda Sakura je..-_

Tan pronto el polvo se disipo Deidara notó algo. El golpe que le había dado la chica a la tierra no había sido con la intensión de que los fragmentos de este lo golpearan, sino como una distracción ya que ahora la pelirrosa no se encontraba por ningún lado. 

_-Umm… que problema. Bien, lo mejor será comenzar-._ El rubio estiró su brazo y sin más abrió la palma de su mano, A simple vista era difícil de notar, pero de su palma parecían salir pequeñas partículas blancas, tan grandes como granos de arroz, pocos segundos después. 

¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! 

Directamente debajo de Deidara poco segundos después de lo que pareció el más casual de los movimientos, la tierra comenzó a estallar con fiereza. Y no solo ese pedazo, parecía ser que se había iniciado una reacción en cadena, ya que había varias explosiones en secuencia haciendo añicos el suelo. 

_-No podrá esconderse bajo tierra por mucho tiempo con mis arañas siguiéndola-._ Y como si lo hubiera decretado, a varios metros del área que sobrevolaba Deidara la tierra estalló, pero de una manera diferente. - _Con que allí estaba-._

En el sitio en que el rubio había posado la mirada ahora se encontraba Sakura con su puño en alto, de seguro lo había usado para escapar de la tierra antes de que sus arañas explosivas de arcilla la encontraran. 

-¡Arañas!-. Le gritó la chica desde lo lejos. -¡No pudiste crear un insecto menos asqueroso!-. 

Deidara sonrió desde su sitio y mientras su ave apuntaba a la chica para luego dirigirse a ella en picada respondió. -Tal vez use babosas la siguiente vez, por lo que he escuchado esas te gustan más-. 

Sakura sonrió levemente mientras veía con atención como el ave de arcilla se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad. Pensó en esquivarla por un momento, pero viendo que Deidara seguía de cerca todos sus movimientos, supo que no sería fácil y menos por la poca distancia y la velocidad a la que se acercaba. _-Muy bien, no tengo kunais, etiquetas explosivas, ni ningún tipo de arma o aditamento; tendré que ganar esta batalla usando mis propias manos-._

Tan pronto el ave estuvo a milímetros de impactarla Sakura saltó, pero no fuera del camino como cualquier persona normal lo hubiera hecho. Ella saltó directamente hacía el ave, más específicamente hacia Deidara, tomándolo casi que en un abrazo _. -Lo tengo-._ Se dijo asi misma con satisfacción. 

-Pero que impetuosa te has vuelto Sakura-. Se burló el rubio de momento por la forma en que ella lo había atrapado y su ahora total cercanía. La cara de la chica se tiño de un rosado un poco más oscuro que el de su cabello. Eso era una batalla, y Deidara no era más que un idiota que amaba fastidiarla, asi que sacando esos estúpidos pensamientos de su mente apretó con más fuerza el agarre, esperando tronarle uno que otro hueso o sacarle el aire. Esto no duró mucho ya que para su sorpresa el rubio pareció empezar a deshacerse, casi que a desintegrarse en sus brazos. 

-Que… que demonios… un clon ¿de… arcilla? -. La copia del rubio le regaló una burlona sonrisa antes de deshacerse totalmente en sus brazos. ¿Si eso era un clon?¿donde demonios estaba el Deidara real? La chica no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar ya que la arcilla del clon empezaba a expandirse y cubrirla. - _Si dejo que me cubra, de seguro quedaré inmovilizada-._ Tras ese ultimo pensamiento Sakura empezó a reunir el chakra que pudo en sus manos para con este formar… 

_-¿escalpelos?. Vaya, si que es diferente pelear contra un medic-nin-._ Razonó Deidara viendo a lo lejos como la chica se deshacía de lo que quedaba del clon. El ave de arcilla que en un principio había atacado a la chica, parecía volver al ataque, por lo cual Sakura tuvo que apresurar y liberarse de la masa que intentaba cubrirla. Tan pronto lo hizo, golpeo el suelo bajos sus piernas haciendo que el ave retrocediera. 

_-Tengo que concentrarme y encontrar a Deidara_ -. Pensaba la chica con los ojos cerrados mientras varios escombros volaban aún alrededor de ella. No le tomó mucho tiempo el encontrar su ubicación real. - _Allá, en lo alto del árbol-._

Sakura saltó rápidamente a la arboleda que los rodeaba, si el quería jugar a las escondidas, ella también podía hacerlo. Deidara pareció entender la idea de la chica ya que con una sonrisa salió de su escondite y se dirigió con toda velocidad hacía donde vio que iba Sakura. 

-No me digas que pensabas escapar-. Se burló el rubio apareciendo frente a ella y haciéndola detener de golpe. La pelirrosa sonrió al verlo y se preparó para llevar a cabo su ataque cuando sintió algo acercarse a gran velocidad por la espalda. 

-Katsu-. Gritó Deidara haciendo unas cuantas señales, mientras pequeños murciélagos de arcilla llegaban hasta donde Sakura y explotaban con fuerza a su alrededor. 

El rubio sonrió con auto suficiencia. El ataque no la mataría, pero de seguro bastaría para vencerla, o eso pensó hasta que sintió que algo venía directo a su espalda. El estallido causado por sus murciélagos se disipó apenas para que pudiera ver que allí no quedaba nada… ni nadie. - _¿A dónde demonios fue?¿que acaso eso era… un clon de sombras?-._

El chico apenas y tuvo el tiempo para escapar de la emboscada, ya que Sakura había aparecido por detrás, al parecer queriendo iniciar una sesión de taijutsu. El akatsuki sabía que en ese ámbito llevaba las de perder, especialmente si Sakura lo impactaba con uno de sus brutales golpes, lo mejor sería poner nuevamente algo de distancia. 

-¿Qué… tienes miedo?-. Se burló Sakura mientras lo impactaba con uno que otro de los golpes y patadas que le había enseñado Lee. 

Deidara esquivaba los golpes como podía, intentando retroceder y buscando una apertura para alejarse sin quedar abierto en el proceso. 

-Ja… en tus sueños-. Respondió el chico tomando una pose más defensiva y devolviéndo los ataques, que para su mala suerte Sakura bloqueaba y esquivaba con total facilidad. 

_-Está es mi oportunidad-._ Pensó el chico poniendo su mano en el piso y dando una voltereta hacía atrás evitando una de las patadas de Sakura. En cuando la mano de Deidara se alejo del suelo, fue como si un cable blanco saliera de esta manteniéndose conectada a la superficie. -Katsu!- 

Con la sola mención de la palabra partes del piso por el que habían pasado al tener su pequeño encuentro de taijutsu empezó a explotar como en una reacción en cadena. La ojijade apenas podía saltar esquivando las explosiones, cosa que solo se dificultaba más cuando a causa de estas empezaron a caer también los árboles. 

Deidara observaba con una gran sonrisa la escena, por fin la había logrado alejar de él y había logrado abrir el suficiente espacio entre la arboleda para su siguiente ataque. El chico dio un salto mientras era interceptado por su enorme ave de arcilla para posicionarse nuevamente en su lomo. 

_-Si dejo que se aleje de nuevo, solo le estaré dando la ventaja-._ Pensó Sakura al verlo despegar nuevamente sobre el ave. La chica esquivó nuevamente uno de los árboles que caía a raíz de las explosiones y sin pensarlo más se impulsó sobre este para saltar de árbol en árbol y de rama en rama intentando llegar lo más cerca que pudiera a Deidara. 

Parecía ser que sería imposible ya que pocos arboles quedaban en pie en ese punto, sin embargo, Sakura no se daría por vencida. Tomando todo el impulso que le fue posible saltó directamente apuntando a las patas del ave. Y con suerte lo logró, no solo quedó colgando de esta, sino que utilizó el impulso para sacudirla con fuerza en la expectativa de que Deidara cayera. 

El ave se sacudió con violencia a tal punto que parecía que impactaría el piso. Eso hubiera sido lo suficiente para arrojar al rubio de su lomo; sino fuera porque los pies de Deidara mas que encontrarse en la superficie del ave, ahora estaban incrustados dándole total soporte. 

Sakura se soltó y cayendo con elegancia al piso miró hacia arriba, para encontrarse con un presumido Deidara volando a unos cuantos metros de ella. -Supongo que eso es todo lo que tienes-. 

Sakura frunció el ceño y le respondió bandeando uno de sus puños. -¡Por qué no bajas aquí y te enseño lo que tengo!-. 

Una risa socarrona escapó de los labios de Deidara, definitivamente Sakura era una luchadora de mediano y corto alcance, no podría hacerle mucho o nada si mantenían la distancia. 

La batalla continuó por más de un buen rato. Se escuchaban fuertes explosiones, y se sentían devastadores temblores. Era una suerte que la mayoría del paisaje fuera genjutsu, porque de este y la arboleda no quedaría ni el rastro a ese paso. 

Sakura empezaba a quedarse sin chakra y energía, intentar acortar la distancia le tomaba bastante esfuerzo, asi que cuando al fin lo hacía parecía ser que sus golpes no eran tan potentes. Deidara aunque se encontrara un poco mejor también había recibido daño, empezaba a pensar si no sería simplemente mejor usar su arcilla más potente, pero luego recordaba que era solo una batalla de práctica y no quería, ni podía, matar a Sakura. 

_-Será mejor acabar con esto cuando antes. Hm-._ Pensó el chico viendo como Sakura terminaba con otros de sus monstruos de arcilla esquivando la explosión gracias a su manejo del elemento tierra, que parecía enterrarlos antes de explotar. 

La pelirrosa secó el sudor de su frente con su brazo. Sin embargo, sintió un poco de ardor ante tal movimiento, definitivamente, aunque había podido evitar lo peor de las explosiones, estas la habían alcanzado, aunque fuera en parte, tenia varios raspones, quemaduras y heridas a lo largo del cuerpo. 

- _Tengo que acabar con esto ahora, ya no tengo más chakra y definitivamente por la falta de entrenamiento mi cuerpo a empezado a debilitarse_ -. La chica levantó la mirada nuevamente encontrándose con la de Deidara, apenas y parecía alterado por el encuentro. _-Sha! ¡Así no le gane tengo que hacer que mi último golpe cuente! -._ Con tal pensamiento en Sakura empezó a moverse a toda velocidad entre los escombros, mientras con sus manos hacía varios símbolos. 

_-¿Y ahora qué? Otro ataque con tierra, no podrá alcanzarme con eso-._ Especulo Deidara, supervisando los movimientos de la chica desde el cielo. Sakura corrió con gran velocidad y cuando estuvo a pocos metros de Deidara golpeó con su puño el piso. 

Pero esta vez a diferencia de las veces anteriores, ningún pedazo de tierra salió volando por el impacto, al contrario, la tierra pareció empezar a compactarse en forma de… 

_-¿Una escalera?. Hm-._ Efectivamente Sakura estaba utilizando el elemento tierra para crear una sólida escalera y llegar a Deidara. - _Pff… así llegue hasta aquí no hay posibilidad de que me golpee, su trayectoria e intenciones son más que previsibles y obvias-._ Analizaba mientras veía como la chica corría casi que de frente a el por la escalera de tierra. Deidara sonrió preparándose para bloquear el golpe y contrarrestarlo. Sin embargo, apenas lo hizo…¡Pfff! Una pequeña nube de humo fue lo único que el chico impactó. 

_-¿Qué demonios? Otra vez está usando clones de sombra. Hm. ¿entonces dónde…?-._ Las cavilaciones del rubio fueron interrumpidas cuando de la parte superior de la escalera de tierra en donde antes se encontraba parado el clon, salió una Sakura con su puño de frente golpeando al akatsuki en el estómago con toda su fuerza y arrojándolo del pájaro. 

Deidara impactó el suelo con tal fuerza luego del directo ataque, que a su alrededor se creó instantáneamente un ondo cráter. 

Sakura sonrió con autosuficiencia, ¡eso le enseñaría! Sin embargo, lo que menos previó ocurrió en ese momento. La escalera de tierra que había formado empezó a colapsar, definitivamente se había quedado sin el chakra necesario para sostener tan alta edificación; en menos de un dos por tres la pelirrosa se dirigía también en picada al suelo. La chica apenas y tuvo la energía para cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto. Por lo cual se sorprendió bastante cuando luego de varios segundos el golpe no llegó. Y no solo eso, era como si algo hubiera detenido su caída para luego ayudarla a aterrizar con gentileza y engullirla en un extraño abrazo. 

La chica sintió un rápido giro, algo suave y cálido bajo de ella y luego algo de presión en la espalda. -¿Pero que…?-. Dijo mientras intentaba moverse. 

-¡Podrías quedarte quieta! Hm.- 

Enseguida Sakura abrió los ojos, no solo había escuchado fuerte y claramente la voz del chico, sino que había podido percibir el aire dejando los labios de este al hablar. Aun así, lo único que pudo encontrar frente a ella fue… oscuridad. 

-¿Que… que fue lo que sucedió?-. Preguntó enseguida la chica tratando de entender la situación. 

-Hm. ¿Como que que sucedió? ¡Tú y tu escalera casi nos entierran vivos! -. Dijo Deidara con dificultad, o bueno eso era lo que se percibía de su voz. 

-¿Amm?-. 

El chico soltó con dificultad un largo suspiro. -¿Enserio no lo comprendes?. Cuando tu escalera se vino abajo no solo iba a aplastarme a mí, sino que de seguro a ti que no habrías podido ni moverte después de semejante caída-. Hasta ahí las cosas tenían sentido. -Si no hubiera sido por mi y mi ave de arcilla, estaríamos totalmente aplastados-. 

-¿Que?¿entonces tu ave?...- 

-Impidió que te mataras de una caída y nos protegió del impacto de tu tierra que caía-. 

-¿Solo del impacto?¿¡quieres decir que aun así estamos enterrados!?-. Se escandalizó la chica al entender mejor la situación. Claro aquello que había sentido que la atrapaba en el aire era el ave de arcilla, que de seguro luego de atraparla se precipitó a proteger a su creador y amo. Pero entonces…. Aquella calidez y leves movimientos que sentía pegados contra su pecho era entonces la calidez y movimientos del cuerpo de Deidara. 

-Bueno, no es como si hubiera tenido más tiempo para sacarnos por completo del predicamento en que tu nos metiste-. Respondió el chico. 

-Yo… yo…. ¿Como saldremos de aquí? -. Preguntó un tanto alterada la chica, le quedaba muy poco chakra, estaba segura que no sería el suficiente para desenterrarlos y sacarlos a ambos de allí. 

Deidara podía sentir la tensión de la chica, no solo por la repentina rigidez en su cuerpo, sino por cómo se había acelerado su respiración. -Cálmate, si, estoy trabajando en eso-. El rubio no necesitaba luz para saber el tipo de mirada escéptica que parecía estar dándole Sakura. -La arcilla de mi ave está conectándose con la arcilla que dejé en la tierra y en el campo de batalla, cuando se allá unido la suficiente será capaz de jalarnos hacia arriba y podremos salir de aquí-. 

-¿Y eso cuanto tomará?- 

-Hm. Al menos unos 15 o 20 minutos, los pedazos de arcilla están bastante esparcidos-. 

-¿Como lo sabes?-. 

-Puedo sentirlos. Después de todo están impregnados con mi chakra-. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por el momento. Deidara intentando sentir como se unía su arcilla y Sakura tratando de ignorar la cercanía del cuerpo y respiración de Deidara. La chica sabía que era una estupidez pensar en algo tan ridículo como eso de momento, pero en verdad parecía ser imposible ya que la respiración de Deidara daba directamente en la coronilla de su cabeza haciéndola más que consciente de lo cerca y pegados que estaban. 

Deidara estuvo concentrado tanto como pudo por al menos unos 10 minutos, necesitaba concentrarse para no pensar en el dolor que se acrecentaba en su espalda y estómago. El golpe de Sakura en verdad había sido brutal, sin mencionar el consecuente impacto con el piso. Cerró los ojos pasando saliva e intentando ignorar el dolor cuando se percató de algo muy extraño. Un corazón que parecía palpitar demasiado rápido. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de su corazón, pero luego de un momento constató que no era así, por lo tanto, solo había otra persona a la cual correspondía dicho latido y dicho corazón. 

_-¿Qué demonios le pasa? Hm. ¿En verdad tan asustada está que parece que le va a dar un infarto? -._ Pensó Deidara por un momento, hasta que Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un leve, pero para el doloroso movimiento. -Te dije que no te movieras, que no ves que me estás aplastando-. Gruño el chico. 

El rubio esperaba un enojado comentario de vuelta por parte de la chica, sobre si le estaba diciendo gorda o algo por el estilo, lo que nunca esperó que sucediera, es que de los labios de la pelirrosa saliera un pequeño y suave. -Lo siento-. Mientras parecía quedarse nuevamente paralizada. 

Los 20 minutos que Sakura pasó enterrada entre Deidara y su ave de arcilla parecieron casi que milenios. Por lo cual estuvo más que aliviada cuando el ave empezó a ser jalada hacía arriba con ellos y lograron al fin salir. 

La chica se alejó del rubio con tanta rapidez que cualquiera pensaría que su solo contacto la quemaba. Deidara más que poner atención a esto, no pudo dejar de ver el muy sonrojado rostro de la chica. _-¿Se estaría quedando sin aire?. Bueno eso explicaría su entrecortada y rápida respiración, así como lo rápido de sus latidos-._

-Este yo… gracias... por lo de hoy-. Soltó la chica con una tímida sonrisa. 

El rubio que la observaba con extrañeza apenas respondió. -Amm, claro-. No sabiendo si se refería a la pelea de práctica o al haberla sacado de ese agujero. -Lo mejor será regresar a la base-. 

Sakura sonrió ampliamente empezando a caminar. Sin embargo, luego de unos pocos pasos se percató de algo que ahora que lo pensaba debía de haber sido más obvio. -Deidara, ¿te encuentras bien? -. Preguntó la chica al verlo caminar con dificultad mientras se sujetaba con una mano el estómago. 

-Hm-. Fue lo único que respondió el chico siguiendo de largo. 

_-De seguro fue ese último golpe, en verdad fue bastante duro. Cualquiera que lo recibiera de una manera tan directa, saldría mínimo con unas cuantas costillas rotas-._

Sakura siguió al chico en silencio de vuelta a la habitación, podía ver cuánto le estaba costando dar cada paso. Así que tan pronto entraron a la pieza. 

-Quítate la camisa-. 

El rubio volteó enseguida a mirar a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿que demonios había sido ese comentario? Ante la sorprendida actitud del muchacho la pelirrosa prefirió aclarar. -No seas idiota, solo voy a revisarte cuantas costillas te rompiste con ese golpe-. 

Deidara la observó como tratando de comprender cada una de sus palabras. Solo Sakura Haruno podía romperle a alguien las costillas, hablar de eso como si no fuera la gran cosa y luego ofrecerse a curarlas sin más. 

-Estoy bien-. Respondió Deidara avanzando hasta el armario sacando lo necesario para curarse y darse un baño. 

-¿A si?- Preguntó con incredulidad la chica acercándosele. -Entonces no te molestará que eche un vistazo-. 

-No es necesario. Hm-. Respondió de manera instantánea Deidara. 

-Sabes…-. Dijo Sakura casi que eliminando la distancia entre los dos a tal punto que el uno podía sentir el aliento del otro y mirándolo muy fijamente a los ojos. -Cuando estábamos atrapados bajo tierra…-. 

Deidara pasó saliva con dificultad, la chica se había acercado más que demasiado, y no solo eso, la actitud que tomaba era bastante…extraña. La medic-nin levantó su mano con delicadeza y con uno de sus dedos, empezó a recorrer el pecho de Deidara casi que dibujando pequeños círculos. 

-Cuando estábamos atrapados bajo tierra… estuvimos… bastante, bastante cerca-. 

El chico casi se atora con su propia saliva al recordarlo, o bueno, mejor dicho, al caer en cuenta de lo que hace menos que nada había vivido: las respiraciones de Sakura en su cuello, el palpitar del corazón de la chica, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo sobre el de él. 

Sin embargo, el presente era lo que requería su total atención de momento, en especial por la calidez que empezaba a colarse y a quemar su pecho, específicamente en los puntos que había hecho contacto la mano de Sakura. La chica prosiguió hablando, parecía que lo tenía hipnotizado. 

-Por lo cual se perfectamente … que tienes fracturadas al menos dos costillas-. 

El transe del rubio pareció romperse en ese momento, así como el contacto visual que mantenía con la chica. Esto llevó a que percibiera algo más. Ese calor que parecía consumir su pecho, definitivamente se debía al toque de Sakura, al toque médico de Sakura, que con el poco chakra que tenía escaneaba la cavidad torácica del chico. 

Varias emociones embargaron de golpe al rubio, confusión, molestia, irritación …. ¿Decepción? 

-Aja! Lo sabía, dos costillas rotas y un leve sangrado interno. Quieras o no necesitas atención médica-. Las palabras de la chica parecieron descolocar más al akatsuki que con molestia y sin delicadeza alguna retiró la mano de la chica mientras trataba de alejarse lo más posible de ella. 

-Oye! ¡Dei-baka!- 

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI!- El sobresalto del muchacho fue automáticamente interrumpido por su propio dolor y malestar. 

-¡Entonces no te comportes como un baka! Tu y yo sabemos que necesitas atención médica, no sé a quién quieres engañar con esa estúpida actitud-. 

El rubio gruño por lo bajo. -Ni siquiera tienes chakra para ti, mucho menos para curarme a mí-. 

La ojijade lo miró como aceptando un desafío. -Ninguna de mis heridas requiere atención inmediata. Puedo empezar a curar con chakra tus heridas al menos para detener de momento el dolor. Luego de eso tendré que recurrir a los métodos tradicionales de curación. Pero no te preocupes, en unas cuantas horas si no es que antes, recuperaré el chakra necesario para terminar con la curación-. 

El rubio analizó las palabras de la chica, mientras tanteaba desde su mente el dolor en su propio cuerpo. No le gustaba mostrar debilidad, y no le gustaba depender de la gente, pero no por eso dejaba de ser cierto que en ese momento lo mejor que le podía pasar era aceptar la ayuda de Sakura. 

-Umm. Como sea, solo apresúrate. Si-. Respondió quitándose la camisa. 

Sakura sonrió levemente. -Bien, por favor siéntate en la cama-. 

La pelirrosa no perdió el tiempo y tal como dijo empezó a curarlo. La diferencia, aunque gradual era notoria. Además, Deidara estaba más que seguro que si había una sensación que jamás podría olvidar, sería la del chakra de Sakura invadiendo su cuerpo, era algo cálido y relajante. 

Cuando el relajante sentimiento cesó, el rubio pareció volver en si. Vio como la chica empezaba a alistar varias vendas, de seguro las usaría para asegurar la poca movilidad del área en que acababa de trabajar, pero para la gran sorpresa del rubio en vez de esto, la pelirrosa se dirigió enseguida a sus manos. 

-¿Qué diablos haces?-. Dijo exaltándose el chico y retirando su extremidad del alcance de la chica. 

-¿Que parece?-. Respondió la Sakura con una ceja levantada por la extraña reacción. -Te cambio las vendas ya que esas están sucias y despedazadas-. 

-Así están bien-. Repuso con frialdad el rubio. 

-Claro que no lo están, si tienes una venda es porque lo que hay debajo necesita cuidado, y definitivamente con un pedazo de trapo sucio como ese no se lo darás-. 

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas con seriedad. A decir verdad, Deidara había sido muy cuidadoso de mantener las bocas de sus manos, su kekkei genkai, oculto de Sakura. No quería que ella los viera, ya que por alguna extraña razón no quería que le temiera o peor que lo encontrara repugnante como los demás lo habían hecho tiempo atrás en su aldea. 

-Me daré un baño y luego yo mismo lo haré-. Estableció el chico tratando de dar por cerrado el tema. 

-Bien, soló déjame echar un vistazo para constatar que no tengas ninguna herida-. 

-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! Si-. 

-¿Así como estaban de bien tus costillas?-. Cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona la chica. 

Touche, el rubio pareció quedarse por el segundo sin argumentos, tiempo que fue más que suficiente para que Sakura jalara una de sus manos y de paso la dejara al desnudo sin la venda. El rubio pareció congelarse en el momento en que la mirada de la chica se clavó en esta. 

-Umm-. Dejó salir Sakura tomando la mano del chico con cuidado y examinándola. -Umm…Está bien, aunque parece un tanto asfixiada. No deberías usar las vendas tanto tiempo, en especial durante una batalla-. 

Una de las cejas de Deidara se levantó hasta donde pudo. ¿Qué clase de reacción era esa? ¿Que acaso esa chica no veía que habia una mano con dientes y lengua en la palma de su mano? O peor aún la veía como si fuera lo más normal. Eso solo podía significar una cosa… 

-Tu!… ¿tu sabias de mi KG?-. Preguntó con desconcierto, ira e incredulidad el ex ninja de la roca. 

Ahora la que parecía totalmente extrañada era la pelirrosa, quien levantó su mirada de la mano de Deidara. -¿Qué acaso era un secreto?- 

-...- 

-Amm si lo era lamento informártelo, pero alguien ya me había hablado de el-. 

-¿El jinchuriki del Kyubi? – Cuestionó sintiéndose como un estúpido el rubio, al recordar la pelea que había tenido con Naruto luego de llevarse el cuerpo del Kazekage. A decir verdad, no pensó que el chico hubiera visto de cerca su KG y mucho menos que hablara con alguien de el. 

Sakura negó levemente con su cabeza. -El Kazekage. ¡Además ya te dije mil veces que su nombre no es jinchuriki, es Naruto!-. 

- _¡Maldito Sabaku no Gaara!...-_ Calumniaba en su mente Deidara, pero luego… - _Un momento_ _¿Qué?¿ Me está regañando nuevamente por esa estupidez del nombre del jinchuriki?¿qué hay de mi KG?¿En verdad ya lo conocía, o bueno sabía de él y nunca lo mencionó? Es más, ¿lo vio y no parece pensar que es una asquerosa abominación? -._

-Bien, dame tu otra mano, entre más rápido termine la revisión más rápido podrás irte a bañar y yo a descansar-. Dijo la chica sacándolo nuevamente de sus pensamientos. El rubio estaba tan sorprendido que sin siquiera objetar más le pasó en seguida su otra mano. 

Con la misma delicadeza Sakura la examinó, no parecía temerle, no parecía si quiera encontrarla fuera de lo común. ¿Tendría que ver con el hecho que era médica y solo estaba actuando de manera profesional? 

La mirada del rubio no dejó la cara de Sakura durante el tiempo restante de la revisión, intentaba encontrar alguna parte de la típica reacción hacia el KG en sus manos. Miedo, asco, desconcierto. Pero no encontró en su rostro más que un poco de curiosidad y total concentración. 

El rubio empezaba a relajarse nuevamente. Definitivamente Sakura seguía siendo esa misma niña con la que podía ser quien en verdad era, bajar la guardia cuanto quisiera; dentro de ella había algo que nunca había encontrado en nadie más… total aceptación y comprensión. Lo vio en ella cuando lo conoció siendo un Menbaa, cuando lo reencontró como miembro de Akatsuki y aun ahora que prácticamente había descubierto que era un fenómeno. 

La tranquila escena fue interrumpida por una exabrupta forma de abrir la puerta. 

-¿Interrumpo algo?-. Preguntó con una risa burlona Kisame al llegar y ver la extraña escena. Un chico y una chica muy cercanos en una cama, el chico sin camisa y con la mirada totalmente clavada en la cara de la muchacha, mientras esta tomaba con delicadeza una de sus manos. La pareja rompió enseguida el contacto para voltear a verlo con total molestia. –No me culpen a mi, es Pein quiere vernos cuanto antes-. 

Deidara tan solo asintió mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía una camisa. Estaba por seguir a Kisame fuera del cuarto cuando el enorme hombre tiburón agregó. -Oe, por cierto rosadita, será mejor que te des un baño rápidamente y alistes tus cosas-. 

El ninja de la roca se tensó de golpe, el comentario de su compañero no le había gustado para nada, ¿Qué demonios pasaba o iba a pasar con Sakura?, estaba a punto de soltar la pregunta, pero la chica se le adelantó y preguntó con total decisión -¿Por qué?¿Que piensan hacer conmigo?- . 

A lo que Kisame respondió con total burla en su sonrisa. -Eso no es problema tuyo, antes agradece que te aviso. Partiremos en una hora-. 

El rubio sabía que el otro Akatsuki no discutiría más información frente a la chica por lo cual no tuvo opción que seguirlo enseguida, especialmente pensando en que ya se enteraría de los planes que tenían para con la chica en la reunión con Pein.


	9. Los problemas te encuentran

Tan pronto Deidara llegó al sitio de la reunión pudo ver como varios miembros de la organización se encontraban allí, ya fuera en persona como Kisame, Pein e Itachi; o en manera holográfica como Konan, Zetsu y Tobi.

-Bien, finalmente podemos comenzar-. Estableció Pein con la llegada de Kisame y Deidara. -Es hora de que sigamos avanzando con nuestros planes, especialmente ahora que solo nos queda por atrapar dos bijuus-. Todos parecieron aceptar lo dicho ya que nadie opinó nada al respecto. -Kisame, Itachi. Konan, Zetsu y Tobi han estado generando rumores sobre su presencia y la de Haruno Sakura en la frontera entre el país del fuego y el país del rayo; quiero que partan enseguida hacia allá con la chica, ya que por lo que sabemos el jinchuriki del kyubi ya está movilizándose hacía esa zona en compañía de Sasuke Uchiha y su equipo. Seguramente ambos yendo tras de ti Itachi-.

Kisame sonrió ante la expectativa del encuentro, mientras el mayor de los Uchiha solo mantuvo su postura seria en total silencio. Por su parte la noticia no le cayó nada bien a Deidara, no le gustaba la idea de que Sakura tuviera que partir con los desgraciados de Itachi y Kisame. Ninguno de ellos parecía ser confiable.

-Pein-sama, tal vez debería considerarlo mejor-. Interrumpió sorpresivamente Deidara. El rubio pensó en la razón más creíble para justificar su intromisión y evitar que se llevara a cabo la idea de Pein. -Uchiha Sasuke y…Uzumaki Naruto-. Dijo recordando los reproches de Sakura sobre como su rubio amigo tenía un nombre. – no son oponentes débiles, mucho menos si se encuentran acompañados de ese grupo Hebi. Enviar solo a Itachi y Kisame solo lograría recrear la misma situación de la última vez, lo mejor será que alguien más vaya con ellos-.

La propuesta de Deidara se centraba en que por el momento solo estaba el disponible para unirse al grupo, ya que Konan, Zetsu y Tobi no estaban en la base, y de seguro Pein no se rebajaría a simplemente tener que ir de apoyo para atrapar al Kyubi.

Las palabras de Deidara parecieron quedarse volando en el ambiente. En verdad había extrañado a muchos, sino es que a todos allí. Pein se limitaba a mirar de reojo al chico, definitivamente no era nada normal que Deidara diera su opinión en asuntos que no le concernían, mucho menos que se preocupara por el éxito de las misiones del grupo de Kisame e Itachi.

Luego de lo que pareció un largo silencio Pein respondió. -Zetsu servirá de apoyo a Kisame e Itachi, después de todo el mayor problema que se suscitó la última vez fue debido a los refuerzos que llegaron de Konoha-. El rubio apretó levemente sus puños, no podía contradecir dos veces en un día a Pein, eso de seguro lo delataría y podría llegar a significar la muerte. El líder de la organización tenia mucho más que decir, por lo cual ignorando la aparente conformidad del rubio prosiguió. –Deidara, Tobi será tu nuevo compañero, deberás salir para reunirte cuanto antes con él. Tengo una muy importante misión para ustedes-.

-TOBI SERÁ EL NUEVO COMPAÑERO DE DEIDARA SENPAI! WIII!-. Exclamó el holograma del extraño hombre enmascarado.

Deidara apenas y lo miró con recelo, las cosas no podían estar saliéndole peor, primero lo de Sakura y ahora eso. El sujeto de la máscara de espiral no era solo muy molesto e infantil, sino que una persona que no le generaba en lo más mínimo confianza. El papel de Tobi en la organización era un total misterio, ni que decir de su personalidad.

Pein prosiguió. -Se reunirán en la aldea oculta entre las Nubes. Gracias a la información reunida por Itachi y Kisame, sabemos a ciencia cierta que el jinchuriki del Hachibi se encuentra allí. Su misión es capturarlo y traerlo-.

No había mucho que se pudiera hacer ante las órdenes de Pein, eso lo sabían todos, Inclusive Deidara, que no tuvo más opción que aceptar la misión. La reunión no tardó mucho más en acabar luego de unas cuantas instrucciones más de su líder.

-La rosadita ya debe estar lista-. Comentó Kisame a su compañero mientras dejaban la sala de reuniones.

-Aa. Ve por ella, nos reuniremos en la entrada-.

El enorme hombre azul asintió con algo de molestia y continuó su camino. Deidara quien iba atrás de ellos no sabía que pensar, o que hacer; claramente le preocupaba la chica, pero no hubiera mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, es decir prácticamente el la había puesto en esa situación.

Itachi se detuvo esperando que Deidara pasara, cuando el rubio avanzó unos cuantos pasos frente a el, el Uchiha murmuró. -De seguro nos cruzaremos con más de un shinobi de Konoha por el camino-. El rubio salió de sus cavilaciones y lo volteó a mirar con molestia, Itachi no le agradaba ni un poco, nunca sabia que esperar de él, por lo cual la extraña interacción le causaba incomodidad y desconfianza. El pelinegro no prestó atención a su molesto gesto y prosiguió. -La hokage tiene a sus mejores hombres buscando por su aprendiz-.

-¿Y? ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?. Hm-.

-La chica solo nos sirve para atraer al Kyubi, una vez lo atrapemos, ya no tendrá utilidad-. El semblante de Deidara endureció más de ser posible. ¿Acaso estaba diciéndole que se desharía de la pelirrosa así nada más?, bueno que más podía esperar de un criminal clase S. Sin embargo, la última frase de Itachi lo desconcertó totalmente. -De seguro no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que regrese a su aldea-. Sin más el Uchiha desapareció en el corredor, dejando a un dudoso Deidara.

El rubio se quedó congelado en el sitio, acaso esa era la manera de Itachi de decirle que Sakura volvería después de todo a casa. Sabia que al ir con Itachi, la chica estaba inevitablemente destinada a encontrarse con sus excompañeros de equipo. En verdad esperaba que esos idiotas tuvieran la capacidad de derrotar al Uchiha mayor y a Kisame, después de todo era la única oportunidad que ella tendría de ser libre, aunque las palabras de Itachi le decían algo más. De cualquier manera, esperaba que Sakura tuviera la oportunidad de escapar y volver a Konoha, eso sería lo mejor ¿o no?

Mientras tanto la kunoichi se encontraba en su habitación, se había dado un rápido baño y empacado las pocas cosas que tenía, no quería obedecer a Kisame, pero en verdad ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Se preguntaba qué pasaría con ella, y más importante aún, que pasaría con Naruto, ya que ahora sabía bien que papel jugaba ella allí. Sus pensamientos de vieron interrumpidos por la abrupta llegada de Kisame.

-Veo que me hiciste caso rosadita-. Se burló viendo la maleta y a la chica lista.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada con odio, no se le olvidaba que por poco y la mataba; es más estaba segura que si por el fuera simplemente lo haría.

-¿Qué demonios piensan hacer conmigo?-

-Para que preguntas cosas que ya sabes-

-Solo apresúrate, debemos irnos ya, Itachi espera-.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

El enorme hombre azul respondió. -Eso que importa, no es como si tuvieras opción-. Mientras se daba la vuelta y avanzaba nuevamente hacia la puerta. Si las miradas mataran, Kisame hubiera muerto al menos 100 veces en tan solo un minuto.

-¿Y Deidara?-. Preguntó sin pensarlo mucho la pelirrosa, le extrañaba que el hombre tiburón solo hubiera mencionado a Itachi.

Kisame se giró y la miró con burla, sabia que la chica había desarrollado cierto apego por el rubio, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo. – El tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Pero… qué ¿tanta falta te hace tu querido prometido?-.

No era la primera broma o referencia del hombre azul al respecto, por lo cual Sakura ni siquiera se inmutó, simplemente lo siguió observando de una dura manera esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno es una lástima que no te hayas despedido de él, lo más posible es que no se vuelvan a ver-. Respondió Kisame pensando en como apenas atraparan al Kyubi podría finalmente deshacerse de la chica, cosa que ansiaba desde su primer encuentro y con muchas más veras desde la última vez cuando la pelirrosa había corrido con más que suerte.

Las palabras de Kisame hicieron que una extraña sensación de vacío se plantara en el pecho y estómago de Sakura. ¿No lo volvería a ver?¿por qué?¿Acaso algo sucedería con el?, poco pensaba en lo que pudiera ocurrirle a ella. Había sido difícil en un principio aceptarlo, pero sabia que dentro de sí, había algo más que desagrado por Deidara, algo más cercano al cariño y hasta el entendimiento.

El akatsuki no le dio más tiempo a la chica cuando la jaló fuera de la habitación.

Por su parte el rubio había decidido partir cuanto antes a su misión, no quería distraerse ni pensar más en Sakura. Si las palabras de Itachi eran en algo ciertas la chica encontraría su libertad, que era más de lo que el pudiera ofrecerle. Ni siquiera quiso ir a la habitación a despedirse de ella, es decir, que sentido tendría, una vez Sakura fuera libre las cosas volverían a la normalidad; ella sería una kunoichi de Konoha y el solo un traidor en Akatsuki. No había más que opinar al respecto.

Itachi, Kisame y Sakura viajaron por lo que quedaba del día y gran parte de la noche. Ninguno de los tres cruzó palabra durante todo el recorrido. Cada uno tenía bastante en su mente.

 _-El jinchuriki del Kyubi es un idiota, arriesgarse por una chica tan molesta. Falta poco para poder despedazar a esa molesta kunoichi, será todo un placer poder acabarla con Samehada, o mejor aún… con mis propias manos. Espero que nos crucemos con el nueve colas pronto-._ Deseaba y festejaba para sus adentros Kisame.

 _-La medicina no está haciendo efecto. A este paso no durare mucho. Kisame de seguro no se dará cuenta, pero Haruno Sakura, no por nada es la aprendiz de Tsunade y una de las mejores medic-nin del mundo. Tengo que darme prisa y acabar cuanto antes con todo esto-._ Pensaba Itachi mientras intentaba concentrarse lo mejor que podía en ignorar la pesadez y el dolor.

 _-¿Qué habrá querido decir Kisame con que de seguro no volveré a ver a Deidara? No! No! Sakura concéntrate, eso no es lo importante ahora. ¿Por qué demonios me sacaron del escondite? ¿A dónde demonios me llevan? ¿Y para qué?... Además, entiendo la actitud de Kisame, después de todo no es más que un idiota, pero ¿es mi impresión o Itachi actúa más frío de lo normal?, se que hace ya bastante no hablamos ni nos cruzamos; pero es casi como si quisiera alejarse de mi y conservar la mayor distancia-._ Pensó la Kunoichi viendo al Uchiha a varios metros más adelante mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol.

No muy lejos de allí, hacia el lado opuesto del país del rayo.

-DEIDARA SENPAI!-

-¡Cállate Tobi! Llamas demasiado la atención-. respondió el rubio ante el ruidoso saludo de su compañero. El camino hasta la aldea oculta entre las nubes se le había hecho eterno, por mucho que había querido no había podido sacarse a la pelirrosa de la cabeza. Tenia no solo bastante presente su rostro y expresiones, sino que sus interacciones del día anterior. La extraña cercanía que habia experimentado con Sakura, era algo inquietante, se preguntaba si era cosa de un día o desde cuando estaba esa cercanía allí. Pero no debía, no podía pensar en estupideces de momento; tenía una misión que cumplir, una bastante complicada. - Bien, ¿lograste ubicar al Hachibi?-.

El enmascarado asintió con exageración. -Asi es ¡Deidara-senpai! Tal como lo dijo Itachi-san; el Hachibi se encuentra a las salidas de la aldea, detrás de la torre del raikage-.

El rubio pareció considerarlo por un momento, según la información suministrada por Pein, aunque el jinchuriki estuviera dentro de terrenos de la aldea, no tenía mayor protección; aun asi no sería un trabajo sencillo, ya que al parecer el jinchuriki había logrado controlar al Hachibi, por lo cual podía disponer abiertamente de todo su poder.

-Bien Tobi. Este es el plan… Hm-.

Itachi, Kisame y Sakura habían llegado a un pequeño poblado casi que a media noche. El Uchiha estableció que pasarían la noche allí y retomarían su camino en horas de la mañana, necesitaban recuperar sus energías para enfrentar al jinchuriki del kyubi al siguiente día. El trio consiguió un amplio cuarto en una pensión, cosa que no extrañó para nada a Sakura, es decir, que esperaba que le dieran un cuarto para ella sola y la oportunidad de escapar. Ni por mucho que lo deseara. Aun así, no le prestó mucha atención al asunto, estaba demasiado cansada y tenía de por si bastante en que pensar.

La medic-nin sintió un gran alivio cuando Itachi se detuvo, estaba más allá que agotada luego de la batalla de práctica que había tenido contra Deidara esa misma mañana. Le estaba costando bastante hace tiempo el solo mantenerse de pie. Esperaba que Deidara se encontrara mejor ya que ni si quiera había podido terminar de curarlo, sin embargo, esa clase de pensamientos generalmente iban seguidos de un auto reproche. ¿Cómo podía estar preocupada por un miembro de Akatsuki?

Por el otro lado, sentía cierta ansiedad, por lo que entendía, ¡mañana finalmente volvería a ver a Naruto!, era algo que anhelaba con el alma, pero que al recordar las circunstancias en que se encontraba y de seguro en las que se encontrarían, el miedo y la preocupación la envolvían.

La ojijade se preguntaba constantemente si el Uzumaki y el menor de los Uchiha estarían juntos, después de todo nunca supo las circunstancias por la cual los chicos habían llegado al primer escondite casi al tiempo. En todo caso esperaba que Sasuke uniera sus fuerzas con Naruto, no para salvarla, no aspiraba a tanto; pero al menos para protegerse entre sí, más si su objetivo era Itachi.

Sakura tenía clara una sola cosa, si había un día en el que debiera luchar con todo lo que tenía, ese día sería el de mañana. Lucharía por su libertad, por el bienestar de Naruto y de poder hacerlo, por proteger a Sasuke; no quería morir, pero si lo hacía no veía una mejor causa para hacerlo.

No habían pasado siquiera 4 horas cuando Itachi se levantó y empezó a alistarse silenciosamente. No le tomó más de unos pocos minutos, cuando lo hizo se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación desde donde contempló por unos segundos a la durmiente kunoichi. Había estado a punto de salir a cumplir con su destino, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo tomó una decisión.

-Lo mejor será que me adelante. Debo lidiar con Sasuke para que no interfiera en la captura del Kyubi-.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena hubiera pensado que el pelinegro estaba hablando para si mismo o solo, de no ser por la respuesta que vino pocos segundos después por parte de una grave y carrasposa voz. La voz de Kisame. -Una vez acabes con tu hermano, Hebi no tendrá razones para seguir con el ninja copia y el jinchuriki-.

-Aa-.

-Eso facilitará el trabajo-.

Aunque sabía que su compañero no lo veía al estar de espaldas en su cama el Uchiha asintió antes de completar. -Llevaré a la kunoichi conmigo. Los alcanzaremos a ti y a Zetsu en el punto acordado para la emboscada-.

Kisame guardó silencio, sabía mejor que cuestionar las decisiones de Itachi, por incomprensibles que a veces fuera para el. Además, seria un problema menos para él de momento.

El pelinegro no perdió tiempo y despertó a la chica que aunque cansada y un tanto sorprendida no tuvo opción más que seguir al Uchiha a esas horas de la madrugada.

-¿El cara de pez no vendrá con nosotros?-. Preguntó Sakura entre bostezos siguiendo fuera de la pensión a Itachi.

El Uchiha ni siquiera pareció escuchar la pregunta, por lo cual mucho menos que dio una respuesta, simplemente se limitó a acelerar el paso haciendo que Sakura hiciera lo mismo.

\- - - - - CON NARUTO Y SASUKE - - - - - - -

El grupo entero se había vuelto a unir luego del encuentro de Sasuke con su informante. Sabiendo que Akatsuki y por ende Uchiha Itachi, se encontraban en el país del rayo, Naruto y los demás se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia allá. Los rumores parecían aumentar a medida que se acercaban a la frontera, dándole la razón al gato ninja.

Entre más se acercaban más se impacientaba Sasuke, no podía esperar a acabar con Itachi; aun así sabiendo que la confrontación sería inminente más tarde que temprano, Kakashi lo obligó a descansar y dejar descansar a su equipo, lo cual el pelinegro solo aceptó a regañadientes y porque sabía que dentro de todo sería lo mejor si pensaba derrotar a Itachi.

El grupo había levantado un campamento para pasar la noche tan pronto cruzaron la frontera del país del rayo. Eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana, todos descansaban excepto Sasuke, ya que era su turno de vigilar. El pelinegro había decidído hacer guardia desde lo alto de un árbol, le estaba resultando bastante difícil el solo enfocarse en los alrededores, solo podía pensar en encontrar y acabar a Itachi. Su venganza estaba tan cerca, simplemente podía sentirlo. Y como si el destino le diera la razón…

-Pequeño estúpido ototo, te crees lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarte conmigo -.

El rostro de Sasuke no pudo siquiera esconder la sorpresa, cuando de la nada, como por arte de magia frente a él apareció su némesis, Uchiha Itachi.

Casi como por acto reflejo el menor llevó una de sus manos al mango de su espada, mientras su sharingan se activaba.

-Aunque tengas esos ojos, sigues estando ciego-. Dijo con decepción y algo de desinterés Itachi.

-No soy un idiota-. Siseó Sasuke por lo bajo. -Se que esto no es más que un genjutsu-.

-Aa-.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de odio a su hermano. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba tratando de contenerse, cualquiera que no lo conociera bien, cualquiera que no fuera Itachi…

-Puedes intentarlo todo lo que quieras, pero no vas a encontrar mi presencia en este lugar. Estoy fuera de tu alcance-.

-¿Entonces por que…?

-Las respuestas que buscas están en la antigua guarida Uchiha-. La guarida Uchiha, la antigua base del clan dentro del bosque. ¿Pero que tendría que ir a buscar allá? -Eso si es que estas listo para obtenerlas-.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó aun más, claro que quería respuestas y estaba más que listo para recibirlas, miró por unos leves momentos las figuras de sus compañeros durmiendo; no los necesitaba, no necesitaba a nadie más para acabar con Itachi. Asi que sin más partió hacia el sitio que el mayor le señaló.

Luego de unas cuantas horas, en un lugar no muy lejos de allí.

-¿Qué es este sitio?-. Preguntó Sakura a Itachi viendo que el joven disminuía la velocidad frente a una enorme construcción en la mitad del bosque.

El mayor de los Uchiha se limitó a observar casi que con la misma fascinación la estructura, hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por allí, la guarida Uchiha, un sitio digno de admirar, especialmente si era por última vez.

La pelirrosa siguió a Itachi mientras entraban a la edificación, no pasó por alto para ella los numerosos abanicos rojos y blancos grabados en la pared. La chica conocía más que bien ese símbolo, el del clan Uchiha.

Caminaron entre corredores por lo que pareció una eternidad, con cada paso la ansiedad y el temor de Sakura se acrecentaban, algo no estaba bien, lo presentía, casi que lo sabía. Por lo cual no dudo en detenerse en seco y preguntar nuevamente. -¿Qué es este sitio?¿a que vinimos aquí?¿que es lo que sucede?-.

Itachi avanzó con calma unos cuantos pasos hasta que se percató de la exabrupta forma en que se habia detenido Sakura, con total calma el chico se dio la vuelta y se quedó observándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. La actitud del Uchiha nunca había sido normal, pero ese día era más extraña de lo que nunca imaginó. La kunoichi no entendía para nada lo que pasaba.

Varios minutos transcurrieron mirándose frente a frente en el más sepulcral de los silencios. Hasta que… -Ya casi es hora-. Dijo por lo bajo Itachi retomando su camino por el corredor. Sakura lo pensó un poco pero finalmente se decidió a seguirlo y a averiguar de una buena vez que era lo que sucedía. ¿Era hora para que? ¿Acaso se refería a ella, el, o algo que tuviera que ver con atrapar a Naruto?, no le extrañaría.

Rápidamente ambos jóvenes llegaron a un amplio salón con lo que parecía un trono de piedra en el medio.

-Este es el salón principal de la guarida Uchiha-. Estableció Itachi al entrar y empezando a caminar por el lado de las paredes como observándolas.

-¿La guarida Uchiha?-. cuestionó Sakura siguiendo al pelinegro en lo que parecía ser la contemplación de varios símbolos grabados a lo largo de la construcción.

-Aa. Este fue el lugar de reunión de los Uchihas desde los inicios del clan, un sitio escondido entre la selva, lejos de la actual Konoha-.

-¿Por qué?-. Fue como si esa última pregunta de Sakura finalmente llamara la atención de Itachi que se detuvo de golpe en una de las esquinas más oscuras del salón, dejando de estudiar las paredes le dedicó una mirada a la chica. -¿Por qué los Uchiha crearon un sitio tan lejos de la aldea?-

-Pensé que preguntarías por qué te traje aquí-

Sakura movió sus hombros como quitándole importancia. -No es como si no te lo hubiera preguntado antes. Dudo que de repente cambiaras de idea y respondieras-.

El pelinegro pareció estudiar sus palabras, a veces le sorprendía que tan acertada era la chica. -Hmp. Los Uchiha crearon una guarida lejos de Konoha, porque aun después de casi un siglo, no confiaban del todo en la aldea-.

Las palabras de Itachi resonaron en la mente de la pelirrosa, al parecer la desconfianza en los demás era una característica no solo de Sasuke e Itachi, sino de su clan en general. Le causaba un tanto de curiosidad el saber que los Uchiha como clan fundador de la aldea no confiaran en ella. En todo caso los pensamientos de Sakura se vieron interrumpidos cuando sorpresivamente el Uchiha tomó ambas de sus manos.

El leve contacto con las manos de Itachi era una sorpresa en si, siempre vio al mayor de los Uchiha como frio, duro, inalcanzable, casi que le hacia pensar en una estatua de marmol; sin embargo, sus manos eran cálidas. La chica recordó lo poco que habían compartido en la primera base después de su captura, parecía que había sido hace milenios; aun así, con una pasiva voz Sakura preguntó. -Itachi-san ¿qué es lo que realmente sucede? -.

La mirada llena de dudas y preocupación de Sakura empezaba a llegar a lo más profundo de Itachi, en ese momento fue como si sus cuestionamientos de días anteriores se despejaran. ¿Qué veían Deidara y Sasuke en ella?¿Que la hacía diferente?...

El pelinegro acarició levemente las manos de la chica con sus dedos pulgares y regalándole una cálida sonrisa que no había usado en años respondió. -Tener un corazón tan noble y compasivo puede ser las más grande fortaleza, pero también la más grande de las debilidades-.

La respiración de la chica pareció detenerse en el momento, las palabras y acciones de Itachi eran totalmente extrañas y contradictorias. Lo que definitivamente la hizo sobresaltarse fue que sus muñecas y su cuerpo parecieran empezar a tensarse.

-¿Pero qué…?-. Soltó con sorpresa la chica perdiendo el equilibrio ante la extraña reacción de su cuerpo.

Itachi la tomó en brazos con delicadeza, evitando que chocara contra el suelo, y bajándola con cuidado hasta esté le dijo. –Dentro de poco iniciará la pelea. Preferiría que no interfirieras en lo más mínimo hasta que acabe, pero como sé que no podrás contenerte, te mantendré inmovilizada con cadenas de chakra. Solo yo soy capaz de romperlas, así que no pierdas energía ni tiempo-.

Sakura se retorcía en el suelo intentando liberarse, aunque no fuera del todo visible sus manos y sus tobillos permanecían unidos por pequeñas, pero definitivamente fuertes cadenas rojas.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡ERES UN MALDITO! ¡NO DEJARE QUE TE ACERQUES A NARUTO!,MUCHO MENOS QUE LE HAGAS MÁS DAÑO A SASUKE-KUN!- Gritaba desesperada la chica, previendo que esa era la pelea que se avecinaba.

Itachi la ignoró totalmente y con toda la calma se acercó a la silla de piedra, sentándose a esperar por su hermano, sentándose a esperar por su destino.

En otro lado del país del rayo, otra gran pelea estaba a punto de comenzar.

-¿Qué quieren ustedes acá… ahh?-. Preguntó rapeando un enorme hombre moreno con lentes, mejor conocido como Killer B.

-Tu eres el jinchuriki del ocho colas-. Estableció Deidara con una pequeña y seria sonrisa.

El silencio y la tensión embargaban el ambiente. Mientras los presentes apenas se observaban como estudiándose entre sí.

-Nubes rojas, capas oscuras… Akatsuki oh… amigos no son-. Cantó el contenedor del Hachibi mientras desenvainaba sus múltiples espadas.

-Un espadachín. Esto será interesante. Hm-. Dijo Deidara metiendo su mano en una de sus bolsas con arcilla. -Tobi… ya sabes que hacer-.

Y sin más, la batalla por capturar al Hachibi empezó.

De vuelta en la guarida Uchiha. Sakura había dejado de gritarle a Itachi que la soltara, llevaba una hora intentando aflojar en algo las cadenas, pero el Uchiha tenía razón, todo intento parecía inútil.

La chica soltó un derrotado suspiro. La fuerza bruta no servía, la fuerza aumentada con chakra tampoco, ¡ni siquiera el chakra puro! Maldecía al Uchiha con todas sus fuerzas. El silencio en que se encontraba la guarida fue rotó repentinamente por lo que parecían ser tranquilos pasos.

Itachi pareció no inmutarse en absoluto, apenas mantuvo la relajada pose en el trono de piedra con las piernas estiradas y su cabeza sobre una de sus manos. Sakura por su parte detuvo sus intentos de escape tratando de ajustar su visión lo mejor posible y ver quien era la persona que se acercaba. Quien fuera parecía no tener afán o si quiera la intensión de esconderse, es más ni siquiera parecía tener prisa.

 _-Debe tratarse del idiota de Kisame-_. Pensó para si misma la chica con molestia volviendo a lo suyo. Sin embargo, cuando la persona apareció en la puerta de la habitación, fue como si el mundo se viniera abajo para Sakura, ya que sin poder evitarlo el nombre del recién llegado se escapó de sus labios como un leve suspiro. -Sasuke-kun-.

Apenas el menor de los Uchiha entró al enorme salón, lo primero que vio fue a su detestable hermano, quien claramente lo estaba esperando. Esa pose despreocupada, esa cara apacible, era como si le dijera con solo su actitud que no era un oponente digno, en otras palabras… débil.

Los oídos de Sasuke captaron un leve sonido al respaldo de Itachi, casi al fondo del enorme salón. Ni siquiera tuvo que dirigirle una mirada cuando una leve voz llamó su nombre, y le hizo reconocer a la otra persona presente. La molestia, Haruno Sakura.

-ese sharingan…¿Qué tanto puedes ver en realidad con él? -. Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos al recién llegado.

La atención de Sasuke volvió a enfocarse totalmente en Itachi, finalmente lo tenia allí frente a él, no había forma que lo dejara escapar. Nada ni nadie lo privaría de su glorioso momento. Ni siquiera la presencia o los gritos de su excompañera de la hoja.

-¿Cuánto puedo ver con el? … lo que estoy viendo ahora Itachi… es tu muerte-.

-Mi muerte ¿eh?-.

-Entonces… haz que suceda-. Declaró Itachi desatando la lucha bajo la incredula y muy preocupada mirada de Sakura. Definitivamente sus presentimientos habían sido correctos, algo muy grave estaba por ocurrir.

En la aldea oculta entre las nubes.

-Kuso-. Maldecía Deidara mientras la sangre escurría por su cara y brazos, pelear contra el Hachibi era una cosa. Pelear contra el Hachibi y el raikage era otra. La situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

-AAAAA!-. Gritó el raikage lanzándose nuevamente al ataque con toda su velocidad y fuerza. El rubio apenas y pudo esquivar el golpe para ser impactado por uno peor proveniente de uno de los tentáculos del Hachibi.

-¡DEIDARA-SENPAI!- Gritó Tobi viendo la terrible escena. El akatsuki de la máscara naranja tenia la facilidad de esquivar ese tipo de golpes directos con sus propias técnicas, por desgracia Deidara no. La pelea se había prolongado y complicado de más con la intervención del Raikage, de seguir asi no solo no podrían capturar al ocho colas, sino que perderían otro miembro más de Akatsuki.

Tobi pareció considerar el que hacer por unos leves momentos. Lo mejor sería retirarse. Asi que usando su jutsu espacio temporal reapareció al frente de un muy mal herido y ahora inconsciente Deidara.

-¡MALDITOS AKATSUKI! YA VERAN! -. Gritó el Raikage empezando a generar enormes chispas de electricidad desde su mano. -¡LES ENSEÑARÉ A NO METERSE CON LA ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LAS NUBES Y MUCHO MENOS CON MI HERMANO!-.

Tan pronto el golpe estuvo a punto de impactar y acabar con Tobi y Deidara, ambos desaparecieron en lo que pareció un pequeño remolino. El ataque del Raikage siguió derecho en el aire, y cuando impactó el piso.

¡BANG!

La fuerte explosión se escuchó e hizo temblar toda la aldea.

-Yoooo… tranquilízate hermano, parece que la amenaza ya desapareció-. Dijo Killer B, volviendo a su forma humana y acercándose al Raikage.

En la guarida de los Uchiha, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella. La pelea entre Sasuke e Itachi parecía bastante reñida. El corazón de la pelirrosa latía a mil. Cada ataque que lanzaba uno o recibía el otro, hacía que el vacío en el estómago de Sakura aumentara.

-¡ALTO! ¡DETENGANSE! - Grito por enésima vez la chica, pero como todas las veces anteriores, sus suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos. No solo ambos hermanos estaban recibiendo grandes daños, sino que la edificación en si, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que cayera y los aplastara a todos. La chica volvió a fijar toda su atención en la pelea cuando unos de los enormes shurikens de Sasuke impactó la pierna de Itachi.

 _-Pero… ¿Cómo?... Itachi debió haber sido capaz de esquivar algo como eso-._ Pensó Sakura para si, de las pocas veces que habia visto luchar a Itachi, está le resultaba la más extraña, era como si el mayor de los Uchiha no estuviera usando todo su potencial. Y no solo eso, el chico parecía estar sudando más de lo normal.

-¿Sufriendo los efectos del Tsukuyomi anterior?-. Dijo con autocomplacencia Sasuke. -Me gusta eso-. Luego sin más espera se lanzó nuevamente al ataque. -Katon Gonkakyuu no jutsu!-.

Itachi tuvo que saltar para evitar la enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía a él, con lo que no contaba era con que Sasuke aprovechara el momento para completar su ataque con un shidori, razón por la cual el mayor de los Uchiha tuvo que esquivar el ataque atravesando el techo de la construcción.

Sakura vio con horror como antes de seguirle el paso a su hermano, el cuerpo de Sasuke empezaba a brillar mientras unas manchas rojas y negras se expandían por el. _-Eso es… ¿el sello maldito de Orochimaru?-._ Recordó Sakura al verlo actuar tal como en los exámenes chunin. Aunque esta vez la transformación fue mucho peor. - _Es tal como Naruto la describió, piel gris y alas-._ La antinatural forma que había adoptado Sasuke en verdad aterrorizó de momento a Sakura.

El chico que ni pareció percatarse de eso saltó enseguida para seguir a su hermano. La chica estaba petrificada, no podía creer lo que sucedía tan solo a unos pocos metros de ella. Y aunque momentáneamente no pudo ver la pelea, podía escuchar los estrepitosos golpes que hacían temblar con más violencia el techo.

Una brillante luz proveniente del techo llamó la atención de la chica. - _Parece la luz del… shidori-._ Y no estaba nada mal, segundos después una grieta se abrió en ese mismo punto por la cual entró un muy sudoroso Sasuke. Más que sudoroso parecía empapado… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allá afuera?

-¡SASUKE-KUN!- Llamó la chica con fuerza al pelinegro. Sin embargo, este estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera le prestó la menor atención. Para el chico en ese momento solo existía una cosa en su mente, acabar con Itachi, el resto del mundo era menos que una mancha borrosa para él.

El sello maldito volvió a envolver su cuerpo, pocos segundos después el joven ninja empezó a crear enormes llamas de fuego, llamas que parecían tener la forma de un dragón. El poderoso ataque casi derribó todo el techo, causando que Sakura gritará nuevamente ante el temor de morir aplastada. Sin embargo, corrió con suerte, ya que el sitio en que se encontraba se mantuvo firme, al menos de momento.

Tan pronto gran parte del techo desapareció, Sakura pudo percibir lo diferente y extraño que era el ambiente afuera. No solo empezaba a llover con fuerza, una tormenta se aproximaba a toda velocidad, sino que podía ver a lo lejos danzar varias llamas… pero no eran llamas normales, estas eran negras.

No pudo escuchar muy bien el intercambio de palabras entre los hermanos, tan solo fue consciente de como Itachi le dedicaba una rápida mirada antes de que Sasuke saltara fuera del sitio mientras la tormenta empeoraba. Segundos después un fuerte rugido llenó la atmosfera acompañada de una enceguecedora luz y las claras palabras de Sasuke al gritar. -¡KIRIN!-.

El piso y las paredes se sacudían con violencia, no pudiendo hacer más la ojijade cerró los ojos esperando que la edificación simplemente la aplastara. No sabía que le dolía más, morir de una forma tan estúpida como aplastada por un edificio, o el hecho que el ataque que hubiera provocado todo fuera el de una de sus personas más preciadas, a quien claramente su presencia y consecuente muerte no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

La luz consumió el sitio y la consciencia de la kunoichi, quien solo pareció regresar en si varios minutos después. Sakura miró alrededor, todo estaba hecho ruinas, la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, pero lo que la sacó realmente de si fue el hecho de no solo estar viva, sino que ilesa.

- _Pero…¿Cómo?..-._ Trató de levantarse, pero sus manos y piernas seguían atadas con las cadenas de chakra. Chakra que ahora que analizaba no solo estaba alrededor de sus extremidades sino alrededor de ella, casi que creando un campo de fuerza. - _Es el chakra de Itachi. Pero… ¿Qué forma más extraña es esta?-._

La chica se encontraba dentro de lo que parecía ser la enorme mano de un esqueleto rojo, formado por el chakra de Itachi. Al parecer eso era lo que la había protegido.

-Realmente te has vuelto fuerte…Sasuke-. Estableció a lo lejos Itachi llamando la atención de la pelirrosa.

Cuando la chica pudo enfocar sus ojos en la escena vio como un muy herido Itachi se dirigía a su monstruoso hermano menor, que permanecía transformado con el sello de maldición. -Esta vez… te mostrare mi carta del triunfo… Susano-.

Asi como Sakura estaba siendo envuelta por una cadavérica mano, Itachi era cubierto por un enorme esqueleto rojo.

-¿Susano?- Cuestionó Sasuke

-Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu, no fueron las dos únicas técnicas que despertaron mis ojos. Sasuke, ¿esas eran todas tus técnicas? Si estas ocultando otro poder, no te contengas. La verdadera batalla recién esta comenzando-.

El esqueleto rojo que cubría a Itachi rápidamente fue cubierto por piel, tendones y una armadura, dándole una apariencia más humana, pero no por eso menos terrorífica. Sasuke no pudo esconder el temor en su semblante, había llegado al limite con sus ataques anteriores, estaba casi que sin chakra.

-Has usado todo tu chakra y se te acabaron las opciones- Dijo como leyéndole la mente Itachi.

-¿Qué!?-. Exclamó Sasuke mientras empezaba a contorsionarse levemente antes la frima mirada de Itachi y la angustiada vista de Sakura.

Como si de una película de terror se tratara, el cuerpo de Sasuke se abrió de un lado mientras que ocho gigantescas serpientes blancas salían de su costado. Sin embargo, las enormes serpientes no eran rivales para el Susano de Itachi, quien envainando una enorme espada cortó siete de las enormes serpientes sin dificultad alguna.

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara sin control alguno, no solo la escena era terrorífica, sino que la sensación que le causaba era horriblemente conocida. - _Este temor… ese chakra… Orochimaru-._

Los temores de Sakura fueron confirmados cuando de la última serpiente en pie emergió el sanin, asqueroso como siempre. Que luego de intercambiar unas palabras al parecer con Itachi, fue atravesado por la espada de este y finalmente absorbido.

- _¿Pe…pero… como… que es lo que está pasando?-. Pensaba mientras veía aun más horrorizada la escena._

-¿Esto es todo Sasuke?-. Preguntó Itachi viendo como luego de que el sanin fuera absorbido quedaba nuevamente en su lugar simplemente su hermanito.

Sakura empezó a revolverse con violencia nuevamente intentando soltarse de su agarre, no importaba como, pero tenía que impedir que Itachi se acercara a Sasuke que ya había perdido hasta su sharingan. Claramente el menor no podía pelear más.

-Ahora tus ojos son míos-. Declaró el mayor de los Uchiha mientras empezaba acercarse lentamente a Sasuke. El menor intentó detenerlo por todos los medios que le quedaban, kunais, etiquetas explosivas, su espada; pero todo parecía ser inútil ante el Susano de Itachi.

-¡SASUKE-KUN!-. Gritaba una más que alterada Sakura, las cadenas empezaban a herir sus muñecas y piernas por el intenso forcejeo, aun asi ella parecía ni notarlo. -¡DETENTE! POR ¡FAVOR! ¡DETENTE!-.

Era todo para Sasuke, moriría allí y ahora, en las manos de Itachi.

Itachi arrinconó a Sasuke contra una de las pocas paredes que quedaban en pie mientras que con una mano sostenía su costado y con la otra estirada alcanzaba la cara de Sasuke.

-Lo siento Sasuke, no habrá una siguiente vez-. Las manos de Itachi alcanzaron la frente del menor, sus dedos ensangrentados golpearon levemente su frente como en los viejos tiempos, para luego deslizarse al igual que el cuerpo de Itachi hacia el piso.

En ese momento el escudo que protegía a Sakura, así como las cadenas que la mantenían sujeta, desaparecieron. Aun así, la chica parecía no poder moverse, y no por que como antes algo la retuviera, sino por que su propio estado de shock la mantenía quieta en el sitio, asi como a Sasuke, que solo permaneció en pie unos pocos segundos más antes de que su agotado cuerpo cayera junto al de Itachi.

Itachi estaba muerto, la victoria era de Sasuke. Lo único que quedaba en el sitio eran las ruinas de la guarida Uchiha, el inerte cuerpo de Itachi, junto a el un muy mal herido y semiconsciente Sasuke y a varios metros de ellos una Sakura que observaba la escena en shock.

La kunoichi sabía que debía de alegrarse por Sasuke, había cumplido su meta; y por ella misma, ahora sin duda sería libre. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía.

El ambiente permaneció de la misma manera por lo que parecieron horas, aunque en realidad no fueron más que contados minutos, cuando un extraño remolino de viento empezó a formarse frente a los cuerpos de los dos Uchiha.

La pelirrosa miró con extrañeza la escena, del molino de viento había surgido como por arte de magia un extraño sujeto. Sabía que no lo había visto antes, lo cual era en verdad raro, considerando que este usaba una capa de Akatsuki. No presumía saber o conocer todo sobre la organización, pero como es que había estado dos meses con ellos y nunca antes había visto a ese hombre. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que más la impactó del recién llegado ni lo que más llamó su aturdida atención, sino lo que llevaba este en su hombro, o más bien a quien llevaba…

-¿De…deidara?-.

El recién llegado era Tobi, quien apenas miró el cuerpo sin vida de Itachi y al mal herido Sasuke frente a él antes de voltear hacia atrás y dedicar una prolongada mirada a Sakura.

Lo primero que registró la mente de Sasuke ante la aparición del extraño fue pánico. No tenía fuerzas ni para moverse, pelear y menos protegerse del hombre que usaba una capa de Akatsuki, definitivamente era una amenaza. Además, ahora que la obsesión y el odio no nublaban su mente notaba claramente la presencia de Sakura, recordaba haberla oido a su llegada, haber escuchado uno que otro grito por su parte, pero francamente era como si hasta ahora le diera nuevamente importancia, no se explicaba como la chica seguía ilesa y viva, especialmente después de su kirin (ataque con rayos).

-Haruno Sakura… kunoichi de Konoha, medic-nin aprendiz de Tsunade… prometida de Deidara-. Anunció con una seria voz el enmascarado de akatsuki mientras le dedicaba una rápida mirada al rubio mal herido que llevaba en hombros.

En su estado de semi conciencia Sasuke apenas y escuchó las palabras de aquel recién llegado, era como si debido al cansancio extremo cada silaba fuera más difícil de registrar para su mente. Haruno Sakura… kunoichi de Konoha… ¿medic-nin aprendiz de Tsunade?... había escuchado que era la aprendiz de la Hokage, pero nunca asimiló que también fuera médica… y por ultimo y definitivamente más impactante, ¡¿prometida de Deidara?!

Los ojos del Uchiha apenas y se abrieron perceptiblemente ante la sorpresa, hasta donde sabia Deidara era aquel rubio de Akatsuki que llevaba el enmascarado en un hombro, ¿Qué demonios tenia que ver Sakura con el?, de seguro era un error o una broma.

El joven Uchiha apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos, así que solo escuchó unos apresurados pasos acercándose hasta donde ellos y luego la conocida voz de Sakura preguntando con afán. -¿Que sucedió? ¿Qué le sucedió a Deidara?-.

No hubo una negación, temor o molestia ante la afirmación del akatsuki; simple y llana preocupación por aquel rubio que decían era su prometido. No pudiendo más Sasuke perdió la consciencia.

El Uchiha no supo que sucedía ni cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando finalmente despertó. _-¿Dónde estoy?-._ Pensó mientras intentaba enfocar su visión, estaba acostado en un futón, en un sitio algo oscuro y que definitivamente no reconocía. Se sentía algo cansado y un tanto incómodo y adolorido, efecto obvio de la titánica pelea que había tenido con su hermano. Aun así … _\- Parece ser que alguien me curó-._ Analizó al ver de medio lado sus brazos limpios y libres de heridas. _\- Pero ¿quién? -._

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un molesto quejido. -¡Ayayay! ¡Acaso intentas matarme mujer!-.

¡PUM! Se escuchó un leve golpe acompañado de una muy conocida voz. -Si, desgaste mi chakra por dos días enteros para casi que revivirte y luego matarte. ¡Baka!-.

Sasuke giró levemente su cabeza a un lado, aunque estaba oscuro pudo reconocer casi que enseguida dos figuras a unos cuantos metros de él. La primera, al igual que el en un futón, pero cubierto totalmente por vendas. Y la segunda, arrodillada junto a la primera ayudándole a sentarse y a beber algo.

La figura arrodillada le era bastante familiar, no solo por la voz y carácter, sino que especialmente por su inolvidable cabello rosa. _-Sakura…-_ pensó para si mismo el Uchiha al reconocerla, estaba por abrir su boca y hablar, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Parece que ya despertaste… Sasuke-.

La voz que se había adelantado en hablar venía de justo detrás de él, por lo cual Sakura y Deidara voltearon instantáneamente a mirar hacia ese lado, sin poder evitar ver a Sasuke en el camino.

La mirada de Sakura se clavó en el pelinegro, hace tanto que no lo veía, bueno al menos de manera consciente ya que había pasado tres días desde que habían llegado allí sin que el despertara. Deidara se tensó con la nueva voz, correspondía a su compañero, Tobi. No le había dado buena espina antes cuando actuaba como idiota, y menos que se la daba ahora que parecía haber cambiado de golpe y volverse totalmente serio.

-Sakura-. Llamó Tobi. -Te molestaría darle un rápido chequeo a tu otro paciente. Si no estás muy ocupada-.

La voz de Tobi aunque aparentemente amable parecía estar impartiendo una orden. La mirada de Deidara se oscureció. No quería que Sakura se alejara ni un centímetro de él estando Tobi allí, y mucho menos que lo hiciera para acercarse al Uchiha.

La pelirrosa tomó aire, casi que tratando de reunir fortaleza. Con toda la calma del mundo se giró nuevamente para volver a encarar a Deidara y terminar de ayudarlo, mientras respondía. -Lo haré, en cuanto me desocupe-. Aunque Tobi usara una máscara cubriendo la mayoría de su cara, era obvia la molestia en su semblante ante tal respuesta. Odiaba la actitud altanera que tenía esa chica. Cosa que no mejoró cuando ella complementó. –… y lo haré porque es mi paciente, no porque nadie, especialmente akatsuki me lo exijan-.

Sasuke observaba desde su futón como Sakura atendía con total cuidado a Deidara dándole la espalda a él, no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Qué había pasado con la chica que se desvivía por él y por estar a su lado? Además ¡qué diablos! ¿Por qué Akatsuki le exigiría a ella que lo curaran? ¿no debían querer matarlo por acabar con uno de sus mejores miembros?

Tobi permaneció en silencio por unos segundos tan solo observando la espalda de la medic-nin. La detestaba, pero por ahora la necesitaban así que sin perder la calma ordenó. -Sasuke, en cuanto te sientas mejor, ven a buscarme. Necesito hablar contigo-. Sin si quiera darle oportunidad de responder el enmascarado de akatsuki se marchó, dejando a los tres adolescentes en total silencio.

Sakura intentaba concentrarse lo mejor que podía en ayudar a Deidara, pero se le estaba dificultando no solo por la presencia de Sasuke sino porque sentía la fría mirada de este clavada en su espalda. Aunque la medic-nin se alegraba de que Sasuke estuviera bien, especialmente después de todo el esfuerzo que había invertido en curarlo, se sentía un tanto abatida.

Primero, había pasado años junto con Naruto buscando al Uchiha, quien a su vez llevaba años evadiéndolos, dejando más que claro que no los quería ver. Segundo, la última vez que había visto al chico, había sido cuando este intentó matar a Naruto en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, así que decir que se sentía un poco insegura estando junto a él era poco. Especialmente después de que casi la mata a ella con su ataque en su intento por acabar con Itachi. Tercero, Sasuke siempre había ido tras la cabeza de Itachi, era quien lo hacía ser quien era y hacer todo lo que hacía, ahora que lo había logrado ¿Quién sería? ¿Qué haría?. Y por último, y aunque le costará aceptarlo; el recuerdo de la muerte de Itachi perseguía a la ojijade, tanto como sus últimas palabras.

Si bien la chica había odiado al mayor de los Uchiha por mucho tiempo hasta donde pudo a raíz de lo que le había hecho a Sasuke, tampoco podía negar que la muerte de Itachi le causaba tristeza, ya que para ella Itachi ya no era solo un ninja renegado de Akatsuki, sino también la persona que la acompañó y cuidó a su manera, alguien que aunque la había secuestrado y por lo tanto no era de su entero agrado, tampoco podía simplemente odiar. No es como si por la muerte de Itachi le guardara resentimiento a Sasuke, después de todo estaba en todo el derecho de acabarlo, pero aun así, no se alegraba por su logro.

Los pensamientos de Sakura se vieron cortados cuando sintió un leve roce en la mano.

-Creo que así está bien por ahora. Hm-. Dijo Deidara devolviéndola a la realidad.

La chica asintió y lo ayudó a recostarse nuevamente con cuidado no queriendo que por un simple descuido sus heridas se re abrieran. -Lo mejor será que descanses un poco-.

El rubio pasó saliva con dificultad ante el movimiento y luego le dirigió una preocupada pero fría mirada. -¿Que vas a hacer?-.

La medic-nin empezó a recoger lentamente algunas cosas que necesitaría para revisar a Sasuke y con seriedad respondió. -Lo que escuchaste, una rápida revisión-.

-No, me refiero a que vas a hacer ahora. Han pasado tres días, estoy seguro que Kisame y Zetsu no tardaran en volver con el Kyubi-.

La mirada de Sakura se endureció ante tales palabras.

-Bueno, con o sin el Kyubi…-. Dijo Deidara tratando de arreglar lo dicho. -En todo caso… Itachi ya no se encuentra aquí, y yo… no estoy en la mejor de las condiciones. Hm-. Aunque al rubio le pesara aceptarlo, el Uchiha mayor había mantenido segura a Sakura, es más gracias a Itachi y de haber sido las cosas diferentes ella ya estaría libre. -Lo mejor será que te marches antes de que _el_ regrese-. Terminó Deidara refiriéndose a Tobi. En los últimos días tanto Sakura como el rubio se habían vuelto más conscientes del peligro que ese hombre representaba, especialmente para alguien ajeno a Akatsuki como era Sakura.

La joven kunoichi lo miró con extrañeza por un momento. ¿Qué Deidara de repente se estaba preocupando por ella? ¿Por qué? Bueno tal vez no era tan extraño, considerando que ella ahora también se encontraba preocupándose por él sin realmente quererlo.

-Yo… no lo sé-. Respondió por lo bajo la pelirrosa, mientras su semblante pasaba de preocupación a tristeza.

Aunque la conversación entre Deidara y Sakura se llevaba en el menor volumen posible, era difícil evitar al estar en la misma pieza que una que otra palabra llegara a los oídos del Uchiha, que no les despegaba la mirada.

-Si, es por el Uchiha, no te preocupes. Si Tobi hubiera querido acabar con él ya lo hubiera hecho, de seguro lo necesitan-. Dijo Deidara ante la indecisión de Sakura sobre irse cuanto antes de allí y pensando que esa sería la única razón lógica que tendría la chica para no irse.

La kunoichi ya no solo sentía la dura mirada de Sasuke sobre su espalda, sino la que Deidara le daba de frente casi que exigiéndole que se marchara de allí. -No… bueno no, es solo eso. Dei-kun tu tampoco quieres estar aquí, porque no…-.

Deidara sonrió levemente, desde hace tiempo Sakura habia vuelto a agregar el "kun" a su nombre como en los viejos tiempos. Bueno cuando no estaba reclamándole algo y diciéndole Dei-baka. El rubio se sentó en el futón con dificultad y tomó una de las manos de la pelirrosa con delicadeza, quería devolver en algo la amabilidad que constantemente le demostraba la chica. -Sakura, yo… mientras exista Akatsuki no tengo a donde más ir. Que Itachi ya no este, no significa que no puedan enviar a alguien más por mí, se demasiado, estoy… demasiado metido-.

-Pero, podrías ir a Konoha, puedo hablar con Tsunade-sama para que te acepte en la aldea…-

Deidara cerró los ojos con pesadez, mientras apretaba con fuerza los labios. -Recuerdas lo que te dije… hace muchos años-.

\- - - - - - FLASHBACK - - - - -

-Las cosas mejorarán-. Opinó una joven Sakura antes de que Deidara fuera a cumplir con el castigo asignado por su familia.

-Mejorarán el día que me vaya de aquí, el día en que pueda tener mi libertad-. Fue la única respuesta del rubio, cansado de seguir órdenes.

\- - - - - -FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - - - -

La chica tan solo asintió con tristeza. Como lo veía Sakura, la única opción que tenía Deidara para huir de Akatsuki era aliándose con una nación, pero el nunca querría eso, el no querría ese tipo de ataduras. Para Deidara el unirse a Konoha no sería muy diferente que el haberse quedado en su propia aldea, si bien no estaría bajo las órdenes de su asfixiante familia, tendría que seguir órdenes de la Hokage siendo un shinobi más. Definitivamente era lo que el rubio menos quería.

-No te preocupes por mi… Sakura-hime-.

Sakura sonrió levemente, el rubio solo le había llamado así en una ocasión cuando eran jóvenes tratando de animarla, después del fiasco en el parque con los demás chicos.

El momento que compartían ambos jóvenes terminó al escucharse un brusco movimiento detrás de ellos seguido de un fuerte carraspeo de garganta. La extraña situación empezaba no solo a incomodar, sino que a impacientar al Uchiha.

Sakura dio un largo suspiro, finalmente dirigiéndose a su otro paciente. La mirada de Sasuke parecía inspeccionar cada movimiento de la medic-nin mientras lo atendía. Llevaban así en silencio casi que media hora cuando el Uchiha decidió hablar. -Haruno Sakura… kunoichi de Konoha, medic-nin aprendiz de Tsunade y... ¿prometida de Deidara?-.

La chica pareció congelarse ante las palabras de Sasuke, asi como Deidara que al estar tan cerca y tan pendiente podía verlos y oírlos. Sakura intentó recomponerse y seguir con su examen como si nada pasara, era un tema que ni siquiera había hablado con Deidara, no que hubiera mucho que hablar al respecto, pero mucho menos que lo trataría con Sasuke. Aun así, el pelinegro parecía tener otra idea. -¡Responde!- le exigió el Uchiha con rudeza sujetándola con fuerza de la muñeca.

El rubio que había intentado mantenerse al margen le gritó desde su sitio. -¿Qué acaso tienes algún problema con eso? Hm-.

Aun así, la mirada de Sasuke no abandonó la de la chica, que también lo miraba con duda y algo de temor.

-Ya me parecía que había algo extraño-. Siseó Sasuke con desdén. – No eres más que una traidora, ¿Sabe Naruto tu verdadera relación con Akatsuki?-.

Esas ultimas palabras del Uchiha parecieron traerla de vuelta, ya que sin la menor delicadeza retiró su mano del agarre del pelinegro y endureciendo su mirada le respondió. -Tu eres quien para hablar de traidores. Además no vengas a fingir que te importa mucho lo que pasé con Naruto, ¡cuando eres tú quien en más de una ocasión ha intentado asesinarlo!-.

-Al menos lo hice de frente-. Ninguno quiso ceder, y mucho menos bajar la mirada, la intensidad del ambiente se mantuvo asi por casi que un minuto hasta que Sasuke agregó con un tono un poco menos agresivo, pero igual de frio. -El muy idiota está moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarte-. El peso en el pecho se Sakura aumentó, sabia que Naruto no se quedaría quieto mientras pensará que ella estaba en peligro. Ni el, ni Tsunade, ni Kakashi. -La sorpresa que se va a llevar el muy estúpido-. Termino con burla Sasuke.

-Cállate... tu no sabes de lo que estás hablando-. Dijo con total desprecio Deidara desde su lugar mirando con todo el odio que poseía al Uchiha, para luego suavizar su mirada y dirigirse a. -Sakura…-.

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo la pelirrosa lo interrumpió. -No, está bien Dei-kun. Déjalo, deja que piense lo que quiera. Al fin y al cabo, Sasuke siempre a creído solo lo peor de mi-.

La mirada de Deidara se suavizó al sentir el dolor en la voz de la pelirrosa. Desde su sitio el rubio apenas y podía ver la espalda de Sakura. Sasuke por su parte podía ver a la perfección el vacío y tristeza que se habían apoderado del rostro de la chica. Sintió un poco de culpa, es más no sabía ni a que se debía tal exabrupto por su parte, solo sentía ira, mucha ira injustificada contra la chica.

Las palabras del Uchiha herían como siempre a Sakura. Siempre había sido así, cuando eran genin, cuando él se fue de la aldea y aun después cuando sus caminos volvieron a cruzar. Los recuerdos ante aquellas situaciones se apoderaron de la mente de Sakura, aumentándole dolor al momento. Ella siempre había visto, creído y solo pensado lo mejor de él, aun cuando todos y todo estuviera en contra; mientras que por su parte Sasuke siempre había pensado lo peor de ella sin importar cuantas cosas hubiera a su favor, o cuanto ella intentara cambiar eso.

 _-Tener un corazón tan noble y compasivo puede ser las más grandes fortalezas, pero también la más grande de las debilidades-._ Las últimas palabras que le dedicó Itachi resonaron como una campana con fuerza en su cabeza. ¿Era a eso a lo que se refería? Por como lo veía ella, lo era. Su corazón le permitía querer a Sasuke, preocuparse por él, tenerlo siempre presente; y así mismo sin importar lo que el dijera o hiciera, era su mismo corazón el que también le prohibía odiarlo.

-Creo… que ahora entiendo un poco más las palabras de Itachi-san-. Dijo por lo bajo la pelirrosa sintiendo lastima por sí misma.

-Sakura…-. Dijo con preocupación Deidara, la chica ya le había comentado lo ocurrido en esos días anteriores. De lo cual el rubio había podido deducir dos cosas. Uno, a Sakura le había afectado la muerte de Itachi aunque ella misma no lo quisiera aceptar. Y dos, las ultimas palabras de Itachi a Sakura, eran una descripción innegable de como la mayor fortaleza de la chica, era a su vez su mayor debilidad. Maldito fuera el enorme corazón de la chica, de seguro sería su perdición.

Por su parte, el Uchiha menor no pudo evitar sentir mucha más molestia al escuchar lo susurrado por Sakura, aunque fuera para si misma. ¿¡Itachi-SAN!? Jaa… Ese hombre no merecía ningún tipo de respeto. Además ¿que tanto tenía que haber hablado Sakura con ese sujeto?, por como lo veía, la chica parecía cercana no solo al tal Deidara, sino que a los demás miembros de Akatsuki. Una traidora, eso era todo lo que esa chica era. Sentía lastima por el Naruto y Kakashi, la sorpresa que se llevarían.

No queriendo estar más en presencia de la chica y claramente al no estar en condiciones de siquiera amenazarla, Sasuke se levantó como pudo y salió de la habitación. Caminó sosteniéndose de las paredes, con dificultad había encontrado la salida de ese sitio que al parecer no era más que una vieja y abandonada cabaña cuando alguien apareció nuevamente frente a él.

-Itachi ha muerto. Has vencido-. Nuevamente era ese extraño Akatsuki enmascarado, al que muchos conocían como Tobi. -No te preocupes no pienso culparte por su muerte, es más ni siquiera quiero que pienses que porque tu hermano pertenecía a Akatsuki somos enemigos-. Sasuke lo miró con frialdad y total desconfianza, más recordando lo que le había dicho Deidara por lo bajo a Sakura y pensando cuánta razón tenia, si ese sujeto enmascarado no lo había matado, es porque algo quería. -Te he traído aquí para decirte una cosa-.

-¿Qué cosa?, ve al punto-.

-Es sobre tu hermano… Uchiha Itachi-.

-...-

-Crees que lo sabes todo sobre tu hermano, pero te equivocas-.

-¿Y que puedes tu saber de Itachi?-

-Está bien. Supongo que debería empezar por presentarme. Yo, al igual que tú… soy un sobreviviente del clan Uchiha-.

-…-. Sasuke miró al sujeto como si estuviera loco, de seguro lo estaba.

-Uno de los pocos que conoce la verdad sobre tu hermano…-

Ese fue el día en que la vida de Sasuke volvió a desarmarse por completo. No solo el enmascarado de akatsuki había resultado ser Uchiha Madara, o bueno al menos así se había presentado. Sino que le había contado la verdad sobre Itachi, la verdad sobre su clan, y la verdad sobre la masacre Uchiha. Decir que la verdad había sido cruda y brutal para el pobre de Sasuke sería poco. Su dolor, el dolor de su hermano, lo pagarían, lo pagarían con creces… ¿Quién pagaría?... Konoha.

Tobi, o quien ante Sasuke era Madara, le ofreció la ayuda necesaria al chico para emprender su venganza. Sasuke no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, el odio había empezado a correr y expandirse nuevamente por él, y aun peor que antes; por lo cual aceptó unirse a Akatsuki para impulsar sus propias metas casi que enseguida.


	10. Nuevos aliados

Mientras tanto dentro de la cabaña, y más exactamente en la habitación con Sakura y Deidara.

Tras la salida de Sasuke, todo se había quedado en total silencio.

El rubio pensaba en que podría decir para mejorar las cosas, pero era difícil, ya que no podía entender el por que a la chica le afectaba tanto lo que dijera o pensará Sasuke, o bueno lo entendía, pero no lo avalaba. Para el Uchiha era un idiota, que ni siquiera merecía uno de los pensamientos de Sakura.

-Yo… necesito… algo de aire-. Se disculpó la chica levantándose de golpe, aun de espadas al rubio.

Deidara apenas y la miró como salía del sitio, quería ayudar, quería hacerla sentir mejor, pero definitivamente no sabía cómo.

La pelirrosa necesitaba airear sus ideas, las palabras de Sasuke la habían lastimado, aunque ahora que lo analizaba a fondo, no era como antes o como siempre, era diferente. ¿Y por qué?, porque dentro de todo lo que había dicho esta vez era al menos en parte cierto. Puede que ella no fuera partidaria de Akatsuki como el Uchiha lo había decretado, pero aun así había llegado a sentir bastante en empatía por algunos de ellos. Tal vez algo más que empatía.

- _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-. S_ e preguntó Sakura dejando caer su peso y deslizándose sobre una de las paredes del corredor. La miseria de la chica fue entrecortada por una repentina aparición.

-Sakura-san se requiere de su presencia cuanto antes-. Dijo un alarmado Zetsu apareciendo desde el suelo.

La chica apenas y lo miró con extrañeza, nunca había visto al hombre planta alterado, además ¿qué quería de ella? La ojijade no tuvo mucho tiempo de siquiera pensarlo ya que el akatsuki la tomó del brazo y la jaló sin la menor de las delicadezas hasta lo que parecía ser el recibidor de la cabaña, donde finalmente entendió la razón del alboroto. En el piso frente a ella se encontraba un muy mal herido y totalmente inconsciente Kisame.

-Necesitamos que lo cure-. Espetó la parte oscura de Zetsu.

Sin embargo, el semblante de Sakura permanecía imperturbable mientras analizaba de lejos las heridas del enorme hombre azul. Las marcas de esos golpes y heridas, le resultaban bastante conocidas. Por lo cual no dudo en preguntar. -¿Dónde está Naruto?-.

Zetsu se mantuvo en silencio mientras frunció extrañamente su ceño, era obvio que la chica había reconocido las marcas de la pelea con el jinchuriki del Kyubi, se preguntaba que tan conveniente sería hablar sobre lo ocurrido, pero dada la situación, simplemente respondió. – escapó-.

El alivio que sintió la chica fue casi que instantáneo, por desgracia no duro mucho.

-Ahora cúrelo-. Exigió la parte blanca de Zetsu.

La pelirrosa apenas y le dedico una media mirada más a Kisame, antes de negarse. -No lo haré, no tengo ninguna obligación en curar a un miembro de Akatsuki-.

-No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes-. Dijo molestia el hombre planta empezando a impacientarse.

-No es mi obligación-. Repuso Sakura, francamente el ninja tiburón no le agrada en lo más mínimo, era una de las peores personas que hubiese conocido, además no se le olvidaba que había intentado matarla, y de seguro si alguna vez tuviera nuevamente la oportunidad simplemente lo haría, él no tenía escrúpulos.

-Lo es, o acaso se le olvida en qué posición se encuentra aquí-. La chica apenas y cruzó las manos sobre su pecho. Era una maldita prisionera, llevaba siéndolo tanto tiempo que ya casi había perdido la cuenta, pero eso no significaba que solo por eso se doblegaría. -Si no cumple con su función, no quedará más opción que matarla-. La amenazó Zetsu con una enferma sonrisa.

-Solo inténtalo-. Respondió la chica poniéndose en posé de pelea. Había tenido más que suficiente, llevaba dos meses cumulando y llenándose de impotencia. La pelea de Itachi y Sasuke había sido el detonante, había llegado a su límite. Tal vez sería mejor simplemente morir ahora luchando que seguir viendo como la vida pasaba y los demás morían. Además, Zetsu parecía un tanto malherido y no es como si Kisame pudiera ayudarlo, esta era su oportunidad.

La chica juntó todo el chakra que pudo en una de sus manos y se lanzó al ataque. Zetsu no se quedó atrás, sacó por completo su cuerpo del suelo y empezó la batalla.

Apenas se había lanzado un par de golpes cuando una pequeña explosión hizo que ambos contendientes saltaran hacía atrás para esquivarla y de paso tomaran distancia.

-No te puedo dejar sola ni un segundo. Hm-.

Un aun herido Deidara había llegado y se había situado frente a Sakura en pose defensiva.

-No te pedí tu ayuda, además deberías estar descansando-. Contestó indignada la chica.

-Hm. Ni quien pueda descansar con tantos golpes y ruido. ¿Estas tratando de derrumbar la cabaña con todos adentro? ¿O es que simplemente no puedes controlar tu fuerza de mamut? -.

Sakura rodó los ojos, de todos los momentos Deidara tenía que seguir con sus bromitas en ese.

-Cállate Dei-baka-.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-. Intervino una nueva y muy seria voz entrando por la puerta principal y encontrándose con toda esa escena. Era Tobi, seguido de lo que parecía un muy fastidiado Sasuke.

 _-Llevaban ya un buen rato desaparecidos-._ Pensó Sakura al verlos llegar, no escapó de su visión lo tenso que parecía el Uchiha, mucho más que cuando salió. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

Zetsu no perdió ni un segundo cuando empezó a explicar la situación. Sasuke escuchaba también lo ocurrido sobre cómo Sakura se negaba a curar a Kisame, el Uchiha no pudo evitar mirarla con algo de duda, tal vez la lealtad de la chica no estaba del todo con Akatsuki, sino más bien con el rubio que claramente la protegía.

-Sakura, será mejor que recuerdes que aquí no eres más que una prisionera. Si no puedes hacer lo que se te ordena…-. Amenazaba Tobi con seriedad, hasta que se vio cortado por Deidara.

-La necesitamos VIVA para atraer al jinchuriki del kyubi-.

El enmascarado observó con cautela al rubio, desde que la chica había accedido a curarlo, es más desde que ella misma se ofreció a hacerlo, supo que las cosas se complicarían. Más después de escuchar los reportes de otros Akatsuki sobre la estadía de ella en la base ese último mes. Lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas de una vez.

-Ah… si, la trajimos aquí para atraer al jinchuriki del kyubi al ser una de sus personas más preciadas y cercanas-. Estableció Tobi, pausando un poco antes de proseguir. –Pero, sería bueno recordar que …ella no es imprescindible, especialmente ya que no es la única persona aquí que serviría para tal fin-. Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando a que el hombre llegará al punto, ya que muchos de ellos parecían no estar entendiendo. -La otra persona por la que el jinchuriki del kyubi iría hasta el mismo infierno, ha decidido unírsenos. Así que… con o sin la chica, será cuestión de tiempo para que nos lo crucemos-.

¿La otra persona….Por la que Naruto iría al infierno mismo?

Era obvio a quien se refería el akatsuki. Sakura y Deidara miraron casi que con horror a Sasuke, ¿en verdad se había unido a Akatsuki? ¿pero… por qué?

-Asi que…-. Dijo Tobi dando por terminado su punto y apareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojo detrás de Sakura, totalmente dispuesto a acabar con la chica.

 _-¿Pero como?… ¡maldición! -._ Pensó Deidara al percatarse del rápido movimiento.

Sakura estaba tan sorprendida como el rubio, ese sujeto era muy rápido. La tensa escena que prometía terminar en tragedia fue interrumpida por quien ninguno imaginó.

-Tiene más utilidad viva que muerta-. Opinó Sasuke con su típica frialdad y volteando su cara para señalar con la vista al aun inconsciente Kisame. -No es como si quedaran muchos miembros vivos de Akatsuki y no creo que nadie más aquí sea capaz de curarlo–.

Tobi se detuvo por un segundo, analizando lo dicho por el Uchiha. Aunque lo que realmente analizaba era la veracidad de la razón de Sasuke, o si era simplemente una excusa para salvar a la chica.

El siguiente en volver a romper el tenso silencio que se formaba fue Deidara. -Cúralo-.

La chica estaba por negarse nuevamente, pero el rubio se giró y tomándola de un brazo para acercarla a él y alejarla de Tobi le exigió nuevamente. -Si sabes lo que te conviene solo hazlo-.

El tono de voz que había usado Deidara no la complacía en lo más mínimo, ni tampoco esa actitud altanera, razón por la cual la chica se soltó enseguida de su agarre. Los ojos del rubio y la pelirrosa se cruzaron en una guerra de voluntades, la cual ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Sin embargo, esta extraña escena fue nuevamente interrumpida por el Uchiha al pasar con su típica calma o más bien desinterés junto ellos y anunciar. -Deidara, serás mi compañero en mi primera misión, atrapar al jinchuriki del ocho colas-.

Aunque el rubio lo escuchó, no despegó su mirada de la de Sakura, quien al contrario enseguida volteó a mirar a Sasuke como si no pudiera creer lo que oiga. Es decir, no solo se había unido a Akatsuki sino que ahora se dedicaría a casar jinchurikis, ¡personas como Naruto! -Partiremos en la mañana-. Declaró por último el pelinegro antes de proseguir.

Sin embargo, parecía que no todo allí estaba dicho…

-No. ¡Ninguno de los dos está en condiciones de hacerlo! -. replicó Sakura, no pudiendo creer ella misma que dentro de lo absurdo de toda la situación aún se preocupaba por la salud de ellos.

Sasuke se detuvo a los pocos pasos y sin voltear a mirarla respondió. -No es como si fuera tu problema Sa-ku-ra, tú no eres parte de Akatsuki … es más parece ser que no tienes más utilidad aquí-.

La chica pasó saliva pesadamente. El comentario del pelinegro solo era un recordatorio de la situación en que se encontraba, y vaya que era una situación difícil. Sabía que no podría contra Zetsu y Tobi, Sasuke no iba a ayudarla y Deidara no es como si realmente pudiera, es más saldría lastimado intentando protegerla. Si quería sobrevivir esta vez y encargarse de que tanto como Sasuke como Deidara sobrevivieran tendría que doblegar un poco más su voluntad, al menos por el momento.

-¿Y bien?-. Preguntó Tobi viendo como la chica miraba alrededor analizando la situación.

Con la peor de las caras y actitudes, Sakura asintió con su cabeza y sin más se dirigió hasta donde Kisame para curarlo. El Uchiha siguió su camino, Tobi apenas verifico que lo dicho se cumpliera y desapareció, mientras que Zetsu y Deidara se quedaron viendo trabajar en ese sitio a Sakura.

Le costó alrededor de dos horas y casi todo su chakra el sanar al hombre tiburón.

-Se lo agradecemos Sakura-san-. Dijo la parte blanca de Zetsu mientras levantaba a Kisame con cuidado para llevarlo a una de las habitaciones.

La chica no dijo nada, ni si quiera sintió, solo los vio retirarse. Llevaba horas la misma posición, apenas y se había movido del sitio, por lo cual cuando finalmente fue a levantarse…

-Ten cuidado-. Le dijo Deidara sosteniéndola del brazo para que no se cayera.

Sakura lo miró con molestia y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba intentó retirar su brazo del agarre. Aun así, el rubio no se lo permitió. -Era la única solución en el momento. Hm-.

La pelirrosa le devolvió el comentario con una mirada aún más fría, mientras el rubio apenas y rodó los ojos con molestia, sabia que la chica se enojaría por llevarle la contraria y más de esa manera, pero diablos, ambos sabían que la medic-nin no había estado en condiciones de protestar contra Akatsuki en ese momento.

-Hubiera preferido pelear-. Respondió enseguida la chica.

-Pero no lo hiciste, porque tu misma sabes que no hubiera servido de nada-.

La pelirrosa suspiró con frustración, algo así había pasado por su mente en el momento, pero no únicamente pensando en ella, por lo cual tuvo que preguntar ahora que se encontraban solos. -Tu… ¿de parte de quien hubieras peleado? -.

Deidara la miró con duda, pensó que eso había quedado más que claro cuando interrumpió su pelea con Zetsu. -Creo que ya sabes la respuesta-.

La chica lo observó por varios segundos aun con seriedad, hasta que de repente su semblante se aliviano y con una pequeña sonrisa asintió con su cabeza.

-Lo mejor será descansar-. Opinó Deidara ya que el ambiente parecía haberse calmado. -Mañana nos espera un largo día. Hm-.

Sakura levantó una de sus cejas con total duda. Por lo cual Deidara se adelantó a responder. -Aún tengo que cumplir mi misión. Y no se tú, pero no creo que quieras quedarte aquí con Zetsu, Kisame y Tobi. Lo mejor será que vayas conmigo-.

-¿QUE? ¿estas loco?, en verdad crees que voy a tomar parte en algo como eso!... ¡no! … ¡ni siquiera sé cómo es que tú puedes hacerlo! -.

-Soy parte de Akatsuki Sakura. Y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe… no es como si tuviera opción-.

Aunque la chica guardo silencio en ese momento, sus ojos lo decían todo.

-¡No me mires así!-. Dijo con algo de exasperación Deidara. -Sabes cómo son las cosas, así han sido desde un principio-.

-No desde un principio-. Dijo casi que en un susurró la chica bajando la cabeza.

La mirada de Deidara se suavizo al instante, sabía a lo que se refería. Así que soltando un cansado suspiro dijo por lo bajo. -Sakura-hime, ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo? -.

La chica se encogió de hombros mientras aun miraba hacia él piso y respondió. -No lo sé, ¿Qué hacen con los prisioneros en Akatsuki? -.

Por un momento la joven kunoichi pensó que el rubio no tendría respuesta ya que también permanecía en total silencio, hasta que…

-¡¿Qué demonios haces!? ¡Bájame! -. Gritó la chica sorprendida, ya que si bien Deidara no le había dado una respuesta verbal parecía habérsela dado al levantarla del suelo y ponerla sobre su hombro.

El rubio rio levemente. -Ya te lo dije una vez, me perdí todas las clases de etiqueta de como se debe tratar a un prisionero en Akatsuki, así que voy a lidiar contigo de la única manera que se hacerlo-.

Deidara avanzó por el corredor con cuidado de no soltar a la chica por mucho que se moviera y sintiendo un tanto de cansancio y dolor de los días anteriores. -Veamos, si mal no recuerdo te estas quedando en la última habitación del corredor-. Dijo Deidara pensando en llevarla hasta esta para que descansara. -¿Qué se siente haber vuelto a tener una habitación propia después de todo este tiempo?-. Bromeó el chico. -Estoy seguro que ya hasta me extrañas-.

-Ya quisieras-. Respondió una indignada chica. -Quien extrañaría esos horrorosos ronquidos-.

-Hm. Es cierto, yo ciertamente no extraño tampoco los tuyos-.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO RONCÓ!, además ya suéltame Dei-baka! -. Peleaba la chica, hasta que sintió que el rubio se detenía de golpe.

El ex ninja de la roca había detenido su avance hacía la habitación, al atravesarse con su antiguo compañero.

-Veo que terminaste satisfactoriamente tu tarea-. Dijo Tobi observando a Sakura

Deidara sintió como Sakura se tensaba de golpe en su hombro, claramente por la presencia del sujeto. Por lo cual decidió intervenir… -Hm. Kisame se encuentra mejor. Sin embargo, el atenderlo le costó gran parte de su chakra, la estoy llevando a su habitación para que descanse y lo reponga-.

Tobi apenas y se quedó mirando a Deidara y a la chica, haciendo que estos sintieran un fuerte escalofrío ante la espera, en verdad ninguno se encontraba en condiciones de pelear y claramente Tobi no era un hombre normal, mucho menos sería un oponente cualquiera. Aun así el mismo enmascarado los sacó de su miseria cuando declaró. – Ya que no habían habitaciones libres, Zetsu y Kisame tomaron la última habitación del corredor, lo mejor será que lleves a Sakura a dormir contigo-. Las palabras de Tobi hicieron sentir una gran incomodidad a los dos chicos, aunque sabían a lo que se refería, las palabras no dejaban de sonar un tanto extrañas. -Estoy seguro que no habrá problema alguno, después de todo llevan más de un mes compartiendo habitación y no es como si a Sasuke algo como eso le importara-.

El recordatorio de que no serian solo ellos dos, sino que también su excompañero Sasuke hizo que los pensamientos y corazón de Sakura se aceleraran. La chica empezaba a darse cuenta que después de todo no sabía como tratar o si quiera actuar frente a Sasuke. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas no solo durante esos pocos días, sino durante todos esos años. Tal vez el chico que tanto estuvieron buscando ya no existía, o tal vez ya no quedaba mucho de aquella chica que había iniciado años atrás la búsqueda. Lo cierto era que la actitud del Uchiha la hacía sentir como que entraba en conflicto la débil Sakura de 12 años, con la Sakura actual.

Tobi prosiguió su camino, no sin antes recordarle a Deidara. -Los quiero en camino a la aldea oculta entre las nubes mañana a primera hora-.

El rubio lo miró con algo de escepticismo, no que extrañara a Pein o algo por el estilo, pero no entendía como el líder le había cedido el mando a Tobi, o bueno eso era lo que parecía ya que desde hace tres días que el peli naranja y Konan no aparecían, mientras Tobi parecía ostentar todo el control.

Tan pronto Tobi desapareció Deidara bajó a Sakura y la observó. La medic-nin parecía un tanto confundida. Por lo cual le dio un momento para que procesara lo que fuera que estaba pensando. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando la chica finalmente habló. -¿Tendré que ir contigo y con …Sasuke-kun? -.

El rubio apenas y asintió con su cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos, no pudo evitar sentir algo de fastidio ante la forma en que la pelirrosa se refería al Uchiha, aun así, sabia que dentro de todo era a lo que menos debía darle importancia.

-Ir tras el jinchuriki del Hachibi-. Dijo con pesadez la chica.

-Mejor que ir tras el jinchuriki del Kyubi, no lo crees. Hm-. Sakura le dedicó al rubio una mirada llena de furia. -Bueno, ya… tras Uzumaki Naruto-.

La mirada de la chica pareció romperse ante la mención del nombre de su amigo. ¿Cómo tomaría Naruto el que Sasuke se uniera a Akatsuki? ¿Que sentiría al respecto?... de seguro sentía lo mismo que ella sintió… la más grandes de las traiciones. Más que eso, sentiría tal como ella, que había estado persiguiendo por años un sueño, que al final había terminado siendo la más horrible de las pesadillas.

Deidara no pudo evitar sentir algo de remordimiento y preocupación ante la repentina actitud de la chica, esos ojos verdes que ahora parecían cristalinos. Nunca había visto llorar a Sakura, ni cuando casi cae de la enorme montaña de rocas cuando eran niños, ni durante sus dos primeros meses como prisionera de Akatsuki, ni siquiera cuando le contó lo que había sucedido hace un par de días con Itachi, pero parecía que este era el momento en que la chica se iba a quebrar.

-Las cosas mejoraran-. Dijo Deidara, repitiendo lo mismo que hace ya varios años ella le había dicho, mientras levantaba su mano y acariciaba levemente la mejilla de la chica.

Sakura cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante el leve contacto mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Quería ser fuerte, en verdad que quería, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, le estaba costando demasiado. Sin pensarlo mucho levantó su propia mano y la ubicó sobre la que Deidara usaba para acariciar su mejilla, sosteniéndola en ese sitio.

Varias lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la chica hasta que chocaron con las manos de ambos. En ese momento Deidara no se pudo contener más e hizo algo que antes jamás había hecho, dio un pasó al frente y envolvió a la chica en sus brazos intentando consolarla.

Varios minutos pasaron mientras la joven pareja se mantenía en la misma posición. Sakura escondiendo su cara en el pecho del chico mientras él lo permitía envolviéndola y apoyándola con sus brazos. Los sollozos de la chica eran cortos y débiles, de seguro estaba tratando de contenerse cuanto podía. La escena no duró mucho ya que la chica como pudo se recompuso, sabía que con llorar no solucionaría nada. Las cosas serian difíciles, pero bueno no podían ser de otra forma. Tenía que organizar sus pensamientos, no podía dejar que sus emociones la dominaran.

Limpió las ultima lagrimas de sus ojos y alejándose lentamente de Deidara sin aun levantar la cabeza le dijo casi que en un susurro. -Gracias-.

El rubio la observó con cautela. Sabía que por el momento consuelo y algo de fortaleza era lo único que podía ofrecerle a la chica. Pero no siempre sería asi, el quería darle más, quería darle todo lo que ella merecía, inclusive su libertad.

-Lo mejor será ir a dormir-. Ofreció suavemente Deidara.

Sakura tan solo asintió sin el mayor ánimo mientras retomaba el camino hacia la habitación que sabia era la de Sasuke y Deidara.

-¿Sabes si hay otro futón en la habitación? Hm-. Preguntó el chico tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

-No lo creo. Cuando primero llegamos aquí, revise todos los armarios, solo habían dos en toda la cabaña. Uno para ti y uno para Sasuke-.

-¿Hm? ¿Cómo? ¿en qué has estado durmiendo todos estos días? -.

La pelirrosa movió sus hombros como restándole importancia y dijo. -Ustedes estaban heridos y los necesitaban más, además prácticamente pasé todas estas noches más en su pieza revisándolos y curándolos que en la mía, no necesitaba uno realmente-.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Deidara podía recordar vagamente como cada vez que despertaba durante la noche, la chica estaba allí a su lado, cuidándolo. Bueno a el y al Uchiha, que le había tomado más tiempo el despertar.

-Debes estar bromeando. Hm-.

-…-

-En verdad-. Dijo más para si mismo el rubio mientras rodaba los ojos y habría la puerta de la pieza.

Tan pronto entraron pudieron ver aun en la oscuridad que el Uchiha ya se encontraba acostado y durmiendo con la cara hacía la puerta, y por ende con la espalda hacía el futón que le correspondía a Deidara. La joven pareja entró intentando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible.

La mirada de Sakura pareció engancharse en la cara del pelinegro. Llevaba ya dos noches tan solo observándolo dormir, quien hubiera pensado que cuando se despertara sería una persona tan ruin y desalmada. Un largo suspiró escapó de los labios de la chica mientras pasaba de largo y se acomodaba en el que había sido su lugar las últimas noches.

-¿Vas a dormir ahí?- Dijo Deidara sin mucho cuidado

-Shh…- Dijo por lo bajo la chica, indicándole que hiciera silencio mientras afirmaba con su cabeza. La pelirrosa se había sentado contra la pared, justo entre los futones de los dos chicos, que eran separados por tan solo un par de metros.

El ceño de Deidara se frunció levemente, aun así siguió hasta su sitio y se acostó.

Sakura apenas y lo observó por un leve momento antes de cerrar sus ojos, en verdad estaba agotada, no solo por curar a Kisame, sino por todas esas noches en vela. Era bueno saber que tanto Deidara como Sasuke se encontraban bien ahora, por lo cual podría dormir un poco más que las otras noches y sin mayor preocupación.

Sus cansados pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve tirón.

-¿¡ _Pero que?!-._ Exclamó la chica en su mente cuando sintió que algo, o bueno alguien jalaba de su pierna derecha, haciendo que su espalda se resbalara de la pared y arrastrándola unos cuantos metros por el piso.

-Shhh…- Dijo por lo bajo con una pequeña sonrisa Deidara mientras jalaba a Sakura hacía en y su futón.

-¿ _Qué demonios Dei-baka?-._ Se quejó en un susurró la pelirrosa. El rubio no solo la había jalado hacía el y el futón, sino que ahora la tenía sujeta por la cintura, apretándola contra su pecho mientras ella estaba de espaldas a él, ambos bajo las cobijas.

-Ambos necesitamos descansar-. Respondió el chico hablando muy cerca del oído de la kunoichi y causándole unos fuertes escalofríos al recordar la posición en que habían estado hace tan solo unos días al casi ser enterrados vivos. -Hasta mañana-.

La chica pasó saliva con pesadez, ¡no podía creer el atrevimiento del rubio!, y más aun ¡no podía creer… cuan cómoda se sentía! La calidez del cuerpo de Deidara contra el de ella, la seguridad que sentía al estar en sus brazos. Definitivamente era justo lo que necesitaba para finalmente poder dormir bien… sin embargo, no era lo correcto.

-Dei-baka, suéltame. Esto… no está bien-.

-…-

-¡Deidara!- Susurró con un poco más de fuerza la chica intentando zafarse un par de veces más, hasta que… _-Maldición, ya se quedó dormido-._ Se lamentaba la chica, con los ojos entre abiertos y tratando de pensar en que hacer, pero cada vez le estaba costando más el solo mantenerse despierta.

-Dei… (aaah *bostezo)…- baka-.

-…-

 _-Maldito sea él y su futón tan calientico-._ Fue el ultimo pensamiento de la chica antes de finalmente caer dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, en horas de la madrugada. El Uchiha se había despertado de un humor de perros, humor que solo había empeorado en cuanto abrió sus ojos y vio la pintoresca escena a pocos metros de él en la que Sakura dormía acurrucada en el futón con Deidara, que la tenía totalmente envuelta en sus brazos.

Un muy molesto sentimiento se instaló en el pecho del Uchiha, mientras pensaba. -Maldita Sakura, sigue siendo… igual de molesta sino es que más-. Sin el menor de los cuidados el pelinegro se levantó y empezó a alistarse.

-Mmmm-. Dejo escapar Deidara de sus labios mientras parecía olfatear entre sueños el cabello de Sakura. Llamando nuevamente la atención del Uchiha mientras amarraba su espada a su cinturón, y haciéndolo sentir totalmente fuera de lugar. Aun más cuando también entre sueños la chica sonriendo respondió. –Eso hace cosquillas -.

Luego de eso pasaron solo unos cuantos segundos cuando -¡PANG!-

El fuerte ruido hizo que la pareja se levantará de golpe casi que en búsqueda de amenazas.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?. Hm.- Decía el rubio refregándose los ojos y ya sentado en la cama.

Sakura que estaba en un estado similar al de su compañero miró con extrañeza alrededor, era como si alguien hubiera azotado una puerta, y sin pensar mucho en eso enseguida notó la ausencia de…

-Sasuke-kun-. Dijo por lo bajo con tristeza la chica.

-Amm-. Dijo el rubio levantándose del futón y empezando a recoger sus cosas. -Lo mejor será alistarnos e irnos cuanto antes, especialmente si no queremos lidiar con la buena actitud de tu querido Uchiha-.

Sakura apenas y mantuvo la mirada sobre el futón destendido de Sasuke, saber que lo tenía tan cerca, pero que a la vez estaba tan lejos, le dolía. No sería fácil, pero esperaba poder cerrar en algo las distancia en los dos días que tendrían de camino hasta la aldea oculta entre las nubes, y mejor aún, hacerlo entrar en razón en cuanto a unirse a Akatsuki, antes de que cometiera una locura.

Deidara salió del cuarto dándole algo de privacidad a Sakura para cambiarse, no tardó mucho en encontrar la cocina y a su nuevo compañero, el Uchiha.

-Ya era hora-. Dijo Sasuke que se encontraba recostado contra el mesón comiendo una manzana.

-Hm. Si, si buenos días-. Dijo con sarcasmo el rubio tomando algo de agua y una que otra fruta, ya que al parecer era lo único que había.

-Como sea, ya vámonos-. Exigió el Uchiha levantándose y empezando a caminar hacía la salida.

Deidara apenas y siguió con su desayuno antes de contestar con simpleza sin siquiera mirarlo. -No podemos, aún falta Sakura-.

El pelinegro se quedó congelado en el sitio. ¿Qué la molestia también iría? ¿Por qué? Levantando la mirada y viendo al rubio la respuesta parecía algo obvia.

-¿Que tienes algún problema con eso? Hm.-. Preguntó Deidara al ver la mirada que le dirigía el vengador

-Hmp. Poco me interesa lo que haga, con tal no se entrometa en la misión-.

-Eso pensé-. Dijo Deidara

El pesado ambiente fue interrumpido por lo que parecían ser rápidos pasos acercándose.

-Lamento la demora-. Dijo la pelirrosa entrando a la habitación y viendo a los dos chicos. El corazón de Sakura pareció estrujarse con fuerza cuando el pelinegro le dedico una fija mirada.

-Mmm. Buenos días Sasuke-kun-. Saludó con nerviosismo

El Uchiha apenas y la miro por unos segundos más antes de empezar a avanzar hacia la puerta, casi que totalmente ignorándola.

La mirada de la chica siguió la figura de su excompañero de equipo casi que hasta la puerta, hasta que…

-¡Piensa rápido!-. La ojijade apenas y tuvo tiempo para levantar la mirada al escuchar la voz del rubio y atrapar lo que fuera que le hubiera lanzado en el aire. -Será un desayuno para llevar-. Dijo el rubio akatsuki pasando por su lado con una pequeña sonrisa, luego de que la manzana que había arrojado casi golpea en la cara a la chica.

El ceño de Sakura se frunció ante la pequeña jugarreta y sin más siguió a los chicos afuera. Aunque ninguno lo expresara Sakura había sido capaz de acompañarlos por 3 razones. Primero, ella no se quedaría atrás sabiendo que ambos idiotas estaban aun algo convalecientes y malheridos, y que de seguro lo terminarían más si pensaban enfrentarse a un jinchuriki. Segundo, Deidara no la dejaría sola en la guarida de Akatsuki, y tercero, porque aunque Sasuke no lo aceptara, no le complacía dejar a la chica en esa guarida de lobos, más sabiendo que Tobi era en realidad Madara.

Llevaban casi que un día de camino en total silencio, cada uno hundido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que…

-Ya casi anochece, lo mejor será fijar un campamento y descansar-. Opinó Sakura ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte del rubio y una de molestia del Uchiha. Ninguno disminuyo la velocidad, solo siguieron saltando frente a ella de árbol en árbol.

La cara de Sakura se endureció, ¿Qué acaso ambos idiotas la estaban ignorando?

-¡Oigan!, me escucharon dije que…-

-Si, si, te escuchamos. Pero necesitamos seguir avanzando si queremos llegar a la aldea oculta entre las nubes cuanto antes-. Contestó Deidara varios metros frente a ella.

La chica frunció el ceño más mientras frenaba de golpe en el sitio que se encontraba. -Necesitan descansar un poco si planean llegar en absoluto-.

Sasuke apenas y le dirigió una molesta mirada desde mucho más adelante sin detenerse en absoluto, mientras Deidara si se detuvo unos cuantos segundo antes de darse la vuelta y saltar hasta donde ella estaba. -No me digas que ya estas cansada y que necesitas que te cargue. Hm-. Dijo con burla el chico.

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron levemente ante el recuerdo de como la había cargado tan solo ayer. -No seas estúpido, solo estoy diciéndoles como médica que su cuerpo aun necesita descansar para reponerse y más si planean hacer un viaje tan largo y luego cumplir una misión suicida-.

Deidara la miró con extrañeza, en los años que llevaba en Akatsuki nadie se había preocupado por como llegará o saliera de las misiones, siempre y cuando las cumpliera.

-Hm. Supongo que tienes razón-. Respondió el rubio. – Lo mejor será descansar por unas horas antes de seguir, después de todo aun tenemos un día más de recorrido-.

Sakura asintió, sintiéndose aunque fuera mínimamente satisfecha.

-¡Oe! Uchiha… -. Llamó Deidara casi que a la nada, al parecer Sasuke les había tomado bastante distancia. Sin embargo, el rubio y la pelirrosa no tuvieron que avanzar mucho para alcanzarlo ya que al parecer los estaba esperando.

-Hmp-.

-Descansaremos un par de horas antes de seguir-. Declaró Deidara

Sasuke apenas y miró al adolescente con indiferencia, y sin dedicarle siquiera una palabra de afirmación o negación saltó del árbol al suelo y se sentó en pose de meditación.

Deidara lo miró con molestia y algo de incredulidad, definitivamente cada Uchiha era peor que el anterior, luego imitando la acción del pelinegro saltó junto con la kunoichi a tierra firme.

-Lo mejor será buscar algo de comer-. Declaró Deidara.

Sakura asintió y respondió. -Me encargaré de prender una fogata-. Mientras empezaba a caminar entre los arboles buscando algo de leña.

El rubio asintió y sin más desapareció nuevamente entre las copas de los árboles.

El Uchiha que permanecía sentado con los ojos cerrados pareció volver en si luego de unos cuantos minutos cuando lo que solo podía describir como una molesta presencia lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres… Sa-ku-ra?-

La chica se acercó con unos pocos leños en sus brazos y sin el mayor cuidado los soltó en el suelo frente al Uchiha mientras lo miraba con detenimiento.

-Yo… necesito hablar contigo-.

Sasuke levanto su mirada lentamente hasta encontrarse con esos enormes orbes verdes que lo miraban más que con duda, con preocupación.

-¿No deberías estar prendiendo una fogata?-. Dijo con burla el chico

-Puede esperar-.

-Deberías hacerlo de una vez, porque yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-.

-Claro que si-. Soltó con total firmeza la chica, después de todo lo que había pasado por el, lo mínimo que le debía era unas cuantas explicaciones. -Quiero que me digas que haces acá-.

Sasuke la miró con aburrimiento, por lo cual la chica decidió presionar la pregunta.

-Ya cumpliste con tu objetivo, acabaste con Itachi, es tiempo de que sigas con tu vida y vuelvas a Konoha-.

El cuerpo del chico se tensó ante la mención de Konoha e Itachi.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-.

-Claro que lo es, yo… tu… lo que suceda contigo, siempre ha sido de mi incumbencia Sasuke-kun -. Dijo con un deje de tristeza la chica.

-Deja de engañarte Sakura, no lo es. Así como lo que pase contigo no es mi problema-.

Las duras palabras de Sasuke empezaban a hundirse en el frágil corazón de la chica, pero ella sabía mejor, sabia que no sería fácil pero no por eso se rendiría. Necesitaba llegar al Uchiha como fuera.

-Claro que lo es, especialmente si estamos nuevamente en el mismo equipo-.

El chico subió una de sus cejas en señal de escepticismo. ¿El mismo equipo? Ja… déjame recodarte que si estas en Akatsuki es simplemente como una prisionera-.

-¿En verdad crees que esa es la única razón por la que estoy aquí?-

-…-

El Uchiha no quiso opinar al respecto, la escena que había presenciado esa mañana era más que suficiente para saber que ciertamente no lo era.

-Ya te lo dije, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer no es mi problema-.

-Pues lo tendrá que ser mientras recorramos el mismo camino-. Dijo la chica arrodillándose para quedar cara a cara con él. – Una vez dijiste, que no era posible para ambos seguir el mismo sendero, pero henos aquí tres años después de eso-. El Uchiha apenas y podía mantener su frio semblante bajo el fuerte escrutinio de los ojos verdes de Sakura. Esa molestia siempre había intentado leerlo, parece que aún después de tantos años no se rendía. -Sasuke-Kun, por favor dime…¿Qué es lo que sucede?¿por qué estás aquí?-.

Verde contra negro, la mirada de ambos parecía atrapado en la del otro. Parecía que tantas dudas, tantos temores, tanto dolor agobiaban a cada uno de ellos.

El crujido de una rama les avisó a ambos ninjas que alguien se acercaba. Sakura giró en seguida hacia atrás y separara su mirada de la del Uchiha. Podía reconocer claramente el chakra que se acercaba, era Deidara.

Cuando la chica volvió a fijar su mirada hacía al frente se encontró no solo con que el sitio que ocupaba el Uchiha ahora estaba vacío, sino que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la poca leña que ella había llevado se encontraba encendida a sus espaldas.

-Lamentó la demora. Hm – Dijo el recién llegado mirando a Sakura y sosteniendo algo en sus manos. -Lo único que pude encontrar fue unos cuantos conejos-.

Sakura permaneció en silencio arrodillada aun en el mismo sitio apenas y mirando el fuego frente a ella, casi que ignorando a Deidara, quien enseguida se percato de la ausencia del pelinegro.

-¿Y el Uchiha?-.

Sakura pareció salir de sus pensamientos ante la mención y levantándose con cuidado apenas y respondió. -Creo que quería algo de espacio-.

Deidara apenas y miró el desanimado rostro de la chica, no era un idiota, de seguro algo había pasado, algo le había hecho el Uchiha. En todo caso, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar ahora que al parecer se encontraban finalmente solos, en un sitio relativamente seguro.

-Sakura… Necesitamos hablar-.

-¿Sobre que?-

-Tu, yo... Akatsuki-.


	11. Nuevos problemas, diferentes soluciones

Hacía casi 5 días Naruto y Kakashi se habían despertado junto a Hebi para encontrarse con la ausencia de Sasuke. Había sido una gran sorpresa para algunos, pero no para todos considerando cuan ansioso había estado el Uchiha desde que habían entrado al país del rayo siguiéndole la pista a su hermano.

Hebi, Naruto y Kakashi habían avanzado unos cuantos kilómetros hacía donde se suponía que encontrarían a Itachi, y por ende a Sasuke; cuando fueron sorpresivamente atacados por dos Akatsuki, Zetsu y Kisame.

Los dos miembros de Akatsuki estaban claramente allí por Naruto, quien no queriendo involucrar a Hebi, les pidió que se adelantaran y encontraran a Sasuke. Luego de que Karin aceptara y empezara a avanzar sin siquiera pensarlo, Jugo y Suigetsu no tuvieron más opción que seguirla, dejando a Naruto y Kakashi solos en la pelea.

La pelea fue dura, pero al final el ninja copia y el Uzumaki salieron vencedores. Por desgracia el desgaste y heridas de Kakashi habían sido tales que Naruto se había visto obligado a llevarlo enseguida de vuelta a Konoha. Le tomó casi día y medio llegar allí a toda velocidad, solo para encontrarse con que la aldea era atacada por Pein, quien después de enterarse de la muerte de Itachi y el fracaso de Kisame había decidido encargarse del asunto por su cuenta.

El cansancio y falta de energía del Uzumaki en aquel crítico momento tuvieron que ser compensados por el chakra del kyubi, que terminó siendo la carta de la victoria para Konoha… Aun así las cosas no parecían mejorar del todo.

\- - - - - EN KONOHA - - - - - -

-¿Esta segura Tsunade-sama?-. Preguntaba su asistente Shizune ante la seriedad de la situación.

-Es lo mejor para todos. Naruto tiene que aprender a controlar al Kyubi, fue cuestión de suerte el que acabara con Pein sin destruir lo que quedaba de la aldea. Además, aunque me pese admitirlo, lo mejor es mantenerlo alejado de la aldea, al menos mientras las cosas se calman y retomamos en algo la normalidad-.

-¿Está segura que podremos confiar en el Raikage? ¿tanto como para ocultarlo como para ayudar a entrenarlo?-.

-¿Que otra opción tenemos?-. Respondió la Hokage mientras se levantaba y miraba las ruinas de su aldea y los esfuerzos de reconstrucción. -El jinchuriki de la aldea oculta entre las nubes es el único que ha podido domar a su bijuu, y no solo eso, el único que ha podido escapar de las garras de Akatsuki. Por ahora es la única opción que tiene Naruto-.

-No va a estar muy de acuerdo-. Repuso Shizune de inmediato. -Especialmente mientras Sakura-chan siga afuera en peligro en mano de esos…-

-Al contrario-. Intervino Kakashi apareciendo en una pequeña nube de humo frente a las dos mujeres. -Luego de sus últimos encuentros con Akatsuki, Naruto sabe que la única opción que tiene para traer sana y salva a Sakura es volviéndose más fuerte-.

-¿Hablaste con el?-. Preguntó con algo de preocupación la Hokage

El ninja copia asintió. -Dijo que estará listo para salir cuanto antes. Parece ser que no quiere poner más en peligro la aldea permaneciendo en ella mientras no tenga el suficiente poder para defenderla-.

-Naruto-. Dijo Tsunade por lo bajo con una triste sonrisa. -Ese cabeza hueca, si no fuera por el ya no quedaría ni aldea que proteger-.

-Pero tampoco la hubiera fichado y atacado Akatsuki desde un principio-. Dijo la voz de un nuevo llegado que en seguida se ganó un gesto desaprobatorio de todos los presentes.

-Danzo-. Enunció Tsunade al ver al llegado.

El anciano hizo una pequeña reverencia y saludó. -Princesa Tsunade-.

-Tsunade-sama basta-. Respondió altaneramente la rubia en respuesta.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿es cierto que piensa mandar al jinchuriki del Kyubi a una localización segura y secreta-.

-Si te refieres a Naruto Uzumaki, si… es cierto-. Dijo la mujer con fastidio, en verdad odiaba todo de ese hombre, estaba segura que si por el fuera le daría una puñalada en la espalda y tomaría enseguida el puesto de Hokage, pero ella se encargaría de que eso nunca pasara.

-Aa. Parece la decisión correcta-. Todos se vieron extrañados ante las palabras de Danzo, ya que generalmente era el primero en desautorizar cada decisión de Tsunade. -Aun así…-. Ahí estaba, el mismo viejo metiche. -Aun así debería empezar a considerar una solución más definitiva para el problema de Akatsuki-.

-Me estoy encargando de eso-.

-¿Como?-.

-No veo como sea de tu interés Danzo-.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con la seguridad de Konoha es de mi interés. Por algo soy uno de los honorables miembros del consejo-.

-Si… honorable-. Bufó por lo bajo Tsunade, antes de responder con seguridad. -En cuanto el plan sea concretado se los comunicare a ti y a los demás miembros-.

-Espero que para entonces no sea muy tarde, no más mira el estado de la aldea, ¿Qué pensarían tu maestro, el tercero, por no decir el primer Hokage, tu abuelo? -.

La rubia apretó los puños con fuerza, había hecho todo lo posible por proteger a su aldea del sorpresivo ataque de Pein, no necesitaba que alguien le recordara que tanto había fallado.

-Lo mejor será que se retire, Hokage-sama tiene mucho que hacer-. Pidió Shizune con molestia al grosero y entrometido anciano.

Danzo apenas asintió y sin más se retiró.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos más en el salón, hasta que Kakashi volvió a romperlo al preguntar. -¿Ha habido alguna otra noticia de Sasuke?-

Tsunade negó enseguida, no había tardado mucho tiempo en esparcirse el rumor de que Uchiha Itachi había sido finalmente vencido por su pequeño hermano, Sasuke. El enmascarado soltó un cansado suspiro, esperaba que el muchacho estuviera bien, ya que solo se habían encontrado los restos de la titánica batalla, pero ninguna señal de su ex alumno.

-No te preocupes, ya cumplió con su objetivo, no tardará en aparecer por acá, especialmente si en verdad piensa reconstruir su clan-. Le aseguró Tsunade, conocía bien la historia y las ambiciones del chico, no solo por lo que había leído en sus archivos, sino por lo que había escuchado de sus ninjas favoritos, Sakura y Naruto.

El peligris asintió sin dejar de lado su estado pensativo. Ahora que Sasuke había cumplido su objetivo, ¿en verdad volvería a la aldea?, Tsunade le había dicho que tendría que enfrentar ciertas consecuencias en base a su deserción de hace años, pero que no dejarían de lado el que hubiera acabado con Orochimaru y su hermano mayor, dos de las más grandes amenazas en la historia de Konoha. Dejando eso de lado, ¿Tendria el ultimo sobreviviente de los Uchiha las suficientes razones para volver a Konoha?, algo le decía al ninja copia que por ahora no.

\- - - - - - DE VUELTA AL PAIS DEL RAYO CON SAKURA Y DEIDARA - - - - -

-Sakura… Necesitamos hablar-.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Tú... yo... Akatsuki-.

La cara de la chica demostraba toda la duda que recorría sus pensamientos. Eran temas, por decir lo menos, muy complicados. Por lo cual Deidara prefirió dar el primer paso.

-Sakura tú… sabes como es mi relación con Akatsuki-. La chica asintió incentivándolo a continuar. -Y creo que por eso mismo entiendes que no siempre he estado de acuerdo en muchos de sus planes. Tu captura, fue solo una de las cosas más en que no estuve de acuerdo, pero tampoco en desacuerdo, es decir, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, realmente ni siquiera le dediqué el mayor pensamiento hasta que te vi allí, en la base de Akatsuki-. No le extrañaba en nada a la kunoichi especialmente al recordar como habían sido sus primeras semanas con el y akatsuki. -Para ahora, debes tener más que claro que fuiste capturada con el objetivo de atraer a… Uzumaki Naruto. Sin embargo, las circunstancias han cambiado, el que Uchiha Sasuke se uniera a Akatsuki, nos da la certeza de que tarde o temprano el jinchuriki del Kyubi vendrá por su cuenta a nosotros. Eso significa que... no eres imprescindible en nuestros planes-.

Sakura sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda, una cosa era haberlo escuchado de Tobi, quien claramente lo enunciaba como una amenaza; pero escucharlo de Deidara, ¿acaso significaba lo mismo? Los temores y pensamientos de la pelirrosa se vieron cortados de raíz cuando el rubio complementó. -Lo mejor será que… te marches tan pronto alcancemos la siguiente aldea-.

El rubio había estado pensando desde la noche anterior en eso. Quería que Sakura fuera libre, más aún que estuviera sana y salva, cosa que no lo estaría en manos de Akatsuki. Entendía que de seguro habría consecuencias al dejarla ir, pero era algo que estaba dispuesto afrontar y más ahora que como lo había establecido Tobi, podrían atraer al jinchuriki del Kyubi con Sasuke, eso tendría que apaciguar en algo las cosas.

Sakura apenas y miraba bastante pensativa al rubio. -Yo…-. Se encontraba corta de palabras, aunque las dudas en su mente empezaran a revolotear como locas. Hace meses no hubiera deseado más que una oportunidad como esa, ahora no parecía tan segura al respecto. Ya que ahora alejarse de Akatsuki, significaba alejarse de dos personas que aun dentro de las extrañas circunstancias significaban algo para ella.

El rubio pudo ver como la duda empezaba a ensombrecer los ojos de la chica, por lo cual no dudo en acercarse y poner sus manos sobre los hombros de ella obligándola a mirarlo. – Sasuke estará bien, ninguno de nosotros le hará daño mientras sea miembro de Akatsuki-. Dijo el chico recordando la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior. -Y en cuanto a mi… ya sabes como son las cosas-. Terminó con pesadez Deidara sintiendo lástima por su propia falta de libertad.

-Dei-kun…-. Empezó la chica mientras sus ahora tristes ojos reflejaban las llamas de la fogata encendida tras ellos, dándoles aun mayor brillo e intensidad.

-No presiones más las cosas, por cómo va todo, si no aprovechas ahora, no tendrás ninguna otra oportunidad. Especialmente con la nueva actitud que ha tomado Tobi. Hm-.

La pelirrosa no podía despegar la mirada de la cara de Deidara, pocas veces lo había visto tan serio y decidido como entonces. -¿Es por eso que me trajiste contigo a esta misión, querías darme una oportunidad de escapar?-.

El rubio mantuvo su mirada en los profundos orbes verdes de la chica, pero aun así permaneció en silencio por un largo momento, hasta que finalmente respondió. -Este no es un lugar para ti, necesitas volver a Konoha, no solo por ti sino por todo aquello que es importante y quieres proteger-.

Esas últimas palabras del rubio tuvieron el efecto deseado en la chica, le dieron claridad, aunque nunca de la manera que el hubiera esperado. La medic-nin le dedicó una triste sonrisa antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos y envolverlo en un suave y cálido abrazo, tomándolo totalmente de sorpresa. -Konoha es importante para mí, porque allí se encuentra la gente que amo y atesoro…. Pero no es el único sitio-. La calidez del pequeño cuerpo de Sakura empezaba a llenar el de Deidara, quien se mantenía tieso entre el suave abrazo de la chica escuchándola. -Dei-kun, abandonarte a ti y … a Sasuke-kun sería tan malo para mi como abandonar a Konoha-.

-Sakura…-

-Ya se que Akatsuki no es un sitio para mí, pero no me estoy quedando al lado de Akatsuki, sino al lado de dos personas que son importantes para mí-.

-Eso no cambia el hecho Sakura, nosotros sea como sea, somos miembros de Akatsuki, una organización que va en contra de todo lo que representa Konoha-.

-Pero eso no los representa ni los define a ustedes-. El rubio sintió como su corazón se estrujaba ante tales palabras, Sakura era la única persona que desde siempre había podido verlo claramente, sin importar las circunstancias. Las manos de Deidara parecieron finalmente reaccionar al cerrarse sobre la cintura de la chica devolviéndole el abrazo con un poco más de presión de la necesaria.

-Yo…no creo que esto sea lo correcto Sakura-. Replicó el ex ninja de la roca, no podía negarse a si mismo que quería que Sakura permaneciera cuanto pudiera junto a el, pero eso no anulaba el terrible e inminente riesgo y realidad. – No solo te pones en riesgo, sino que te puedes ver involucrada en algo mucho peor que un simple secuestro-.

-No olvides que soy una kunoichi de la hoja, soy capaz de lidiar con todo esto y de protegerme yo sola-.

La seguridad y las palabras de la chica parecieron calmar en algo al Akatsuki, que dando un largo suspiro simplemente aceptó. - Bien, porque... no se si yo sea capaz de hacerlo-.

La chica asintió en respuesta aun estando abrazados y tratando de romper el pesado ambiente agregó. -No te preocupes Dei-kun, de ser necesario yo te protegeré-.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico, mientras enterraba su cara en el cabello de la pelirrosa y apretaba un poco más su cintura. -Con esa fuerza y carácter de gorila, no lo dudo-.

Luego de que rompieran el cálido abrazo, los jóvenes cocinaron los conejos que había traído Deidara. Después de un tiempo se acomodaron dispuestos a descansar por lo menos un rato.

Sasuke no volvió sino hasta unas horas después, había preferido mantenerse lo más lejos posible, al menos mientras se calmaba. La mirada llena de dudas y preocupación de Sakura, así como sus preguntas habían logrado desestabilizarlo un poco, definitivamente todo lo de Itachi era aun muy reciente, y claro que lo era considerando que no lo había matado ni siquiera hace una semana.

Cuando regresó al sitio se encontró con la fogata apagada, una Sakura durmiendo junto a los restos de esta y un Deidara que vigilaba desde lo alto de un árbol.

-Se quedó dormida esperando a que volvieras. Hm-. Dijo por lo bajo Deidara, aunque sabía que había sido lo suficiente para que el Uchiha lo escuchara. El pelinegro apenas y le dedicó una fría mirada al rubio y luego a la chica para seguir de largo y sentarse en contra de un árbol a descansar. Sin embargo, el ex ninja de la roca prosiguió. -Incluso insistió en mantener la fogata prendida por más tiempo para mantener tu comida caliente-.

-Hmp-. Respondió el Uchiha aun sentado con los ojos cerrados, como si nada de lo anteriormente dicho tuviera relevancia.

El rubio frunció el ceño ante tal falta de consideración y de un salto bajó del árbol quedando frente al nuevo akatsuki. En respuesta, Sasuke enderezó la cabeza y abrió los ojos para dedicarle una gélida mirada.

-No se cual sea tu problema Uchiha, ni me interesa. Pero por alguna extraña razón, llámalo lástima, nostalgia, caridad o lo que sea…. Sakura parece aun sentir algo de empatía por ti-. El ojo azul visible de Deidara permanecía fijo en los del azabache, mirándolo con desafío. – Eso no me gusta, en lo más mínimo, alguien como tú no lo vale ni lo merece, no es bueno para ella-.

Sasuke sonrió levemente de manera burlona. No le gustaba la forma en que le hablaba ese idiota de Deidara, pero la forma en que lo hacía le hizo pensar en algo más. -¿Tanto te preocupa que ella aun piense en mí? Para ser su prometido tienes muy poca confianza-.

Los puños de Deidara se tensionaron ante las burlas del Uchiha. -No sabes de lo que hablas-.

Los ojos de Sasuke se desviaron momentáneamente hacia la figura de Sakura mientras su sonrisa burlona desaparecía, volviendo a su típica seriedad. -En todo caso, te recomiendo que mantengas a esa molestia alejada de mí, no quiero su compasión, su preocupación, ni nada que venga de ella-.

-Eso es porque no lo mereces-. Respondió entre sus dientes con su mandíbula apretada Deidara.

-Con más razón. Te lo advierto. No me importa quien era ella en mi pasado, ni quien sea ella para ti en el presente, si no se mantiene fuera de mi camino, no va a tener un futuro-.

-Si te atreves tan solo a…. -. Empezó a amenazar Deidara

-No será necesario mientras se mantenga al margen-. Interrumpió Sasuke para devolver la amenaza al rubio. -Lo mismo va para ti-.

Sakura quien permanecía acostada y con los ojos cerrados, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas sostener las lágrimas que querían dejar sus ojos. Se había despertado cuando escuchó las leves voces de Sasuke y Deidara, sin embargo, al oír que hablaban de ella prefirió no interrumpir y simplemente escuchar. Nunca pensó que tales amenazas a su ser salieran de Sasuke, ¿Qué había hecho mal para merecer tanto odio? Había pasado más de la mitad de su vida pensando y preocupándose por él, por lo cual era difícil no dejarse afectar.

Además, temía que por como iban las cosas se desencadenara una pelea entre los dos chicos, por lo cual sintió una oleada de alivio cuando luego de unos segundos lo único que pudo escuchar fue unos suaves pasos llegar y acomodarse justo detrás de ella. De seguro se trataba de Deidara, cosa que solo confirmó una vez el inconfundible aroma a arcilla llegó a su nariz.

Tan pronto el rubio se alejó, el Uchiha volvió a recostarse contra el árbol y a cerrar sus ojos. Esperaba que con eso Sakura lo dejara definitivamente en paz, había podido detectar el cambio en la respiración de la chica cuando despertó, y aprovechando que parecía querer escuchar dijo lo que consideró conveniente para alejarla.

El Uchiha ojeó con cautela desde la esquina de sus ojos como el rubio luego de alejarse de el se ubicó junto a Sakura, de seguro con intensión de estar cerca y protegerla. Al menos para algo servía.

A la mañana siguiente los tres ninjas continuaron con su camino en total silencio. Sakura miraba a lo lejos a Sasuke saltar de árbol en árbol, le costaba creer que el chico que amó durante tanto tiempo se hubiera vuelto esa persona, aun así no podía dejar de sentir que había mucho más de fondo, era un sentimiento parecido al que tenía al estar con Itachi, aunque en Sasuke fuera un poco difícil de percibir debido a su duro carácter y frialdad.

-Bien-. Dijo Deidara deteniéndose en su sitio y llamando enseguida la atención de sus dos acompañantes que se detuvieron enseguida también. -Estamos a 9 kilómetros del objetivo, en un par de kilómetros estaremos en el perímetro de la aldea oculta entre las nubes, lo mejor será establecer ahora mismo nuestra estrategia -.

Dicho esto el rubio saltó del árbol a la tierra, acto que fue imitado por los dos ninjas de la hoja para llegar hasta él.

-Bien Uchiha, por lo que sé te especializas en ninjutsu, usando los elementos fuego y rayo; también eres hábil en el kenjutsu (uso de la espada) ya que posees a la legendaria Kusanagi. Obviamente puedes usar diferentes técnicas de genjutsu gracias a tu sharingan; en definitiva, eres un luchador de mediano y corto alcance, lo cual será una ventaja considerando que el jinchuriki del Hachibi es un luchador de corta distancia y también es un experto en kenjutsu-. El Uchiha simplemente asintió. -Bien por mi parte, soy un luchador de largo alcance, me especializo en ninjutsu, especialmente ataques explosivos y el uso del elemento tierra-.

Deidara y Sasuke discutieron por casi media hora lo que sería la mejor forma de llevar a cabo el ataque teniendo en cuenta la anterior experiencia del rubio con el jinchuriki del Hachibi; mientras Sakura los miraba cruzada de brazos y el ceño fruncido. Sabía a lo que se atenía al permanecer con dos miembros de Akatsuki, pero no por eso avalaría lo que estaban haciendo.

No pudiendo contenerse más simplemente soltó con desdén. -No puedo creer que te unieras a Akatsuki-. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio y simplemente la miraron sabiendo que se refería al Uchiha. Deidara apenas y los miró de lado, ni si quiera él lo podía creer aún. –Y más aún que vayas a cazar a una persona solo por el hecho de que es un jinchuriki, ¡un jinchuriki como Naruto! -.

La kunoichi sabía que el Uchiha nunca había sido una persona fácil de tratar, pero por como lo veía esa era su última oportunidad antes de que las cosas se complicaran más y se fueran más hondo, ya que una vez Sasuke hiciera su primer acto como miembro de Akatsuki pasaría a ser un criminal rango S en todos los libros bingo, y ya era lo suficientemente malo que Deidara lo fuera. -QUE DEMONIOS SASUKE! ACABASTE CON ITACHI, CUMPLISTE TU VENGANZA, ¿QUE MÁS ESPERAS CONSEGUIR AHORA? -.

Sasuke apenas apretaba los puños a lado y lado mientras que ahora su cabello le cubría los ojos. -Te lo advierto Sakura…-. Susurró el chico tratando de contenerse.

La chica no dejo amedrentarse por la amenaza. -¡No hasta que me digas por qué diablos te uniste a Akatsuki! Itachi ya no está-. Dijo con algo de tristeza y voz quebrada la chica. – ¡No hay nada para ti aquí! -.

-¡CÁLLATE!-. Gritó Sasuke con ira, era doloroso el que Itachi ya no estuviera, más después de haber escuchado la verdad, además podía oír perfectamente el reproche escondido tras la voz de Sakura por haber hecho todo lo que hizo; bueno eso, o era lo que su consciencia le hacía escuchar. La furia del chico hizo que su sharingan se activara, haciendo reaccionar tanto a Sakura como a Deidara que enseguida se puso frente a la chica en pose de defensa.

-¡Basta!- exigió el rubio. – Quieres ser parte de Akatsuki, entonces actúa como tal, la misión siempre va primero y por encima de cualquier cosa. Lo demás son solo distracciones-.

Sasuke miró con fastidio al ex ninja de la roca, aun sin desactivar su sharingan. -Hmp. No soy yo el que está interfiriendo. Ella no tendría si quiera por qué estar aquí… solo es un estorbo-.

-Pero lo está. Hm… Y te lo advierto…-.

-No, yo te lo advertí-. Dijo Sasuke mirando aun con su sharingan a Sakura sobre el hombro de Deidara. -qué si no podías controlarla, el momento en que ella se entrometiera en mi camino…-

 _-Pero cómo… sus ojos, han cambiado nuevamente, ¿acaso Sasuke ha despertado el mangekyou sharingan? -._ Se preguntaba a si misma la pelirrosa observando con terror la mirada que le dirigía Sasuke.

-Ja… te reto a que lo intentes. Hm. Yo no recibo amenazas y menos de mocosos engreídos como tú-. Respondió Deidara dedicándole una fría mirada al pelinegro-. No me agradas en lo más mínimo Uchiha, así que no me des más motivos. No me gustaría tener que matar a mi compañero sin si quiera haber iniciado la misión, pero si me veo obligado a hacerlo…-.

-Detente Dei-kun -. Reaccionó finalmente Sakura jalando del brazo al rubio para retenerlo. -Su problema es conmigo-. No iba a dejar que nadie afrontara sus retos. Dedicándole una seria mirada al Uchiha declaró -Si pelear contigo es la única forma que entres en razón o de que me des explicaciones…-.

-No me hagas reír, yo ¿rebajarme a pelear contigo?, Jaaa… además ¡Yo no tengo porque dar explicaciones de nada a nadie y mucho menos a ti! -.

El ceño de Sakura se frunció con mayor intensidad, no solo no permitiría que Sasuke siguiera con esa locura, sino que mucho menos dejaría que le pasara por encima, le mostraría con quien se estaba metiendo.

La ojijade dio el primer paso dispuesta a iniciar una batalla, sin embargo todo el ambiente fue interrumpido por un muy inesperado… -¡SASUKE-KUN!-.

Una pelirroja había llegado y ahora sin el menor reparo colgaba del cuello del pelinegro. El Uchiha apenas y la miró con molestia haciendo que se separara y más cuando vio a los demás llegados.

-Hmp..Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo. ¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

Deidara y Sakura se mantenían en guardia, no solo por lo cerca que habían estado de una confrontación con el Uchiha, sino ahora ante la presencia de los nuevos llegados, quien el rubio sabía más que bien, era Hebi, el equipo de Sasuke.

-¿¡Qué clase de recibimiento es ese!?-. Dijo con su típica sonrisa Suigetsu. -Je… y pensar que por un momento creímos que habías muerto en tu batalla contra Itachi y a aquí estás a punto de irte nuevamente a las piñas-.

-Hmp. Eso no responde la pregunta-. Exigió nuevamente Sasuke.

-Aaaa, si, si… bueno ya que no te encontrábamos estuvimos a punto de cada uno coger nuestro camino cuando un extraño sujeto de Akatsuki apareció-.

-¿Extraño sujeto?-. Repitió con duda Sasuke

-Ya sabes, el de la cara de calabaza-.

-Tobi-. interrumpió Deidara

Suigetsu asintió. -Él nos dijo que seguías vivo, y que de seguro te encontraríamos si nos dirigíamos a la aldea oculta entre las nubes, y pues si… henos aquí-. dijo pensativo el ninja de agua. - Sí, definitivamente Tobi era su nombre, aunque no sonaba mucho como un Tobi si me preguntan a mi-.

-Es porque su verdadero nombre es Madara-. Aclaró Sasuke dejando congelado a los demás.

-¿Madara?, como en Uchiha Madara?-. Replicó Deidara atónito

Sasuke asintió, no entendía ni le importaba por qué Madara mantenía su identidad secreta y más ante uno de sus subordinados como era Deidara, pero tenía que informarle a su grupo sobre el nuevo objetivo que tendrían. Poco le importabasi Sakura y Deidara escuchaban, al fin y al cabo no es como si fuera un secreto lo que estaba haciendo o no lo sería por mucho.

La noticia de que aquel sujeto enmascarado fuera quien había estado tras Akatsuki durante todo ese tiempo fue una verdadera sorpresa que sin duda molestó más a unos que a otros.

-¡Esa sabandija!-. Dijo con furia Deidara apretando los puños al sentirse engañado y burlado todo ese tiempo, especialmente desde que le habían asignado al supuestamente torpe Tobi de compañero.

Sakura apenas y apretó con suavidad la mano del rubio, podía entender los sentimientos de Deidara, obligado a permanecer en esa maldita organización, sin siquiera saber para quien estaba realmente trabajando.

Aun así, la chica no se quedó atrás, tenía que saber, tenía que preguntar. -¿Pero cómo es posible que siga vivo después de todo este tiempo? Además, ¿qué es lo que busca?, lo último que se supo de Uchiha Madara es que quería… destruir Konoha al perder contra Hashirama Senju –.

La mirada de todos se posó en Sasuke, era él que parecía tener más información y por ende más respuestas. Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto.

-Podría estar usando algún tipo de técnica para extender su vida-. Opinó Deidara.

-Como Orochimaru-. Completó Suigetsu, a lo que el rubio tan solo asintió y luego prosiguió.

-En todo caso, no creo que Madara formara Akatsuki solo para destruir Konoha. Hm. Es decir, si es tan poderoso como dicen que era, podría haberlo hecho sin tener que pasar por todo esto-. Comentó Deidara.

-Hablando de Akatsuki-. Interrumpió Jugo que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio. - ¿Es cierto que te uniste a ellos? -. dijo mirando de lado a Deidara.

Sasuke tan solo asintió.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Para qué?-. Preguntó Karin.

-Akatsuki es el medio para llegar a mi fin. Así que de ahora en adelante el grupo servirá a los intereses de Akatsuki, mientras ellos sirvan a los míos-.

-¿Los cuales son?-. Indagó Suigetsu buscando una mayor claridad.

Sasuke dio un pausado suspiro, no había querido decir nada frente a Sakura ya que de seguro se interpondría, pero viendo que de todas formas ya lo hacía, soltó sin pensarlo más. -Destruir Konoha-.

El silencio cargó el ambiente por lo que parecieron minutos ante lo dicho por Sasuke, hasta que alguien, indudablemente Sakura exclamó. - ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio!, ¿estás loco? ¿¡que acaso piensas acabar con todos nuestros amigos, conocidos... con toda la aldea!?-.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio. No perdería la calma más ante los reclamos de Sakura, tenía un objetivo que cumplir.

-Umm, vaya repentino cambio de planes-. Opinó Suigetsu un tanto pensativo. -Pero bueno, será lo mismo seguirte hagas lo que hagas mientras yo consigo mis espadas-.

Sasuke asintió.

-Prometí que permanecería junto a Sasuke en honor a Kimimaro, además él es el único que me puede ayudar a contener mis ataques-.

Sasuke asintió nuevamente, y por último le dirigió una mirada a… -Karin-.

Quien al escucharlo llamar su nombre se sonrojo y sonrió ampliamente. -Ya que lo pides, seguiré a tu lado Sasuke-kun-.

Sasuke asintió aceptando la renovación de su equipo.

Sakura quien miraba la escena con enojo no podía creer todo lo que acababa de pasar y escuchar. ¿Qué Sasuke quería acabar con Konoha? ¿Por qué?... Sabia mejor que preguntarle nuevamente, no se le olvidaba que el Uchiha no quiso decirle completamente nada, hasta que la tal Karin le preguntó, ¡y no solo eso! ¡¿Quién demonios era esa mujer y por qué diablos Sasuke le pedía que lo acompañará?!

Deidara por su parte permanecía impasible observando la escena. ¿Quién demonios era en realidad Tobi?, no Tobi… Madara, ¿y para qué demonios había creado en realidad Akatsuki?, ya que claramente si Pein no era quien estaba tras todo eso, era posible que Akatsuki no se hubiera creado para cumplir sus ideales.

Los pensamientos de ambos jóvenes fueron cortados cuando uno de los miembros del equipo de Sasuke les dirigió la palabra y una interesante mirada. -¿Entonces trabajaremos con ellos?-. Cuestionó Suigetsu con su típica sonrisa. -A ti ya te habíamos visto, pelos de niña-. Dijo dirigiéndose a Deidara, quien enseguida frunció el ceño. Sakura no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se colara entre sus labios, con que ella no era la única que molestaba a Deidara con eso. Amaba el cabello largo y rubio del chico, pero tenía que aceptar que parecía mucho el de una chica, es más le recordaba constantemente a su mejor amiga en la aldea, Yamanaka Ino. -Pero a ti… no te reconozco-. Completó Suigetsu.

Sakura lo miró con extrañeza, sabía que Sasuke había reunido un grupo para ir tras Itachi, pero nunca se imaginó que fueran personajes tan… pintorescos.

-Haruno Sakura-. Dijo sin más la chica.

-Aaaa. La famosa Sakura-. Dijo con cierta emoción el ninja del agua. -He escuchado mucho de ti, y déjame decirte que se quedaron cortos describiendo tu belleza. Es todo un placer-. Complementó Suigetsu tomando la mano de Sakura para besarla. Sin embargo, el pequeño gesto de caballerosidad nunca se concretó ya que enseguida Deidara jaló a Sakura, separándola del agarre del ninja tiburón.

-Más te vale que mantengas en línea a tus subordinados-. Amenazó Deidara, sabiendo bien el riesgo que representaba no solo el ninja del agua sino todo Hebi en general.

-Hmp. Así como tu has sabido mantener en línea a tu… prometida-. Contra atacó el Uchiha casi que escupiendo la última palabra.

-¿PROMETIDA?-. Exclamó con sorpresa y algo de decepción Suigetsu. -Naruto nunca mencionó que estuvieras comprometida-.

-De seguro el muy idiota aun no lo sabe-. Siseó por lo bajo Sasuke, aun así nadie pareció determinarlo ante la reacción de la chica.

Sakura abrió los ojos sin poder ocultar la emoción y sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo. Quiso avanzar hasta donde el integrante de Hebi para interrogarlo, pero Deidara levantó su brazo para mantenerla en su lugar, por lo cual desde ese sitio la kunoichi preguntó. -Naruto… tu ¿conoces a Naruto? -.

-Jeje, claro que lo conozco, que acaso Sasuke no te dijo que estuvimos viajando con él los últimos dos meses-.

La mirada sorprendida de Sakura se clavó en Sasuke, casi que exigiéndole una respuesta, pero este simplemente la ignoró mientras preguntaba a Suigetsu. -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con ese dobe?-. No había sabido de él desde que los abandonó a todos para ir solo tras Itachi en el país del rayo.

-Emm, no estoy seguro. La última vez que lo vimos fue el día que desapareciste, empezamos a seguirte el rastro, cuando nos interceptaron Kisame-senpai y el extraño sujeto que parece una planta. El muy tarado no quiso que nos entrometiéramos en la pelea ya que claramente iban por él, asi que dijo que él y su maestro serían más que suficiente, nos pidió que siguiéramos y nos aseguró que más adelante nos veríamos, y ya… esa fue la última vez que supimos algo de él -.

- _Típico de Naruto-._ Pensó para si la chica, sabía en que había terminado tal altercado, no por nada había tenido que curar a un moribundo Kisame. El Uchiha no tardó mucho tiempo en deducir lo ocurrido, claramente Naruto había escapado, si no lo hubieran llevado a la base de Akatsuki, tampoco le sorprendía mucho, en el tiempo que compartió en esos meses con el rubio pudo ver que tanto había avanzado, definitivamente solo el había podido dejar en tal estado a un Akatsuki como Kisame.

-¿Cuándo dices el y su maestro, te refieres a Naruto y …?-. Cuestionó Sakura.

-Tu maestro, preciosa. Sharingan Kakashi, el ninja copia-. Respondió Suigetsu. -¿En verdad Sasuke no te contó nada? Hatake Kakashi y el baka de Naruto han estado siguiendo a Akatsuki como locos para encontrarte-.

Ese fue un golpe bajo para Sakura, que solo pareció aumentar con la mirada fría de "te lo dije" de Sasuke, recordándole como el idiota de Naruto parecía estar dispuesto a ir al infierno y más allá por recuperarla, para encontrarse con la sorpresita del compromiso y de que ahora casi que estaba allí por voluntad propia. Sakura sabía que debía tener a bastantes personas preocupadas por ella, especialmente a esos dos y ahora que podía regresar con ellos decidía simplemente no hacerlo.

El rubio akatsuki apenas y la miró de medio lado, ya se imaginaba lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica, ya hablaría nuevamente con ella, pero por ahora. -Bueno, ya hemos perdido más que suficiente tiempo. Uchiha, necesitamos continuar-.

-Aa-. Asintió el pelinegro volteando a mirar a su equipo anunciándoles. -Necesitamos capturar el jinchuriki del Hachibi para Akatsuki-. Y luego dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Sakura. -A menos que alguien tenga un problema con eso-.

Sakura estuvo por abrir la boca y replicar, pero Deidara le ganó. -Adelántate con tu grupo, nos veremos más adelante, un kilómetro y medio antes de la entrada norte de la aldea-.

-Espera…-. Intentó reponer Sakura, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Sasuke asintió y desapareció junto a su equipo, mientras Deidara sostenía a la kunoichi fuertemente del brazo manteniéndola en el sitio. -¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso!?-. Reclamó la pelirrosa cuando estuvo sola con el rubio. -Tengo que detener a Sasuke-kun antes de que haga una locura-.

-La locura la cometió en el momento exacto en que decidió unirse a Akatsuki. Hm -. Dijo Deidara con calma sin soltar el brazo de la chica. -Sakura, creo que para ti es más claro que para nadie que cuando a un idiota como se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay quien se lo saque-.

-¿Estás diciendo que entonces debo simplemente apartarme del camino y dejarlo hacer lo que le plazca!?¿que no escuchaste lo que dijo?, Sasuke se unió a Akatsuki para destruir a Konoha! Además ¿como puedes seguir tan campante, pensando en cumplir esa estúpida misión sabiendo quien esta realmente detrás de Akatsuki?-.

-En cuanto a lo de Sasuke, si lo escuche, pero no me sorprende del todo, es decir nadie que se una voluntariamente a Akatsuki lo hace por motivos altruistas. Hm. En cuanto a lo de Madara, no creas que no me molesta, pero no es como si realmente cambiará las cosas, solo confirma lo que ya sospechábamos,que Tobi es mucho más peligroso de lo que parece-.

-¿Y eso con que nos deja?-.

-Por ahora con que las cosas siguen siendo iguales. Akatsuki sigue siendo una de las peores y mas peligrosas organizaciones, si no es que más, y Uchiha Sasuke, sin importar sus motivos decidió unirse a esta-.

\- ¿Y con todo esto quieres que me quede de manos cruzadas sin hacer nada al respecto?-. Soltó con molestia la chica aun intentado zafarse de su agarre.

\- A menos que quieras enfrentarte a Madara, Akatsuki y de momento a Sasuke-.

-Mira, se que no dudarias ni un momento mas en ir contra Madara y otros miembros de Akatsuki. Pero creo, es más estoy más que seguro que no estas lista para enfrentarte a Sasuke. No porque no seas lo suficientemente hábil, o fuerte, sino por lo que tu misma me dijiste anoche… gran parte de la razón por la cual sigues aquí… tu… no estás dispuesta a abandonar a Sasuke Uchiha-.

La chica se quedó en silencio mientras miraba con intensidad a Deidara. No sabía a qué se refería el rubio con aquello.

-Sakura ¿puedes decirme que en verdad estas dispuesta a detener a Sasuke cueste lo que cueste? ¿Incluso si eso significa no solo sacrificar tu vida, sino acabar con la de él?. Hm-.

Abandonarlo no solo como persona, sino como causa, con que a eso se refería él rubio y siendo muy honesta. -Yo… no lo sé-.

-No, no podría-.

El rubio soltó un cansado suspiro dejando ir el brazo de la chica. Sabía que esa sería la respuesta de Sakura, era obvio que nunca abandonaría y mucho menos acabaría con el Uchiha, Sakura era una persona que desde su perspectiva era incapaz de hacer daño, especialmente a aquellos quienes quería.

-Aveces me pregunto si sabes lo que es una causa perdida-.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos jóvenes hasta que la medic-nin preguntó. -Yo… ya no se …¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?-.

El ex ninja de la roca le devolvió la mirada con algo de compasión y tristeza, podía ver la miseria consumiendo desde adentro a Sakura. Aun asi… -Le estés preguntando a la persona equivocada Sakura-.

La chica lo miró con esos enormes ojos verdes, el rubio empezaba a pensar que tenía más que temer a irises verdes de Sakura que a el sharingan de un Uchiha, ya que claramente estos lo dejaban peor de desarmado. Soltando otro cansando suspiro respondió. - Pienso que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es devolverte a tu aldea, no solo estarás más segura allá por el momento, sino que conociendo los planes de Sasuke podrás alertarlos y hacer algo más al respecto-.

-Si le cuento a alguien los planes de Sasuke-kun, más aún… que se unió a Akatsuki-.

-Será todo para Sasuke, se convertirá en un criminal de clase S, pero al menos podrás detenerlo y proteger a tu aldea. Hm-.

La pelirrosa sopesó sus opciones por un momento. Quería serle fiel a Konoha, pero… también quería serle fiel a su corazón, y lo que este le decía… era que no abandonara a Sasuke, no después de haberlo seguido y buscado por tanto tiempo.

Deidara esperó por varios minutos cuando finalmente decidió interrumpir las cavilaciones de la chica. -Sakura. Yo... Tengo que irme… -

La chica levantó la cabeza como un resorte y sin pensarlo más le pidió. -Llévame contigo-.

-No solo no quiero llevarte conmigo porque estarías poniéndote en un gran riesgo, sino porque al no estar de acuerdo entorpecerías nuestro trabajo-.

El semblante triste y cansado de Sakura se desdibujo para darle paso a uno de molestia.

-Lo lamento, pero así son las cosas-. Dijo Deidara adelantándose a los argumentos de la chica.

-¡No tienen por qué serlo!, Ya te lo dije ayer, no estoy eligiendo ir con Akatsuki, estoy escogiendo ir contigo y Sasuke-kun. Para mi… aunque Sasuke-kun este perdido y de seguro confundido, sigue siendo Sasuke-kun. Así como para mi no importa que seas un Membaa, un ninja de la roca, o un Akatsuki, para mi… simplemente eres y siempre serás Dei-kun-. Aclaró Sakura al rubio mientras se acercaba a él para quedar frente a frente.

El rubio soltó un cansado suspiro, con esa chica las cosas nunca podían ser sencillas. -Sabes que las cosas no son tan fáciles, tu misma se lo dijiste al Uchiha, el objetivo de Akatsuki es reunir los bijuss, ¿qué sucederá si estando con nosotros nos envían a capturar a tu amigo el jinchuriki? ¿seguiremos siendo simplemente Deidara y Sasuke, y no dos miembros de Akatsuki?-. Respondió el rubio con firmeza.

Un nudo pareció formarse en la garganta de la chica, lo que decía Deidara en parte era cierto, pero por el otro lado. –Tengo más posibilidades de detenerlos y de proteger a Naruto si continuó con ustedes-.

El rubio rodó los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. -Entonces ¿no solo planeas pelear con Sasuke para detenerlo, sino que conmigo?. Pensé que no eras capaz de… -

Una triste sonrisa se formó en la cara de la chica. - Luchar con ustedes no puede ser la única manera de detenerlos-.

-Dei-kun ¿que posibilidades hay de que yo sola me enfrente y venza a dos Akatsuki?, más dos en contra de los que no quisiera luchar-.

-Aun así sabes que esa es la única forma de detenernos-.

-Yo... no lo creo. Entiendo tus motivos, y espero próximamente entender los de Sasuke-kun para estar en Akatsuki y hacer lo que hace-.

-¿Y crees que entendiendolos podrás cambiarlos? -. Cuestionó con algo de escepticismo el rubio.

La chica apenas se escogió de hombros, sabiendo lo difícil de la situación que planteaba. -Es la última alternativa que me queda-.

-Antes de enfrentarnos-.

Sakura asintió con un deje de tristeza, pero total convicción antes de proponer. -Déjame ir con ustedes, prometo no interferir directamente con sus misiones como miembros de Akatsuki-.

-Sabes bien que no puedes prometer eso. Hm. Menos si en algún momento se nos cruza, y de seguro lo hará, Uzumaki Naruto-.

-Bien. Prometo no interferir con sus planes hasta ese momento, ya que es cierto, nunca podría quedarme de manos cruzadas cuando quien esta en riesgo es Naruto. El momento en que eso suceda lo tomaré como la señal de que no me queda más opción que enfrentarme a ustedes-.

-Eso no lo hará mas fácil-.

-No, no lo hará. Pero al menos lucharé sabiendo que intenté todo lo que pude hasta ese momento-.

Deidara estudió la propuesta por un largo momento.

No queria simplemente dejar a Sakura, pero ¿era eso suficiente motivo para seguir arrastrandola en toda esa locura? No, definitivamente no lo era. Aun asi viendo lo decidida que estaba la chica sabía que era algo que debía de tener en cuenta.

-¿Que sucedería si digo que no, no puedes venir con nosotros?-.

-Sencillo, tendría que pelear sin estar lista con ustedes, casi que ahora mismo. Y creo que ambos sabemos cual seria el resultado de esa batalla-.

-¿Estas amenazándome con tener una batalla suicida?-. Cuestionó con total incredulidad Deidara no solo por lo dicho si no por lo mucho que parecería funcionar.

-Estoy dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias por ustedes, por Naruto y por Konoha. Y no dudo que Sasuke-kun también lo haga, especialmente con todas esas amenazas-.

-Escuchaste lo que dijo anoche-. Estableció Deidara. La joven medic-nin. Apenas asistió. -Entonces sabes que no te quiere cerca, mucho menos indagando sobre sus cosas o tratando de hacerlo "entrar en razón"-.

-Eso nunca me detuvo antes, ni siquiera contigo-.

Bueno tenía que darle la razón en eso, Sakura era una persona que era difícil de mantener a raya y más cuando esta se lo proponía.

-No creo que el sea tan paciente, y se que no es lo que quieres oir, pero ese mocoso Uchiha... es muy peligroso. Hm-.

-¿Y que miembro de Akatsuki no lo es?-. Contesto con ironía la kunoichi.

-Sakura lo digo enserio. No me gusta ser la voz de la razón pero tengo que advertirte, cualquier disgusto con el puede terminar en una seria confrontación-.

-Si llega a eso solo mantente al margen-.

-Hm. pides demasiado-.

La chica abrió mas sus enormes ojos y con toda la inocencia del mundo preguntó. -¿Aun asi... aceptas?-.

-Por favor Dei-kun. Confía en mi y... en que las cosas mejorarán-.

-Espero que mejoren antes de que empeoren más-. Dijo el rubio masajeando levemente su frente. -Bien, podrás permanecer con nosotros mientras no causes problemas ni intervengas en los asuntos de akatsuki-. La chica asintió y Deidara prosiguió. -Tampoco quiero que una vez volvamos a la base te acerques a Tobi ni a Kisame de no ser necesario. Para ellos tu sigues siendo una prisionera y si les das la oportunidad...-.

-lo sé, lo sé-

-Por último, quiero que te cuides del Uchiha. Se que para ti el sigue siendo el Sasuke-kun de tu infancia, pero no te dejes engañar Sakura, tu sabes mejor que eso... la vida de un ninja y mas de un ninja renegado puede cambiar mucho a cualquier persona-.

-No parece haberte cambiado mucho a ti-.

-Tal vez no me conociste tan bien en el pasado-.

-tal vez... o tal vez sigue siendo el mismo Dei-baka en lo que realmente importa-. Terminó la chica con una burlona pero tierna sonrisa.

El rubio sonrió en respuesta y rodó su ojo. -Si las cosas no salen como quieres...-

-Tendré que enfrentarme a Sasuke-kun-.

-Tal vez no solo con el-. Declaró el rubio dándole a entender que volverían a ser enemigos. -Mi caso es muy diferente al del Uchiha, conoces mis razones y por eso mismo sabes que no van a cambiar-.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde-.

El rubio negó levemente con la cabeza, en verdad Sakura no lo tomaba en serio, para alguien tan inteligente parecía no captar la gravedad de la situación. -Bien, estás advertida-.

Sakura asintió nuevamente antes de que Deidara anunciara por último sin querer pensar más en el asunto. -Vamonos-.


	12. Comienza la misión

**Hola! quiero agradecerle muy especialmente a Sakurita-1491, Aura117 y Saralour-tita por su apoyo y comentarios!. Sobre el SasuSaku, yo también ya quiero llegar allí! ToT pero ustedes conocen a Sasuke y para que no quede tan OOC se tomará un poquito su tiempo, pero no mucho lo prometo!. No siendo más les dejo otro capitulo para que disfruten!**

Sasuke y la mayoría de su equipo esperaban a Deidara, no habían pasado más de 20 minutos cuando el rubio finalmente apareció, y por lo que pudieron todos percibir enseguida, acompañado.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-. Inquirió el Uchiha viendo a Sakura. Pensaba que el rubio la mantendría alejada al menos mientras cumplían su misión, no solo por seguridad, sino viendo que ella no estaba de acuerdo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Uchiha-. Espetó enseguida Deidara.

-Lo es si va a interferir en MI misión-.

-No lo hará-. Dijo el rubio mirando a Sakura como confirmando. A lo que la chica respondió asintiendo levemente y mirando hacia otro lado. Si Sakura incumplía su palabra e intervenía, ambos sabían lo que pasaría.

-Hmp-. Gruño por lo bajo el Uchiha viendo con fastidio a la pelirrosa. -Karin fue a comprobar la ubicación exacta del Hachibi-.

Deidara asintió y preguntó. -Entonces ¿esa es la especialidad de esa chica, es una kunoichi rastreadora?-.

-Entre otras cosas-. Respondió Sasuke mirando hacia a un lado esperando el regreso de la chica.

-Karin puede percibir y reconocer chakra a grandes distancias, además de esconder perfectamente el de ella y sus acompañantes-. Completó Jugo.

Eso explicaba por qué había sido casi que imposible sentir el chakra de Sasuke mientras lo buscaban, pensó para si Sakura.

-Eso… cuando no está muy ocupada siendo agarrada a mordiscos por Sasuke-. Interrumpió con una risa burlona Suigetsu. Ganándose una rodada de ojos por parte de Jugo, una mirada fría por parte del Uchiha y una cara llena de extrañeza por parte de Sakura y Deidara.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Uchiha sintió la necesidad de ahondar el tema y explicar, lo que había dicho Suigetsu, ya que en verdad sonaba un tanto sugestivo. Aun así, no tuvo la oportunidad ya que la pelirroja en seguida apareció.

-¿Qué encontraste Karin?-. Cuestionó enseguida el Uchiha.

La chica negó levemente con su cabeza. -Lo lamento Sasuke-kun, pero es tal y como lo sospechaba, el Hachibi no se encuentra en la aldea-.

-¿Qué?-. Exclamó enseguida Deidara. Demonios, ¿Dónde demonios podía estar el jinchuriki del Hachibi?, no saber su paradero, tener que encontrarlo y ubicarlo solo alargaría la de por sí ya tediosa misión.

-El chakra de los jinchuriki es fácilmente detectable al ser tan poderoso, estoy segura que no hay un chakra como ese en toda esta área ni sus alrededores-. Explicó Karin al rubio Akatsuki.

-Hmp. Es factible que dejara la aldea después del último ataque no solo para no ponerla en riesgo en un futuro ataque sino más sabiendo que definitivamente Akatsuki volvería tarde o temprano por él-. Opinó Sasuke.

-Sea cual sea el caso, alguien en la aldea debe conocer su paradero. Tendremos que infiltrarnos y averiguarlo-. Declaró Deidara.

Sakura apenas y movió la cabeza levemente en señal de desaprobación mientras ponía su mano sobre su frente. Fantástico, ahora irrumpirían en una aldea oculta a robar lo que de seguro era información clasificada. Antes de que sus pensamientos se siguieran acelerando, la voz de Sasuke llamó su atención.

-Yo me encargaré, será mucho más fácil y menos escandaloso sacarle a alguien la información con el sharingan-.

Deidara asintió y un segundo después Sasuke desapareció.

-Bien puedes calmarte por el momento, el jinchuriki del Hachibi tendrá un poco más de tiempo para vivir-. Dijo el rubio ofreciéndole algo de "animo" a la pelirrosa, que le devolvió enseguida y una dura mirada, acompañada de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al responder.

-¡Que la capa te aprieta, como puedes decir algo como eso!-.

-Hey, yo solo establezco un hecho. Hm-. Dijo con aparente inocencia el rubio, sobándose el golpe.

-Serás baka, estás hablando de la vida de un hombre, aunque tu solo lo veas como una bestia, una herramienta, un jinchuriki-.

Los tres miembros presentes de Hebi observaron con algo de duda la escena.

-Algo me dice que no estás muy de acuerdo con lo que hace tu prometido-. Opinó Suigetsu ganándose ahora la atención de Sakura.

-Primero que todo no, yo no tengo tal tipo de relación con este baka. Y segundo, no, no estoy para nada de acuerdo, con él, con cazar jinchurikis, y en general con todo lo que hace Akatsuki-.

-¿Entonces que es lo que haces aquí?-. Preguntó una interesada Karin, la verdad es que nadie en Hebi entendía nada de nada. Primero, Hatake Kakashi y Uzumaki Naruto perseguían hasta el cansancio a Akatsuki para encontrar y supuestamente rescatar a esa chica, luego parecía ser que la chica no estaba en manos de un Akatsuki sino que con ¿su prometido que no era su prometido ahora?, y en vez de parecer una víctima, parecía ser la victimaria por la forma en que trataba al rubio.

-Es… una larga historia-. Respondió Sakura mirando a la kunoichi con gafas, quien cada vez le despertaba más dudas, especialmente después del inapropiado cometario sobre los mordiscos de Suigetsu.

-Sakura es prisionera de Akatsuki-. Respondió sin más el ex ninja de la roca. Ganándose una confundida mirada por parte de todos, hasta de Sakura. -fue atrapada como carnada para atraer al jichuriki de…-

-Ejem ejem-

El rubio rodó los ojos, ¿cuantas veces más iba a corregirlo por lo mismo? Así que rectificando y prosiguiendo. -a Uzumaki Naruto-.

-Entonces es cierto-. Comentó Suigetsu, mientras el rubio tan solo asentía. -¡Hey! ¿pero entonces como es que ella te trata así?, es decir entiendo que es bonita… pero parece tener un carácter peor que el de la pelos de zanahoria-.

El ceño de Sakura apenas y se frunció cuando el puño de Karin ya estaba impactando la cabeza del ninja de agua. -¡Ya te dije que no me digas asi sushi con patas!-.

El peliblanco se alejó de su violenta compañera mientras sobaba con cuidado su cabeza. -Ves lo que te digo. ¿Además que es todo eso del compromiso?, en todo lo que nos contó Naruto nunca mencionó que estuvieras comprometida, es más por como hablaba de ti pensé que si tenías algo con alguien sería con el-.

Sakura sonrió tristemente, ya se imaginaba como hablaba su mejor amigo de ella, ese idiota la había pretendido por tanto tiempo que aun cuando solo eran amigos, le era difícil cambiar sus modos. Deidara por su parte miró de reojo a Sakura, hasta donde sabia ella y el jinchuriki compartían una relación fraternal, o al menos eso percibía por como hablaba de él ¿Qué acaso habría algo más entre los dos?

-No que sea de su incumbencia, pero todo eso no son más que malentendidos, yo no tengo ese tipo de relación con ninguno de esos dos bakas-. Respondió simplemente la chica, aclarando el panorama.

-¿Con ninguno eeeh?-. Dijo pícaramente Suigetsu guiñandole el ojo a la pelirrosa. -Eso quiere decir que aún hay posibilidades-. Haciendo sonrojar y reír un tanto a Sakura y ganándose una rodada de ojos por parte de Deidara.

De un momento para otro el Uchiha reapareció anunciando. -Bien, tengo la localización del Hachibi-.

-¿Y?-. Preguntó Deidara expresando la clara duda que tenían todos.

-Se encuentra en una isla ubicada casi que al otro lado del continente. La mejor forma de llegar es yendo hasta el país de la tierra para tomar un bote hasta la isla-.

-El país de la tierra. Hm- Dijo por lo bajo Deidara, no había estado por allá desde su deserción a Iwa.

Sasuke pareció no darle importancia al rubio y prosiguió. -Nos tomará semana y media aproximadamente el llegar hasta el puerto que necesitamos y cinco días en bote. Al parecer la isla es un sitio tropical, pero a la vez bastante peligroso y salvaje donde el jinchuriki del Hachibi lleva a cabo sus entrenamientos-.

Hebi asintió aceptando.

-Bien, en marcha-. Anunció el Uchiha retomando el camino junto a su equipo. Mientras atrás se quedaban el rubio y la pelirrosa.

-Dei-kun…¿te encuentras bien?-. Preguntó Sakura al ver el extraño semblante de su compañero.

-Emm… si, este, solo pensaba que lo mejor será comunicarme con la base para informar de nuestro pequeño retraso-. Luego de esto Deidara comenzó la marcha siendo seguido por Sakura.

El primer día de camino transcurrió sin eventualidad alguna. Todos saltaban de rama en rama sin decir nada, cada uno bastante ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

 _-Entre más pronto atrapemos al jinchuriki del Hachibi, más pronto Madara me brindará el poder necesario, para destruir Konoha. Solo espero que nadie, especialmente esa molestia se interponga-._ Pensaba para si Sasuke dirigiéndole una rápida e imperceptible mirada a Sakura.

 _-¿Qué puedo hacer para llegar a él?-._ Se cuestionaba dicha pelirrosa mirando la espalda del pelinegro. - _Sasuke-kun nunca ha sido una persona con la que sea fácil hablar, mucho menos será fácil de convencer. Por que sea por lo que sea que se haya unido a Akatsuki, debe ser un error, especialmente si lo hace para destruir Konoha-._

 _-¿Es mi impresión o esa niñita esta demasiado pendiente de Sasuke-kun?, es una suertuda, haber podido estar en el mismo equipo genin que mi Sasuke, conocerlo desde que era una adorable pequeño… Tal como la primera vez que lo vi-._ Se perdía en sus ensoñaciones Karin.

 _-Atrapar al jinchuriki del Hachibi en verdad que se está complicando. Tener que recorrer tal distancia, sin mencionar que deberemos atravesar gran parte del país de la tierra. Tengo que tener mucho cuidado, no solo por mi-._ Analizó el rubio mirando como saltaba de árbol en árbol junto a él Sakura. -¿ _En que momento deje que esto se me saliera de las manos?¿como puede ser que me importe tanto la seguridad y el bienestar de otra persona?, más aun, ¿Como puedo garantizar el de ella cuando difícilmente puedo garantizar el mío desde que fui reclutado por Akatsuki?-._

Todos seguían el camino hasta que finalmente anocheció.

-Bien, pasaremos la noche aquí y retomaremos nuestro camino al amanecer-. Decretó Deidara. Todos en el grupo estuvieron de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo necesitaban descansar de vez en cuando, considerando la cantidad de días que faltaban de recorrido y la tarea encomendada al final de este.

-¡De vuelta a acampar!-. Exclamó Suigetsu estirándose y tomando algo de agua. -Bien, sera mejor empezar a montar las tiendas-.

-¿Qué?¿lo dices enserio?-. Preguntó con incredulidad y algo de alivió Sakura, antes de aclarar. -Jeje, ya que veras… nosotros no trajimos tienda para acampar-.

El ninja de agua sonrió ante tal declaración. -Pues eres más que bienvenida a compartir conmigo-. Mientras le guiñaba pícaramente un ojo.

-Ni hablar-. Decretó con total seriedad Deidara mirando muy mal a Suigetsu.

-¡Oye!- Reclamó enseguida la pelirrosa. -¡No me puedes negar la oportunidad de dormir una noche cómoda y tranquila dentro de una carpa!-.

-Jamm. Si es con ese sujeto créeme que lo último que estarás es tranquila o cómoda. Hm-. Alegó Deidara. -A leguas se notan sus intenciones-.

-¿¡Y es que acaso crees que soy estúpida o que no puedo cuidarme sola!?-

Sasuke empezaba a irritarse con solo escuchar la estúpida pelea entre la pareja, por lo cual agradeció a los cielos cuando Jugo intervino.

-Si quieren podemos repartirnos de una manera diferente para compartir, después de todo entre nosotros tenemos tres carpas-.

Deidara asintió. -Mejor-.

Mientras Sakura rodó los ojos y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho soltando por lo bajo un. -Como sea-.

-Y yo que solo ofrecí compartir mi carpa con la linda Sakura-. Dijo con algo de lástima el ninja del agua.

Jugo lo miró con paciencia mientras negaba levemente con su cabeza y opinaba. -A lo mejor Sakura-san se sienta más cómoda compartiendo una tienda con Karin-.

-¿QUEEEE!?- Explotó la pelirroja. -Pe…pe… pero-. La joven integrante de Hebi intentaba pensar una forma en la que ella pudiera compartir su carpa con Sasuke, era el único con quien en verdad estaba dispuesta a compartir.

Aun así, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por Deidara. -Sakura y yo compartiremos una carpa-. Declaró el rubio cerrando cualquier otro argumento. No confiaba la seguridad de la chica en ningún integrante de Hebi.

Sasuke apenas y mantenía su frio y desinteresado semblante, aun así, no pudo evitar pensar. _-Es apenas lógico que compartan una carpa, considerando el tipo de relación que tienen-._

-Bien, entonces Jugo, tu puedes compartir con el pescadito-. Dijo rápidamente Karin con una gran sonrisa. -Eso me dejaría a mi y a…-

-No necesito una carpa, montaré guardia-. Estableció el Uchiha.

-Podemos rotar y montar turnos para que también puedas descansar-. Ofreció Jugo

-Hm. Puede que no sea necesario, por lo general cuando viajo pongo una que otra trampa y dejo varias de mis creaciones montando guardia-. Opinó Deidara.

Aun así, el Uchiha no cambió de opinión, a decir verdad prefería estar solo a la intemperie que encerrado en una carpa con cualquiera de ellos.

No platicaron mucho mientras comían, la mayoría estaban cansados por los extraños e inestables días que habían tenido. Ahora que tenían un objetivo y rumbo fijo todos ansiaban un bien merecido descanso para continuar. Sakura y Deidara fueron los primeros que se levantaron con la intención de ir a su carpa.

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó listo para retirarse, mientras que la ojijade anunció. -Buenas noches-. Despidiéndose con una amable sonrisa la pelirrosa del grupo de Sasuke.

-Que descanses bonita-. Dijo Suigetsu.

-Buenas noches Sakura-san-. Ofreció Jugo

Karin apenas y balbuceó por lo bajo, algo que debía de ser las buenas noches, se sentía algo desanimada ya que Sasuke de había rehusado a compartir la carpa con ella, era una verdadera lástima, una pérdida de oportunidad terrible.

La pelirosa volteó a mirar a Sasuke y aun con calidez, pero disminuyendo la sonrisa vociferó. -Buenas noches Sasuke-kun-.

El pelinegro ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, y mucho menos que le devolvió las palabras. Aunque para el grupo de Sasuke fue lo más normal, para Deidara una muestra más de lo detestable que era el Uchiha, Sakura no se dejo desanimar, sabía que se necesitaría mucho más para sacarle aunque sea una mirada a su excompañero. Sin más el rubio y la pelirrosa se retiraron a descansar.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los demás hicieran lo mismo, cuando Sasuke finalmente se encontró solo se levantó de su sitió con lentitud y con toda la gracia de un Uchiha saltó a uno de los arboles que rodeaban el camping para sentarse en una rama a hacer guardia.

A simple vista todo parecía tranquilo y silencioso, pero no para los agudos sentidos del Uchiha, que se detuvieron más de lo que le hubiera gustado en un sitio en particular. La carpa que compartían Sakura y Deidara.

Dentro de la pequeña carpa.

-Muévete para allá Dei-baka que me aplastas-. Susurraba con molestia Sakura mientras empujaba inútilmente al rubio intentando hacerse más espacio.

-¿Que no ves que no tengo a donde más moverme sin salirme de la estúpida carpa? Hm-. Alegaba el chico haciendo fuerza con su espalda contra las empujantes manos de Sakura. -Ni siquiera entiendo como ese gigantón Jugo entra en una de estas-.

Luego de un rato Sakura se cansó de forcejear y con un cansado suspiro se giró quedando espalda contra espalda con Deidara.

El silencio y calma empezaban a invadir a ambos muchachos, sin embargo antes de que los consumieran por completo.

-Dei-kun-

-¿mmm?-

-Desde que dejamos la aldea oculta entre las nubes te notó algo preocupado-

El rubio dejo salir un bufido lleno de ironía. -Que no crees que tenga suficientes razones para preocuparme. Tener que atrapar al Hachibi, viajar con el Uchiha y sus seguidores, tener que llevar un ojo puesto en ti. Hm-.

-Lo lamento, no quiero que mi presencia te cause… más inconvenientes-.

La tristeza en la voz de la chica hizo que el rubio se sintiera automáticamente culpable por lo que había dicho. Por lo cual luego de unos momentos de pensar como enmendar las cosas, el chico giró con delicadeza y estirando un brazo atrajo hacía su pecho la espalda de la chica. Sakura ni siquiera se inmuto ante el contacto o la acción, si tenía que ser sincera, la cercanía con Deidara cada vez le parecía más tranquilizante y hasta normal.

-Solo no te metas en mucho problemas-.

La chica asintió levemente sabiendo a lo que se refería. -Y de ser posible… no ronques mucho está noche, ayer me desperté varias veces pensando que me atacaban con una motosierra-.

Sakura apenas y rodó los ojos al darle una pequeña patada a Deidara sin realmente herirlo o alejarlo. -Callaté baka, hasta mañana-.

Sin más se fueron a dormir, mientras fuera de la carpa dos ojos rojos se entrecerraban con molestia al percibir la inminente cercanía entre los dos chakras dentro de la tienda.

A la mañana siguiente, los ninjas se levantaron temprano tal como habían acordado y continuaron con su camino. Desde horas de la mañana el clima parecía lúgubre y oscuro, por la cantidad de nubes y la fuerza con la que soplaba el viento, era obvio que se acercaba una tormenta.

Deidara levantó su cara hacía al cielo al sentir las primeras gotas caer sobre él, no le molestaba en realidad la lluvia, solo que haría que el viaje se volviera un poco más tedioso. El clima parecía empeorar con cada segundo, pero solo lo notó realmente cuando Sasuke y su equipo se detuvieron para sacar y ponerse sus capas negras.

 _-Al menos viene preparados. Hm-._ Pensó para si el rubio mientras se detenía en la rama de un árbol esperando para proseguir. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Sakura se detuvo en la misma rama junto a él noto que no era el caso de todos. La pelirrosa llevaba la ropa que le había provisto Akatsuki durante su cautiverio por lo cual no era ropa del todo abrigadora, y aunque Sakura no lo demostrara abiertamente era más que obvio que debía de empezar a tener algo de frio en ese clima.

La medic-nin observaba como Sasuke y su grupo se ponían sus capas, sin poder evitar pensar que tan bueno hubiera sido tener una, pensamiento que fue interrumpido cuando sintió que el rubio junto a ella se movía.

-Toma-. Dijo Deidara quitándose su típica capa de Akatsuki y ofreciéndosela a Sakura.

La chica apenas y observó por un largo momento al muchacho, como si le costara entender que este le ofrecía tal prenda, y en realidad así era. No que no quisiera aceptar la prenda, porque vaya que si quería, la lluvia y el gélido clima habían empezado a calarle hasta los huesos, pero viendo la tela negra con nubes rojas frente a ella lo único que pasaba por su mente era… Akatsuki.

-No gracias… yo… estoy bien-. Respondió con sequedad la chica estirando su brazo para rechazar la prenda.

Aun así, el rubio sabía mejor que simplemente creer eso, más cuando la lluvia pareció empeorar de golpe. -¡Solo tómala si!-. Insistió Deidara empujando la a los brazos de Sakura y llamando la atención de Hebi, que se encontraba listo para seguir. -Aún tenemos bastante camino que recorrer y lo último que necesito es tener que lidiar contigo enferma. Hm-.

La joven medic-nin frunció el ceño, si Deidara iba a comportarse así, ella no se quedaría atrás. -Ni quien te lo pidiera -. Contestó Sakura empujando la capa de nuevo hacía los brazos del Akatsuki. -Yo puedo encargarme de mi misma en cualquier circunstancia, además por si lo olvidabas soy una medic-nin, y una bastante capaz de lidiar con un simple resfriado de llegar a ser el caso-.

El rubio bufo ante la testarudez de la chica, ¿Cómo podía ser que una buena acción o un acto de gentiliza como el que el había intentado tener se tornara en una pelea? Suigetsu, Jugo y Karin observaban la discusión con curiosidad, la relación entre la pelirrosa y el rubio era bastante extraña, por no decir entretenida; por su parte Sasuke apenas y los miraba con molestia, no quería perder tiempo en estupideces como esas, además ¿Por qué demonios Sakura no aceptaba y ya la estúpida capa? ¿Que acaso no veía que el estúpido rubio tenía razón?

-Deja de ser tan testaruda y tómala. Si-

-¡Ya te dije que no la quiero!-.

-ESTÁ LLOVIENDO, EL CLIMA CLARAMENTE SOLO VA A EMPEORAR, ASI QUE ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO QUIERES UNA MALDITA CAPA PARA CUBRIRTE?!-. Estalló en ira Deidara ante la irracionalidad de la chica.

Y definitivamente el rubio no era el único que había llegado al límite. -PORQUE PREFIERO MORIRME CONGELADA QUE USAR EL SIMBOLO DE ESA MALDITA ORGANIZACIÓN-. Respondió finalmente Sakura dándole su razón.

Las palabras de Sakura parecieron congelar el momento, ya que Deidara no siguió discutiendo, simplemente se quedó estático con el brazo extendido, empuñando la capa, mientras contemplaba el fuego y la decisión en la mirada de la pelirrosa. Esa misma mirada que había tenido el primer día que la conoció cuando pequeña, esa mirada que tenía cada vez que desafiaba la adversidad.

La fuerte lluvia seguía empapando los cuerpos de Sakura y Deidara, tanto así que se podía ver el agua escurriendo en sus rostros mientras ninguno se movía, cedía ni bajaba la mirada. El crudo ambiente fue interrumpido por uno de los integrantes de Hebi.

-Sakura-san, si quiere puede usar mi capa-. Ofreció amablemente Jugo, después de todo su capa era negra, y no representaba ningún tipo de afiliación con Akatsuki.

La mirada de Sakura y Deidara giraron enseguida hacía el pelinaranja, aun les costaba creer que una persona de apariencia tan tosca, más aún un integrante de Hebi fuera tan amable.

La chica negó levemente con su cabeza y dándole una amable sonrisa al gigante contesto. -No es necesario Jugo, gracias-.

-No dudes que si tuviera una capa también te la ofrecería preciosa-. Intervino Suigetsu, quien seguía con su típica ropa al descubierto. - Pero no tengo ya que a mi me gusta sentir la lluvia sobre mí. Aun así, deberías aceptar la oferta del grandulón, el clima ciertamente solo va a empeorar-.

Sakura pareció muda ante la amabilidad de los miembros de Hebi, silencio que fue roto por un conocido gruñido que llamó la atención de todos allí.

-Hmp. Basta de perder el tiempo-. Dijo Sasuke mirando con dureza a Sakura antes de darse la vuelta y retomar su camino.

-Espera Sasuke-kun-. Grito Karin partiendo tras el pelinegro y llamando la atención de la ojijade después de ver la fría mirada que le había dedicado el Uchiha casi que trasmitiéndole el cual molesta era.

Sakura volvió en si cuando vio Jugo saltaba frente a ella y empezaba a remover su capa para dársela.

-No-. Dijo la chica levantando la mano y tomando de mala gana la capa de Deidara. En verdad no quería usar el estúpido símbolo de Akatsuki, pero tampoco quería ser una molestia, menos para alguien tan amable como parecía ser Jugo. Además, había de había prometido a Deidara no interferir en la misión si la dejaba ir con ellos, claramente el retrasar las cosas y molestar al Uchiha era todo lo contrario.

Deidara apenas y observó como la chica se ponía su capa, en verdad era una visión muy extraña ver a la pequeña e inocente Sakura usando su enorme capa de Akatsuki, no era una visión agradable tampoco para él, pero eso no debía de ser importante en el momento.

Sin decir una palabra más los 4 integrantes retomaron su camino. No les tomó mucho tiempo el alcanzar a Sasuke y Karin, tampoco pasaron más de un par de horas cuando el clima empeoro. Ahora no era solo la fuerte lluvia y el viento los que irrumpían el tranquilo ambiente del bosque, sino que los fuertes rayos que caían a la distancia. Entre más fuerte era el sonido de la electricidad chocando contra la tierra, algo se estremecía con más fuerza dentro de Sakura, quien no podía dejar de asociar aquel sonido con el de la pelea final de Sasuke e Itachi.

Unos cuantos arboles detrás de ella, Sasuke parecía recordar lo mismo. La electricidad en el ambiente, la fuerza con la que caían los rayos, eran un claro recordatorio de su más poderoso Kirin, el que había usado para acabar con Itachi. Aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella pelea, había varios momentos de esta que aún no eran claros para Sasuke, todo parecía ser un enorme revuelto en su mente, una secuencia de imágenes y sentimientos mezclados y sin sentido.

El pelinegro elevó un poco su mirada hacía el horizonte al ver un enorme rayo caer a la distancia, en ese momento su mirada se cruzo con la espalda de Sakura, quien iba a toda velocidad saltando de rama en rama unos cuantos metros detrás de Deidara, quien los encabezaba. Aun le costaba creer que Sakura hubiera estado allí en su pelea contra Itachi y no solo eso, sino que después de todos los ataques y la destrucción saliera ilesa. Sus ataques llenos habían sido más que suficientes no solo para lastimarla, sino que para matarla, pero sabía que no había sido así gracias a Itachi. No sabía si sentirse culpable por ello, o simplemente aliviado de que no hubiera sido así, en verdad no sabía que sentir al respecto, pero sabía que algo sentía, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hubiera podido sucederle a la chica por estar allí.

Una luz casi que cegadora anunció la caída de un nuevo rayo en las cercanías, cosa que distrajo más a Sakura haciéndola dar un mal paso y resbalarse de la rama que pisaba. Lo poco que pudo registrar el cerebro de la chica es lo dolorosa que sería la caída desde tal distancia, por lo cual apenas y cerró los ojos esperando el fuerte choque contra el piso, aun así el tan temido golpe nunca llego.

Sasuke quien venía tras de ella, observando su espalda mientras pensaba en lo acontecido hace ya varios días, notó apenas el pie de Sakura se deslizo en el tronco y previendo lo que esto causaría aceleró su paso hasta la chica para atraparla en el aire.

La pelirrosa pudo notar como en vez de ser envuelta por la dureza y frialdad del piso lo que la envolvían eran unos fuertes y cálidos brazos. Alguien la había salvado de lo que sería una muy dolorosa caída, ¿pero quién? Lo primero que Sakura vio al abrir sus verdes ojos fue la fuerte mirada que le dedicaba el Uchiha, mientras la sujetaba en sus brazos. Decir que se había sorprendido había sido poco, la verdad pensó que si alguien la salvaría seria Deidara, Jugo, Suigetsu o hasta Karin, pero ¿Sasuke?

El agua de lluvia escurría de la frente, la nariz y el mentón del Uchiha hasta llegar a Sakura al encontrarse en sus brazos. Miles de pensamientos volaron en una milésima de segundo por la mente de Sasuke. ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que había sostenido a Sakura asi?, no era la primera, la había salvado cientos de veces cuando eran más jóvenes, pero aun así, parecía ser algo totalmente nuevo y diferente. Tal vez porque ya no eran los mismos pequeños niños, tal vez porque ya no eran un par de compañeros en el equipo 7 o hasta tal vez era la enorme capa de Akatsuki que recubría a la chica y la parecer realmente fuera de lugar. Había visto a Sakura con la capa de Deidara desde que los habían alcanzado, la sola imagen le causaba más allá de molestia incomodidad, lo cual no terminaba de entender, después de todo ¿Qué tenía de malo que Sakura usara una capa de Akatsuki cuando el mismo se había unido a ellos?.

En todo caso los pensamientos de Sasuke se perdieron cuando Sakura abrió los ojos y le dedico una fija mirada llena de incredulidad. Ambos chicos se observaron fijamente por lo que parecieron ser horas para ellos, cuando en realidad no fueron más que un par de segundos. Ninguno sabía que buscaba en el otro ¿rastros de quien había sido antes esa otra persona?¿de lo que habían sido ellos mismos?¿De lo que quedaba?

Aun asi ese pequeño momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a ellos seguidos de una molesta y a la vez preocupada voz. -Sakura-. Ninguno de los dos tuvo que voltear, para saber que se trataba de Deidara.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, en un ambiente tan hostil entre la lluvia y la luminosidad cegadora de los rayos, por lo que los demás apenas y notaron lo sucedido cuando sintieron que el chakra de Sakura y Sasuke empezaba a quedarse atrás. Deidara se detuvo y giró en el momento para ver como un poco más atrás en el suelo, Sasuke sostenía a la pelirrosa en sus brazos mientras esta apenas y abría casi que con temor.

Apenas el Uchiha escuchó la voz de su compañero de Akatsuki llamando a la chica que llevaba en sus brazos soltó lentamente el agarre para dejarla ponerse de pie. Podía sentir la mirada de Suigetsu y los demás en su equipo sobre él, y sabía exactamente lo que estaban pensando, ya que era lo mismo que pensaba el ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?¿Por que diablos la había salvado? Sasuke no era de los que iba por ahí actuando todo heroico y benevolente, pero así como había sucedido años atrás en el país de las Olas en su pelea con Naruto en contra de Haku, su cuerpo pareció actuar solo al ver que su compañera podía salir lastimada.

El pelinegro apenas y observó como Sakura ponía sus pies en el suelo aun con algo de confusión antes de levantar su mirada y dedicarle una amable sonrisa al rubio frente a ellos. -Lo siento Dei-kun… yo me distraje un poco y resbalé-.

La dura mirada que le dedicaba el rubio a la pelirrosa parecía no cambiar. Viendo esto Sakura camino hasta quedar junto a el y apoyando su delicada mano sobre el empapado brazo del chico dijo con amabilidad. -Vamos-. Aunque el rubio pareció considerarlo por unos segundos, bajo su mirada hasta el sitio donde la cálida mano de Sakura y su brazo hacían contacto para finalmente asentir y saltar nuevamente a los árboles.

Sakura estaba a punto de seguirlo, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo volteó a ver al Uchiha y con una sonrisa que Sasuke nunca creyó volver a ver y menos dirigida a él, le susurró. -Te lo agradezco… Sasuke-kun-.

Luego de esto Sakura saltó nuevamente a lo alto de los árboles, mientras que Hebi observó por unos segundos más a su inexpresivo capitán antes de proseguir su camino. El Uchiha permaneció unos cuantos segundos más pensando en lo recién acontecido, ¿Cómo podía ser que después de tantos años entrenando a su cuerpo y su mente, estos parecían revelarse a causa de esa… molestia?

El grupo avanzó lo quedaba del día, cuando finalmente decidieron detenerse y descansar. La tormenta había cesado ya hace un par de horas asi que no tuvieron mayor problema armando el campamento.

-Volveré en un rato, tengo que enviar un mensaje de vuelta a la base informando nuestros avances y ubicación-. Anunció Deidara luego de haber comido algo y haberse cambiado. Hebi apenas y lo observó sabiendo que no había mucho o nada que decir al respecto, mientras Sasuke apenas miraba al fuego mientras afilaba su espada.

Sakura quien se encontraba extendiendo la capa de Deidara en un árbol cerca de la fogata para secarla giró enseguida a verlo con algo de duda. Pensó que no quería que estuviera sola con Hebi, pero bueno si lo hacía no había problema alguno, no solo dudaba que le hicieran algún daño sino que de intentarlo ella podía defenderse sola.

El rubio le dedico una seria mirada a la pelirrosa antes de decir. – Mis creaciones me mantendrán al tanto de… si algo extraordinario ocurre por acá-. Bueno ahí estaba pensó con algo de gracia Sakura, Deidara se iba pero no la dejaría sin vigilancia alguna.

-No te preocupes Dei-kun, estoy segura que nada sucederá mientras vuelves-. Dijo la chica dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, el chico apenas y asintió antes de desaparecer del sitio.

Tan pronto el rubio de Akatsuki desapareció, el silencio empezó a consumir el campamento. Hasta que… -Bien, iré a refrescarme en el lago que pasamos al llegar acá-. Anunció Sakura sacando las pocas cosas que tenía de su carpa. -¿Karin te gustaría acompañarme?-

A decir verdad Sakura tenía bastante curiosidad sobre la peliroja, su papel en Hebi, el porque Sasuke la había escogido y le había pedido unirse a el, a lo mejor si pasaban un poco de tiempo juntas…

-Ni de broma, lo último que quiero ver hoy es más agua. Prefiero dormir-. Respondió de forma osca la peliroja levantándose y yendo a su carpa.

Sakura apenas y soltó un cansado suspiro casi que de decepción, hubiera querido saber un poco más de Karin y pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad de chicas, pero ni modo.

-Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte. No es por presumir, pero soy muy bueno tallando espaldas-. Sugirió pícaramente Suigetsu a lo cual Sakura apenas y rodó los ojos.

-No gracias, asi esta bien-. Respondió Sakura dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar entre los arboles para ir hacia el dichoso lago.

Sasuke apenas y levantó por un segundo la mirada para ver a la chica, sin embargo decidió que lo que hiciera ella no debía ser de su incumbencia y regresó al mantenimiento de su espada.

No habían pasado más de media hora cuando Jugo se retiró a descansar dejando solos a Suigetsu y Sasuke ante la fogata.

-Vaya, creo que me costará un poco conciliar hoy el sueño, lo mejor será ir a dar una vuelta-. Comenzó Suigetsu levantándose.

Sasuke levantó finalmente su cabeza para ver como Suigetsu se marchaba exactamente por donde lo había hecho Sakura, y dando un pequeño resoplido se levantó mientras pensaba. - _Vaya molestia-._ Antes de desaparecer.

Suigetsu apenas y podía contener la emoción, no que fuera un enfermo o un pervertido, pero ciertamente la pelirrosa tenía lo suyo y era más que obvio, no por nada aprovechaba cada ocasión para hacerle sus picaros comentarios, echaría una rápida ojeadita y bueno, si Sakura quería algo más que una ojeadita.

Casi que podía sentir y escuchar el suave chapoteo del agua, por lo cual pensó en acelerar su paso sin embargo, algo se atravesó en su camino, bueno más exactamente en el de su garganta haciéndolo frenar en seco.

\- A donde crees que vas Suigetsu-. Dijo con un tono de voz un poco más mortífero de lo normal Sasuke mientras apuntaba su recién afilada espada al cuello de su compañero.

El ninja del agua pasó saliva pesadamente, no tanto por el filo contra su cuello, ya que ciertamente por su consistencia acuosa podría salir fácilmente librado, sino por el aura oscura y fría que parecía irradiar en ese momento e Uchiha. -Emm, ya te lo dije, simplemente estoy dando un paseo-.

-Lo mejor será que continúes tu paseo por otra parte-.

Suigetsu sonrió altaneramente mientras alejaba la espada de Sasuke con su mano. -No lo sé, no quisiera perderme la vista que ahí por aquí-.

Aunque no fuese perceptible para Suigetsu por la oscuridad del bosque y por lo estoico del Uchiha, la mandíbula de Sasuke se apretó con un poco más de fuerza de lo habitual, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería el ninja de agua y no le gustaba para nada.

-Suigetsu-. Dijo a modo de amaneza Sasuke

-¿Que? Vamos Sasuke, aliviánate un poco, ¿o enserio me vas a decir que no tienes ni un poco de curiosidad por ver que tanto a crecido tu ex compañera de equipo?-. Intento convencerlo sabiendo que el Uchiha había descubierto sus intenciones.

-Tómalo como una pequeña jugarreta-.

-No creo que a su prometido le cause la misma gracia-. Dijo con firmeza el Uchiha, quien definitivamente nunca caería en un jueguito como ese, menos tratándose de Sakura.

-Aaaa, pero si es por eso ni te preocupes. El no es su prometido asi que no es como si tuviera algo que decir al respecto-.

Aunque el semblante del Uchiha no cambio, Suigetsu pudo sentir como su mirada se intensificaba sobre él.

-Entonces eso es un…-

-Regresa al campamento-. Dijo tajantemente el Uchiha, dándole a entender a Suigetsu su no rotundo. El ninja de agua dio un cansando respiro y se dio la vuelta para regresar mientras profería todo tipo de maldiciones por debajo de su aliento hacía el Uchiha.

Sasuke apenas y vio alejarse a un muy inconforme Suigetsu cuando escucho algo moverse tras de el haciéndolo tensarse y ponerse en guardia, sin embargo con lo unico que se encontró fue con un par de ardillas saltando entre las ramas y causando un leve ruido. El pelinegro suspiro cansado y volvió a guardar su espada, lo mejor sería volver al campamento, allí sería más fácil mantener un ojo sobre Suigetsu sin embargo no pudo evitar mirar a la dirección en que sentía el chacra de su excompañera, definitivamente el ninja de agua había estado demasiado cerca.

Sakura apenas y se había dado un rápido chapuzón, a decir verdad no se encontraba de animo para quedarse mucho tiempo en el agua, ya que Karin tenía razón, habían tenido más que suficiente agua por un día. Así que luego de un rápido baño la chica se volvió a vestir y se sentó en la orilla simplemente sumergiendo sus cansados pies en el agua. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escucho unos extraños ruidos provenientes del bosque, no eran muy fuertes, es más parecían ser leves murmullos, pero para un oído hábil como el de la kunoichi eran la señal de que…alguien o algo se acercaba.

El Uchiha se encontraba inmóvil en el mismo sitio que había interceptado a Suigetsu, no sabía que lo había impulsado a detener a su compañero una vez entendió sus pretensiones, o el por que estas le molestaban de sobre manera; tampoco entendía el porque se había precipitado a salvarla en cuanto la vio resbalarse del árbol. Y no solo eso, tener a Sakura cerca nuevamente era molesto, pero de una manera diferente a la de cuando eran genins, parecía ser que su sola presencia lo perturbaba, ni mencionar la forma en que ella ahora actuaba, claramente no era la misma niña de 12 años que había dejado hace años en una banca a la entrada de la aldea.

Y como si no hubiera suficiente de Sakura en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

Sasuke pareció volver en si cuando vio a la pelirrosa aparecer frente a él. Su primer pensamiento siendo -¿ _Cómo no me di cuenta que alguien estaba tan cerca? Descuidado-._

Frente a el se encontraba una Sakura con el pelo escurriendo agua. La chica apenas y había escuchado unos extraños ruidos por lo cual se adentro con sigilo al bosque a investigar de que se trataba, para encontrarse con un inmóvil Sasuke observando casi que a la nada. Sasuke no dijo nada, solo la observó por un momento antes de darse la vuelta para volver al campamento. Sin embargo…

-Sasuke-kun espera-. Increíblemente y en contra de todo pronóstico el chico se detuvo en el sitio. -¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-.

- _Demonios-._ Fue lo único que pensó el Uchiha, ¿habría alguna forma de explicar la situación sin en verdad hacerlo?

A unos cuantos kilómetros de allí Deidara parecía rezar en un pequeño altar en la mitad del bosque, sin embargo con una increíble rapidez forma varias señas con sus manos cuando el altar se abrió lo suficiente para que el rubio pusiera dentro un pergamino y recogiera otro. _-Lo mejor será regresar cuanto antes, no confió mucho en Hebi y ni pensar en cuantos problemas debe estar metiéndose Sakura-._ Pensó para si el chico guardando el nuevo pergamino para tomar el camino de regreso.

De vuelta con Sasuke y Sakura. La ojijade permanecía a la expectativa de que el Uchiha respondiera, mientras el chico se maldecía por si quiera haber ido hasta ese sitio en primer lugar, en segundo por quedarse como un idiota en la mitad de la nada para que Sakura lo descubriera y en tercero por haberse detenido cuando la escucho llamar su nombre.

-Reviso los alrededores del campamento-. Mintió Sasuke no sabiendo que más decir.

La pelirrosa pareció pensar por un momento las palabras del chico, pero no encontrando nada extraño en ella simplemente asintió, aunque sabía que Sasuke no lo percibiría al encontrarse de espaldas.

-Ya veo-.

El silencio empezaba a tornarse un tanto pesado e incómodo, la mayoría sus interacciones con el Uchiha desde su reencuentro habían sido, poco menos que placenteras para ambos, cosa que no le sentaba bien a Sakura y menos si quería acercarse a el para hacerlo entrar en razón. Asi que armándose de valor la chica se aventuro a hablar esperando lo mejor.

-Sabes, en verdad te agradezco … lo de hoy-.

-...-

-Hubiera sido una caída en verdad… dolorosa jeje-.

-Lo hice para no retrasarnos más-

-Amm, ya veo… en todo caso, gracias-

-Es tarde-. Dijo Sasuke intentando dar por terminada la molesta charla

-Si, lo es… deberías ir a descan…-

-Haré guardia-.

-¿NUEVAMENTE!?... Pe...pero no has dormido nada en dos días, necesitas-.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión-.

La frialdad de Sasuke hizo callar a Sakura, sabía que presionarlo solo empeoraría la cosas por lo cual apenas vio que el Uchiha empezó a caminar hacía el campamento lo siguió en total silencio. Una vez llegaron al sitio, lo encontraron en total silencio, de seguro los demás ya se habían ido a dormir, es más hasta la fogata ya estaba apagada. Viendo esto Sasuke dio un gran salto a lo alto de un árbol que le serviría para vigilar el campamento en la noche, después de todo, no tenía un mejor sitio donde dormir al reusarse a compartir una carpa con Karin. Vio como la pelirrosa apenas y le dedico una mirada antes de entrar a su carpa con sus cosas, no pudo evitar sentir un deje de extrañeza ante tal gesto, ni siquiera había intentado desearle las buenas noches como antes, extraño, pero suponía que estaba bien.

Sasuke se acomodó sentándose en la rama y apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, aunque no durmiera podría reponer así un poco de energía. Cerró brevemente los ojos, dando un largo suspiro como dándose fuerza para poder pasar la noche, cuando sintió un leve movimiento en la rama que lo obligo a abrir sus ojos ahora alumbrados por el sharingan de golpe.

-Soy solo yo-. Dijo Sakura viendo la reacción del Uchiha a su llegada. La chica acababa de saltar a la misma rama en que se encontraba Sasuke y parecía que no tenía intenciones de irse próximamente ya que empezaba a sentarse junto a el.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Pregunto el pelinegro desactivando el sharingan, pero sin disminuir la frialdad de su mirada.

-Vine a hacer guardia-. Respondió con simpleza Sakura ganándose una mirada de fastidio por parte de Sasuke.

-Te dije que yo lo haría-. Sasuke la miró como la molestia que era. -No se necesitan dos personas para…-. En ese momento Sasuke descubrió el juego de Sakura, claro ella quería que el descansara y sabía que si ella hacía guardia, el no tendría motivo para hacerlo, con razón no había sido la misma molestia insistente de siempre. -Regresa a tu carpa Sakura-.

La chica apenas y subió sus hombros como quitándole importancia al asunto, mientras se cubría con la manta que había llevado. -Si tanto te molesta regresa a la tuya. Es mi turno de hacer guardia esta noche-.


	13. Maldita molestia

-Regresa a tu carpa Sakura-.

La chica apenas y subió sus hombros como quitándole importancia al asunto, mientras se cubría con la manta que había llevado. -Si tanto te molesta regresa a la tuya. Es mi turno de hacer guardia esta noche-.

Más allá que sentirse molesto por la clara falta de respeto de la chica el Uchiha se sintió un tanto extrañado, ¿Qué tan diferente era esta Sakura a la que dejo tiempo atrás en la villa? Y más aún ¿Qué era lo que pretendía ahora?

Los muchachos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato casi que ignorando la presencia del otro. Hasta que… -Tu equipo es algo extraño… pero me agrada-. Comentó la chica. Si el Uchiha la escuchó no dio señal alguna de que así fuera ya que ni siquiera se inmutó ante su voz, solo mantuvo su pasiva mirada hacía el frente. -La actitud de Suigetsu me recuerda un poco a la de Naruto-. Dijo con algo de nostalgia Sakura apretando la cobija que usaba para cubrirse y mirando hacía ningún sitio en específico.

Un pequeño bufido se escapó de los labios del Uchiha haciendo que Sakura volteara enseguida, aun así cuando posó su vista en el lo vio tan estoico como siempre. A lo mejor simplemente se lo había imaginado. Sin embargo, no era así, el bufido que había salido de Sasuke se le escapó al pensar si la chica en verdad sabía que tan parecidos eran en verdad Naruto y Suigetsu, no solo en su estupidez y animosidad sino porque ambos parecían ser un par de pervertidos cuando se trataba de Sakura.

La kunoichi vio desde el rabillo del ojo como Sasuke la ignoraba, aun así, no queriendo darse por vencida. -Debió ser… toda una odisea, viajar con ambos al tiempo-.

-…-

-No solo eso. Tú, Naruto y Kakashi- sensei. De seguro te recordó un tanto los viejos tiempos…los buenos viejos tiempos-. Rio por lo bajo y casi que sin gracia la chica, pensando lo que se había perdido. Aun así, Sasuke ni se inmutó por el comentario o la remembranza que este le trajera. La kunoichi dio un pequeño suspiro alistándose para conversar con su monólogo, pero Sasuke la irrumpió al levantarse de la rama en que se encontraban. Él no quería estar allí, no mientras ella insistiera en hablarle sobre el pasado, sobre sus antiguos camaradas del equipo 7.

Sakura levantó su cabeza como un resorte ante la reacción del muchacho ¿acaso había percibido algo que ella no? -¿Sucede algo?-

El Uchiha cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y con el aburrimiento que lo caracterizaba contestó. -Hablas demasiado. Es una molestia-.

La cabeza de la chica y su mirada se agacharon en ese momento, no importa cuanto tiempo pasara o cuanto hubiera crecido, esas palabras, especialmente de parte del pelinegro la seguían hiriendo.

-Yo… lo lamento-. Susurró Sakura con tristeza.

Aun así no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en aquello o en una forma de retomar el momento con Sasuke, ya que una voz muy conocida la llamó. -Sakura. -La voz del recién llegado era un tanto dura, casi acusatoria. -¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?-.

La pelirrosa dio un largo suspiro y giró lentamente para encontrarse con Deidara, quien ahora se encontraba de pie junto a ella, en la misma rama mirándola fijamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ¿Qué podía decirle que no infiriera que estaba haciendo lo que más prometió evitar?, molestar al Uchiha.

Por su parte Sasuke observaba desde el rabillo del ojo el intercambio entre Sakura y Deidara, claramente al rubio no le hacía la menor gracia encontrarla allí. Esperaba que ahora que había llegado el otro Akatsuki pudiera dar por terminado el molesto momento.

-Emm, yo… estaba haciendo guardia-.

Deidara no pudo evitar que una de sus cejas se levantara en señal de incredulidad. El pelinegro estuvo a punto de soltar un bufido ante la mala excusa. La medic-nin era una terrible mentirosa, o bueno al menos ante ellos.

\- El Uchiha parece tenerlo cubierto. Hm-. Respondió Deidara sin siquiera mirarlo. -Mañana será un día largo, vamos a descansar-.

Aun así, la chica no hizo ni el menor movimiento que indicara que obedecería la "sugerencia", si algo la forma en que se aferraba a su cobija y el tronco en que estaba sentada indicaban lo contrario. Sakura miró hacia abajo y mientras mordía su labio con cierto nerviosismo expresó. -Está bien, yo puedo montar guardia hoy ya que Sasuke-kun lo hizo anoche, así que es quien en verdad necesita desc…-

La frase de la chica fue interrumpida por un pequeño gruñido del pelinegro, que llamó enseguida la atención de ambos jóvenes, más cuando fue proseguido por lo que pareció ser una pregunta. -¿Enviaste el mensaje?-.

Deidara quien ahora tenía su mirada fija en el Uchiha pareció pensarlo por un momento. ¿Debería informarle que no solo envió un mensaje, sino que recibió uno?... No, lo mejor sería asegurarse de que decía este y que tan conveniente era que Sasuke lo supiera. Por lo cual el rubio simplemente asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Luego de esto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Uchiha desapareció de la rama y re apareció en el suelo. Ganándose una mirada de duda por parte de la joven pareja que seguía en el árbol.

-Ya que tienen cubierta la guardia-. Dijo sin más Sasuke entrando a la carpa que debía ser la de Sakura y Deidara y dejándolos un tanto atónitos. El Uchiha los acababa de dejar sin un lugar donde dormir, y lo peor desde el punto de vista de Deidara, era que la misma Sakura era quien lo había causado.

El rubio soltó un cansado suspiro y se desplomó en el tronco junto a la chica, que permanecía en silencio observando la carpa en que había entrado el pelinegro. -Bien, supongo que lo haremos, ya que no tenemos en realidad un sitio a donde dormir. Hm-.

Sakura volteó su vista hacia donde Deidara, sabía que el rubio no acostumbraba a desvelarse haciendo guardia ya que sus creaciones podían hacerlo por él, así que con una pequeña sonrisa casi que de disculpa sugirió. -Podríamos encontrar un buen lugar, hojas y…-.

-Pensé que moríaaaas por hacer guardia-. Dijo con un tanto de irritación el rubio. -¿O no es por eso que estabas despierta a estas horas… con el Uchiha? Hm-.

Sakura sintió como la mirada del Akatsuki le quemaba un hoyo por el lado de la cabeza, definitivamente no se iba a librar tan fácil como creyó en un principio. Así que tomando un poco de aire y girando con toda la calma que pudo para encarar al rubio le explicó. -Era apenas justo que alguien más se ofreciera a relevar a Sasuke-kun de su turno. Probablemente el no confía en mi o mis habilidades ya que solo aceptó el relevo una vez llegaste-. Deidara miró a Sakura con algo de duda. No pudo evitar sentirse un tanto mal ante esa última frase de la chica, quien claramente aun se sentía poca cosa ante las desestimaciones del Uchiha. -Y bien, ahora que estas aquí, podemos simplemente hacerlo a tu manera. Yo personalmente me siento más que segura con tus creaciones en guardia. Pero lo haremos como tu quieras-.

El silencio empezaba a inundar el ambiente. Deidara no podía evitar sentir cierta molestia luego de encontrar a la kunoichi a solas con Sasuke, francamente no le gustaba verlos juntos por más de una razón, aun así, tampoco podía ignorar la tristeza que parecía invadir a Sakura desde que la encontró allí con ese imbécil. De seguro algo le había dicho para ponerla así, y él no quería ser otro idiota sumándole a sus angustias. Así que dando un largo respiro se acercó a la chica y tomando parte de la cobija con la que esta se cubría, la jaló hacia el para también cubrirse y dijo. -Está rama no es tan incomoda para hacer guardia y descansar un poco-.

Sakura sonrió levemente mientras se acomodaba mejor junto a Deidara para compartir la manta, casi que agradeciéndole internamente por no cuestionarla más al respecto y simplemente brindarle su calidez.

Dentro de la carpa de Sasuke, el pelinegro intentaba acomodarse lo mejor que podía, sin embargo le estaba resultando un tanto complicado. ¡Maldita fuera la molestia y su característico aroma a vainilla y cerezos que invadía la mitad de la pequeña carpa! Lo peor es que si trataba de escapar del aroma rodando sobre si mismo hacia el otro lado de la tienda, percibía el característico olor a arcilla de Deidara. Francamente no sabía cuál era peor. Tal vez lo peor era ese sitio en la mitad donde ambos olores se mezclaban. Era simplemente muy molesto.

Afuera la pelirrosa y el rubio habían permanecido en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos acerca de ese día y los días por venir. Sin embargo, Sakura decidió romper el silencio con una pregunta que venía rondando su mente desde hace horas. -¿Qué decía el mensaje que enviaste a la base?-.

Deidara pareció volver al presente con la pregunta, pero le tomó unos momentos ubicarse en el tema. -Amm, simplemente un pequeño informe de la situación y el plan a seguir para los siguientes días. Hm-.

-Ya veo-.

El rubio miraba atentamente a la chica, parecía ser que la respuesta no había sido lo suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad ya que podía ver como las dudas aun rondaban por su mente.

-Les dije que nos habíamos unido con el grupo de Sasuke y el tiempo estimado que nos llevaría la misión-.

Sakura giró hacía el chico, aun con dudas en sus ojos. Por lo cual el chico entendió que tenía una pregunta diferente. Cosa que solo comprobó cuando la chica finalmente inquirió. -¿Has tenido alguna noticia de Kisame, Madara o de algún otro miembro de Akatsuki?-

El chico se extrañó ante el repentino interés de Sakura por sus compañeros de Akatsuki. Sin embargo, viendo no solo la duda sino que la angustia pudo entender a donde iba tanto interés. -Amm, quieres saber si ha pasado algo con el Kyubi-. Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, por lo cual Sakura simplemente lo miró con sus enormes ojos esperando su respuesta. Deidara soltó un largo suspiro lleno de cansancio, vaya que la chica debía estar preocupada si ni siquiera lo había corrido esta vez al llamar a su amigo "el Kyubi". Tal vez no era lo mejor o lo más indicado, pero el ninja de la roca no sentía como si debiera esconder cosas de Sakura, después de todo ella sabía todo lo que sucedía por lo cual no dudó en sacar el mensaje que había recogido para abrirlo allí mismo.

Los ojos de Deidara y Sakura se deslizaron por el pequeño pergamino mientras leían el contenido. El mensaje decía como el Kyubi había desaparecido de la aldea de la hoja y nadie parecía saber su paradero, por lo cual "Tobi", quien para ahora sabían que era Madara gracias a Sasuke, esperaba que luego de que atraparan al Hachibi se conociera la afiliación del menor de los Uchiha con Akatsuki y esto atrajera al Kyubi, sino deberían usar a Sakura definitivamente para atraer al contenedor del nueve colas.

Deidara no mas y podía imaginarse la forma en que "Tobi" utilizaría ahora a Sakura para atraer al Kyubi, viendo que la sutileza hasta entonces no había funcionado. Se alegraba más que nunca de haber llevado consigo a la chica, pero ahora estaba más que decidido a alejarla de ellos antes de volver a la base, no permitiría que Akatsuki le pusiera un dedo encima a la pelirrosa nuevamente.

Sakura pudo sentir un gran alivio, al menos por el momento Naruto no había sido capturado. En cuando a lo demás en el mensaje era solo un recordatorio de cómo debía evitar a toda costa que Sasuke continuara con esa locura de estar en Akatsuki, ya luego se preocuparía por ella misma.

La noche avanzó en total silencio después de aquello, sin el menor de los percances. Tan pacifico fue todo que pocas horas después Deidara y Sakura se quedaron dormidos recostados el uno contra el otro, apoyándose en el enorme tronco del árbol y compartiendo la pequeña manta. Después de todo sabían que las creaciones de Deidara estaban al asecho en caso de que alguien se acercara.

El día siguiente no fue muy diferente al anterior, retomaron su camino a toda velocidad acortando la distancia entre ellos y su objetivo. Caída la tarde optaron por detenerse a descansar y re abastecer en un pequeño pueblo que estaba en el camino. Tan pronto entraron a este Sakura sintió una enorme emoción. El sitio rebosaba de vida con sus habitantes, bellas pero ordenadas calles, casas y tiendas. Hace mucho que la medic-nin no estaba alrededor de personas normales, es decir personas que no fueran criminales rango S y que de seguro estarían en el libro Bingo. Por un momento no pudo evitar pensar en su hogar, Konoha, haciendo que sus ojos y sonrisa brillaran como hace mucho no lo hacían.

Deidara que caminaba junto a la chica pudo ver la emoción reflejada en sus verdes ojos, y como si esa alegría fuera contagiosa, el muchacho empezó a sonreír también, definitivamente ese era un ambiente mucho más tranquilo, relajado, diferente.

Sasuke y su equipo caminaban enfrente de Sakura y Deidara sin prestarles mayor atención. Estaban más enfocados en lo que debían hacer mientras estuvieran allí y en sus propios pensamientos.

-Lo mejor será dividirnos-. Comandó Sasuke haciendo que el grupo se detuviera.

Deidara asintió y complementó. -Tu y tu grupo pueden ir por provisiones, nosotros buscaremos una posada para pasar la noche-.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por el rubio. -Yo no soy mandadero de nadie. Ustedes pueden ir por provisiones, yo buscaré la posada-. Y sin más empezó a caminar adentrándose más al pueblo.

El rubio apenas y giró sus ojos con molestia, esa maldita actitud Uchiha. Aun así, el era un miembro de Akatsuki, no se rebajaría tampoco a hacer de mandadero. -Ya escucharon, vayan por provisiones-. Le dijo a Hebi mientras tomaba el camino que había tomado el Uchiha para adentrarse al pueblo. -Les enviaremos un mensaje sobre donde es la posada, o la kunoichi sensor puede ubicar nuestro chakra y hallarnos-.

Hebi y Sakura miraron al rubio con algo de confusión, quien tan solo se detuvo un segundo para girar y mirar a la la pelirrosa. -¿Y tú que esperas?¿Qué te cargue?.Hm- Se burló Deidara haciéndola sonrojar levemente y hacer un pequeño puchero sabiendo que al rubio no le pesaría hacer ese show solo por molestarla. -Vamos-.

La medic-nin rodó sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho siguió al rubio dejando a Hebi atrás también.

-Baka-. Dijo la pelirrosa alcanzando al rubio para caminar junto a él.

-¿Qué acaso querías ir por las provisiones?-. Se burló nuevamente el chico

-Pues tampoco me hubiera molestado-.

-Si, si… bueno no te preocupes, luego puedo conseguirte algún mandado para que hagas y te sientas útil-.

La chica estaba por replicar, como era ya usual para ella al estar con Deidara, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca, algo aterrizó con fuerza frente a ella, a sus pies, haciendo que la pareja se detuviera en seco.

-¡OUCHH!- Se quejaba un pequeño niño de 5 años a lo mucho frente a Sakura.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-. Preguntó enseguida la chica agachándose para ayudarlo.

Aun así, el niño pareció asustarse ante el inminente contacto de quien lo iba a ayudar a levantar. -¡NOO! POR FAVOR NO!...ONII-SAN!-

Y como por arte de magia, otro niño, de unos 10 años, apareció de la nada saltando al ataque de la pelirrosa.

-¡NO TOQUES A MI HERMANITO! HYAAAAA!- Gritaba mientras lanzaba una patada voladora hacia la chica, patada que nunca impacto ya que Deidara lo detuvo sin esfuerzo en el aire.

-HERMANO!- Gritaba y lloraba el pequeño aun en el suelo al ver a su hermano atrapado a manos del rubio. -¡DEJA IR A MI HERMANO!-

Sakura y Deidara observaban el panorama con algo de duda, en verdad era una escena extraña por no decir menos. Los dos pequeños parecían totalmente alterados y no entendían ni por que.

-Calma, calma. Nada malo va a pasarte a ti ni a tu Onii-san-. Tranquilizaba la joven kunoichi al pequeño mientras se arrodillaba frente a él ofreciéndole la mano y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa. El pequeño pareció deslumbrado por el momento, ahora que la veía bien, quien le ofrecía su ayuda era una muy hermosa señorita.

Deidara apenas y levantó un poco más al niño que había capturado, lo observó más de cerca casi que estudiándolo, claramente era el hermano mayor del otro mocoso. El mayor no parecía tan apacible, menos cuando al ver al rubio tan cerca intentó lanzarle, sin el menor éxito, un puño directo al rostro. -Habla por ti, porque creo que este requiere que le enseñen algo de modales. Hm-. Amenazó el ninja de la roca frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura rodó los ojos mientras ayudaba al pequeño a ponerse de pie. -No le pongas atención. Lo único que debe asustarte de Dei-baka es su fea cara de pocos amigos-.

El pequeño niño estuvo a punto de sonreír ante el comentario, sin embargo su sonrisa se volvió un gesto de dolor cuando intentó levantarse, al parecer la caída no había sido nada suave.

-Umm, pero que tenemos aquí-. Dijo Sakura viendo como al chico parecía dolerle el tobillo. -¿puedo?-

El pequeño pareció pensarlo por unos segundos mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas, aun asi algo le decía que esa hermosa señorita no le haría daño asi que sin más asintió y le permitió examinarlo bajo la mirada de Deidara y su hermano.

-Parece una torcedura de tobillo y unos cuantos raspones-. Diagnosticó la medic-nin. -No te preocupes, te curaré en un 2x3-.

El pequeño abrió los ojos de sobre manera y más cuando las manos de Sakura empezaron a brillar de un tenue color verde. -Wowww… pero como… ¿es usted una hechicera?-.

Sakura encontró el comentario bastante tierno e inocente, asi que rió levemente mientas ponía sus manos a la obra.

-Serás idiota-. Dijo Deidara con burla y rompiendo la ilusión -Es una medic-nin-.

El mayor, quien seguía en manos de Deidara observaba con cuidado lo que le hacían a su hermanito, parecía bastante preocupado, no confiaba en esa gente, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Sakura curó al niño en unos pocos minutos y luego lo ayudo a levantar. -¡Taran! ¡Como nuevo!-.

El pequeño se levantó lentamente y luego de comprobar que en verdad ya nada le dolía sonrió ampliamente. -¡Gracias señorita!-.

-No hay de que. Pero de ahora en adelante anda con más cuidado-.

El chico asintió vigorosamente con su cabeza. -jiji eso mismo me dice siempre mi onii-san-.

Sakura se levantó y volteó a ver al hermano mayor del chico aún en las manos de Deidara. -Escucha a tu Onii-san, estoy segura que el solo quiere lo mejor para ti-.

El hermano mayor quien mantenía la mirada fija en Sakura simplemente asintió, pero sin perder su temple serio.

-Dei-kun, ya puedes soltarlo-.

-Umm, no lo sé-. Dijo Deidara con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa. -No le he dado la lección a este chiquillo grosero-.

-Dei-kun…-

-Si, si como sea-. Dijo el rubio finalmente soltándolo. -A ver si aprendes modales o afinas tus habilidades niño-.

El chico lo miró con resentimiento, pero aun así prefirió girar y agachando levemente la cabeza se dirigió a la medic-nin. -Lamento si quise atacarla, gracias por curar al baka de mi otouto-.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y se agachó para quedar a su nivel. -Quieres mucho a tu hermanito, ¿no es así?-

El niño miró hacia otro lado como si la cosa no fuera con el, ganándose una sonrisa aun más amplia por parte de Sakura, esa personalidad dura por fuera le recordaba un poco a la de Itachi especialmente para lo que tenía que ver con Sasuke. Por lo cual sabía mejor que esperar una respuesta por parte del niño.

-Bien, el tiene suerte de tener un tan buen hermano mayor, así que no solo procura que el no se meta en problemas, sino tú también intenta no tenerlos, ¿sino quien lo va a ayudar?-

El chico asintió. Y sin más ambos hermanos retomaron su camino bajo la mirada alegre de la pelirrosa. El rubio por su parte también sonrió pero más que por los pequeños niños, por la medic-nin, su forma de actuar era algo que simplemente le llegaba al corazón. Se sentía feliz con tan solo estar cerca de ella. La pequeña Sakura, vaya que había crecido y de que manera, era una gran kunoichi, médico y por sobre todo persona. No sabía como o porqué realmente, pero se sentía …. orgulloso.

Sasuke había visto toda la escena desde un poco más lejos mientras preguntaba direcciones para la posada más cercana. Sin notarlo se había quedado no solo presenciando lo sucedido, sino que hasta había alcanzado a entender algo de las palabras que Sakura le dedicaba a los chiquillos, palabras que de una u otra forma le habían llegado. "…tiene suerte de tener un tan buen hermano mayor, así que no solo procura que el no se meta en problemas, sino tú también intenta no tenerlos, ¿sino quien lo va a ayudar?". Itachi ya no estaba, ¿ahora quien lo iba a ayudar a él?. Nunca fue de los que necesitó ayuda realmente, pero cuanto daría por tener la de su hermano, al menos por una vez. No queriendo pensar más en ello, le dio una última mirada a la sonriente chica y prosiguió su camino mientras pensaba. - _Cuan molesta Hmp-._

Deidara y Sasuke no fueron los únicos que detallaron la tierna escena, más de un transeúnte que pasaba por allí lo hizo.

-¿Una medic-nin?-

-Así parece. Aunque, me parece algo familiar… solo que no recuerdo bien de donde… mmm-.

-Medic-nin, pelo rosa, ojos verdes… lo tengo!, ¿Qué no es esa Haruno Sakura?-

-Aa, ¡Pero claro que lo es! Y si mal no estoy es una de las mejores medic-nin del país del fuego. Vi unos anuncios que decían que estaba desaparecida, es más había una gran recompensa por ella-.

-¿Una gran recompensa?¿estás seguro?-.

-Aa-.

-Umm, eso es… bastante interesante-.

Sakura y Deidara continuaron su camino hasta donde les indicaron que quedaba la posada más cercana, por no decir la única en el pueblo. No fue una sorpresa cuando encontraron a Sasuke en la recepción, al parecer un tanto disgustado.

-Lo siento Joven, tal como le dije antes, solo tenemos dos habitaciones libres-. Se disculpaba el dueño de la pensión un tanto temeroso ante la fría mirada del Uchiha.

-Solo dos habitaciones. Hm- Dijo Deidara llegando junto al pelinegro quien pareció ni siquiera determinarlo.

-Bueno, no es como si no pudiéramos compartir-. Ofreció con amabilidad Sakura intentando aplacar el ambiente, ya que claramente Sasuke estaba molesto, y como no, el chico odiaba compartir hasta el aire que respiraba con los demás.

-Supongo que tu y yo tomaremos una, Hebi puede tomar la otra. Hm-. Dijo Deidara como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Sin esperar más, Sasuke tomó de un manotazo una de las llaves dejando la otra para Sakura y Deidara. Los chicos no dijeron nada, simplemente se acercaron al aparador por su llave para luego proceder a su habitación.

Sasuke no perdió el tiempo, viendo el número de habitación en su llave, la 118, se dirigió a esta. Tan pronto abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue la única cama que había en toda la mitad del cuarto, una cama doble. Sin pensarlo mucho tiró sus cosas sobre esta. -Hmp. Jugo, Karin y Suigetsu pueden dormir en el piso-

Pocos minutos después Sakura y Deidara llegaron a su habitación, la 119. En cuanto la abrieron se sorprendieron por lo amplio del cuarto.

-¡Vaya! ¡Dos camas dobles!- Dijo con emoción la chica dejándose caer sobre la más cercana y soltando un cansado suspiro.

-Bueno al menos el Uchiha consiguió habitaciones decentes. Hm-. Reconoció el rubio quitándose su capa y tirándola sobre la otra cama.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hebi llegará con las provisiones a la posada.

-Umm, somos demasiados en esta habitación. Le pediré a Sakura que me de asilo en su cuarto ¿alguien sabe que número es?-. Anunció un emocionado Suigetsu, aun así ninguno allí pareció ponerle atención, menos cuando Karin empezó a fastidiar al Uchiha.

-No entiendo porque no podemos compartir la cama Sasuke-kun! es lo suficientemente grande para los dos-. Intentó por milésima vez la pelirroja, sin embargo como antes, no tuvo el menor resultado, ya que Sasuke siguió recostado con los brazos tras su cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

Jugo se mantenía en total silencio mirando la única ventana en la pequeña habitación. Sabía que eventualmente esos dos se calmarían, o eso esperaba, empezaban a darle una jaqueca.

-Saben, de camino para acá vi un restaurante de ramen, no le digan a Naruto si es que lo volvemos a ver, pero ¿alguien quiere cenar allá? olía increíble!-. Comentó Suigetsu.

-Suena bien-. Dijo Jugo levantándose para salir, lo mejor sería comer algo y tomar un poco de aire. -¿Karin vienes?-

La pelirroja estaba sentada frente a la cama donde descansaba el pelinegro esperando que este le cediera la mitad, viendo tal oportunidad lo primero que pensó fue en negarse.

-Yo me quedo aquí... después de todo no tengo hambr...-. Por desgracia para la chica su propio estómago la delató en ese momento, interrumpiendo su comentario y haciendo que se ganara una burlona mirada de Suigetsu y hasta de Jugo. -Mmm... ejemm ejmm-. Intentó cubrir el sonido fingiendo toser. Pero no sirvió de nada, por lo cual se resignó a simplemente levantarse e ir con los otros dos.

Tan pronto los tres salieron del cuarto Sasuke soltó un cansado suspiro, abrió los ojos y se sentó de lado en la cama. Al fin un poco de paz!. O eso pensó hasta que su mirada se clavó en una de las paredes, más exactamente la pared que compartían con el cuarto número 119.

Por su parte Sakura dormitaba cómodamente en su cama, hace mucho no tenía un sitio tan cómodo para dormir y más para si sola. No había querido ni levantarse de allí desde que llegó a la habitación, más sabiendo que se marcharían temprano al otro día y que quien sabe cuando más podría volver a tener una cama calientita.

Deidara había descansado un rato, pero sabía que no podría dormir hasta darse al menos una rápida ducha, ya que hace mucho no tenía la oportunidad. El rubio se levantó de su cama, al ver a la pelirrosa tan feliz y profunda sonrió para si mismo y tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido se deslizó hasta el baño.

Sakura estaba tan profunda que ni siquiera notó cuando Deidara entró al baño, encendió la ducha y mucho menos cuando segundos después de eso se abrió lentamente la ventana de la habitación para darle paso a alguien. -Muy bien Haruno Sakura, espero que la recompensa por ti sea buena, por que francamente es un desperdicio entregar a tal belleza-.

En el cuarto del lado Sasuke intentaba pensar en lo que vendría en esos siguientes días, aún tenían bastante camino que recorrer. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un extraño golpeteo. _-¿Que diablos es eso?-._ Pensó para si mismo intentando reconocer el molesto sonido. - _Viene... de la habitación de Sakura y Deidara-._ El chico fijó su mirada en la pared por un momento, como si con mirarla con intensidad fuera a llegar más rápido a una respuesta, cosa que solo funcionó hasta que activó su sharingan. Si bien su KG no le permitía ver a través de objetos como lo haría el Byakugan, le daba una idea de las amenazas que habían al rededor al ser capaz de leer los movimientos de chakra. Y vaya que los movimientos de chakra que observó le dieron una idea de lo que ese ruido en la habitación conexa era. -Que demonios...-.

En la habitación continua, Sakura había abandonado sus pacíficos sueños en cuanto sintió como de golpe un peso aplastaba su torso y algo frío apuntaba a su garganta. La chica abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrase con la cara de un total desconocido sonriendole con la mayor malicia posible. La kunoichi apenas y empezó a sobresaltarse y a forcejear cuando. -Shh shh... calma linda, no queremos que ocurra una desgracia-. Amenazó el sujeto apretando un poco más la cuchilla que tenía sobre el cuello de Sakura.

La chica frunció el ceño inmediatamente, ¿quien diablos se creía ese sujeto? y más aún ¿quien creía que era ella para dejarse intimidar de esa manera?

El sujeto levantó su otra mano y con esta lentamente acarició el rostro de la chica, mientras removía unos de los mechones rosados de su rostro. -Vaya que eres bella, Haruno Sakura, los panfletos de desaparecida no te hacen justicia-.

La chica sintió como su estomago se revolvía no solo por el contacto sino por la mirada que le dedicaba aquel asqueroso hombre. Aún así Sakura hizo porte de toda la calma que le quedaba para preguntar. -¿Quien eres y que quieres de mi?-.

Desde su lado de la pared Sasuke mantenía la vista fija hacia la otra habitación. Al parecer los sonidos que escuchó, se debía a un pequeño forcejeo sobre la cama, ¿como no lo supo antes? claramente habían sido ruidos de resortes rechinando y la cabecera del mueble golpeando la pared por el movimiento. ¿Y como estaba tan seguro?, pues bien, su sharingan le dejaba reconocer la "linda" pose en la que estaba su excompañera de equipo al parecer con su nuevo compañero de Akatsuki según sus redes de chakra. No había que ser un genio para entender lo que el duo estaba haciendo. El pelinegro no supo por que, pero le estaba costando controlar su KG, ya que aunque sabía que debía hacerlo no podía simplemente desactivarlo. Sus puño se cerraron con fuerza, algo dentro de el parecía empezar a hervir. Pensar en Sakura y Deidara en tal situación era menos que placentero.

Ya que al parecer no podría desactivar su sharingan desvió levemente la mirada, sin embargo algo más del otro lado de la pared le llamó enseguida la atención _. -¿Hay una tercera persona en la habitación?¿Como?¿Quien?-._ Sasuke podía reconocer una tercera red de chakra a pocos metros de las otras dos, que por lo movimientos que realizaba parecía estar tomándose un baño. Es más, ahora que se fijaba bien, esa red de chakra parecía más familiar, la había visto un par de veces más, incluso en batalla. Era la de Deidara. ¿Pero entonces quien demonios estaba con Sakura o mejor dicho... sobre Sakura?

Sasuke apenas y volvió su mirada a la primera escena para ver como la chica parecía llevar todo su chakra a sus pies para patear a quien fuera que tuviera encima, no solo empujándolo con fuerza sino que haciéndolo atravesar la pared que Sasuke miraba con tanta atención.

Gracias a los cielos el joven Uchiha había visto venir el golpe, sino de seguro hubiera sido aplastado por el hombre atravesando la pared y los escombros que caían ahora de esta. Segundos después de que el hombre cayera en el suelo una muy molesta Sakura entró por el agujero recién hecho en persecución de este.

-Eso te enseñara a ponerle las manos encima a una mujer-. Escupió la chica con asco e ira mientras se acercaba de nuevo al ahora semiconsciente hombre y lo levantaba del cuello. -Y más a querer pasarte de listo con una kunoichi-.

-¿Que demoni...?- Intervino Deidara saliendo apenas con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura y escurriendo agua, cuando se encontró con la pintoresca escena. Sakura apenas y giró la cabeza al escuchar al rubio. Sin embargo la simple vista la hizo sonrojarse y soltar al hombre para taparse la cara y los ojos.

-¡Cúbrete Dei-baka!-

Aun así Deidara apenas y miró desde el otro lado de la pared como Sasuke encendía su sharingan y levantaba con violencia al hombre que Sakura antes sostenía del cuello. Parecía ser que el Uchiha lo ahorcaría con su agarre por la fuerza con que lo sujetaba. Sin embargo, el destino y el pelinegro le tenían algo mucho peor deparado a ese sujeto, quien ahora se encontraba atrapado en el tsukuyomi de Sasuke, sufriendo mil veces la peor de las torturas.

Una hora después cuando los demás integrantes de Hebi volvieron al cuarto se encontraron con el resultado de la inesperada situación.

-¿Entonces, un sujeto intentó secuestrarte por una recompensa?-.

Sakura asintió a lo dicho por Suigetsu.

-¿Y lo golpeaste a través de la pared, creando ese agujero entre tu habitación y la nuestra?-.

Sakura asintió nuevamente. El ninja de agua miraba de un lado a otro, analizando la escena y los daños.

-¿Y donde esta ahora el sujeto?-. Preguntó Jugo

-Bueno, luego de que yo lo hice volar a través de la pared, Sasuke lo capturó en un genjutsu-. Dijo la chica deduciendo a partir de lo que había visto, ya que francamente no le costaba que había hecho el Uchiha, solo supo que con una mirada de su sharingan lo había dejado en estado catatónico. - Luego de eso una de las creaturas de Deidara lo sacó por la ventana y se lo llevó, ya que no queríamos hacer más escándalo sacándolo por la puerta de enfrente-.

-¿A donde lo enviaste?- Preguntó Karin con curiosidad mirando al ex-ninja de la roca.

El rubio, que ya se había vestido, bufó por lo bajo y con una gracia oscura respondió.-Lo envié al sitio que merece-.

Nadie quiso indagar que sitio sería ese, pero todos se daban una idea por la forma en que lo había dicho.

-Vaya... ¡en verdad nos perdimos toda la acción por ir por un estúpido ramen!-. Se quejó Suigetsu.- Ahora solo me queda una pregunta...¿¡Por que demonios su cuarto es el doble de grande y tiene dos camas dobles! mientras el nuestro es una jodida lata de sardinas!?-.

El detalle no había pasado desapercibido para Sakura y Deidara, pero sabían mejor que andar quejándose cuando no les convenía. Aun así, miraron a Sasuke esperando la respuesta, ya que el era quien había escogido los cuartos.

El Uchiha sintió como una por una las miradas de sus compañeros empezaban a posarse sobre el, por lo cual simplemente se limitó a responder. -Cuestiones de suerte-. Y sin más se dirigió a su cama. Estaba más que listo para dormir, especialmente después de el show que había tenido que presenciar esa noche.

Todos vieron con incredulidad como el pelinegro se acostaba en la única cama en su habitación y les daba la espalda para desentenderse y dormir.

-Emm bueno... este, ya que ahora todos estamos en el mismo cuarto, ¿que tal si comparten sus camas?-. Sugirió Suigetsu viendo al rubio y a la pelirrosa, ya que sabía que Sasuke nunca compartiría la suya.

Sakura sonrió con incomodidad, a ella no le molestaba compartir, pero ya se imaginaba la guerra que se armaría al menos con Deidara si le ofrecía compartir cama a Suigetsu.

-Yo estaré bien en el piso con una cobija- Dijo Jugo viendo la incomodidad de la medic-nin y acostándose a dormir enseguida.

-Emm... Tal vez podamos compartir-. empezó Sakura sintiéndose culpable de dormir sola en una cama tan grande mientras los demás no tenían un sitio cómodo para hacerlo. Sin embargo, alguien la interrumpió.

-Suigetsu deja de quejarte, has dormido en peores sitios que el piso-. Gruñó Sasuke desde su sitio sin siquiera moverse.

El peliblanco rodó los ojos. -Pero si Sakura me comparte su cama no tendré que hacerlo-.

-pff. Eso no va a suceder- Soltó el ninja de la roca. -Sakura y yo podemos compartir una y ustedes...-

-¡Ni de broma pienso compartir cama con el sushi andante!-. Interpuso Karin

Sakura miró con duda como Karin y Suigetsu empezaban a pelear. Deidara apenas y los miraba con molestia ¿En que momento se había metido en ese circo? Una venita en su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡BUENO YA! Si no pueden decidirse de una buena vez pueden dormir en el piso en su lado de la habitación. Hm-. Dijo Deidara antes de ir a su propia cama y acostarse. Sakura estaba cansada y también quería ir a dormir cuanto antes, por lo cual luego de pensarlo por un momento decidió que lo mejor sería dormir con Deidara y que ellos dos se las arreglaran con la otra cama.

Luego de media hora más de pelea Suigetsu y Karin se resignaron a compartir la cama que Sakura había dejado libre. Todos se encontraban acostados y durmiendo pacíficamente. Bueno, todos menos Sasuke que luego de un tiempo se giró lentamente y con cuidado para encarar la pared que daba a la otra habitación, por unos segundos observó como Sakura dormía tranquila y apaciblemente en la misma cama que Deidara. Un destello rojo pasó por los ojos del Uchiha ante la vista, mientras las palabras de Suigetsu de hace tan solo unos días se repetían en su mente. _"El no es su prometido, asi que no es como si tuviera algo que decir al respecto_ ". ¿Como que no era su prometido? ¿entonces como explicaba esa extraña relación entre ambos, no solo eso, las palabras de Madara al llamarla así, el hecho de que ella nunca lo negó?. En todo caso, que le importaba a él. Sakura podía hacerlo que se le diera la gana y a el no debía importarle en lo más mínimo. Ella era solo una molestia. El recuerdo de hace unas pocas horas, cuando pensó que la chica estaba... haciendo ciertas cosas con Deidara en la otra habitación lo invadió derrepente llenándolo de ira. Volvió a enfoca su mirada en la cara relajada y durmiente de la chica, y asi como la rabia llegó, se fue, dejandole solo la incertidumbre de sus repentinos e inexplicables cambios. _-Umm, maldita molestia-._


	14. Llegada al país del fuego

Tan pronto como amaneció el grupo partió del pueblo, había sido una noche buena para la mayoría, pero no para Sasuke. Cada noche empezaba a parecerle más larga que la anterior, y aunque le pesara aceptarlo, la causa se encontraba sonriendo, alegando y saltando de árbol en árbol unos cuantos metros frente a él.

Sakura y Deidara peleaban como siempre por todo y por nada mientras avanzaban en el camino. La discusión no era lo que llamaba la atención del Uchiha, sino la facilidad con la que se desenvolvía el uno frente al otro. ¿Cómo podía un miembro del temido Akatsuki dejarse tratar así y más por una niñita como Sakura? La pelirrosa le mostró la lengua al rubio intentando ofenderlo por algo que le había dicho, pero este en respuesta simplemente cerró más la distancia entre ellos mientras saltaban de rama en rama y le devolvía el gesto.

El Uchiha arrugó el entrecejo, esas sencillas acciones le recordaban la larga noche que acababa de pasar, en la cual había presenciado como la distancia entre ambos jóvenes parecía disminuir entre más avanzaban los minutos, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente. Aún le costaba creer que la pareja frente a él hubiera terminado compartiendo nuevamente una cama, más cuando él les había cedido la habitación con dos camas dobles.

El mal humor del Uchiha solo empeoraba al notar como sus pensamientos se veían afectados por tal estupidez. Es decir, él tenía un objetivo claro que cumplir, como siempre; pero como cuando era joven, ese objetivo parecía ser opacado por la presencia de un par de idiotas.

Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo apenas observaban a su líder de reojo, conocían el humor de perros del ex ninja de la hoja, solo que no encontraban una razón que lo hubiera disparado. El chico podía ser exigente, frio y un tanto desalmado, pero nunca pensaron que fuera irracional como pareció serlo esa mañana cuando los levantó 1 hora y media antes de lo acordado para salir de la pensión. Los había sacado a cada uno de la cama casi que a patadas.

Entre más avanzaba el grupo, más podían ver el cambio en el panorama, y especialmente en la vegetación. Sakura dio un largo respiro intentando absorber los diferentes y conocidos aromas.

-Parece que hemos llegado al país del Fuego. Hm- Dijo Deidara, a lo cual Sakura respondió con una enorme sonrisa. Empezaba a sentirse como en casa después de tanto tiempo. Los sentidos de la chica parecían no ser los únicos en captar la familiaridad del ambiente. Sasuke podía reconocer parte de la fauna, flora y al igual que Sakura la deliciosa mezcla de aromas, típico en los bosques del país. Pero a diferencia de su ex compañera de equipo, el chico no parecía tan complacido por el ambiente y como podía estarlo cuando estaba tan lleno de recuerdos.

 **\- - - FLASHBACK - - - -**

-Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! ¡Mira lo que tengo!-. Gritaba un emocionado Naruto de 12 años mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol por ese mismo bosque muchos años atrás con el equipo 7, camino a una nueva misión.

-Naruto- Dijo con sigilo Kakashi sin perder el pasó frente a ellos ni desviar la mirada de su libro.

Sasuke soltó un cansado bufido, ¿Cuándo aprendería ese dobe? -Guarda silencio Usuratonkashi, estamos tratando de pasar desapercibidos-.

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero no se desanimó, simplemente alcanzó a Sakura para presentarle lo que llevaba en su mano con una enorme sonrisa. -Mira Sakura-chan ¿no es bonita? -.

La pelirrosa apenas y le dedicó una rápida mirada al Usumaki, llevaba consigo una extraña flor. La planta era más grande que la palma de su mano, tenía 5 pétalos cada uno de diferente color pero que a la vez contrastaban, mientras su centro era rosado. -Se ve algo… exótica-.

Naruto vio el comentario como algo positivo ya que su sonrisa se agrando aun más. -Es para ti Sakura-chan, se que te gustan las flores y esta es… muy muy bonita y especial…. Como tú. Dattebayo!-.

Llevaba tiempo siendo compañera con Naruto, y si bien no soportaba muchas veces su manera atolondrada e intensa de ser, había veces como esas que simplemente le era difícil resistirse, por lo cual la chica con una amable sonrisa tomo el obsequio y lo puso en su cabello como un adorno. -Gracias Naruto-.

 **\- - INTERRUPCIÓN DEL FLASHBACK - - -**

-Lo mejor será detenernos por hoy y acampar. Hm-. Dijo Deidara deteniendo al grupo y sacando a Sasuke de sus ensoñaciones. El Uchiha apenas y empezaba a notar que había anochecido, especialmente cuando el equipo empezó a reunir todo lo necesario para armar una fogata.

-Es un buen aire el que se respira aquí en la tierra del fuego-. Dijo Deidara viendo como Sakura realmente parecía inhalar y disfrutarlo.

La chica mantenía los ojos cerrados como tratando de saborear el aroma y el momento, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa. -Si, tiene la mayor variedad de flora conocida, eso le da ese especial aroma-.

Como afirmando lo dicho Karin volvió con unos cuantos troncos en sus manos para la fogata mientras a su vez traía un racimo de extrañas flores. -Miren lo que encontré! ¿Alguna vez habían visto algo como esto?-.

Sakura que apenas abría los ojos rio por lo bajo al observar a Karin, mientras Sasuke al verla llegar y tras la pregunta le dirigió una extraña mirada, que para alguien que lo conociera más que bien parecería hasta… divertida?; Deidara por su parte apenas y subió una ceja, no sabía mucho de herbología y plantas, pero unas cuantas cosas había podido aprender al respecto con Sasori.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó con recelo Karin tras la extraña actitud de sus compañeros.

-Umm…- Empezó un pensativo Deidara tratando de recordar donde había visto antes esas extrañas plantas.

-Karin, lo mejor será que te des un baño-. Dijo Sasuke sin el menor recato, haciendo que la chica palideciera, ¿Qué acaso Sasuke le estaba diciendo que olía mal?

Sakura negó levemente mientras llevaba su mano a su cabeza, definitivamente el Uchiha necesitaba trabajar en su manera de comunicarse. -Lo que Sasuke-kun quiere decir es que lo mejor será que te deshagas de esas flores ya que pueden ser… un poco peligrosas y ya que tuviste contacto directo con estas te des un baño-.

Una de las cejas de Karin subió mientras miraba con escepticismo a la medic-nin. -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Sakura rió nuevamente por lo bajo ante el recuerdo. -Lo sé, créeme que lo sé-

 **\- - CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASHBACK - - -**

No llevaban más de 1 hora de camino, pero empezaba a parecer eterno, especialmente para Sakura y Naruto que de repente no podían dejar de rascarse.

 _-¡Que demonios! Me siento como… si tuviera piojos o peor… pulgas! ¡Shaaa!-._ Pensó la joven Sakura al no poder controlar más sus impulsos de rascarse.

-¿Todo bien allá atrás?-. Preguntó con su calmada voz Kakashi apenas mirando sobre su hombro a Sakura y Naruto, los sentía un tanto… inquietos. Si bien Sasuke también lo percibió, como siempre prefirió no darle importancia, después de todo, de seguro no era más que otra de las estupideces de sus compañeros.

-Todo está bien Kakashi- sensei, no se preocupe jeje-. Dijo Sakura tratando de mantener la calma, lo menos que quería era que Sasuke pensara que era una piojosa.

-No se ustedes, pero creo que en este bosque los mosquitos son carnívoros. Dattebayo! ¡Me están comiendo vivo!-. Gritó Naruto rascándose con urgencia y llamando la atención de los demás.

El comentario definitivamente alertó a Sasuke y a Kakashi, ¿mosquitos?, ni siquiera habían visto el primer enjambre de insectos. El jounin se detuvo enseguida y miró a su pobre adorable y desesperado alumno. -Déjame ver esas picadas Naruto-.

Aun así cuando Naruto intentó mostrarle los rastros dejados por los insectos a su sensei lo único que pudo encontrar este de extraño era la irritación y leve hinchazón en las manos del Uzumaki, dejando a Kakashi un tanto pensativo.

-Hmp. Eso te pasa por no lavarte nunca las manos Usuratonkashi-. Se burló con sorna Sasuke. No muy lejos de allí Sakura intentaba controlarse lo mejor que podía, pero le estaba costando cada vez más trabajo.

-Cállate! Teme! tú...- empezó Naruto sin embargo la fuerte rasquiña no lo dejo continuar. -AAAAAA! ¡Pero qué diablos! ¡Me pica todooo! Dattebayo-.

-YA CÁLLATE NARUTO! ¡Solo lo haces peor!-. Gritó una enojada Sakura, definitivamente ver a alguien rascarse era contagioso.

-Pero Sakura-chan…- Intentó decir el Uzumaki, sin embargo en cuanto volteó a mirar a su compañera al tiempo que Sasuke y Kakashi, la reacción general fue casi que la misma, de mudismo... hasta que… -¿Sakura-chan… te creció más la frente?-.

-SHANAROOOO!-. Gritó Sakura no pudiendo contenerse más mientras empezaba a rascarse el cuerpo con desesperación, especialmente la parte de su frente donde reposaba la exótica flor.

 **\- - INTERRUPCIÓN DEL FLASHBACK - - -**

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ese Naruto… es todo un caso-. Reía a lo loco Suigetsu tras escuchar la historia de Sakura.

Sakura rió también ante el recuerdo. -No solo tuvimos que suspender la misión por un par de días, sino que Naruto y yo tuvimos que bañarnos en un arroyo helado hasta que la picazón e irritación desaparecieron-. Si bien en su momento solo había querido matar a Naruto por darle una planta que terminó siendo tóxica ante el simple contacto, ahora recordaba la anécdota con algo de calidez en su corazón, todo lo que había vivido junto al equipo 7 tenía ese efecto en ella.

Deidara también rió por lo bajo mientras no dejaba de imaginarse la escena y especialmente a la pequeña Sakura. -Baka jajaja, esa obsesión por las flores va a ser tu perdición-. Sakura apenas sacó su lengua en respuesta.

Karin había ido a darse un baño tras la advertencia de Sakura, mientras Jugo se había retirado a su carpa luego de otro par de historias y anécdotas que había compartido la pelirrosa con el grupo acerca de sus días como genin y su equipo especialmente en la tierra del fuego. Uno a uno se fue retirando a sus carpas, necesitaban descansar para continuar su camino al día siguiente.

-Hora de ir a dormir. Hm-. Dijo Deidara estirándose y bostezando. En verdad estaba muy cansado.

Sakura vio como el único que quedaba allí además de ellos era Sasuke, ya que tras la repartición de las carpas en días anteriores el no tenía realmente una. El Uchiha parecía no determinar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor desde que se habían sentado allí, pero Sakura sabía mejor que creer eso.

-Yo… voy a ir por algo más de agua-. Dijo Sakura al rubio quien la miró con algo de duda. -No tardaré mucho-. Agregó tomando una cantimplora y alejándose un poco del sitio.

-Hmm. Bien, no vayas muy lejos que no tengo energía para buscarte si te pierdes. Si-. Respondió el chico entrando a la carpa sin más.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos en que Sasuke pudo disfrutar del silencio que lo rodeaba mientras no perdía de vista el fuego que se consumía aun en la fogata frente a él, hasta que… -Este bosque... contiene bastantes recuerdos-.

El Uchiha ni siquiera tuvo que desviar su mirada para saber que quien había hablado era Sakura, quien ahora tomaba asiento en el tronco junto a él. Aunque estuviera de acuerdo con lo dicho por la pelirrosa, prefirió no responder nada, ya de por si era suficiente haber tenido que rememorar todas las historias que había compartido la chica con su equipo.

La pelirrosa suspiró con profundidad, se preguntaba si Sasuke no se había parado dejándola hablando sola, porque no la estaba escuchando o porque lo hacía y no le importaba, aun así siguió probando suerte con su monólogo. -A veces pareciera que todo lo que vivimos no fue más que un sueño, un hermoso y lejano sueño-.

-O una pesadilla, no lo suficientemente lejana-. Replicó el Uchiha, dándole a entender a Sakura que al menos la estaba escuchando.

-No creo que todo lo que viviste junto a nosotros fuera una pesadilla-. Dijo Sakura dejando su puesto en el tronco para sentarse en el piso y usarlo de respaldar mientras miraba hacía arriba. -¿Recuerdas aquellas noches en que descansábamos mirando las estrellas? -.

La mirada de Sasuke no pudo evitar desviarse por unos leves segundos de la fogata hacía el rostro de Sakura, ver el reflejo de los astros en esos enormes y brillantes orbes verdes, hacían de ese un recuerdo difícil de olvidar y por lo tanto imposible de no recordar.

-Hmp-.

Sakura no separó su vista del cielo, pero aun así el monosílabo de su ex compañero la hizo sonreír.

-Me sorprende que no les hayas contado también eso hoy-. Comentó con algo de molestia el pelinegro.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que Sakura volteara su cabeza hacia donde Sasuke finalmente, haciendo que el le devolviera la mirada, y con la más grande de las sonrisas la chica respondió. -Hay recuerdos que son demasiado valiosos para compartir-.

Por un momento la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de Sakura envueltos en el intoxicante aroma de ese bosque hicieron que el Uchiha viera frente a el no a la testaruda kunoichi de 15 años sino a la joven de 12.

 **\- - - CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASHBACK - - -**

-Kakashi dijo que esperaría por el dobe para que no se quedara dormido en el agua y se lo llevara la corriente-. Dijo un joven Sasuke de 12 años llegando al campamento que habían armado con su equipo mientras Naruto y Sakura dejaban de sufrir las reacciones a las toxinas de la flor.

La ojiverde que se encontraba en su bolsa de dormir recostada con la mirada perdida pareció no escucharlo.

-¿Sakura?- Llamó el Uchiha nuevamente ante el extraño comportamiento de su compañera, ella nunca lo ignoraba. Aun así, la chica no reaccionó sino hasta que sintió algo apoyarse en su frente, que la devolvió de vuelta a la realidad.

-Sasuke-kun…- Dijo por lo bajo sonrojándose de sobremanera al ver que aquello que se posaba en su frente era la mano de Sasuke.

-Parece algo de fiebre-. Dijo el pelinegro retirando su mano y parándose nuevamente. -Se lo informaré a Kakashi-.

-no… no…-. Dijo con afán Sakura, no le gustaba parecer débil ante sus compañeros y menos ante el Uchiha. -Estoy bien-. Francamente, si Sasuke había sentido algo de temperatura era a causa del nerviosismo que le causó el verlo tan cerca y el simple contacto con él.

Sasuke pareció estudiarla por un momento, ya que ninguno conocía la dichosa flor que les había causado tantos problemas tampoco sabían que otros efectos podría tener. -Parecías algo… ida-.

Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente. -Yo... lo siento… es solo que…-

-…- Sasuke esperaba con impaciencia que la chica acabara la frase, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y endurecía la mirada, poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

-Me perdí observando las estrellas-.

El temple de Sasuke cambió de fastidio a uno de incredulidad, o eso pudo percibir Sakura cuando el chico subió un poco una de sus cejas.

-Jemm… es una costumbre que tengo… para tranquilizarme-.

-Hmp. Tranquilizarse…- repitió Sasuke como si no entendiera las palabras de la chica. Y vaya que no las entendía, para el era algo tan estúpido como el hábito de Shikamaru de perder su tiempo viendo las nubes. Aun así, cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de Sakura al volver a mirar hacia el cielo no pudo evitar él mismo echar un vistazo. Minutos más tarde Kakashi y Naruto regresaron al campamento para encontrar a Sakura y a Sasuke recostados cada uno por su lado pero observando hacia la misma dirección, al cielo estrellado.

 **\- - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - -**

La mirada de Sakura era más de lo que Sasuke podía soportar en ese momento, especialmente considerando los recuerdos que podían traer a colación, por lo cual el Uchiha apenas y desvió su vista como hace muchos años, hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas.

La pelirrosa sintió un tanto de nostalgia también, no sabía si era por estar nuevamente en el país del fuego junto a Sasuke, o por haber estado rememorando todos esos momentos que habían vivido junto a el y su equipo, pero por un momento sintió un deje de calidez al observar los ojos del Uchiha.

A la mañana siguiente Deidara se despertó más temprano de lo normal, y por una muy específica razón. _-¿Dónde demonios está Sakura?-._ Pensó con afán al no sentir la presencia de la chica ni su calidez en la carpa. Recordaba haber llegado a la tienda y haber esperado a Sakura y …. haberse quedado dormido al sentir el chakra de Sakura acercarse de nuevo al campamento. ¡Pero demonios! Si la chica había vuelto sana y salva después de ir por más agua, ¿en dónde diablos estaba?

No tuvo que indagar mucho ya que apenas y salió de su carpa pudo ver a Sakura durmiendo plácidamente frente a lo que quedaba de la fogata. Deidara miró alrededor, no había rastro de nadie más allí, por lo cual no se explicaba ¿de quien era esa capa negra que la arropaba?. _-De seguro debe ser del grandulón, es el único lo suficientemente amable. Hm -._ Pensó Deidara mientras recogía con cuidado a la chica y la llevaba a su tienda, aun le quedaban algunas horas para poder descansar.

Un poco más tarde Sakura empezó a moverse entre sus sueños y la realidad. Podía sentir la calidez de un cuerpo envolviéndola, abrazándola con suavidad y a la vez fortaleza por la cintura, era una sensación bastante placentera, aun más cuando suspiró el embriagante aroma que la había envuelto durante la noche. Recordaba haberse quedado junto a Sasuke, viendo las estrellas como hace muchos años. – Ummm … Sasuke-kun…-. Soltó la chica por lo bajo entre suspiros. ¿Y ahora… ahora qué?... Sasuke la estaba ¡¿abrazando?¡ Sakura se levantó como un resorte, decir que estaba desubicada era poco, había despertado de secuestros con más idea de donde estaba. _-¿Una carpa? ¿Como llegué aquí? ¿qué fue lo que…?-._

-5 minutos más… Si-. Decía Deidara aun entre sueños atrayendo a Sakura nuevamente hacía el luego de su sobresalto.

No le tomó más tiempo a la chica entender dónde estaba y por qué. De seguro Deidara la había encontrado durmiendo afuera a la intemperie y la había traído dentro de la tienda. Sakura soltó un largo suspiro, eso o el haber compartido con Sasuke aunque fuera algo tan mínimo como eso había sido solo un sueño. _-No, no fue un sueño-._ Se dijo Sakura así misma al mirar la capa en la que estaba envuelta, una capa con el embriagante y característico aroma del Uchiha. Aun así, esto más que certeza le trajo una nueva confusión. – _¿Cómo demonios llegó esta capa a mis manos?-._

-¡HORA DE DESPERTAR!- Gritó Suigetsu fuera de la carpa mientras hacía un alboroto. -VAMOS! VAMOS! TODOS ARRIBA!... POR CIERTO…¿QUIEN ES EL ENCARGADO DEL DESAYUNO?-.

Sakura rodó los ojos desde su sitio, por supuesto que los levantaría para eso. Era tan molesto y parecido a Naruto aveces.

-¡BANG!-. Sonó otro familiar golpe, dejando en silencio el campamento, bueno al menos por unos segundos, hasta que… -¡MALDITO SUSHI AMBULANTE! ¡QUE NO PUEDES CALLARTE Y HACER TU PROPIO DESAYUNO! -.

Definitivamente esa era Karin, y con esos dos despiertos ni la paz ni el sueño durarían mucho más.

El equipo no tardó en alistarse y retomar su camino. Sakura había guardado en su maleta la capa de Sasuke, esperaba que no lloviera por ahora ya que prefería devolvérsela sin público alguno, quería agradecerle por no dejarla morir de hipotermia anoche.

El Uchiha se mantenía frente al grupo, quería apresurar el paso y salir cuanto antes de la tierra del fuego, que por sus cálculos y para su desgracia les tomaría al menos otros dos días. Saltaban a toda velocidad de árbol en árbol, tenían que ser muy discretos al movilizarse por los territorios de Konoha; más habiendo entre ellos varios criminales de rango S y una valiosa medic-nin considerada como desaparecida. Cuando llegó nuevamente la noche Sasuke insistió en no detenerse ya que sentía que todos estaban lo suficientemente descansados, aun así, las cosas se complicarían, y no era de extrañarse, siempre lo hacían.

-¿Jugo… te encuentras bien?-. Le preguntó Sakura acercándose al gigante, llevaba un buen tiempo viéndolo de lejos mientras saltaban, este parecía sujetarse la cabeza y perder de vez en cuando el equilibrio.

A Deidara no le agradaba la cercanía que empezaba a crearse entre Sakura y algunos de los integrantes de Hebi, pero viendo que el pelinaranja era el más amable y considerado de todos, prefirió no intervenir y dejar a Sakura ser, después de todo ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

El gigantón pareció no escucharla por lo cual Sakura decidió ponerse a la par con él, lo mejor sería hacerle una rápida revisión. La chica estaba por alcanzar el hombro del pelinaranja, cuando este se detuvo en seco. -Jugo…- Susurró con algo de preocupación nuevamente la medic-nin; sin siquiera voltearla a mirarla el pelinaranda agarró con fuerza la mano extendida de la chica.

-¡SASUKE!-. Llamó Karin al sentir el cambio de chakra en su compañero, un cambio que para ahora todo Hebi conocía bastante bien. El Uchiha y Suigetsu apenas y alcanzaron a detenerse para ver como Jugo agarraba la mano de Sakura y la tiraba con toda su fuerza hacía el lejano piso.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-. Gritó el pelinaranja a la ojijade mientras se lanzaba tras de ella con la intensión de aplastarla tras la caída.

-Maldición- Siseó por lo bajo Deidara tratando de apresurarse para interceptar a Sakura, pero sabía que ni con toda su velocidad lo lograría.

El cuerpo de Sakura impactó el suelo, ese golpe definitivamente iba a dejar más que un morado, pensó la medic-nin tratando de mover su ahora adolorida espalda, sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo cuando vio lo que se venia encima, literalmente.

-No puede ser-. Dijo la chica para si viendo como un Jugo sediento de sangre se dirigía en picada hacía ella. La pelirrosa apenas y pudo reunir chakra en sus manos para detener los puños de Jugo a tiempo.

Sasuke y Suigetsu se dirigían a la escena tan rápido como podían. No podían creer que Sakura hubiera podido detener un golpe tan potente como el de Jugo solo con sus manos. Aun así, era obvio que no duraría mucho a ese paso, si la fuerza de Sakura era sobre humana, la de Jugo en ese estado era casi que divina.

El primero en llegar y socorrer a la pelirrosa fue Deidara, quien no perdió el tiempo y usó su manejo sobre la tierra para crear una enorme roca que golpeara a Jugo quitándolo de encima de Sakura, y luego un muro para encerrarlo y contenerlo ya estando lejos de ella.

-Sakura, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Hm. ¿Te encuentras bien?-. Preguntó el rubio llegando al cráter donde estaba ahora la chica.

-Dei-kun…- Dijo apretando los dientes la ojijade con notorio dolor. -Estoy bien, fue solo… un golpe-.

Definitivamente ese golpe contra el suelo no había sido nada suave y menos considerando el posterior intento del pelinaranja por aplastarla con toda su fuerza. El rubio levantó enseguida la mirada, mientras liberaba a toda velocidad dos aves de arcilla que impidieran enseguida el paso de Sasuke y Suigetsu.

-¿Pero que?-. Dijo el ninja de la niebla al verse amenazado por el akatsuki. -¡Se supone que estamos del mismo lado!-.

-Y aun así se atrevieron a atacarnos. Hm-. Contesto Deidara mirando con desprecio a los integrantes de Hebi.

Sasuke más allá de estar pendiente del intento de ataque de Deidara y sus creaturas o de la mal herida Sakura, tenía su mirada fija en el montículo de tierra en que Deidara mantenía a Jugo.

-¿Qué!? Nosotros no…. Aghh!-. Dijo exaltado Suigetsu. -Jugo… aghh… el no puede… Sasuke explícaselo-.

-No soportará mucho más-. Soltó de repente el Uchiha, haciendo que Deidara y Suigetsu miraran hacia donde el lo hacía. Casi como si hubiera sido una predicción, pocos segundos después el montón de tierra que mantenía preso a Jugo explotó, dejando ver al gigante encolerizado y en estado de locura total.

-Yo… voy a matarlos….. a ti, a ti y a ti-. Dijo señalando a Suigetsu, Sasuke y Deidara respectivamente. -Pero primero..-. La desquiciada mirada de Jugo volvió a Sakura, ver una presa en estado de indefensión en verdad hacía que su instinto asesino quemara.

Deidara apenas y pudo ver como el enorme hombre corría hacia donde estaban el y Sakura. Pensó en alzarla y sacarla del camino, pero luego de una caída como esa, lo mejor era no moverla, especialmente si tenía algún daño en su columna. Así que sin más el rubio empezó a usar su repertorio de jutsus tanto con tierra como con arcilla, intentando alejar al gigante, al cual en verdad parecía no afectarlo nada.

- _No puedo usar mis más potentes explosivos… no con Sakura tan cerca. Hm-._ Pensó con preocupación viendo como la medic-nin intentaba levantarse sin éxito alguno y arreglar su espalda con chakra. - _Diablos, ahora entiendo al Kazekage, no es tan fácil pelear protegiendo a otros-._ Meditó recordando la forma en que Gara había perdido su pelea por proteger a su aldea. _-¿Que debo hacer?-_.

Sin tener más tiempo para pensar Deidara intentó lo único que se le ocurrió de momento; intentó contener a Jugo nuevamente con tierra, pero al saber que no seria suficiente usó su no muy avanzado taijutsu para mantener a raya al gigante. _-Si puedo alejarlo unos metros, podré usar mis explosivos-._

Era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, los ataques de Jugo eran brutales. Por lo cual no pasó mucho más tiempo antes de que el gigante empezara a tomar la ventaja en la pelea. La pelirrosa veía con afán como a menos de un metro Deidara era atacado uan y otra vez por Jugo, ¡tenía que hacer algo! Sino Deidara podía…. No! No lo permitiría.

Sasuke y Suigetsu observaban la escena aun siendo trancados por las creaciones de Deidara. No entendían porque el akatsuki parecía estar conteniéndose, lo habían visto pelear antes, es más habían peleado contra él, no estaba usando todo su potencial.

El Uchiha todo veía sin emoción alguna, la situación en general era molesta, lo mejor sería intervenir… aunque viendo las aves del ninja de la roca frente a él… bueno el era un akatsuki después de todo, debería poder arreglárselas solo.

-Bang! Bum! Pang!- Deidara recibió golpe tras golpe, hasta llegar al punto en que apenas y se podía mantener de pie. El dolor en su abdomen era bastante agudo, de seguro tenía rota más de una costilla, ni que decir de su brazo derecho y piernas.

Sakura recién había logrado ponerse de pie tras arreglar su espalda. -¡Deidara!- Gritó la chica al verlo escupir sangre e intentar ponerse nuevamente de pie. La chica estaba a punto de atravesarse e interceptar el golpe que iba dirigido al rubio con ánimo de acabarlo cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda. Enseguida pudo ver como Jugo que se encontraba prácticamente al frente de ella se quedaba tieso y segundos después se desmayaba.

 _-¿Pero que?-._ Pensó sorprendida la chica mientras giraba lentamente, definitivamente lo que estuviera tras de ella había sido el causante de detener a Jugo al último momento…. -¿Sasuke?-.

El Uchiha se encontraba con el mismo rostro indiferente de siempre, aunque tuviera activado su amenazador sharingan. Sakura no pudo si quiera dedicar mayor pensamiento a eso ya que un terrible gruñido, acompañado de una estrepitosa tos la hicieron volver su mirada la persona que estaba en el suelo frente a ella, en el peor estado imaginable… -¡DEIDARA!-

El rubio apenas se mantenía consciente, pero claramente no sería por mucho, no podía moverse, pararse, ni respirar, por lo cual lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de que la oscuridad lo consumiera fue la preocupada cara de Sakura y parado justo detrás de ella, el Uchiha con su mangekyou activado.

El pelinegro pudo ver como tan pronto Deidara perdió la consciencia Sakura pareció perder la cordura. La chica se arrodilló sin la menor de la delicadeza para consigo misma, quedando en el suelo al nivel del akatsuki, mientras sollozaba su nombre, por un momento parecía que tenía miedo de tan solo tocarlo, no le extrañaba, el estado del ex ninja de la roca era deplorable. Aun así, luego de unos segundos la chica tomó aire, se recompuso y entró en su estado de médico.

Al mismo tiempo Karin y Suigetsu que hasta ahora habían permanecido al margen de la situación, se acercaron a observar lo sucedido. Podían ver la seriedad y el esfuerzo con que atendía Sakura a Deidara, era obvio que no se movería de allí hasta que el chico estuviera curado, o bueno al menos en un mejor estado.

-Iré por leña para una fogata. Ayuda a Jugo a ponerse cómodo-. Dijo Karin con algo de tristeza viendo al gigantón, sabía lo mal que se sentiría una vez volviera en si, no solo por el estado en que había dejado a Deidara, sino por haber atacado a Sakura.

Suigetsu observó por un tiempo más a la chica trabajar en silencio, se sentía un poco mal por lo ocurrido. - Jugo no…-. Empezó el ninja de la niebla, quería aclarar las cosas antes de que despertara Jugo, más viendo lo que podía estar pensando la chica, así como lo que había pensado Deidara. Aun así, no pudo terminar la oración ya que Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-Suigetsu, ayuda a Jugo. Una vez estén en condiciones, yo mismo me encargaré de explicarles lo ocurrido-.

El ninja tiburón miró con algo de escepticismo a su líder, el no era de andar dándole explicaciones a nadie porque si. Pero viendo como Sakura parecía no determinarlos en absoluto, prefirió no molestarla de momento y hacer lo que le habían pedido Karin y Sasuke.

Luego de casi una hora, la frente de Sakura empezaba a verse perlada por el sudor. La medic-nin había gastado parte de su chakra en su propia espalda, ya que el daño había sido bastante grave en el momento, razón por la cual arreglar los huesos y órganos dañados de Deidara empezaban a dejarla casi que drenada. No podía creer cuan peligroso era en verdad el gentil Jugo.

El rubio akatsuki empezó a volver en si luego de un nuevo y repentino ataque de tos. Los tosidos eran violentos y estaban acompañados de sangre, por lo cual quiso levantarse para poder escupir el fluido que lo ahogaba.

-Quédate quieto-. Escuchó que le decía con seriedad Sakura. Deidara podía sentir su cuerpo rebozando de ese cálido chakra, el de la chica. Lo sentía de una manera más pura y concentrada en su pecho, al parecer la molestia que lo levantó y lo hizo toser era Sakura remendando uno de sus pulmones.

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder enfocar totalmente su vista en el rostro de la medic-nin. Lo primero que notó fue la preocupación y el cansancio que se denotaban en ella. Lo segundo, era de noche y lo tercero, no estaban solos.

-¿Qué … fue … lo que… sucedió?-. Preguntó con algo de dificultad Deidara.

Sakura por su parte pareció ignorar la pregunta por unos minutos, sin embargo, sabiendo que esto solo lograría que el rubio se esforzara hablando más, decidió responder. -Yo… no estoy segura-. El rubio frunció el ceño, de seguro con la intención de decir algo o protestar por lo cual Sakura se le adelantó nuevamente. -Solo sé que Jugo me atacó de la nada, luego tú…. te viste involucrado en la pelea-. Podía sentirse la culpabilidad y el dolor en la voz y los ojos de la chica.

-Sakura…- Susurró Deidara, intentando a la vez levantar su mano para acariciar el rostro de la pelirrosa. No fue fácil debido a la gravedad de sus heridas, pero luego de unos intentos el rubio pudo acariciar levemente la mejilla de la chica, en señal de apoyo. El pequeño gesto, bueno para ser Deidara y más en esa condición, el gran gesto del rubio terminó por romper la fortaleza de la kunoichi que sin más empezó a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas mientras apoyaba más su cara hacía la mano del chico.

-Shh… calla… tu…. no estás en condiciones de hablar…-. Sollozó Sakura

-Ni …tú de… llorar-.

-Baka… no debiste…-

A unos cuantos metros de allí, no queriendo invadir su privacidad, pero tampoco pudiendo evitarlo Hebi presenciaba la escena. Habían armado el campamento y la fogata lo suficientemente cerca para poder estar pendientes de la pareja, pero no tanto al saber la hostilidad que podrían estar sintiendo contra ellos, o bueno más específicamente contra Jugo, quien aún dormía.

Sasuke que se encontraba un poco más retirado al estar descansando en la rama de un árbol, no pudo evitar notar tampoco la escena, la forma que Deidara miraba a Sakura, como acariciaba su mejilla y como los hombros de la chica parecían temblar ante el contacto…. De seguro estaba llorando, esa molestia.

El Uchiha soltó un cansado suspiro, solo quería avanzar lo más antes posible en su misión y con sus planes; pero al parecer el destino seguía poniendo obstáculos e interferencias en su camino.

Sakura se recompuso lo mejor que pudo antes de contarle a Deidara como había sido Sasuke, quien con solo un vistazo de su sharingan había logrado apaciguar a Jugo; también como Hebi había armado el campamento a tan solo unos pasos de ellos. El rubio no tuvo que girar mucho su cabeza para ver al otro equipo a unos pocos metros de distancia. Ahora si menos que entendía la situación, ¿por qué Hebi los atacaría, para luego ayudarlos?, no tenía sentido.

-¿Qué pasó con Jugo? Hm-. Preguntó Deidara por lo bajo

Sakura apenas y sacudió su cabeza con tristeza. -A estado inconsciente desde que Sasuke lo inmovilizó-.

-Ya veo-

-¿Por qué crees que haya atacado?-. Preguntó Sakura, ganándose nuevamente una mirada escéptica por parte de Deidara.

La respuesta no tardaría mucho en llegar, ya que en ese momento tanto Deidara como Sakura parecieron tensarse al escuchar un suave golpe contra el piso y la aparición de una presencia frente a ellos.

-Uchiha-. Dijo Deidara entre sus dientes al verlo con su rostro tan indiferente como siempre, mientras intentaba sentarse.

-¡Dei-kun!-. Se quejó la chica tensa pero más que todo preocupada por la salud del rubio. -Necesitas reposo-.

-¿Qué demonios Uchiha, por qué diablos nos atacaron?- Reclamó el ex ninja de la roca.

Sasuke apenas y miró a la pareja frente a él, ambos estaban en un estado en verdad patético, por lo cual el chico no pudo evitar chasquear su lengua en señal de molestia. -Nosotros no atacamos, Jugo lo hizo; y no lo hizo con intención, así que tampoco hay mucho que pueda reprochársele al respecto-.


	15. Reencuentros inesperados

No tomó mucho tiempo el que Sasuke les explicara a Sakura y Deidara la condición de Jugo, pero si el que el rubio de akatsuki creyera lo dicho, aun así termino aceptándolo con cierto escepticismo luego de analizar la evidencia. Luego de una tensa noche en que Deidara apenas y pudiera pegar un ojo, llegó la mañana nuevamente.

-Tiempo de continuar- Dijo el rubio intentando levantarse con dificultad.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, ni siquiera he terminado de curarte-. Protestó en seguida la pelirrosa haciéndolo recostarse nuevamente en el suelo donde habían estado descansando durante la noche, a la intemperie.

Por su parte los integrantes de Hebi terminaban de alistar sus cosas mientras intentaban mantener su distancia de la pareja. Aunque las cosas hubieran quedado claras, el ambiente seguía algo tenso, más desde que Jugo había recuperado la consciencia.

Sasuke mantenía la distancia pero sin ignorar del todo la pequeña discusión entre Sakura y Deidara, ciertamente tenía toda la intensión de proseguir con el viaje tan pronto como pudiera, pero tampoco podía ignorar el hecho que su compañero de misión, su primera misión en Akatsuki, ciertamente una nada fácil se encontraba bastante lastimado y nada menos que a causa de un integrante del equipo a su cargo.

-Ya estamos listos Sasuke-kun-. Anunció Karin llamando su atención y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El pelinegro vio como los otros 3 miembros de Hebi se paraban junto a el dirigiendo una rápida mirada a la medic nin y el ex ninja de la roca casi que preguntándole que debían de hacer al respecto.

Con un simple -Hmp-. Sasuke siguió derecho de su equipo dirigiéndose a la pareja.

-Ya te dije que no tengo los elementos necesarios aquí para terminar de curarte! y… mi chakra aun no se ha recompuesto lo suficiente para usar jutsu medicinal-. Terminó por decir Sakura con un dejo de impotencia.

El tono de Sakura y el acercamiento de Sasuke hizo que Deidara abandonara sus intentos de levantarse.

-Necesitamos seguir-. Estableció el Uchiha con total seriedad y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, ganándose la atención de los ninjas que seguían en el suelo.

El rubio estaba por decir algo, pero la chica se le adelantó. -Deidara no está en condiciones de continuar, no sin antes recibir las curaciones necesarias-.

-Hm-. Soltó Sasuke mientras sus ojos recorrían a los dos ninjas, definitivamente el rubio aun no estaba en condiciones, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era la cara llena de decisión de Sakura. Era una cara que ya había visto en ella muchas veces… una de total y sincera preocupación. ¿Qué tanto le importaba el estúpido ninja de la roca?

Luego de un tenso minuto de silencio el pelinegro sorprendió a más de uno, si no es a todos cuando preguntó -¿Qué hace falta para que reciba las curaciones necesarias?-.

Las quijadas de Suigetsu y Karin casi caen al suelo ante la sorpresa, mientras que Deidara y Jugo apenas y miraron con sospecha a Sasuke; la única que pareció reaccionar adecuadamente fue Sakura, que relajó su serio temple mientras sonreía levemente y casi que para si misma cuando respondió. - Necesitamos gasas, unas cuantas hierbas, antibióticos y medicinas para el dolor-.

El Uchiha asintió y sin despegar su mirada de la de la chica llamó a – Suigetsu-.

-Amm?-.

-Hay un pueblo al norte, a un poco más de una hora, ve y trae lo necesario para que podamos seguir de una vez-.

El ninja de agua estaba por objetar, pero nuevamente Sakura se le adelantó. -No, yo misma necesito ir y cerciorarme de que haya todo lo necesario, de otra forma puede que no sirva de nada-.

El Uchiha miró por un largo momento a Sakura, hace unos segundos parecía desvivirse por el ninja de la roca, ¿y ahora sin más pensaba solo abandonarlo?

-El puede encargarse. Hm-. Empezó Deidara, no queriendo que Sakura se fuera quien sabe a donde, sin tener su chakra completo.

La ojijade le dio una fría mirada al rubio. -Estás diciendo que él puede hacer mejor mi trabajo como medic-nin?-.

El peli rubio soltó aire por lo bajo mientras rodaba su ojo visible, ya sabía lo que se venía con Sakura. -Estoy diciendo que no se necesita un medic-nin para un simple mandado. Si-.

-Oye, oye, oye! A quien estás tratando de mandadero entonces!-. Se quejó Suigetsu sumándose a la pelea.

La discusión solo crecía y crecía, y si algo era claro era que Sakura no se rendiría, estaba segura que solo ella podría conseguir todo lo necesario para terminar de curar a Deidara, y en su mente era lo mínimo que le debía, luego de la paliza que había recibido por parte de Jugo por salvarla. Y aun así, no era la única que sentía esa culpabilidad carcomerla.

-Sakura-san, no se preocupe, solo dígame lo que haga falta y yo lo traeré, después de todo, el esta en ese estado por mi culpa-. Dijo tímidamente Jugo

La mirada de Sakura se suavizó, ella no sentía el menor resentimiento contra el amable gigantón, para ella era más que obvio que el era un alma buena. -Está bien Jugo, en verdad es algo que debo hacer yo misma para asegurarme de poder lograr la curación perfecta-.

El pelinaranja asintió no queriendo llevarle la contraria a la chica, pero aun así agregó. -Si quiere puedo escoltarla hasta la aldea, así el joven Deidara no se…-

-NI DE BROMA!.HM-. Gritó el rubio de akatsuki sentándose de golpe. -Como sabemos que no vas a sufrir otro de esos ataques de locura… o yo que sé… Lo mejor será seguir todos y ya-.

Sakura miró al rubio casi que con burla e incredulidad, apenas y se había podido levantar tras ese sobresalto como para seguir proponiendo lo mismo.

-Ya, ya, pues si ese es el problema que la acompañe Karin-. Ofreció Suigetsu viendo que podría zafarse del viaje.

-Estás loco anchoa con patas! Sasuke te lo ordenó a ti!, si alguien debería ir con ella ese eres tú!-. Repusó la pelirroja.

-Um. Apenas y me fiaba del gigante, que les hace pensar que me fiaría de ustedes dos-. Estableció Deidara mirándolos de mala gana, realmente poco confiaba en Hebi después de semejante ataque.

-Y que acaso yo necesito tu permiso..!-. Empezaba nuevamente Sakura cuando…

-¡Suficiente!- Exclamó Sasuke activando su sharingan y acallando la discusión. -Si van a conseguir algo que sea ya, de lo contrario no permitiré que nos atrasemos más-.

El ambiente estaba bastante tenso, ya que todos sabían que el Uchiha no jugaba. Aun así, la primera que tuvo el valor de romper la pesada atmósfera fue la medic-nin de Konoha. -Iré yo y punto. No necesito que nadie me acompañe-. Resaltó mirando de reojo a Deidara. -Estaré de vuelta cuanto antes. Karin, por favor encárgate de Deidara, necesita mantenerse en reposo-.

La pelirroja la miró de mala gana pero asintió levemente. La joven medic-nin tomó con rapidez su maleta bajo la mirada inquisitiva de todos y sin esperar más saltó al árbol más cercano para empezar su camino. No llevaba más de unos cuantos metros de distancia cuando escuchó a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un molesto grito.

-A donde diablos crees que va...-.

El sonido se perdió en el bosque, pero esa conocida voz, de seguro era Deidara reclamándole por haberse marchado así. La chica soltó un cansado suspiro, era obvio que Deidara se preocupaba por ella, tanto como ella por él y a decir verdad eso era… problemático. Es decir, una respetada kunoichi de Konoha preocupándose de esa forma por un Akatsuki, parecía algo sacado de un mal chiste. Los pensamientos de la medic-nin fueron rápidamente interrumpidos cuando sintió como algo… o alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad a ella.

Apenas y alcanzó a girar su cabeza cuando vio claramente que era…. -Sasuke-.

Minutos atrás el Uchiha apenas y había visto como Sakura desaparecía entre la vegetación antes de que su cuerpo siguiera casi que sin pensarlo el mismo camino. El grito de Deidara apenas y lo había hecho pensar en lo que ocurría. ¿Por qué demonios iba con Sakura? La primera respuesta vino a su mente en cuanto casi choca de frente contra ella, mientras está llamaba su nombre y lo miraba con sorpresa; la chica era débil y de seguro seguía necesitando protección.

El Uchiha no se molestó en devolverle la mirada o siquiera detenerse, solo siguió marcando el camino que debían seguir tan rápido como pudo hasta el pueblo. La pelirrosa se limitó a seguirlo en silencio mientras recordaba todas esas misiones y las veces que había pasado por ese mismo bosque tan solo observando de lejos la espalda del Uchiha.

Tal como lo había establecido Sasuke, había un pueblo a un poco más de una hora de distancia. Sakura pareció vibrar con la sola expectativa de entrar a este, sin embargo, justo antes de que diera un paso dentro del sitio un fuerte agarre en el hombro la detuvo en seco.

-¿pero que…?- Empezaba a cuestionar la chica girándose para ver como quien la tenía sujeta era ciertamente el Uchiha.

-Hmp. No puedes simplemente entrar así-. La ojijade levantó una ceja con duda, no entendía el repentino cambio de actitud cuando el muchacho claramente no había hecho más que ignorarla todo el camino, es más, aun se cuestionaba que hacía el allí. El pelinegro pasó su mirada a lo largo del cuerpo de Sakura mientras completaba. -Nos encontramos muy cerca de Konoha, cualquiera podría reconocerte-.

Y como un baldado de agua la realidad cayó sobre la chica, si alguien la reconocía, las cosas se complicarían de sobremanera. El silencio empezaba a pesar mientras la chica pensaba en lo dicho, podría usar un jutsu y simplemente cambiar su apariencia, pero así mismo eso podría llamar la atención de cualquiera ninja que estuviera en el pueblo y sintiera el cambio en sus redes de chakra.

-¿Traes contigo la capa?-. Preguntó con su típico desinterés el Uchiha llamando la atención de la pelirrosa.

-¿Cuál cap…?...-. Lo había olvidado por completo luego de lo acontecido el día anterior, ella tenía en su maleta la capa de Sasuke, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de devolvérsela… ni agradecerle. Sakura asintió mientras la sacaba de su maleta bajo la mirada del Uchiha.

-Será más que suficiente- comentó el chico.

-¿Pero tu…?-

-Hmp. No tengo necesidad de entrar allí-. Respondió el pelinegro mientras se daba la vuelta de nuevo hacia el pequeño bosque que los rodeaba. -Más te vale no tardar-.

Y sin más el ninja desapareció entre los árboles, dejando a una dubitativa medic-nin. ¿Por qué había ido hasta allá si ni siquiera pensaba entrar al pueblo?¿No le molestaba que ella, de entre todo el mundo tuviera SU capa?, sabía que Sasuke no sería el mismo de hace años, pero en verdad que tanto había cambiado… ¿y para bien?

No quiso perder más el tiempo en dudas que no podía resolver de momento así que sin más pensarlo se cubrió con la oscura tela y entró al pueblo. La joven medic-nin recorrió tan rápido como pudo las diferentes tiendas buscando todo lo necesario para curar a Deidara, su última parada fue una tienda de hiervas medicinales.

-¿Está seguro que no tiene ni una pequeña rama de Sauce Blanco?-. Preguntó por tercera vez Sakura al dueño de la tienda.

-Lo siento señorita, simplemente no hemos tenido la mejor cosecha esta temporada. Pero como le digo está otra planta es igual de…-

-Jumm. No quiera pasarse de listo, yo se lo que esa planta es, y se que en verdad no sirve para todo eso que usted dijo-.

-¿¡Que estás insinuando a caso muchachita? ¿Que no se lo que vendo en mi tienda!?-

-Al contrario, creo que lo sabe muy bien y pretende aprovecharse de los que no lo saben tan bien-. Respondió con un tanto de hostilidad la pelirrosa aun encapuchada. Sabía que no debía llamar la atención, por eso se sintió algo aliviada cuando una tercera persona intervino en la pequeña disputa.

-Si lo que necesita son unas cuantas ramas de Sauce Blanco, yo puedo ayudarla con eso-.

Sakura y el tendero voltearon en seguida para encontrarse con una pequeña anciana, la cual Sakura no tardó en reconocer. -Señora Akimi-. Dijo la chica por lo bajo, había curado a la mujer hace menos de un año, siempre le pareció una mujer bastante curiosa, pero amable.

La anciana apenas y ajusto sus lentes intentando ver más de cerca a la encapuchada, aunque analizando su contextura y su voz no fue difícil para ella tampoco recordar y reconocer a la chica. -¿Haruno-san?-.

Aunque no fuera obvio debido a la capa que llevaba, la sonrisa de la pelirrosa relució como hace mucho no lo hacía. -Lo mejor será hablar en otra parte-. Pidió la chica mientras salía de la tienda con la anciana. -Es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarla aquí-. Dijo Sakura una vez estuvieron afuera.

-Eso digo yo, no es todos los días que uno encuentra a la mejor medic-nin de Konoha en un pueblo como este-.

-En realidad solo estoy de paso, haciendo unas cuantas compras-.

La anciana notó las bolsas en las manos de la chica, todas parecían llenas de implementos médicos, por lo cual no fue difícil para ella inferir. – Algún herido que necesita su ayuda-

La sonrisa de la chica empezó a flaquear. -Algo así-.

-No me sorprende-. Dijo con amabilidad la anciana, sabía lo entregada que era la chica a sus pacientes. -Como dije en la tienda, si necesita un poco de Sauce Blanco…-

-Se lo agradecería eternamente-.

-Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted Haruno-san, después de todo, no estaría aquí si no fuera por usted y sus cuidados. Dígame en donde se está hospedando o donde se encuentra el paciente y le llevaré las hojas tan pronto como pueda-.

-Mmm… a decir verdad, no se encuentra en el pueblo, lo estoy atendiendo a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí-.

La anciana frunció el ceño, sabía que ese era el único pueblo en las cercanías. -Es decir, ¿en el bosque?-.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse terrible al pensar en el pobre Deidara, herido, cansado y a la intemperie. -Algo así-.

-No parece un buen sitio para una persona herida-.

-Lamentablemente no tengo otro sitio para tratarlo-.

-Si que lo tiene, puede llevarlo a mi casa-. Aunque el ofrecimiento parecía caído del cielo la chica sabía que no debía aceptarlo, después de todo no era una buena idea entrar a un pueblo con 5 ninjas renegados, especialmente de Akatsuki; sin embargo, las siguientes palabras parecieron cambiar todo el análisis. -Si bien yo no vivo en el pueblo como tal, mi casa está a tan solo media hora hacía el sur-.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron con emoción, no solo no tendrían que arriesgarse entrando al pueblo, sino que en realidad la casa de la anciana estaba más cerca de Deidara que el pueblo mismo.

-Está segura señora Akimi, a decir verdad… no me gustaría molestarla, ya que no solo sería yo y el enfermo, sino otras…. 4 personas-. Dijo Sakura tratando de no entrar en detalles.

La anciana apenas y movió los hombros sin darle real importancia. -Mi casa es bastante grande, y no es como si recibiera visitas muy seguido, será un honor el poder ayudarla en algo Haruno-san-.

Aunque Sakura supiera que especialmente Sasuke no estaría encantado con la idea, era lo mejor por el momento, más pensando en que se encontraban en el país del fuego con un lastimado Deidara. La anciana le dio las indicaciones pertinentes a la joven médico para llegar a la casa, y sin más cada una partió por su camino.

Por su parte Sasuke empezaba a impacientarse, Sakura llevaba poco más de una hora dentro del pueblo. Si bien podía sentir que su chakra parecía tranquilo y que no había nada fuera de lo normal, la impaciencia empezaba a llevarse lo mejor de él.

-Lamento la de…-. Dijo la chica saltando al mismo árbol que estaba el Uchiha.

Este apenas le devolvió una rápida mirada y un típico -Hmp-. Antes de darse la vuelta y tomar el camino de regreso. La pelirrosa soltó un cansado suspiro, no sería Sasuke si no fuera así, lo mejor sería esperar a llegar al campamento para hablar con los demás sobre los arreglos que había hecho para esa noche.

Cuando llegaron al campamento y se encontraron con los demás, el ambiente parecía un tanto turbio.

-Sasuke-kun! Que bueno que volviste-. Dijo Karin con alivio al verlo y casi arrojándose a el. Sin embargo, el Uchiha siguió derecho esquivándola e ignorándola en absoluto.

Sakura llegó pocos segundos después por lo cual pudo observar la escena, aun así, no le dio mayor importancia, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.-Dei-kun…¿Cómo te encuentras?-.

El semblante del ex ninja de la roca pareció mejorar levemente cuando divisó a la pelirrosa, aunque cubierta por la enorme capa negra, estaba sana y salva y eso era un gran alivio. Aunque no estaba aliviado del todo. -Tenemos que movernos cuanto antes-. Respondió el rubio levantándose con dificultad.

-Pero que dices… primero necesito…-. Protestó la chica yendo en su auxilio.

-¿Dónde están Jugo y Suigetsu?-. Preguntó el Uchiha recién notando su ausencia y cortando a la chica.

-Están implantando pistas falsas, apenas ustedes se fueron empecé a percibir leves chakras en la cercanía, en un principio pensé que podían tratarse de simples animales, aldeanos o niños, pero luego recordé cuando nos encontramos con Naruto y Hatake…-

-Ninjas de la hoja-. Estableció Sasuke, resumiendo las preocupaciones de Karin y acertando.

-Tenemos que movernos de aquí cuanto antes, es peligroso mantenernos a la intemperie en este país, y tan cerca de Konoha-. Comentó Karin

Estar allí era peligroso, esa era una realidad inminente, pero una mayor aun que no podían obviar, era el estado de Deidara. El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, ya se imaginaba lo que diría Sakura sobre mover a Deidara y continuar el viaje cuanto antes. Por lo cual, lo que dijo la chica lo tomó por completo de sorpresa.

-Tienen razón, es peligroso mantenernos aquí por más tiempo …. Yo… tengo una solución-.

No fue la mejor solución, ni la que el Uchiha e incluso Deidara hubieran preferido, pero parecía ser la única viable de momento. Luego de una rápida explicación por parte de Sakura sobre su conocida que vivía cerca el grupo optó por tomar ese camino.

Deidara apenas y podía caminar, por lo cual tuvo que apoyarse en Sakura a cada paso. No tomó mucho tiempo para que Suigetsu y Jugo se reincorporaran y menos en que encontraran la casa de la anciana.

El grupo se detuvo aun en las copas de los arboles mientras observaban a unos cuantos metros su lugar de destino. No era una casa lujosa, era rústica y estaba en la mitad del bosque, pero serviría para reposar al menos por esa noche mientras Sakura terminaba de curar a Deidara. Se podía observar como frente a la casa una pequeña anciana tendía ropa con total tranquilidad.

-Es aquí- Dijo Sakura viendo con una leve sonrisa a la señora Akimi.

-Hmp-. El Uchiha activo su sharingan, no por que Sakura confiara el lo haría también. -Karin-.

La pelirroja saltó a la misma rama que el Uchiha. -Parece estar sola, tampoco puedo sentir ningún tipo de chakra alrededor-.

Sakura rodó los ojos con molestia. Por el amor a todo lo bueno, que no veían que solo era una pobre anciana, si alguien debía desconfiar sería ella, no el grupo de criminales rango S en el libro Bingo.- Esperen aquí, iré a avisarle que llegamos-. Dijo Sakura mientras quitaba con cuidado el brazo de Deidara de sus hombros y sin más saltaba hasta donde la anciana.

-Sakura-san-. Dijo la mujer apenas la vio llegar.

-Señora Akimi-. Saludo la chica, retirándose la capota negra para que la mujer pudiera ver su sonrisa.

No pasó ni siquiera un segundo cuando dos jóvenes aparecieron de la nada detrás de Sakura, sorprendiendo a la pequeña anciana. Eran Sasuke y Deidara.

La pelirrosa giró a verlos con algo de fastidio. ¿Que no podían esperar ni un segundo? ¿O que tanto desconfiaban de ella?. En todo caso lo más molesto era ver que Deidara parecía no escuchar nada de lo que ella le decía respecto a su salud, ese salto aunque corto, pudo terminar muy mal para el ninja en ese estado.

-En verdad lamento molestarla señora Akimi, pero necesitamos un sitio cuanto antes-.

La anciana no era medico ni nada por el estilo, pero el mal estado de Deidara era más que obvio por mucha seriedad y compostura que el muchacho quisiera demostrar, especialmente cuando empezó a respirar con dificultad y las vendas en su torso empezaron a teñirse de sangre.

-No hay problema, síganme por acá-

La anciana llevó a Sakura a un cuarto donde la pelirrosa empezó a atender a Deidara, mientras los demás miembros de Hebi se acomodaron en la pequeña sala a descansar y esperar. Cada uno parecía estar en su propio mundo hasta que dos horas después Sakura hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra?-. Preguntó Jugo aun sintiéndose culpable por el estado del chico.

La pelirrosa llevó su mano a su frente para secar el sudor, había vuelto a gastar gran parte de su chakra, pero ahora Deidara de seguro se repondría más rápido. -En unos días estará como nuevo-.

El ambiente pareció empezar a alivianarse con las palabras y la ahora presente sonrisa de Sakura. Hasta Sasuke que se mantenía al margen mientras limpiaba su espada Kusanagi para pasar el tiempo pudo sentirlo. Por lo cual no tardó en decir. -Bien, entonces partiremos mañana en la mañana-.

La medic-nin pareció pensarlo por un momento, no era que le encantara la idea, pero era un milagro el que Sasuke hubiera de por si aceptado esperar por una noche. -Bien-.

-Sakura-san, ¿Cómo se encuentra el muchacho?-. Dijo la anciana llegando.

-Mucho mejor señora Akimi, en verdad no sabe cómo le agradezco…-

La anciana pudo ver como el semblante de Sakura estaba mucho más animado ahora, era obvio que en verdad le preocupaba ese muchacho rubio.

-No tiene porque hacerlo. En verdad el merito de bebe ir solo a usted… poner tal esfuerzo en arreglar a ese chico-.

La kunoichi sonrió más ampliamente, ayudar alguien más, y más a alguien que quería tanto siempre sería una victoria. -En todo caso, le agradezco su hospitalidad, no la molestaremos por mucho más tiempo, partiremos mañana a primera hora-.

-¿Tan rápido?-

La medic- nin asintió con algo de lastima. -Tenemos… otro sitio al que ir-.

-Umm ustedes ninjas, siempre con su apuro. Bueno, por lo menos déjenme ofrecerles una apropiada cena-.

-En verdad no tiene que…-

-Insisto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la mejor medic-nin de Konoha, que digo, para esta entonces debe ser la mejor del país del fuego sino es que del mundo-.

La pelirrosa se sonrojó de sobremanera, sabía que era buena, pero a veces sentía que le daban demasiado crédito. -Gracias señora Akimi, por lo menos déjeme ayudarla en la cocina-.

La anciana asintió mientras seguía acompañada de Sakura, bajo la mirada de los miembros de Hebi.

-Fiuu…-. Silvo Suigetsu cuando las dos mujeres desaparecieron de la estancia. -La rosadita en verdad tiene lo suyo, es médico, pelea, cocina, es amable y hasta trae muerta a las abuelitas-.

Jugo asintió enseguida recordando como la actitud de Sakura no había cambiado con él aun después del incidente. Se había dedicado a buscar soluciones en vez de culpables y problemas, esa chica en verdad era especial.

-Tal vez sea buena médico, pero de resto yo no le veo nada más-. Refuto Karin, empezaba a molestarle toda la atención que recibía Sakura, especialmente por parte de Sasuke, aun no podía creer que este se hubiera marchado, así como así detrás de la chica ese día.

Por su parte el Uchiha, parecía no inmutarse por las palabras de sus compañeros, a lo mejor así era; ya que para el, el que Sakura fuera amable, buena, etc., más que una ventaja, estaba seguro que sería su propia perdición, ya que para el esos adjetivos solo describían a alguien…débil.

La señora Akimi y Sakura pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde preparando una increíble cena. Mientras la anciana servía todo en la mesa la medic-nin fue por Deidara, quien para entonces ya debía de estar despierto y listo para comer.

-Vaya! Hace mucho no veía tanta comida tan deliciosa en un solo sitio!- Exclamó Suigetsu sentándose a la mesa.

La anciana sonrió con amabilidad. -Espero que sea de su agrado-.

Los demás miembros de Hebi se sentaron y observaron el gran festín. Definitivamente esa sería una noche para recordar.

Sasuke se sentó en total silencio mientras sus ojos recorrían la mesa, todo se veía bastante bien, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el plato frente a Suigetsu.

-Uuu! Onigiris de tomate!-. Dijo el ninja de agua aventando su mano para tomar uno. Aun así su extremidad fue interceptada por un leve golpe de la anciana.

-No es de buena educación empezar sin que todos estén en la mesa-. Dijo la señora Akimi ya que aun faltaban Sakura y Deidara. -Además, Sakura-san se esmeró sobre todo haciendo esos onigiris, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es dejarla tomar el primero-.

Suigetsu miró con molestia a la anciana, pero aun así sintió que tenía algo de razón. No pensó mucho en ello ya que un segundo después aparecieron Deidara y Sakura en el comedor. A decir verdad, la medic-nin tenía razón, el chico de akatsuki había quedado como nuevo, lo único que denotaba su anterior estado de convalecencia eran las vendas que aún lo envolvían en ciertos sitios.

-Lamentamos la demora-. Anunció una feliz Sakura tomando un asiento al tiempo que Deidara. -Itadakimasu!-

Los demás siguieron el ejemplo de Sakura y tomando sus palillos empezaban a llenar sus platos. Aun así nadie parecía ser capaz de ir por los onigiris después de lo dicho por la anciana.

Sakura pudo ver como los ojos de Sasuke miraban de medio lado el plato de onigiris de tomate, lo cual la armó de valor para sonreír, levantar la charola y ofrecerle uno al Uchiha. Después de todo, los había hecho especialmente para él. El detalle no pasó desapercibido para los demás, es más todos parecieron quedarse congelados esperando la reacción del Uchiha. Sasuke nunca había sido alguien amable o que aceptara bien la amabilidad, el mismo se cuestionaba como debía actuar sintiendo las miradas sobre él. Aun así viendo frente a el su platillo favorito, el cual tenía ya años sin probar; y la enorme sonrisa de Sakura, decidió no pensarlo mucho más.

Con un simple -Hmp-. tomó uno de los onigiris y lo llevó a su boca bajo la mirada expectante de Sakura. No tardó mucho en terminar su primera ración, la chica quería preguntarle que le había parecido, pero no sabía si sería capaz o si el siquiera respondería. La pregunta se respondió casi que sola cuando el pelinegro estiro su brazo para tomar otra porción de onigiris.

 _-KYAAA!-_ Celebró internamente Sakura, en verdad se había esmerado en ese platillo, sabiendo que en su juventud era el favorito del joven Uchiha. Fue una victoria interna, pero no por eso una menos significativa.

Sasuke por su parte apenas y miró de reojo a la chica que estaba sentada frente a él, parecía más feliz que de costumbre. No le dio mucha importancia, prefería disfrutar de sus onigiris. Suyos porque definitivamente no dejaría que nadie más los tocara, ni siquiera Sakura, sin importar cuanto esfuerzo…. Ahí fue cuando la idea lo golpeo por completo … - _¿a Sakura nunca le gustaron mucho los onigiris, que acaso…los hizo para… ella recuerda que era mis….?-._

La idea en la mente de Sasuke fue cortada por una voz que al parecer intentaba iniciar una conversación en la mesa.

-Y dígame Sakura-san, ¿Cómo va todo por Konoha?-. Preguntó la anciana llamando la atención de los demás.

Sakura sonrió lo mejor que pudo, ni ella misma lo sabía, llevaba meses lejos de la aldea, pero eso no necesitaba saberlo aquella mujer.-Muy bien, señora Akimi, todo en orden-.

-Me alegra oír eso. A veces escucho rumores sobre los problemas que tienen en la aldea y no puedo evitar pensar en usted y esos dos muchachos que siempre la acompañaban…. ¿Cómo eran sus nombres?... Naruto y… ammmm….-. Dijo la anciana recordando su estadía en el hospital de Konoha.

Sakura sonrió con calidez recordando también sus días en la aldea y especialmente a sus dos compañeros de equipo. -Sai-.

-Claro! Naruto y Sai! ¿Cómo se encuentran esos dos apuestos jóvenes? ¿Siguen siendo tan atentos y dedicados?-. preguntó con un dejo de picardía la anciana.

-Siempre lo serán-. Respondió con algo de tristeza la chica, no quería mentir, hace mucho no los veía, pero sabía que ellos nunca cambiarían. Vaya que los extrañaba.

Hebi apenas y miraban con soslayo a la chica, hasta ellos que habían compartido poco tiempo con Naruto y Sai sabían cuan extraños, pero a la vez especiales eran esos chicos, cuanto significaba Sakura para ellos, no dudaban que ellos significaran tanto también para la chica.

-y… si no le molesta que le pregunte…¿por cual de ellos se decidió?-. Dijo la ancianita haciendo que Sakura se atorara con su comida.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Je… No tiene que actuar conmigo Sakura-san, esos dos muchachos son un excelente partido para cualquiera, jóvenes, apuestos, ninjas de la hoja. ¿No me diga que decidió no quedarse con uno de ellos, si bien recuerdo como la seguían a todas partes?-.

Una venita se formó en la frente de Sakura. -Si, lo hacían para volverme loca-.

-¿Eso significa que ninguno de ellos es su novio?-. Preguntó con un deje de decepción la anciana.

Todos en la mesa parecían pendientes de la respuesta de pelirrosa, unos claramente más que otros.

-Entendería que fuera Naruto… bueno ni tanto, ¿pero el tal Sai!?- Exclamó Suigetsu tratando de imaginárselos juntos. En el poco tiempo que Hebi viajo con Kakashi y su equipo, Sai le pareció el más extraño de todos.

Deidara podía ubicar perfectamente al tal Naruto en su mente, es decir era el Jinchuriki del 9 colas, ¿pero quien demonios era el tal Sai?

-No, Naruto y Sai, son mis compañeros de equipo, es más son… mis mejores amigos-. Respondió finalmente la medic-nin intentando actuar cortésmente con la anciana. Francamente, si no fuera porque ella había sido quien formulo la pregunta, la respuesta hubiera sido… diferente, un poco más tosca y hasta violenta.

-Ya veo-. Repuso la anciana, aun no pudiendo creer que alguien como la Haruno estuviera soltera. – Entonces, ¿su novio es uno de estos muchachos?-. Completó mirando a los chicos que estaba en la mesa, mientras pensaba para si. _-Apuesto que es el rubio que curó con tanto esmero o… el que se está comiendo los onigiris de tomate, ya veo porque los hizo con tanto esfuerzo si ni siquiera ella iba a comer-._

La cara de Sakura era todo un poema, ¿de donde sacaba la mujer ese tipo de comentarios? -Yo… yo no tengo novio señora Akimi-. Dijo la chica sonrojándose y volviendo a su comida como tratando de terminar con el tema.

La anciana no pudo evitar notar la reacción de Sakura, ni como los ojos de varios de los chicos en la mesa parecían casi que hundirse en ella tras su respuesta. -Pero eso no significa que no haya alguien… especial en su vida-. Dijo sonriendo la anciana, haciendo sonrojar más a Sakura y hasta atorarse con la comida.

Ni la tos de Sakura, ni la mano de Deidara sobre su espalda ayudándola se hicieron esperar. La pelirrosa miró como el ex -ninja de la roca la miraba con curiosidad y algo de preocupación. ¿Había alguien especial en su vida? Se cuestionó la chica para si misma, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacía al frente por un segundo mientras aun tocía para encontrarse con el Uchiha frente a ella ignorando toda la terrible situación.

-Déjeme traerle algo de tomar Sakura-san-. Dijo la anciana viendo la escena con gracia y levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.Hm-. Preguntó Deidara cuando la chica pudo retomar el aire.

Sakura asintió. -Si, gracias… es solo que….-

-Esa anciana es un poco metiche, pero hace las mejores preguntas-. Dijo Suigetsu mientras la observaba y se rellenaba de comida. La chica le dedico una mirada llena de molestia, una cosa era ser tolerante con la anciana, pero no por eso toleraría las estupideces de Suigetsu en ese momento. Estaba por responderle algo cuando el Uchiha se levantó de la mesa llamando la atención de los demás allí, al parecer ya había terminado con su cena.

-Partiremos al amanecer, ni un minuto después-.

Luego de eso desapareció en el corredor.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que todos terminaran su comida y se retiraran a sus habitaciones. Deidara acompaño a Sakura hasta su pieza.

-¿Estás segura que quieres quedarte sola en está habitación? Hm-. Preguntó el rubio, a decir verdad se sentía más seguro teniendo a la chica donde pudiera verla.

-¿Qué acaso es tu forma de decir que ahora te da miedo dormir solo?-. Se burló la chica

Deidara rodó los ojos con cansancio, necesitaba un poco más de descanso, especialmente para seguir el recorrido mañana. -Sabes a lo que me refiero-.

Sakura soltó un cansado suspiro, claro que lo sabía, el akatsuki estaba peor de paranoico desde el incidente de Jugo. -Lo que pasó con Jugo fue un accidente, dudo que Hebi en verdad tenga malas intenciones para con nosotros-.

-Hm. No les conviene. Además, no lo digo solo por ellos-.

-Si, definitivamente la señora Akimi representa una gran amenaza-. Dijo con ironía la chica.

El rubio se encogió de hombros en respuesta. -Todo en este territorio representa una gran amenaza-.

-De ser el caso no es como si yo no pudiera cuidarme sola-. Renegó nuevamente la chica. El rubio sabía que una vez entraban en ese tema solo llegaría a perdidas con Sakura, ella pensaba que el la calificaba de incapaz. Así que no queriendo prolongar más la pelea…

-Bien, estaré al final del pasillo si me necesitas. Hm-

Sakura sonrió sintiendo la batalla ganada. -Que descanses Dei-kun-.

-Tu también. Hm-. Sin más el ninja de la roca se retiró.

Sakura entró a su habitación y con una enorme sonrisa se dejo caer en la suave cama. Quién sabe cuándo volvería a tener. Estuvo al menos 30 minutos en la misma posición, mirando el techo y pensando en todo lo que estaba viviendo. Viajar con forajidos, por voluntad propia, mientras sus amigos morían de preocupación por ella, definitivamente no era la mejor situación, solo esperaba poder mejorar en algo las cosas, sino para ella, para los demás.

 _-Lo mejor será irme a dormir ya-._ Pensó la chica levantándose y yendo hacia la esquina donde estaban sus cosas para cambiarse de ropa, aun así, algo llamó primero su atención. _-Es cierto, la capa de Sasuke-kun, lo mejor será devolvérsela de una vez-._

Sasuke se encontraba acostado de la misma manera que Sakura hace unos minutos, sobre su cama sopesando todo lo que hacia o más bien lo que debía hacer. - _Esto está tomando más tiempo del que pensé. Necesito concretar mi venganza… pero hay demasiados obstáculos-_. Pensó recordando a Naruto, quien de seguro se interpondría en sus planes de destruir Konoha. - Y d _emasiadas distracciones-._ Analizó pensando ahora en Sakura.

Y como con su mente la hubiera llamado, pudo detectar un leve movimiento frente a la puerta de su habitación, por el chakra, sabía que se trataba de la pelirrosa. Un cansado suspiro dejo los pulmones del Uchiha, ¿Por qué todo en su vida tenía que ser tan complicado?

Sakura llevaba consigo la capa de Sasuke, pensó en devolvérsela, pero no fue sino hasta que llegó frente a la puerta del Uchiha y vio la luz apagada que contempló la posibilidad de que el chico ya estuviese durmiendo, perdiendo así la oportunidad. _-Podría dejarla colgada en la manija de la puerta…. Pero.. sería algo descortés el devolverla sin siquiera agradecer… que diablos estoy pensando, de aquí a cuando a Sasuke-kun le importan ese tipo de cosas…. Lo mejor será dejarla y ya-._

Estando ya decidida la chica fue a apoyar la capa negra sobre la manija, cuando está se corrió de repente. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de la impresión al ver que la puerta se había abierto frente a ella y mucho más al Uchiha mirándola fijamente del otro lado.

-Emmm… este yo…- Empezó perdiendo sus palabras de momento. De seguro la había sentido afuera de su pieza y eso lo había alertado, era tan estúpida.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke estudiaban a la chica frente a el, parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, lo cual era en verdad extraño en ella.

-Lamento molestar tan tarde, yo… quería devolverte esto -. Dijo finalmente estirando sus manos para ofrecerle la capa. Los ojos del chico se centraron en el objeto, con que eso era. Sin decir nada el Uchiha recibió la prenda, listo para cerrar la puerta y volver a su cama, sin embargo, antes de que lo lograra…-Gracias-.

Sasuke apenas observó por un leve segundo a Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta, la chica portaba esa misma sonrisa, esa misma sonrisa que conocía desde los 12 años, esa que era solo por y para él. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza respondió antes de encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación, dejando a la chica afuera con una sonrisa aun mayor. A su manera Sasuke había reconocido su agradecimiento y eso la hacía feliz.

A la mañana siguiente el equipo partió tal como lo habían planeado. Deidara se encontraba mucho mejor, aunque listo aun para una pelea o algo por el estilo al menos ya podía valerse por si solo para recorrer el camino. Todos iban tan rápido como podían, estaban en una zona de alto riesgo al encontrarse aún más cerca de Konoha que él día anterior, esperaban que de seguir a ese paso pudieran dejar el país del fuego esa noche.

El día había transcurrido tal y como le gustaba a Sasuke, sin contratiempos, eso hasta que empezó a atardecer.

-No estamos solos-. Dijo Karin llamando la atención de todos sin que se detuvieran. Todos miraban a sus alrededores estando totalmente alerta.

-¿Cuántos?-. Preguntó Sasuke activando su sharingan y desenfundando a Kusanagi.

La chica ni siquiera pudo responder cuando varios kunais y explosiones se hicieron presentes haciendo que el grupo se separara para evitarlos.

Jugo y Suigetsu saltaron frente a Karin, ella era una kunoichi sensor, no realmente una luchadora, por lo cual quedaba en ellos el protegerla. No muy lejos de allí Sasuke esperaba el siguiente ataque, por su posición era obvio que pelearía solo. Mientras Deidara y Sakura se mantuvieron juntos, ninguno queriendo dejar desprotegido al otro.

El ataque a Sasuke y a los demás miembros de Hebi comenzó de forma simultánea. Todo ocurría tan rápido que para Sakura era difícil ver que pasaba sin dejar descubierto a Deidara. El rubio empezó a desenvolver la venda de una de sus manos, pensando en iniciar su ataque, pero la pelirrosa lo detuvo sosteniendo su brazo. -No estás en condiciones-.

-Tsk. Tonterías. Hm-. Respondió el chico sintiendo como alguien se acercaba a ellos. Definitivamente era cuestión de tiempo para que también se vieran involucrados en la pelea.

Ni Sasuke ni Jugo se contenían en sus ataques, así fue como prontamente acabaron con sus oponentes, quien finalmente cayeron al suelo vencidos bajo la mirada de todos los demás. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sobremanera al ver que se trataba de dos anbus. Mientras de sus labios apenas escapó la primera palabra que vino a su mente. -Konoha-.

La chica no tuvo tiempo de reponerse de la impresión cuando un tercer anbu apareció justo en frente de ella, sin embargo, este anbu a diferencia de los otros dos, no se lanzó a matar, es más apenas y se quedó mirando a la chica por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Cada segundo parecía aumentar la tensión en el ambiente, mientras todos esperaban el siguiente movimiento del anbu. ¿Cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, ¿un ataque frontal?¿taitjutsu?¿ninjutsu?¿genjutsu?¿acaso usaría la pequeña espada que cargaba en su espalda?; habían demasiadas posibilidades, pero ninguno pudo prever lo que efectivamente ocurrió.

-Sakura-. Dijo el anbu suavemente casi que como un suspiro de alivio.

Tan pronto la chica escucho esa voz, bajó por completo la guardia. -¿Sai?-.

Todos miraban con recelo la escena, la pelirrosa no podía ser tan crédula de confiar en un anbu. O eso pensó la mayoría hasta que este mismo dio un paso al frente acercándose a la chica mientras se retiraba la máscara y mostraba su rostro.

La cálida sonrisa de Sakura se amplió cuando vio que efectivamente se trataba de Sai.


	16. Chapter 16

-Sakura-. Dijo el anbu suavemente casi que como un suspiro de alivio.

Tan pronto la chica escucho esa voz, bajo por completo la guardia. -¿Sai?-.

Todos miraban con recelo la escena, la pelirrosa no podía ser tan crédula de confiar en un anbu. O eso pensó la mayoría hasta que este mismo dio un paso al frente acercándose a la chica mientras se retiraba la máscara.

La cálida sonrisa de Sakura se amplió cuando vio que efectivamente se trataba de Sai.

Ninguno de los presentes terminaba de digerir la situación en que se encontraban, habían pasado de una seria confrontación con ANBUS de Konoha a lo que prometía ser un emotivo reencuentro.

-Sakura…. Te encuentras bien-. Repitió Sai, casi como reafirmando que lo que sucedía era real y dando otro paso para acercarse, alertando aún más a los demás. -Naruto y Kakashi…han estado muy preocupados por ti…- prosiguió mirando a la chica, pero sin perder detalle de toda la demás situación que los rodeaba. – Y por lo que me explicaron…sobre esto que siento… yo también-. Terminó casi que con escepticismo el chico, claramente aun no entendía del todo las emociones humanas, pero era algo que Sakura siempre había encontrado más peculiar y tierno que molesto.

Los ojos de la kunoichi brillaron más ante tal declaración, así que sin pensarlo mucho empezó a caminar hacía el ANBU también. -En verdad lo lamento Sai, no quise preocuparlos … como puedes ver yo estoy bien-. Afirmó la chica tratando de reconfortarlo.

Los ojos de Sai recorrieron a la chica de pies a cabeza como confirmando tal afirmación, para finalmente asentir levemente. Sin embargo, rápidamente los ojos de Sai recayeron sobre la persona tan solo unos pasos detrás de Sakura que tampoco parecía perderlos de vista a el ni a ella.

-Akatsuki-. Soltó con un tono casi que despectivo el pálido Anbu mirando con desde a Deidara mientras empuñaba su espada, listo para un ataque.

Aunque el rubio no se encontrara del todo bien, adoptó una pose que indicaba estar listo para una batalla, que de no ser por la intervención de Sakura de seguro hubiera iniciado.

-No Sai… detente el…-

-Es Deidara de Akatsuki-. Soltó con ponzoña el ANBU manteniendo sus ojos en el rubio aunque el cuerpo de Sakura intentara interponerse en la mitad del camino. –Recibimos reportes de que estaba merodeando los bosques del país del fuego… junto a miembros no identificados de Akatsuki-.

El aire pareció faltarle a la kunoichi por el momento antes de empezar a contestar -Esto...no es lo que crees, el… ellos no-.

Sin embargo, los titubeos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por el mismo ANBU que intentaba entender la situación. – Por las descripciones que recibimos, parece ser que los miembros no identificados son ustedes Hebi ¿por que viajan con un Akatsuki?-.

-Tsk-. Chasqueó la lengua el Uchiha, de todos los ANBU de la hoja tenían que cruzarse con ese. Lo mejor sería acabarlo ahí y ahora antes que siguiera haciendo más preguntas que no le correspondían, por desgracia como en todos sus últimos planes, la pelirrosa insistía en entrometerse

-Sai, todo esto tiene una explicación…. y te juro que te la daré …en su debido momento-.

La atención del Anbu volvió a centrarse en la ojijade. -Tan pronto regresemos a la aldea...-

La mirada de la chica se opacó en ese momento.

Cada paso de Sai hacía Sakura parecía hacer aumentar la tensión en el ambiente, más teniendo en cuenta que el Anbu no perdía de vista a Deidara, a decir verdad poco le importaba la razón del Uchiha y su grupo para estar allí, lo único en su mente de momento era liberar a Sakura de su secuestro.

Sai extendió una de sus manos hacia la chica mientras con la otra empuñaba su espada estando listo para cualquier ataque.

La medic-nin apenas y observaba la mano de Sai con escepticismo, ¿Qué tan fácil sería simplemente tomarla y dejar todos sus problemas con Sasuke, Deidara y Hebi atrás?, sus cavilaciones no duraron más que un par de segundos ya que la tensión proveniente de Deidara por la cercanía de Sai empezaba a hacerse palpable. No, ella no podía simplemente abandonar todo así, no a Deidara ni a Sasuke, jamás, eran tan importantes para ella como lo eran sus amigos en Konoha. Con remordimiento la chica rechazó la mano del Anbu -Yo… lo lamento Sai, por ahora no es posible que yo regrese-.

La tristeza en la voz de Sakura y la forma en que parecía no poder alejarse más del Akatsuki hicieron que el pelinegro malinterpretara la situación. -Solo es un Akatsuki, y parece estar lastimado, estoy seguro que entre los dos podemos-

-Jmm-. Bufo con algo de gracia Deidara ante el comentario. No sabía que era más ridículo, que ese idiota de la hoja pensara que podía contra el o que Sakura se uniera a el para atacarlo.

-No es por eso Sai, lo que sucede es que…-. Dijo con temblorosa voz la chica mirando de medio lado a sus demás acompañantes. Lo cual Sai tomó como una seña de la chica ante la presencia de Sasuke.

-No se que hace el Uchiha y su grupo aquí, pero podrás seguir buscándolo después junto con Naruto, por ahora la prioridad es…-

-Déjame adivinar, eliminar al Akatsuki y regresarla a ella sana y salva a Konoha. Hm…. Más fácil dicho que hecho-. Interrumpió con gracia Deidara, pensando en cuanto le había insistido ya a Sakura que regresara a Konoha.

El comentario del rubio, fue tomado como un desafío por parte del ANBU que sin pensarlo más se lanzó al ataque. Sakura apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lo que menos quería era una confrontación entre los chicos, no solo por el estado en que aún se encontraba Deidara, sino porque no había forma que Sai entendiera la situación, la única posibilidad en esa pelea era que alguien saliera gravemente herido sino es que muerto.

El rubio apenas y pudo esquivar el ataque de Sai.

-SAI DETENTE!...- Gritó la chica intentando interponerse nuevamente, sin embargo era como si tanto Deidara como Sai la evitaran.

Las cosas empezaban a complicarse ya que tanto Sai como Deidara enviaban sus diferentes creaciones al ataque causando bastante estruendo en lo que hasta hace poco era un pacifico bosque.

Durante la pelea Deidara había intentado tomar un poco de distancia del grupo para poder detonar con más libertad sus bombas, parecía haber funcionado ya que el Anbu casi que sin pensarlo lo había seguido.

 _-Parece que este es el momento. Hm-._ Analizó el rubio mientras empezaba a formar un dragón con su arcilla, de seguro con eso podría deshacerse del molesto Anbu.

Sasuke y su grupo se habían mantenido al margen al ver como los chicos alejarse y la joven medic-nin desesperadamente intentar seguirles el paso. Aun así el Uchiha no perdía detalle aunque fuera a la distancia gracias a su Kekkei genkai. - _Hmp. Si siguen así será cuestión de minutos para que otro escuadrón Anbu detecte la batalla y estemos rodeados-._

Sakura corría tan rápido como podía entre los árboles, Sai y Deidara le habían tomado bastante ventaja al ir cada uno en una de sus aves. _-¿Dónde diablos están? ¿que está pensando el baka de Deidara, apenas y puede mantenerse de pie, mucho menos entrar en una batalla de esa magnitud… pero… que demonios es eso-._ La pelirrosa pudo observar a lo lejos como en el aire empezaba a formarse un enorme dragón de arcilla. No cabía duda que era una de las bestias de Deidara, pero lo que realmente la descolocó fue ver como Sai se dirigía sin recato alguno directo hacia esa bestia a toda velocidad sobre una de sus aves de tinta.- NO!... _Que demonios cree que hace! ¡Ese dragón de seguro va a estallar apenas se le acerque!..._ ¡DETENTEEEEEE!-

Todo lo siguiente pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta para los presentes. Primero, Sai y su ave impactando a toda velocidad el dragón que no había terminado de formarse o de desprenderse siquiera de Deidara. Segundo, la cara de Deidara al saber que no podría tomar la suficiente distancia antes de que su arcilla explotara a tan corta distancia. Tercero, la cara de Sakura esperando la explosión que sin duda se llevaría dos de las personas más valiosas para ella, al tiempo que algo, o mejor dicho alguien la tomaba en brazos a toda velocidad para alejarla del sitio y de la explosión, y Cuarto, el hecho de que aun después de todo, no hubo explosión más que la provocada por el choque directo de Sai contra la creación de Deidara.

-¿PERO QUE!?-. Reaccionó Deidara al ver que lo que cuando Sai había impactado su enorme dragón se desvanecía de golpe, dejando solo una enorme mancha de… -¿tinta? ¿¡Eso era! ¿¡Un clon de tinta!?-

-¿Pero como?... ¿Sai?-. Pensó igualmente Sakura al ver que quien la llevaba en brazos alejándose del sitio a toda velocidad no era otro más que el Anbu. -Pensé… yo pensé que….-

Sai apenas y sonrió levemente a la chica entre sus brazos mientras decía. -Necesitaba una distracción para poder sacarnos de aquí-.

-Pe…pero… DEIDARA!-. Exclamó con alarma la chica, haciendo que la sonrisa del Anbu se desvaneciera enseguida.

-Debió explotar junto con su dragón… sin embargo, no entiendo porque, pero… lo último que vio mi clon antes de desaparecer fue que el Uchiha lo salvó-

-¿Sasuke?-. Dijo con mayor incredulidad la pelirrosa

El chico tan solo asintió. -Tenía activado el sharingan cuando interceptó al dragón con el chidori y su espada, por lo cual sabía de antemano que yo era un clon, por lo cual la única razón que tuvo para interponerse de tal manera era salvar al Akatsuki…. No entiendo porque lo hizo, tendrá muchas explicaciones que dar-.

Sakura pasó pesadamente, sabía que a Sai no le agradaba Sasuke no solo porque lo veía como un traidor a la villa, sino por todo lo que los había hecho pasar a ella y a Naruto. Una vez el y los demás se enterarán que ahora se había unido a Akatsuki…

-Sai bájame-. Exigió la chica con decisión en su voz, pero clara duda en sus ojos. El Anbu apenas y la miró con duda sin hacer caso a la petición.

Uno cuantos kilómetros atrás aun en el aire, Deidara veía con molestia como su enorme creación empezaba a despedazarse casi que en sus manos.

-QUE DEMONIOS UCHIHA. AAAA!-

Sasuke que mantenía su frio semblante había desactivado la enorme bomba en forma de dragón con su espada y su chidori, luego de lo cual había aterrizado con total calma en el ave que mantenía elevado a Deidara.

-Hmp. Cuantas veces más voy a tener que salvar tu vida antes de poder siquiera empezar la misión-.

Deidara miró con resentimiento al pelinegro, sabía que tenía razón, de no ser por la intervención del Uchiha el y su dragón hubieran explotado de la peor forma, y todo por acabar con un… clon de tinta… maldito Anbu de Konoha, apenas lo encontrara….

-Donde diablos está ese ANBU. HM?- Dijo fastidiado Deidara intentando ubicarlo en el bosque con el telescopio de su ojo.

Sasuke apenas y chasqueo la lengua antes de responder. -Al parecer el si sabe como llevar a cabo una misión exitosamente-.

Las palabras del Uchiha descolocaron enseguida a Deidara. ¿Qué ese Anbu se había llevado a Sakura? ...imposible esa chica tenía una fuerza y un carácter… ¿entones que Sakura había decidido simplemente irse con el? El solo pensamiento revolcar el estómago del pobre rubio.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho más tiempo para hundirse en sus pensamientos cuando un conocido estruendo, no muy lejos de allí llamó su atención, así como la del Uchiha.

-Hmp. _Como puede ser que ni un Anbu ni esa molestia sepan pasar desapercibidos_ -. Sin más ambos chicos se pusieron en marcha a donde habían escuchado la demolición de gran parte del bosque.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?¿que acaso no quieres que te lleve de vuelta a Konoha?- Preguntó con real duda Sai sobándose una adolorida mejilla, luego del golpe que le había dado Sakura al negarse a su petición de detenerse.

Aunque la cara de Sakura denotaba ira y un tanto de molestia, sus ojos gritaban preocupación y arrepentimiento ¿en verdad iba a pelear por Sai porque quería llevarla de vuelta a Konoha, o peor aún, para poder seguir con Akatsuki?

Sai nunca se había sentido más confundido en su vida, ¿Por qué la chica lo había golpeado? ¿Por qué estaba tan renuente a que la llevara de vuelta a casa? ¿no era eso lo que ella y todos en la villa querían?

-Sai, yo… no puedo volver aún… asi que… por favor… vuelve a casa-. La suplica de Sakura empezaba a confundir a Sai.

-Tu y Naruto me enseñaron a nunca abandonar un camarada-.

-Sai tu no… lo entiendes-.

-Explícamelo-.

-…-

-Lo lamento Sakura, pero no me dejas opción-. Sin esperar más el Anbu se lanzó al ataque, ciertamente no dañaría a Sakura, solo la inmovilizaría lo que fuera necesario para poder llevarla de vuelta a Konoha, allá una vez la chica estuviera segura todo ese mal entendido se aclararía.

Sasuke y Deidara vieron que empezaría una confrontación entre el Anbu y Sakura por lo cual decidieron intervenir. -Están empezando a llamar atención no deseada-. Dijo con su típica frialdad Sasuke apareciendo en un abrir de ojos tras de Sai y sosteniendo su espada amenazantemente contra el cuello del Anbu.

Por su parte Deidara se había materializado frente a Sakura haciéndola frenar en seco. -Como siempre pensabas quitarme toda la diversión. Hm-.

Sakura apenas y lo miró con fastidió, que ese idiota no podía tomarse nada enserio! Casi que se había matado sin querer en una pelea contra un Anbu y aún así le quedaban ganas de fastidiar.

-Siempre supe que eras un traidor, pero nunca pensé que uno tan grande como para trabajar con Akatsuki- Soltó sin piedad el Anbu.

Sasuke apenas y miraba con desinterés al Anbu. Podría simplemente acabar con el en ese momento, pero sabía que este no solo no caería tan fácil, sino que Sakura no lo permitiría, y estando Sakura de por medio hasta se vería metido Deidara. Definitivamente no era la mejor idea para pasar desapercibidos en el país del fuego. Con toda la molestia del mundo el Uchiha bajo su espada. -Lárguense de una vez-.

Sai apenas asintió retomando su posición normal y mirando a Sakura.

La chica que se mantenía tras Deidara.

-Sakura-. Llamó Sai seriamente, fuera por lo que fuera si Sasuke les estaba dando la oportunidad de marcharse no podían simplemente desperdiciarla.

Deidara soltó un largo suspiro por lo bajo, si bien pensaba que Sakura estaría mejor de vuelta en Konoha, no quería obligarla, simplemente no podía-Parece que no se irá hoy contigo. Hm-.

-Sai, por favor, regresa a la aldea y olvida que nos viste hoy-. Rogó la chica

Sai negó nuevamente.

La pelirrosa sabía que de ser necesario podría huir y no regresar aun con Sai, sin embargo, no sabía como evitar que Sai que volviera a la aldea y revelara que al parecer Uchiha Sasuke ahora tenía una especie de vínculo con Akatsuki.

-Sai… te lo ruego-.

-lo siento Sakura, pero no me dejas opción-. Expreso Sai con frialdad retomando la pose de pelea, si tenía que pelear contra akatsuki, el Uchiha y la misma Sakura para completar su misión lo haría. O ese era el plan hasta que el Anbu se desplomo de golpe frente a ellos.

-SAI!- Gritó Sakura dejando de lado a Deidara y corriendo hasta su compañero de equipo.

-Tsk. No tolerare más estupideces ni retrasos-. Declaró Sasuke pasando de largo y mirando directamente a Deidara antes de dejar el sitio.

Tan pronto Sakura tocó a Sai para revisarlo, pudo notar con preocupación lo que Sasuke había hecho. -Esta en un genjutsu-.

Deidara se acercó lentamente a la chica. -Bien, es hora de movilizarnos, ¿vienes? -. Preguntó con real duda el rubio, pues sabía que si bien Sakura quería seguir con ellos, tampoco querría dejar en tal estado a su ¿amigo?¿compañero de grupo?, lo que fuera q ese anbu fuera.

La cara de la chica se contorsiono en el momento, no podía ser tan miserable de dejar a Sai así como así, pero a su vez no iba a dejar a Deidara y Sasuke. -No puedo simplemente dejarlo aquí, es muy peligroso-.

El rubio rodó los ojos, en verdad Sakura era una persona tan amable y por eso mismo tan predecible a veces.

-Eso tiene solución, una que de seguro te gustara tanto a ti como al Uchiha-.

La chica miró al rubio con escepticismo, mientras este empezaba a forma una de sus típicas aves de arcilla.

Sasuke, que regresó junto con Hebi, miró de reojo el panorama, mientras llamaba con su monótona voz a ... -Karin-.

-2 grupos vienen en camino, pero aún les tomara algo de tiempo el llegar acá-. Informó enseguida la pelirroja.

Casi en seguida Sasuke y los demás miembros de Hebi vieron como una parvada de las extrañas aves de Deidara los sobre volaban, yendo en la dirección en que se supone estaban los 2 grupos que los interceptarían, camino a Konoha. El Uchiha pudo notar enseguida como una de esas aves llevaban consigo al aun inconsciente Sai.

-Bien, eso servirá de distracción por un rato, pero lo mejor será seguir moviéndonos. Hm.- Dijo Deidara apareciendo de entre los árboles, y justo detrás de este una muy preocupada Sakura.

Sasuke apenas y los miró por un largo segundo, a decir verdad, por un momento pensó que la chica se iría con el anbu ya que no había forma que lo dejara simplemente asi, pero al parecer se había equivocado, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la misma pelirrosa.

-¿Que demonios le hiciste a Sai!?-

-Pensé que eras más perspicaz -.

La ira de la chica solo pareció aumentar ante el comentario del Uchiha, por lo cual de un arranque se puso frente al pelinegro para seguir con su reclamo. -No soy estúpida Sasuke!, lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué clase de genjutsu?-.

-Hmp-. Fue lo único que soltó el chico con un mínimo gesto, parecido a una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Quieres que te muestre?-.

Sakura pasó saliva con dificultad, el… no se atrevería o si?

-Suficiente-. Intervino Deidara poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura y alejándola un poco del Uchiha. -No te atrevas Uchiha-.

-Tsk. Lo haré si no la mantienes a raya-.

La horrible tensión del ambiente fue interrumpida por una lejana explosión.

-Sasuke-. Llamó Karin con algo de temor, sabía mejor que interponerse cuando Sasuke estaba en su estado de sadismo. -Los dos grupos se desviaron, ahora están siguiendo a las creaturas de Deidara-san-.

El Uchiha apenas asintió antes de ordenar. -En marcha-.

Hebi no tardó en seguir a su líder, sin embargo, el akatsuki y la medic-nin se quedaron un momento atrás.

Deidara miró con reproche a Sakura, le había advertido que solo podía seguir con ellos si no interfería con el Uchiha, sin embargo, se guardo su reproche al ver la cara de la chica, era una cara de tristeza y desolación total.

-En verdad crees… que Sasuke-kun lo hubiera hecho?¿que me usaría su genjutsu conmigo?-

El chico soltó un largo suspiro, no quería hacerla sentir peor, pero francamente. -Creo que debes empezar a ver a Sasuke menos como el Sasuke-kun de tus días como genin en la hoja y más como el Sasuke que se unió por voluntad propia a Akatsuki-.

-Pe… pero…-

-Sakura, se que lo quieres creer en verdad… pero el no es el mismo, ya sea por lo que le haya pasado o por las circunstancias en que se encuentra, Sasuke Uchiha no es el mismo que conociste antes y de seguro no lo volverá a ser-.

Es día el grupo avanzó hasta donde pudo, sin embargo, viendo que pronto dejarían el país del fuego y entrarían al de la tierra decidieron detenerse y descansar, nada más y nada menos que en…

-Ughh, no puedo creer que tengamos que volver a una de las guaridas del enfermo de Oroshimaru-. Se quejó un cansado Suigetsu.

-Es eso o dormir a la intemperie-. Contestó Jugo siguiendo a Sasuke que los guiaba a la entrada.

Sakura que seguía pensativa ante lo ocurrido apenas y pudo asentir ante lo dicho, tampoco le agradaba tener que usar lo que había sido el escondite de esa víbora, pero reconocía que necesitaban descansar especialmente Hebi y Deidara tras el enfrentamiento con Anbu.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó por lo bajo la chica al rubio. Aunque el chico estaba casi del todo recuperado luego del ataque de hace unos días de Jugo, se nota que aún le faltaba algo de descanso.

-Ya te dije que me encuentro bien. Hm. Solo necesito una buena noche de sueño-.

La guarida de Orochimaru era muy parecida, por no decir igual a la que Sakura había conocido años atrás en su primera misión con Sai, cuando intentaron rescatar a Sasuke luego de 3 años de no saber nada de el. Era oscura, fría, lúgubre y parecía más que todo un laberinto.

\- Permaneceremos en esta área-. Estableció Sasuke señalándoles lo que parecía una enorme sala. – para no activar las trampas que hay más adentro-.

El grupo empezó a prepararse para pasar la noche en el área determinada por el Uchiha, sin embargo, este parecía tener otra cosa en mente, ya que luego de descargar sus cosas empezó a dirigirse hacía la puerta del cuarto.

-Sasuke-kun! ¿A donde vas?¿Puedo ir contigo?- Peguntó Karin empezando a ir tras de el y llamando la atención de los demás.

-Hmp-. Dijo el Uchiha apenas deteniéndose en la puerta sin siquiera girarse a verla. -No es necesario, solo voy a buscar algo-.

-¿En la guarida? Pensé que no querías adentrarte mas para no activar las trampas-. Preguntó Suigetsu.

-Hum-. Soltó el Uchiha con algo de molestia por el cuestionamiento, pero con gracia, las trampas del viejo sanin podían ser un problema para muchos, pero no para el.

Y sin más desapareció de la habitación.

Mientras tanto Sakura ayudaba a Deidara a acomodarse, cuando notó que algunas de las heridas del ninja de la roca empezaban a abrirse de nuevo y a manchar de sangre las vendas que en que estaba envuelto, de seguro se debía a la pequeña confrontación que había tenido con Sai horas atrás, ese descuidado de Deidara.

-Necesito cambiar tus vendas-. Estableció la medic nin, empezando a buscar entre sus cosas alguna que estuviera limpia.

Deidara quien se encontraba ahora acostado, estaba demasiado cansado, apenas y le ponía atención, en verdad que la chica había tenido razón al decirle que no estaba aún del todo bien para andar luchando.

Viendo que el rubio no estaba quejándose y oponiéndose a sus cuidados como de costumbre la pelirrosa supo que lo mejor era llevar a cabo la tarea cuanto antes, sin embargo… -Demonios…no tengo más vendas-. Siseo por lo bajo la chica, antes de voltear hacia donde se encontraba Hebi y preguntar. -¿Alguno de ustedes tiene vendas limpias?-

Karin ni siquiera fingió escuchar a la chica, Jugo volteó y con una cara avergonzada se disculpó por no tener algo que fuera de ayuda.

-Tampoco tengo, pero estoy casi que seguro que siguiendo por este pasillo, llegando casi al fondo hay un laboratorio/enfermería, puede que encuentres alguna allá-. Respondiendo Suigetsu terminando de acomodarse para dormir.

Sakura pareció meditarlo por un momento, no quería adentrarse en la guarida de Orochimaru, y menos después de la advertencia del Uchiha sobre las posibles trampas que podrían activar, pero viendo como se teñían de rojo las vendas en el torso de Deidara y lo sucias que estaban las que cubrían las bocas en sus manos.

La chica se levantó y tomando unos cuantos kunais empezó a dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto. -No tardaré-. Anunció por lo bajo no queriendo molestar a ninguno de los ninjas que empezaban a quedarse dormidos y sin esperar si quiera la respuesta de alguno de estos, esperaba encontrar rápidamente lo que buscaba y no activar si quiera por accidente una de las mencionadas trampas, no porque creyera que no pudiera con ellas, sino porque no quería infortunar en lo más minino al agotado grupo.

Totalmente alerta la chica empezó a recorrer el oscuro pasillo, había detectado ya varias trampas y las había evitado todas, tal y como le habia dicho Suigetsu, al final del corredor empezaban a verse puertas, esperaba que una de esas fuera una enfermería. No tuvo suerte con las dos primeras habitaciones que abrió, ya que más que cuartos parecían calabozos o habitaciones de tortura, un fuerte escalofrió pasó por la espalda de la chica al sentir el olor a sangre y carne humana que desprendían esos sitios, no quiso siquiera pensar en que tanto había pasado allí y más sabiendo lo sádico que podía ser Orochimaru.

Al abrir una tercera habitación la cara de la chica pareció iluminarse de momento. _-¡UNA ENFERMERIA!-._ Celebró internamente mientras entraba. Sin embargo, poco duró la dicha cuando al dar el primer pasó dentro de está sintió como el piso cedía levemente. - _oh no oh no oh por Kami! No… de seguro activé una trampa!-_

La chica se puso en posé de defensa esperando que sucediera lo que fuera a suceder, sin embargo, luego de unos momentos… _-¿Nada?... de seguro es una trampa defectuosa o que lleva desactivada ya algunos años-._ Y sin más la chica empezó a avanzar con cuidado dentro de la oscura habitación, donde después de haber dado menos de dos pasos. - _Soy yo o el piso se siente algo húmedo y … pegajoso? -._ Analizo clavando la punta de su tacón en el ahora extraño piso, no pudiendo ver muy bien y no muy segura de la textura del suelo empezó a agacharse para poder sentirlo con su mano, pero antes de que hiciera contacto con este.

-Yo no lo tocaría si fuera tú-

La chica quedó quieta en el sitió mientras soltaba el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y con cuidado trataba de enfocar su vista en la oscuridad para ver a quien le había hablado… -Sa...sa..suke?-

No solo era su voz lo que la había hecho saber que se trataba de el, si no el brillo de esos ojos rojos que la miraban despectivamente a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

-Hmp. ¿Que demonios haces aquí Sakura?, les dije que no me siguieran-. Dijo con molestia el Uchiha intimando a la pobre medic-nin.

-Este yo….-

-No solo sigues siendo una molestia entrometida, sino una muy estúpida para activar una trampa tan obvia-. Casi que le gruño el chico y viendo que en algo tenía razón la chica no supo ni que responder.

-Lo siento-. Dijo casi como un susurró la chica, en verdad se sentía muy estúpida. Soltando un cansado suspiro el Uchiha se giró dejando a Sakura quieta en ese extraño y oscuro lugar.

-De momento nos encontramos en el estomago de una serpiente, creo que debes saber al menos como funcionan las cosas dentro del aparato digestivo-.

Bueno eso explicaba lo extraño que se sentía el suelo ahora. -¿Es un genjutsu?-. El chico no dijo nada, esperando que ella misma lo dedujera. -No, no puede ser, no se siente como tal-. Recapacito la chica re organizando sus ideas. -¿Pero entonces como podemos salir de aquí?... tal vez….-. Dijo la chica levantando una de sus manos que enseguida empezó a brillar mientras formaba con su mano un escarpelo de chacra.

La chica intento cortar parte de lo que parecía ser el estomago de un animal, tal como lo había dicho Sasuke, sin embargo, cuando cortaba, el pedazo en seguida se regeneraba.

-Eso no va a funcionar-. Dijo el Uchiha viendo la cara de clara decepción de la chica al ver que su plan no daba resultados.

-Pero entonces…- Comenzó Sakura mientras levantaba su cabeza para ver a Sasuke, cuya forma ahora podía reconocer dentro de la oscuridad gracias al brillo del escarpelo, sin embargo, sus palabras se vieron cortadas cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el chico.

El Uchiha estaba parado frente a ella sin camisa, y solo en sus pantalones, una vista que Sakura o cualquier otra mujer hubiera apreciado en cualquier momento, pero no en este, o no para la medic-nin al notar los morados y cortes que tenía su compañero a lo largo del cuerpo, si bien no eran cortes o heridas mortales podía ver que eran molestos y dolorosos.

-Sasuke-kun.. que fue lo que….-

-Tchk-. Chasqueó la lengua el chico dándose la vuelta. Odiaba esa mirada de preocupación, y más en una cara tan fácil de leer como la de Sakura. Sus heridas no eran la gran cosa, solo un golpe que otro que había recibido durante su confrontación con Anbu, no necesitaba que nadie y especialmente alguien como Sakura estuviera preocupándose por el, asi que tratando de zanjar el tema. -Puedo desactivar la trampa, pero las señas para hacerlo solo funcionaran 15 minutos después de que está se haya activado-.


End file.
